


Stolen 1

by Chephren, Madisuzy



Series: Stolen Universe [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Porn, Rimming, Sex, Spanking, Stalking, Swearing, Threesome, Turk vincent, cross dressing, questionable sanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 102,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chephren/pseuds/Chephren, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madisuzy/pseuds/Madisuzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What started off as just a walk in the park for Yazoo, takes an unexpected turn when Vincent Valentine decides watching is no longer enough to sate his obsession.  Turk Vincent / Office worker Yazoo and a little bit of Tseng.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> An old story that was taken down awhile ago from fanfiction.net. We won't be re-posting it there, as it's really not suitable considering the adult content. This is no morals porn, you have been warned. AU as Vincent is a Turk with NO inner demons, funky outfit or special powers. Yazoo starts this story as an office worker who works for Shinra coporation and also has no special powers. Their ages are - Yazoo 20 / Vincent 23 / Tseng 28. Characters and warnings at the beginning of each chapter.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> CHARACTERS - Chephren writes Yazoo / Madisuzy writes Vincent
> 
> WARNINGS - Kidnapping, questionable sanity, drug use.
> 
> ~~~

The city of Midgar bustled with the early evening buzz of people going about their daily business, traveling to and from work, school and leisure activities. Rounding the corner of Third and Loveless, a silver haired young man wearing a black trench coat over a black v-neck sweater, nice slacks and shiny black boots made his way home with his briefcase from a tedious desk job at the Shinra Electric Company. This job wore him down. He wanted to be of one of Shinra's illustrious Turks, whom everyone stood in awe of and no one could touch, not some paperwork handler for Rufus' accounting department. He felt he was working hard to fit into a job that just didn't fit him.

Fortunately though, Yazoo had paid attention and done his best every day. So well in fact that he had been introduced to Tseng, Shinra's Head Turk. Although the Accounting department was unwilling to let Yazoo go at this point, the fitness and skill assessments were coming up in a couple of months. Tseng had been so impressed by Yazoo's work that he had asked for the young man's help with a few of Mr. Shinra's more personal accounts. Discretionary ones at that. Perhaps if he could continue to impress the dark-eyed superior, a way into the Turk brotherhood might be extended to him.

Yazoo was wrapped up in his thoughts as he entered Midgar Central Park. He took this way home every evening, walking this part of the journey precisely at 5:30 pm as he lived just across the park in the apartments that overlooked it.

Standing in the shadows, Vincent Valentine waited. Dressed in casual jeans and a button up shirt, he peered out impatiently and checked his watch again. Closing his eyes momentarily, he concentrated on his breathing in an attempt to calm himself. His Turk training should've made this easy. 

With any other target, this would have been simple enough for even a new recruit to complete without any effort. The young man was only an office worker with no combat training of any kind. The problem was that just looking at this example of perfection made his heart beat faster and his thoughts swirl. Vincent had never wanted anything as much in his life as he wanted Yazoo. From the first time he had laid eyes on the silver haired beauty, he’d thought of no other.

Vincent had spent months finding out every detail he could about his treasure. Every scrap of information only fed his obsession, made it stronger and more powerful. He’d tried to approach the youth... So many times he’d walked towards him only to turn away like a coward at the last moment. Finally, admitting defeat, he’d resorted to simply admiring him from afar. Watching was simply not enough anymore and Vincent had come to the realization that he had to take action, had to push the boundaries and sate the thirst that was beginning to consume him.

A smile curled his lips as he looked up to see the young man entering the park, lost in thought and completely unaware of his surroundings. Soon he would have his treasure.

Yazoo wasn't paying any attention today. Really, he wanted out of his job so much and often slipped into a familiar daydream of being this powerful, limitless version of himself. Being a Turk was really the most bad-ass job on Gaia to him, next to being a SOLDIER, but Yazoo wasn't terribly interested in the mako enhancements and the genetic mutation. Frankly, it frightened him a bit. He couldn't understand how anyone who had met Dr. Hojo would want to allow him to touch them and be unconscious in his presence. No, being a Turk would allow him to use stealth and technological strategy to reach their objectives and be powerful in ways he understood, could control and develop himself.

Had he known what awaited him ahead, he would have realized why a Turk never drops their guard, even for a moment. Usually he was so discerning too.

As he rounded the corner, passing the entrance to the labyrinth hedge that stood in the very center of the main garden, he felt strong arms envelop him from behind. Yazoo started to fight back, sending a pointy elbow into a hard stomach when something cool and wet was slipped over his mouth. He couldn't breathe... and his eyes widened in panic.

Vincent held the youth to his chest tightly, waiting for the chloroform to take effect. “Shhh. Just relax, my treasure,” he whispered into the struggling youth's ear, not relaxing his grip until he felt the body against his relax. Turning Yazoo around in his arms, he looked down at the sleeping face and smiled. Perfection this close was impossible to resist and he leant forward to lay a soft kiss to one pale cheek.

The sound of voices nearby jolted him back to reality and he lifted the smaller man easily into his arms, cautiously making his way to the nearby alley where he’d left his car. Gently laying Yazoo on the back seat, he pulled a syringe out of his pocket, injecting its contents into the young man’s arm to ensure he wouldn’t wake until after they’d arrived at their destination. Next, he retrieved his handcuffs and clicked them around Yazoo’s wrists, just as a precaution and tucked a blanket around him lovingly.

Climbing into the drivers seat, Vincent pulled out the prepaid phone he’d purchased months ago while on a mission abroad and sent the email he had written earlier to Yazoo’s work. It simply stated that Yazoo would be taking a leave of absence for a month, due to personal reasons. Usually Vincent would have been more thorough in forming a cover story to hide Yazoo’s disappearance but this time he was far too eager to get his treasure somewhere more secluded. Smiling at his success, he started the engine and pulled out of the alley with a contented sigh.

Two hours later, he was pulling into the garage of his second home, far out in the country and away from any interfering eyes. Once the garage door was fully closed, he got out of the car and gently retrieved his still sleeping treasure. Looking at the peaceful face once more, he had to resist the urge to touch it, knowing that the drug he gave Yazoo would soon wear off. He would have plenty of time later, having taken four weeks leave from work. Moving quickly, he carried the young man into the special room he had prepared, laying him on the bed and removing the handcuffs. Taking a last look to make sure everything was in place, he lay a last kiss on Yazoo’s forehead and left the room to let his guest wake up in his own time.

***.***


	2. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTERS - Yazoo written by chephren / Vincent written by Madisuzy
> 
> WARNINGS - Kidnapping, questionable sanity
> 
> ~~~

His head hurt. That strange smell lingered in his nostrils, of something unnatural. His eyelids felt heavy, as if he'd had the most fitful sleep he'd had in a long time but this bed he was in was very comfortable. It was not his own though... where was he? Opening his eyes slowly, Yazoo took a moment to let them adjust to the darkness. Stony, low vaulted ceilings loomed above him. It was a very old room, nothing like he had ever seen before except perhaps in a historical film. 

His eyes wandered over the dark shapes of the room. Yazoo could tell there was furniture in here but really that is all he could see, so he sat up quickly in bed and turned on the lamp he found on the bedside table. His eyes were deceiving him but he wasn't dreaming. All around him, he saw many beautiful antique furnishings, an old wardrobe, dresser and vanity. As soon as he spied the heavy oak door, he scampered over to it but there was no handle and the door was locked.

Vincent was watching the monitor in front of him when his treasure awoke. He had installed the hidden camera so he could ensure his Yazoo was alright at all times, as he didn’t want him to panic and do anything rash while he was adjusting to his new surroundings.

“Can anyone hear me? Please let me out. Let me out, please!!” Yazoo called, lingering there for a moment but it was no use. He went to the small sink in the corner which was a beautifully extravagant basin made of blue marble, just the sort one expected to find in such a place. He splashed some water on his face desperately, hoping it was all a dream when suddenly, he heard the heavy latch lift and went to hover by the door, hoping to escape past whomever would enter.

As soon as he had heard the calls for help, Vincent had risen and moved to the door, unlocking it with the intent of soothing the fear away. But now that he was here, he hesitated, stopped by his own fear of facing his treasure. Would Yazoo be angry at him? Disgusted that someone like him thought he had a chance with someone so perfect? Sliding the latch back into place, he sighed and instead opened a small slot in the door.

“Yazoo?” he called gently.

Hearing a soft rumble of a voice and seeing the light come through, Yazoo's breath caught and he silently backed away, hoping to see just who made these sounds. All he could make out were a pair of pale lips. 

“Who are you? How do you know my name?”

“I am… Vincent,” Vincent replied, affected more than he could fathom by the sweet voice that was laced with fear. “Do not fear me. I would never cause you harm.”

 _Vincent?_

“Why have you brought me here?” the silver haired man questioned impatiently. “If it is a ransom you want, I can offer you no money as I am not rich.” He felt a bit ridiculous because clearly by his surroundings, this Vincent had money to spare.

“I only wish for the chance to show you how special you are to me. I will force nothing on you and will take care of you while you are here. After one month, if you still wish to, I will let you go,” Vincent murmured, closing his eyes and resting his head on the door as he prayed that somehow Yazoo would give him the chance he needed.

Yazoo stood there, unable to summon words for a moment. So this man knew him? 

“Have we met?” He drew closer to the slot, closer to those lips, bending down to try and see more of his mysterious host. “Let me go, please... can't you do that out there?” he asked, meaning out in the world but he couldn't deny that the words Vincent said were beautiful ones.

“I have watched you from afar for quite some time,” Vincent answered with a sigh. “You are so perfect, so beautiful and I am just….” Vincent’s words trailed off, as despair washed over him. How could he ever hope to ensnare such beauty? “One month you will stay here and no less,” he finally finished, stepping back from the door and awaiting Yazoo’s response.

The silver haired man felt torn. He was outraged at being told he would stay, not having any choice in the matter. No one told him what to do outside of work. He also couldn't deny the weakness in his knees at the way Vincent adored him. 

“How DARE you!” Yazoo's cheeks flushed and his voice lowered to a menacing growl. “You will let me go NOW! Open this door! You will come in here and face me!” He slammed his body against it in frustration, which hurt his shoulder but it was in desperation.

“I am truly sorry, my treasure, but I can not do that. Please, do not harm yourself as it serves no purpose but to make your stay here more unpleasant,” Vincent implored through the door. It was breaking his heart to see Yazoo so upset but he could not waste this chance that he had worked so hard for. “I see that you need time to adjust so I will leave and return later when you have calmed down. Please, Yazoo. All I ask is for one chance.” Sliding the small panel in the door closed, Vincent returned to the monitor to watch how the young man would respond to the situation.

“No, wait!” Yazoo's eyes widened as he heard Vincent leaving, and a heavy latch clicked, as if something shifted into place on the other side of the door. Then he heard no more. There was only... silence.

His heart was pounding in his chest and Yazoo needed something, anything to do with his urgency. He went to one of the ornate bookshelves and looked a bit more closely. There were many of his favorite books here... tales of murder, espionage and faraway places as well as many classic Golden Age tales. His stomach did a nervous flip and he could dwell no longer on the books. Opening the wardrobe, he found many stylish articles of clothing here, mostly black. The caliber of the clothing was rather upscale, even more expensive then Yazoo would have been able to acquire for himself.

The thing that was most unsettling about them was that these clothes were not limited to suit the male gender. There were many lovely feminine clothes here too... and not all were demure and modest either. Yazoo blushed. Why would Vincent have all of this here for him? And how did he know what size Yazoo wore, what kind of books he liked? The silver haired youth had never worn female clothes before either... had he kidnapped Yazoo to appease some sexual appetite?

Yazoo's breath hitched again and his cheeks burned with embarrassment and he felt so hopeless. If that was what Vincent wanted, should Yazoo offer himself to his captor? Would it get him out faster? 

Staring at the monitor, Vincent was fascinated by the way Yazoo moved as he inspected his surroundings. His body flowed gracefully, even in its current state of distress. Vincent watched as the youth opened the wardrobe, looking through the clothes that he had placed there for him. His treasure blushed at what he found and Vincent grinned at his reaction, loving how he looked with pink dusted across his cheeks. What he would give to make his Yazoo flush in arousal like that, his back arched as whimpers escaped those irresistible lips.

Taking a deep breath, Vincent pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind as he stood up. Now that he was reassured that his treasure had calmed down and would not harm himself, he had things to do. After all, the youth needed dinner if he was going to keep his strength up.

Going over to the bed again, Yazoo sat down when his legs shook with fatigue from searching the room. He had all the supplies he would possibly need here and the more he found, the more unsettled he felt. Vincent seemed to know everything about him, down to what toothpaste he used.

The silver haired youth's heartbeat thundered in his ears now as he made one last confirmation. Rising again to return to the dresser, he opened each drawer. No underwear. It seemed Vincent knew even that about him... how would he know such a thing? He went to lay back down on the bed, covering his face with a black silk pillow, trying to block out this dream. One that thrilled some dark, twisted part of himself as much as it scared him to death. He wanted to go back to sleep and get lost in dreams until what he knew as real came back to him. A short while later he awoke to a soft knock at the door. Scrambling out of bed once again, Yazoo lingered near it. 

“Vincent?” he tried softly, wanting to show his captor that he had changed his mind. Maybe he could fool him, or if he had to, offer his captor what he seemed to want.

Vincent had opened the panel in the door before he knocked and was relieved to hear Yazoo did not seem to be angry at him anymore. “Hello, Yazoo,” he said softly. “I have dinner for you but you have to promise to behave. If you will, please go and sit on the bed and I will open the door. Can you do that for me?”

Yazoo said nothing, but did as he was told. Why not? He was a fairly fast runner if he had to be. The bed creaked as he sat down and he knew Vincent had heard. His eyes fixed on the heavy door as it was unlocked and opened, staring at the person who entered. It was not just a man, but a polished gentleman at that, with long black hair and stunningly beautiful. Yazoo knew him at once! This was Vincent Valentine of the Turks, Tseng's right hand man, famed for his espionage work. No regular person knew this but Yazoo had studied up since he had wanted to be a Turk so very badly. 

“Vincent, is this all a joke?” Yazoo couldn't shake the nagging feeling that this was all some horrible gag on him... meant to teach him a lesson for ever wanting to join their esteemed ranks. He supposed throwing himself at Vincent wouldn't do any good whatsoever then.

Vincent’s eyebrow rose at the question as he placed Yazoo’s dinner on the nearest surface and turned back to face him. 

“A joke? Why, do you find something amusing?” he asked curiously, making sure to keep himself between Yazoo and the door.

The silver haired youth didn't know the Turk but he really had no doubt that Vincent was absolutely NOT joking with him now. His heart murmured in his chest alarmingly but quick as a flash, Yazoo raced toward the door which still stood slightly ajar. Vincent had not been able to close it yet with his hands full and Yazoo needed to get out now!

Yazoo was fast but Vincent was faster. He easily caught the silver haired youth from behind, wrapping both arms around him and pinning his smaller frame to his chest. 

“You promised to behave,” he growled, his temper tweaked by the flailing man in his arms. “I promised that I would do you no harm. What if I was to go back on my word, as you did?”

The youth gasped as those same strong arms held him and he squirmed and kicked at whatever part he could manage, but as fit as he was, his body was not conditioned to fight. 

“I promised you no such thing!” As the reality of Vincent's words set in, the youth was terrified. If Vincent was truly in earnest, as he very well seemed to be, then Yazoo was in a lot of trouble. Vincent was one of the best and being one of Shinra's trusted bodyguards, the dark beauty had all the immunity he needed. No one would ever find Yazoo here, until it was too late. “W…what will you do with me?”

“I have already told you that if you behave, you will be released without harm in one month. If you do not behave..,” Vincent continued, his voice cold and flat as he leaned in close to the youth's ear. “...I will have to punish you. Do I need to punish you now, Yazoo? Or should I give you another chance since you were unclear on your options?”

Yazoo couldn't help the rosy flush that accompanied his very strong, very real sense of fear. Did he want to know what Vincent's punishment would be like? 

“N-no,” he said softly, as his voice almost didn't work. “Give me another chance. Please? I'll be good.” He looked carefully over his shoulder to drown in the intensity of those crimson eyes.

Vincent almost purred at Yazoo’s surrender, the feel of his beloved against his chest so arousing. 

“I am glad that you understand, Yazoo,” he whispered, leaning forward brush his cheek against those lovely silver locks. “I do not wish to punish you. There are so many more… interesting ways we could spend our time together.”

Yazoo couldn't deny the way his body felt when Vincent touched him, but the knowledge that the deadly Turk was also trained to kill, made it hard for Yazoo to breathe. Remembering some of the more revealing clothes in the wardrobe, the silver haired young man asked carefully, “Those clothes in there... is it sex you wish of me then?”

The question jolted Vincent back to reality, making him loosen his hold on Yazoo as he replied, “I will not lie to you, my treasure. I do desire you greatly but sex is not my aim. I wish for more than that from you.” He was unsettled by his loss of control and felt the need to retreat and gather his defenses once more. Releasing the youth, Vincent stepped backwards until he was in the doorway, never taking his eyes from the young man’s back. 

“You should eat before your dinner gets cold,” he whispered as he withdrew, pulling the door shut behind him and closing the latch.

Alone again, Yazoo felt as if his every belief was shaken to its core. His captor was none other than Vincent Valentine, who had been one of Yazoo's personal heroes actually. He wanted to keep the youth for a month, not for sex but more? Yazoo sat down on the bed, unable to do much but stare off into space. More than sex? Was the man talking about love? Why did Vincent need to go to such lengths when he could clearly have anyone he wanted? Though admittedly, the Turks seemed to have an unspoken code. No serious relationships, or at least, that is how it looked from the outside. They were the job essentially. Shinra demanded no less. So Vincent must be lonely? As Yazoo had no other choice, he would play along and try to get to know the man a bit.

He couldn't bring himself to eat much of the meal, delicious though it was truly. His brain was buzzing and his mind anguished. He needed to go home. Life wouldn't just wait for him. People would worry... and there was the unsettling question of how Vincent had come to know virtually everything about him.

Vincent ended up back in front of the monitor once more, unable to resist the pull of his Yazoo after being so close to him just moments before. He watched as the young man picked over his meal, eating some but clearly too upset by his situation to have much of an appetite. 

The Turk sighed, pouring himself a brandy and sipping it absently. His slip of control worried him, although he had honestly expected it. Being so close to the object of his desire stretched his patience and tempted him unbearably. 

His eyes where drawn back to Yazoo, looking lost and afraid in his room. Vincent reached a hand up, touching the screen gently as if touching his treasure. Things would improve and maybe in a week or so, his Yazoo would be able to come out of the room and sit with him, here in his study. Maybe even have a glass of brandy with him in front of the fire. Letting his hand drop away from the screen, Vincent switched off the monitor and headed for bed, his thoughts full of his prize and his hopes for the future.

***.***

The next morning, Yazoo slept heavily. Most of the night he'd spent tossing and turning, unable to sleep until it caught up with him finally and he could no longer keep his eyes open. He hadn't put on the pajamas that Vincent had provided for him. He wasn't ready yet. All he did was remove his shoes and socks, switching on the space heater in the chilly room. Part of him was still in denial, like if he could only be persuasive enough or say the right thing Vincent might let him go. Well, one thing he was certain of now, he would have to be on his best behavior.

Vincent entered Yazoo’s room silently, removing last nights meal and replacing it with his breakfast. As he went to close the door, Yazoo turned over to face him, his face angelic in its slumber. Vincent couldn’t resist the temptation, placing the used plate on the floor outside before returning to get a closer look. His hand moved of its own accord, reaching down to gently brush a strand of hair to the side as he drank in the sight. Was it really possible that he could convince his Yazoo to give him a chance? Could someone so perfect and pure ever love someone as tainted as he?

At the feather-light brush at his cheek, Yazoo cooed happily and stirred but as his sleepy eyes opened, he gasped at the unexpected dark figure looming over him. As he came to fuller awareness, he calmed and simply watched Vincent. He wanted to know more about this man who was pretty much a total stranger to him. 

His voice was too scratchy to work just now but in order to keep Vincent from leaving again he whispered, “Why...?” He then amended, “How rather do you know so much about me? What sorts of things I would like to read and do? Wear? I do not disclose these things at work, Vincent.”

Smiling, Vincent withdrew his hand and took a step back. “It is rather easy when you do what I do for a living,” he murmured. “Are you aware that I work for Shinra too?”

“Yes,” Yazoo admitted. Although elusive and shy from the limelight, Vincent Valentine was a legend in the Shinra legacy. Though it wouldn't have been unusual for Yazoo not to know him. It served Shinra's purposes of infiltration to keep Vincent incognito. Really it was only known who he was within company walls and it was a rare occasion when anyone actually saw him. 

Vincent's smile, although beautiful and warm, looked a bit different in the shadows of the dark room and Yazoo shivered, not all from nerves either. “The more personal matters. How is it you know these things about me?” He asked, not certain whether he really wanted to know.

Vincent’s eyebrow rose in surprise as he was unaware his Yazoo knew about him. “If you know I work for Shinra, than I can assume you are also aware that I am a Turk.” He paused watching Yazoo’s reaction and took note of the obvious lack of surprise. Sighing, he looked away from the bed. He would of preferred that his Yazoo did not know but in reality it was for the best. Tseng had always told him that relationships never work without honesty.

“As a Turk, it is normal to find out everything one can about a person of interest and you are the most important person of interest to me,” he answered, looking back at the young man once more.

Yazoo blushed again as he sat up in bed to eye the Turk some more. “You've been in my apartment then?” He had always been very private with his own personal quarters and as there was no window in his bathroom, so he could only presume.

“Yes, I have,” Vincent purred deeply, effected by Yazoo’s blush more than he’d like to admit. “My apologies if this offends you. I simply wanted to know everything I could to make your stay with me as comfortable as possible.”

Yazoo was horrified and embarrassed, for he did not have visitors enter his private sanctuary unless he expressly invited them himself and that did not happen very often. It had been ages since he had been with anyone. He wondered if Vincent knew that as well. Yazoo did not have a very stellar relationship track record. “Why am I interesting to you, Vincent? When did it become so?”

“The first time I saw you, months ago walking out of Shinra, you took my breath away. So perfect, so beautiful,” Vincent’s smile was strained but he continued, wanting to give his treasure the answers he needed. “The more I discovered, the more I needed to know. Never before has anyone entranced me the way you do. I do not fully understand it myself. I only know that I had to try, had to…,” his voice slipped away as he looked into his Yazoo’s eyes, desperately trying to find words to explain the ache in his chest. How could he put to words something that he didn’t fully understand?

Yazoo's lips parted. It was just gorgeous, what Vincent was telling him but also a bit frightening and a bit bittersweet. The silver haired youth wondered if Vincent knew his career aspirations. He also started to wonder if he wouldn't have considered doing the same thing, if he had liked someone, to misuse his new powers, find out what he could. Where did one draw the line? Part of his heart sank too because if Yazoo hadn't been what the Turk considered beautiful, then he would not be so interesting. “But Vincent, you don't kidnap people, you ask them out... why didn't you come forward out there?”

“I…,” Vincent looked down at the floor, frowning and embarrassed by his failure to approach his Yazoo. “I tried,” he finally whispered. “So many times, I would see you and walk towards you but then…,” Vincent stopped, running a hand through his hair as he turned away. He was so weak, such a coward but how could he tell his treasure? He did not want him to know that he had never approached anyone before, had never let anyone get underneath his defensive walls. To be as old as he was and still a virgin was shameful and pathetic and his Yazoo would laugh at him. Vincent could not bare to be so humiliated.

“I do not wish to discuss this anymore. I am sorry,” he stated flatly, walking towards the door and refusing to look back.

“Wait! Don't go!” Yazoo felt so alone when Vincent was gone. He was a loner out in the world but he could go out and walk among people, out in nature, do what he liked. He was so isolated here. 

“You don't have to tell me if it bothers you that much,” Yazoo had to take what he could get, as he would be Vincent's 'guest' for a month, whether he liked it or not. If he didn't play along, or Vincent got bored with him, what would happen then? “We can talk about whatever you want.”

Vincent stopped, his hand on the door edge in indecision. He wanted to leave to gather his defenses but could not refuse his treasure’s request. Turning back to the bed he kept his eyes down. 

“I do not know what to talk about. My life is not…well, being a Turk leaves little time for outside interests.” Finally raising his eyes, he allowed himself a small smile. “Maybe we could talk about you?”

Yazoo stopped short. No one had really asked him about him before. No one seemed to really care, except about having him around when it came to spending time with him. He couldn't say he wasn't touched. 

“Certainly,” he gestured to the bed to allow Vincent to sit if he pleased. Somehow, as creepy as the whole situation was, Vincent's energy didn't creep him out. He just didn't want to anger the powerful Turk, for his own good. He didn't even think to try and escape again. Having gotten a glimpse of the hallway outside, it appeared to be a windowless corridor in some large house from what he could tell. He was to afraid to risk it knowing that if this house was really that big, then they were miles from town and there would be no one to help him in time. 

“What would you like to know?” He vaguely wondered if Vincent would need to find out any more about him at all, but the man didn't really know his mind after all.

Smiling, Vincent considered Yazoo’s question for a moment. There were many things he wished to know but most were far too personal to ask just yet. “Would it be too forward of me to ask about your childhood?” he asked softly, his eyes searching his treasures face in the hope that his question did not offend.

Blinking, Yazoo looked into Vincent's eyes. He really did seem to want to know that. “No, not at all,” he admitted, as no one had bothered asking him in ages. “I was born in Niebelheim. When my two brothers and I were little, we were sent to live in a orphanage and later adopted into a middle class family who lives there still. We don't know who our real parents are but I feel like they are still alive somewhere although I can't be sure. In order, we are Loz, myself and Kadaj is our baby brother. Rumor has it, we have one more sibling out there somewhere but we have never met him. I moved here when I turned 18 to work for Shinra.” He found he didn't mind talking about himself much to someone who really listened and really cared. “What about you? Have you always lived in Midgar, Vincent?”

“I have lived in Midgar since I began working for Shinra as a teenager. Before that I lived with my parents but I would rather not talk about them, if you don’t mind. I am an only child and always wished for siblings. What is it like to have a brother?” Vincent asked, fascinated by the way Yazoo seemed to be relaxing. “It is hard to imagine another two like you out there in the world.” As he spoke his hand rose up to tuck a lock of silver hair behind Yazoo’s ear gently.

Yazoo's breath hitched when Vincent touched him but there was no malicious intent in it and the dark beauty was nothing but tender with him. It had really been so long since someone had touched him like that, he realized. 

“Siblings are great but as with anything, there are moments when you want to be alone.” He blushed a bit when he realized how Vincent really did like his strange looks. “We didn't really fit in growing up and it feels nice that....” He couldn't bring himself to say 'that you think I'm beautiful.' He did get that a lot but no one seemed to want to know the person inside and Yazoo had had enough of trying to find that ever-elusive love for a while.

Vincent’s eyebrow rose in question at the cut off sentence. “What feels nice?” he asked, tilting his head to one side. “Or are you referring to how it feels to have a sibling? I always imagined it would be nice to have someone there beside you, no matter what happened. That kind of security and acceptance is far too rare in this world.”

Yazoo let out a soft sigh of relief that he hadn't been caught. “Yes, that does sound nice, doesn't it?” His heart went out to Vincent a bit if he didn't have anyone he could call family. “What about the Turks, Vincent? They are a family of sorts, aren't they?” He had always dreamed something like that. That to belong to the Turks was to be part of a close-knit family of sorts.

“Yes, I suppose they are a family of sorts,” Vincent replied. “Although it is not quiet the same. With the Turks, it is a matter of belonging but one must follow the rules without exception. There is acceptance but only with obedience.”

At these words, Yazoo couldn't help but notice the conviction in Vincent's voice as he described everything Yazoo had thought he'd ever wished for when he came to Shinra. “Obedience? Is that why you became a Turk, Vincent?” Inwardly, he wondered if obedience was something that Vincent craved in his job. Honestly, Yazoo hadn't ever thought of it this way before.

“Obedience is what I know, what I was raised with,” Vincent replied, noticing the way Yazoo lent forward in interest. His heart beat sped up in response to the closeness, despite his attempt to control it.

Yazoo's lips pursed, as he was fighting back asking about Vincent's parents and what he meant by what he had said but it was not a topic to be pressed right now. He didn't know how well he liked the thought of being obedient. He'd seen the Turks as so powerful, but it was true, they would be obeying Shinra no matter what for as long as they served and he honestly hadn't heard of any Turks quitting. So maybe when you pledged your allegiance as a Turk, it was a done deal? A good thing to be aware of. 

“Do you remember when and why it was that you wanted to obey Shinra that way?” Everyone of Shinra's beloved bodyguards seemed fiercely loyal, no matter what the President would have them do. It was all rather romantic and Yazoo wanted to know every side before he tried to enter into something as final as that.

“My father actually suggested I join the Turks. He said it was the perfect job for one such as me.” Vincent frowned, remembering what else his father had said that day with painful clarity. “As an obedient son, I did as I was told. Honestly, I never thought to question it.”

Yazoo narrowed his eyes. That certainly didn't sound good. “Vincent, what did he mean, one such as you?” He already had a feeling if he were ever to meet Vincent's father, they wouldn't get along.

“One who follows and does not lead,” Vincent answered flatly, looking away nervously. His shoulders began to tense and the urge to flee again overtook him. He’d never meant to tell Yazoo that, didn’t want him to know of his weakness and faults. For some reason it was near impossible for him to lie to his treasure. Yet another weakness that he didn’t need.

Yazoo just looked at Vincent for a moment, horrified that someone would tell their own biological child that when they should support and encourage them. It all started in childhood, didn't it? No wonder Vincent was never able to ask him out. Yazoo knew, after all the shit he'd put up with relationship-wise, that nowadays he most likely wasn't as approachable anymore. 

“I know this is bold of me, but I think that was a horrible thing to tell you, Vincent. I admit I don't know you very well but already I have seen you take initiative that most others are afraid to. Granted, kidnapping is a bit unorthodox but it took a lot of guts.” He looked at his beautiful captor seriously, capturing his gaze in a meaningful look, hoping to make a counter, more positive impression.

Vincent smiled, surprised that his Yazoo could be so understanding in spite of his own weaknesses and the fact he had taken him against his will. “Thank you, Yazoo. It is very kind of you to say that. I am not proud of what I have done to you and I am sorry for your discomfort. My weaknesses sometimes get the better of me and I…” Vincent’s words dropped away as he stood up from the bed, his smile disappearing. This conversation was not going the way he had planned and his discomfort was becoming unbearable. “I think I have bored you enough for now.”

The silver haired youth watched him expressionlessly. He did prefer Vincent's company to any of the books the Turk had provided for him but he could see the man was in distress. 

“You haven't bored me at all.” He made sure to say, and it was the truth. Right now when faced with being left alone again, he shifted uncomfortably, becoming again aware of his body. He had been wearing his clothes for a couple of days now. “Mm, before you go, Vincent, do you have a facility where I could take a proper bath?” He hadn't gotten used to anything, hadn't become comfortable in his surroundings, as if he didn't want to really acknowledge that he was stuck here but he couldn't go on like this any longer.

“Of course. My apologies, I should have offered you a chance to bathe earlier,” Vincent replied, relieved with the change of subject. “If you would like to gather anything you require, I will take you there when you are ready. I must, however, insist that you promise that you will behave. It would be unfortunate if I had to punish you so soon in our relationship.”

There it was again, Vincent's promise of punishment. Somehow, it was terrifying because Yazoo knew what a Turk was capable of: Intimidation, torture and if need be murder. Yazoo didn't necessarily want these aspects in his job but the espionage side, being sneaky, held very sexy ideas for him. 

“What would you... do with me?” He knew he was fooling himself if he thought Vincent would be soft on him.

“Hopefully you will never find out,” Vincent answered with a lift of his eyebrow. “Now, do you think you can make me that promise?” He honestly didn’t want to punish his treasure but he was willing to do so, if he must.

Yazoo knitted his brows, unsure if Vincent was bluffing with him. Unfortunately, Yazoo's own weakness was arguably his curiosity. If Vincent hadn't kidnapped him, Yazoo would have undoubtedly found other ways to attract trouble. It seemed to be, although inadvertently, his specialty. He was essentially the child growing up who had to experience having their mouth washed out with soap first so that he was well aware of the unpleasant consequences of foul language. 

“I will do my best.” He couldn't bring himself to outright promise, as he tended to want to do something precisely because it was denied him.

“I suppose that will have to suffice for now,” Vincent sighed, turning towards the door. In all honesty, Vincent was rather hoping that Yazoo would misbehave so he would have an excuse to punish him. What he had in mind was rather arousing but he didn’t want to let his Yazoo know of his plans. “Please gather what you will need and I will show you the way.”

***.***


	3. Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTERS - Yazoo writen by Chephren / Vincent writen by Madisuzy
> 
> WARNINGS - drug use.
> 
> ~~~

Yazoo gathered some of the lavender soap Vincent had left him. It wasn't a terribly masculine soap but the silver haired youth often found the scent relaxing and using it everyday really helped to cleanse him of most of the stress of his job. For someone with Yazoo's personality, it could be rather tedious and pointless at times. Good record-keeping was essential in the world of business but Yazoo was definitely in the wrong line of work. 

He wondered if Vincent knew why he liked this soap or had thought about how aromas and other sensually stimulating items were so important in Yazoo's life, or if it ever crossed his mind. He wondered how deeply the quiet man valued such things, or whether they were frivolous to him. It never would have occurred to Yazoo to wonder how someone else saw him in a million years, until he'd had someone learn so thoroughly about his routine and what the youth chose to surround himself with. Strange...

“Will there be bath towels there?” he asked as he found himself a change of clothes, a simple black button down shirt and slacks, rather like what he would normally wear. Noticing some lacy lingerie staring at him from the corner of his eye, he turned away from it quickly, feeling his heartbeat quicken.

“Yes, there will,” Vincent responded, holding out his arm. “If you would kindly walk ahead of me, the bathroom is the second door on the left,” he instructed. Vincent had locked the door at the other end of the hallway when he had entered, his Turk training ensuring that he covered all possibilities. If Yazoo chose to make a run for it, he would not get far.

Vincent was almost disappointed when they reached the bathroom door without incident, Yazoo pausing to look up at him when he found the door locked. Reaching around his treasure, he took the opportunity to breathe in the scent of his hair as he unlocked the door and swung it open. “I will come back in half an hour. Will that time be sufficient for you?”

Wow, half an hour, he would even have time to languish! “Yes, that is very agreeable, thank you!” He stiffened when he felt Vincent in his personal space and it awakened his skin's receptors. He couldn't help himself. Yazoo found himself turning to look at a wan face that was very near his now. What the fuck was he doing? His body was being thrilled again by all of the uncertainty of the situation and the way Vincent looked at him. “This is a nice house you have.” He tried to distract the dark haired man with his words, though they were a bit shaky.

“Thank you, Yazoo.” Vincent stepped back, noticing his treasure's discomfort with his proximity. “I will leave you now to bathe in peace,” he murmured, closing the door and locking it before leaning on the wall and taking a deep breath. Yazoo’s mere presence was making him far too aroused so he withdrew to his study, pouring a brandy and trying to relax and regain his control before he had to return.

After preparing to fill the tub with pleasantly hot water, Yazoo leaned against the threshold to remove his boots and socks. Shedding his clothing, he folded it and placed each discarded piece on a plush peach chair in the corner. He felt a bit excited as the bathtub was made of moon white marble and was an interesting elliptical shape, which was actually rather roomy. More than enough to stretch out in, more then enough for one person. Stepping in, the silver haired man grabbed the fragrant bar of soap he'd brought with him and lay back in the water, relaxing a bit and letting all the upheaval of these last couple of days seep out from his pores into the almost steamy water. He rested a while and then, when he felt a bit rejuvenated, tended to his bath, grateful for such a nice facility.

Vincent sure knew how to live in style and comfort, that was one thing Yazoo knew for certain.

Glancing at the clock for the hundredth time, Vincent sighed and stood from his chair. The thirty minutes had dragged by painfully slow as he’d waited and his control was still far from being back to normal. All he could think about was his Yazoo, lying in the bath like the untouchable succubus that he was. That pale, white skin begging to be touched and tasted. Shaking his head in frustration, Vincent gathered himself as much as he could and slowly entered the hall, ensuring to lock the door behind him. To lose his treasure now that he was so close would be unbearable. He knocked on the door, waiting for a reply while his heart beat increased.

Yazoo had been a bit poky as far as being ready or watching the clock but he was just pulling on his shirt when the knock came. “Yes? I am just about ready,” Yazoo acknowledged as he hurriedly fussed with his buttons, his skin still a bit moist from the humidity in the room. He had no problems with nudity, especially his own but he didn't want to blatantly make things difficult for Vincent, or himself for that matter. It was all confusing enough already, these damn feelings he was having.

Vincent unlocked the door but didn’t open it. “When you are ready, I will be here in the hall,” he replied. Taking a step back so he could lean on the opposite wall. He closed his eyes, his head full of images that he could not stop, while he waited.

Sitting down in the plush chair, Yazoo pulled his boots on with a new pair of socks. It felt nice, very nice to be clean finally. He gathered up his own clothes under his arm, not wanting to leave them lying around and not really sure why he cared either. Exiting the bathroom, he saw Vincent waiting with his eyes closed and he appeared... occupied. An idea struck Yazoo and his clothes fell from his hold on them, tumbling in a heap on the floor. 

“Oh, I'm sorry. How careless of me,” he said, hoping Vincent would go for the bait.

Vincent smiled at his treasure's clumsiness. “Please, let me assist you,” he said softly, kneeling down at Yazoo’s feet to collect the clothes.

Yazoo didn't wait. Once he saw the back of that thick, gorgeous raven mane, the silver haired youth shot down the corridor like a gazelle toward the door he had noticed as they entered. His momentum was so great that he had to slow down before he got there to keep from colliding with it. Grasping the handle, he felt sure jolts of panic shoot through him. It wouldn't turn... he was done for!! Whipping around, his back against the solid oaken door, Yazoo's eyes darted all around looking for any possible exit. He hadn't planned on trying to bolt but part of him felt hopelessly trapped and the rest of him felt exhilarated by it all.

Vincent saw his treasure’s sudden rush for escape but knowing that the door was locked, he stood slowly and didn’t run after him. Trying to control his temper, he strode down the hallway, glaring at Yazoo’s frightened face before pinning him to the door with his body. 

“My treasure. I am very disappointed in you,” he growled in Yazoo’s ear. “Your behavior only leaves me one option.” Encircling the other man with his arms, he lifted his struggling form and carried him back down the hall, kicking open the bedroom door and throwing the now panicking Yazoo onto the bed. “Fortunately for you, I have business to attend to presently that cannot wait. Teaching you a lesson will come later but do not think that it will not happen.” Throwing one last glare at the young man, he backed out the door, slamming it behind him.

The boy winced at Vincent's departure and he worried for what was in store for him but he couldn't say that experience hadn't been completely worth it. He honestly didn't know why he had urges to test the limits like that. Yazoo was no loose cannon but if he were to be completely honest with himself, he sometimes felt like his life was too humdrum and might conceivably do things to shake it up. Not that being held captive by Vincent wasn't interesting enough but he had some perverted desire to see how far he could push Vincent, if he had any wriggle room at all. He didn't want to end up dead but truth be told, the dark aristocrat seemed very in control of himself, not someone who would deal out death without orders or good reason. Though Yazoo would just have to see what kind of punishment he had wrought for himself. He couldn't be certain but then he couldn't help but feel a bit excited for it. If it came down to immense pain, Yazoo would know better, just as long as he did know. Nerves getting the better of him over what might happen, the silver haired youth rose and began to pace the room, eyes occasionally darting to the lace peeking out at him from between the richly tasteful clothes in the wardrobe. With all the beautiful decorum and sophistication here, the presence of these sexy little outfits felt like a large, blue hypnotic elephant in the room.

Putting down the phone, Vincent took a moment to calm his nerves. Even his boss had noticed how distracted he was which was troublesome. The last thing he needed was Tseng dropping by to satisfy his insatiable Turk curiosity. The next time he checked in, he would have to ensure that he had better control on his emotions. Walking into the kitchen, he poured two glasses of juice before stopping to consider his next move. The fact that Yazoo had to be punished was inarguable and what he had in mind would hopefully bring satisfactory results, so why was his stomach churning at the thought? Running a hand through his hair, he buried his doubts while pouring a small vial of liquid into one of the glasses. Pausing to collect a few other things which he slipped into the pockets of his jacket, he picked up the glasses and made his way back down the hall. Opening the slit in the door, he peered inside to see Yazoo pacing nervously. “Yazoo, sit on the bed while I enter. Do not make this worse than it already is.”

 _Worse? Shit..._

Yazoo walked over and sat as he was told, a bit crestfallen. He felt a bit ridiculous, being punished like a child but moreso, he felt a bit warm inside, which in turn made him feel a bit confused and even more ridiculous if that was even possible. He got a bit of a rush too when Vincent ordered him this time, which certainly wasn't anything like how the gentleman had asked permission and apologized before with such a gentle manner, but this wasn't that harsh either. Just... firm and rather than irritating Yazoo, as it tended to do when his adoptive father had ordered him, this didn't evoke the same response. He looked over to watch Vincent enter, full of anticipation and nerves. The Turk certainly wasn't acting like a follower now.

Vincent shut the door behind him before walking over to stand in front of Yazoo, relieved that the young man was cooperating for now. “Drink this,” he ordered flatly, holding out one of the juices while he searched the exotic green eyes before him intently.

Yazoo looked at the full glass a bit suspiciously. “What is it?”

“It is juice, the same as mine,” he said casually, moving to sit down on the bed and drink his own glass, his eyes never leaving the young man beside him.

Watching Vincent partake, Yazoo realized he did feel a bit thirsty but he wondered whether this meant that Vincent had only said those things to frighten him before. If he hadn't though, then what would they be doing that would require they be well nourished first? Studying his face, Yazoo decided that it was probably a good time to repent and see if he could at least lessen his just desserts a little, in case it would hurt. 

“I... I'm sorry that I tried to run away like that, Vincent,” he said, and it was the truth. He didn't know what drove him sometimes but Yazoo knew that his tendency to push limits was not exactly a virtue and it was madness to try it with someone he didn't know. _Utter brilliance, that's what it is._ Yazoo inwardly rolled his eyes at himself and he had to admit he was grateful that Vincent seemed to be listening to him. Yazoo couldn't believe how lucky he was that his kidnapper was so receptive. If Vincent had been any other kidnapper, the silver haired youth would be dead by now.

“I am glad to hear that you regret your actions,” Vincent said with a small smile, finishing his own drink and setting it down on the floor. “Why did you try to run away? I have already told you that in one month I will let you go. Or is it that my company offends you so?” he asked, turning back towards Yazoo.

Reflexively, Yazoo reached out to place a hand on Vincent's shoulder. “Oh no, that is not it at all. It is not you, Vincent... and this is a beautiful place and although you have provided for my every need, I don't know if I can be alone here for so long. Already when you leave me, I feel so isolated.” Yazoo looked a bit desperate now. “I panicked.”

Vincent’s heart began to pick up pace in response to Yazoo’s touch and words, even though his inner skeptic was telling him the young man was just trying to escape his punishment. He wanted so much for his Yazoo to want to be with him that the mere suggestion of his treasure’s feelings turning in that direction gave him hope. 

“I shall have to spend more time with you then, to remedy this isolation you feel,” he said softly. It was a shame that he would still have to punish his Yazoo but being a man of his word left him no other option. “Is the juice not to your liking?”

“Oh, I hadn't tried it yet,” Yazoo acknowledged and he brought the glass to his lips. He felt pleased that Vincent understood and would spend more time with him. The menacing quality had also lessened quite a bit and things felt easy again. “Hn, this is delicious!” he remarked as he tried to gauge the flavor. “What kind of juice is it? I don't think I have tasted anything like it before.” Somehow, though, at least part of its taste was a bit familiar but as he finished it, he couldn't put his finger on it.

“I believe it is a mixture of the local fruits of this area,” Vincent lied, keeping his face straight as his insides spun in excitement over the fact that Yazoo had finally finished his juice. “The produce in this area is quite exceptional. Maybe, one day I will take you outside in the gardens. This is quite a beautiful part of the world.”

“Oh, that would be wonderful!” Yazoo found he already missed fresh air quite a bit. It was just the idea of not being outside that made him want it all the more. He looked at Vincent with fresh eyes now. He hadn't known that they could behave so normally. Yazoo had only known this damned, albeit beautiful room, and there had been no talk of being able to leave it. He licked over his lips to make sure he wasn't a total mess with red juice on his face like a child after they'd had fruit punch. Yes, a walk with Vincent in the garden... that could be rather nice.

“Unfortunately, I cannot really trust you enough yet to allow you outside yet,” Vincent said flatly, his smile disappearing. “First you must learn to behave and do as you are told,” he continued, reaching up to run a single finger down the side of Yazoo’s neck. “You must learn what happens when one does not obey their instructions.”

Yazoo's face went expressionless at Vincent's sudden change in demeanor. He hadn't quite forgiven the youth after all, it seemed and Yazoo would have listened more intently if he didn't feel that deep velvety voice enfold him like a warm blanket. 

“Ahh,” he breathed, as Vincent's feather-light touch made his skin come alive and he squirmed a bit, knowing he needed to get away but wanting more to lean in and silently ask to be touched more.

“When I said I could never harm you, I meant it, my treasure,” Vincent began, leaning in closer as he brought both hands up to cup Yazoo’s face tenderly. “Fortunately, I know other ways to punish bad behavior.” Leaning in, he brushed his lips softly against Yazoo’s before pulling back slightly. “Tseng insures all his top employees are well trained in various forms of interrogation and not all use pain and injury. Were you aware of this, Yazoo?”

His breath growing ragged, Yazoo couldn't take his eyes from Vincent's face. He had grown hard from Vincent touching him so tenderly and so respectfully. It was as if he couldn't control his body. 

“Uhm,” he hummed, wishing Vincent's lips would come back to him. “Ts-Tseng... taught you this?” Immediately, Yazoo's mind filled with delicious imagery of Tseng teaching a sweet, shy Vincent this very technique. The sexy Head Turk, yes... very sexy... teaching this spectral beauty, awakening his sensuality. What a flippin' fantastic job!

“Yes,” Vincent purred. “He is an excellent teacher.” Closing the gap to take Yazoo’s lips with his once more, he first nibbled gently on the youth’s bottom lip before sliding the tip of his tongue along its length, asking for entry. When his treasure’s lips parted slightly, he slowly pushed inside, languidly caressing their tongues together until Yazoo started to respond. As soon as he felt Yazoo’s arms slip around his chest, he moved one arm around the younger man’s body, pulling him against his chest firmly.

Yazoo moaned into Vincent's mouth, arching into the Turk's strong chest. “You are,” he gasped as he came up for air, “...a very good kisser.” He leaned his forehead in to rest on Vincent's cheek before he looked up into those luminous eyes again, slipping closer despite his better judgment, which was screaming at him from the edge of a precipice of reason... wayyyyy back in the back of his brain. He silenced it completely by reaching up for those soft lips again.

The feel and taste of his treasure was so tantalizing that Vincent yearned to forget his planned punishment and just enjoy the willing body against him but he was a man of his word and the need to retain his honor was overwhelming. Yazoo was fully distracted, so the Turk continued to kiss him as he moved up onto his knees, pulling the smaller man up the bed and gently moving the youth onto his back as he straddled him. Pulling back from the kiss, Vincent looked down at his treasure and breathed deeply, trying to control the urges that were drowning him, just as Tseng had taught him to. 

“You are so precious, Yazoo,” he whispered. “And I desire you so much.”

Through hazy eyes, Yazoo looked up at Vincent, extremely conflicted, but also extremely aroused. Was he really about to do this? He had been celibate for a while now, because he wanted to be loved so much by the next person he would be intimate with. Kissing was one thing but he didn't know if he was ready... though his body certainly was. He looked deep into crimson eyes, trying to find his answer there, not even thinking to disguise the lustful need in his own nor his voice. “Vincent, I....” He found his captor so mysterious and so very alluring, the feel of him intoxicating.

Vincent took both of Yazoo’s hands in his, kissing them tenderly while maintaining eye contact as he moved them up to rest above the young man’s head. He moved slowly, gently pushing his hips down against Yazoo’s and leaning forward to lay another feather light kiss to the young man’s lips. “Yes, my treasure,” he purred. “Was there something you wanted to say?”

Yazoo gasped as he felt their echoing bulges rub together through the tight fabric of their pants, and his hips involuntarily bucked up into Vincent's, craving more but he still had to voice what was on his mind, his cheeks feeling warm all the same. 

“I… ah... find you very sexy,” Yazoo said as he still looked hungrily up into the beautiful Turk's eyes. “And my body...,” he moaned, his breath ragged by this point, his pelvis starting to undulate, effectively belying everything he needed to tell Vincent, “...wants you.” His eyes closed in a prolonged blink before he looked again, the pleasure growing too great. What frightened Yazoo was that his body was acting without him and he didn't know if he could bring himself to open his feelings up to Vincent, give himself completely to this bewitching wet dream of a man, only to have Vincent tire of him. That is what he couldn't say.

Vincent growled deeply, capturing Yazoo’s lips once again in a kiss that was full of desire and need. He was having so much trouble staying focused on his objective with his obsession writhing beneath him so wantonly. Realizing that soon his self control would completely disappear, Vincent pulled the two pairs of handcuffs out of his jacket pocket and locked one end of each around the bar of the head board. Keeping Yazoo distracted with the kiss, he grabbed first one wrist and locked a cuff around it, quickly doing the same with the other as his treasure’s body tensed beneath him. Finally, Vincent broke the kiss and sat back, smirking down at Yazoo.

***.***


	4. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTERS - Yazoo written by Chephren / Vincent written by Madisuzy
> 
> WARNINGS - Dubious consent, sex, drug use.
> 
> ~~~

Brows knitting when he felt the unyielding metal cuffs, Yazoo looked up at that sexy expression Vincent wore. “What…?” he was starting to see things more clearly now but his body still yearned to be touched so very badly... punishment indeed. Yazoo's form arched to get closer to the Turk, still full of need. “Vincent,” he moaned softly. Though he needed relief, that look of the Turk's face alone was almost enough to make Yazoo climax.

“Hmmm?” Vincent murmured, reaching down to unbutton Yazoo’s shirt. “Have you forgotten that this is punishment, little one?” He bent down to lick a nipple, pausing to suck and bite it gently as one hand went down to squeeze Yazoo’s erection through his pants. “I do not think you have learnt your lesson just yet.”

“Ohhhhh,” Yazoo mewled as he pushed his cloth-covered cock up into a firm, obliging hand. “I-I….” He looked down to watch the dim lamp light glint off of silky raven hair and caught a glimpse of a pink tongue lapping along his stiff nipple. “B-but... feels really nice,” Yazoo mewled, arching into Vincent's body again, hardly able to think anymore... just pressed himself closer.

“It does feel nice,” Vincent purred, squeezing Yazoo’s cock harder. Vincent moved his licks and kisses lower to run a lazy circle around his treasure’s belly button, while his hands moved to the waist band of Yazoo’s pants, sliding them down his legs slowly. “Looks nice too,” the Turk murmured, hovering above the youth's twitching cock and grinning up at Yazoo. “I wonder if it tastes as good as it looks?”

When Yazoo felt the cool air on his hot flesh and then Vincent's breath ghosting over him down there, his eyes shot open wide. “Vincent, please,” he begged, starting to panic again. “I have learned my lesson!” He couldn't help the fact that his hips kept lifting toward those warm, full lips but he knew his control would shatter if Vincent took him in. It had been so long. “I… I will stay put.”

Sitting back on his heels, Vincent regarded Yazoo thoughtfully, watching as his body continued to writhe, despite his words. “Maybe you have,” he stated, moving off the bed and standing up. Smiling down at Yazoo, he reached forward to gently move aside a few strands of hair that had fallen in his eyes. “I’ll give you some time to consider your options,” he whispered, turning and walking out of the room, pulling the door closed behind him.

Yazoo watched him go and breathed a heavy sigh of relief, as his mind felt satisfied at last but unfortunately, his cock did not. It was now lying against his belly, practically eyeing him accusingly and he had no free hand to relieve his need. Sighing again, with more frustration this time, Yazoo wriggled his legs and with some effort, flipped himself over onto his stomach, leaving his arms crossed uncomfortably. He tried to undulate his belly on the soft sheets but they were too slick and he couldn't gain enough friction. It only served to frustrate him more. He couldn't quite maneuver himself to grab the pillow, so he ended up just tiredly laying his head down on it for the time being, willing his body to calm down. It was like he had this insatiable void inside him and he wasn't as coordinated as he usually was with his mind so clouded by lust. He and his fucking lofty relationship principles!

Vincent stood in front of the monitor, chuckling at Yazoo’s attempts to relieve himself against the bed sheets. He would only wait a few minutes before returning, not having the heart to leave his Yazoo like this for too long, as he remembered all too well how it felt when Tseng had left him for over twenty minutes with that damn drug running through his veins. Seeing that the young man had finally stilled on the bed, he took pity on him and walked back down the hall. Stepping inside the room, he walked over and sat down beside Yazoo, his eyes roaming over the youth's exposed body hungrily. Taking a deep breath, Vincent brought his eyes up and kept them locked on his treasure’s hair to avoid distraction. 

“Yazoo? Have you considered your options or would you like me to clarify them for you.”

Yazoo lifted his head to meet Vincent's eyes. 

“Tell me, Vincent?” In his own mind, Yazoo's options were that he either let his cock go into Vincent's mouth and to hell with the consequences, which was looking better and better right now, or he waited just like this until his body calmed down, which, hopefully would happen at some point. Seeing the look in the Turk's eyes though made his cock feel even more stiff and hard against his belly, sandwiched in between him and the sheets... and Vincent touching him was such a welcome idea right now. The man sure knew what he was doing.

“If you swear to behave and make no more attempts at escape, then I will only touch you when, and if, you ask me to. Alternatively, if you continue to be difficult and try to escape again, I will do whatever I want with you, whenever I wish to do it. Do you understand?” Vincent kept his face blank as he waited for a response, giving his treasure time to think over what he had said.

“Y-yes!” Yazoo replied breathlessly. His cock twitched against his belly, having had a taste of what it would be like to be at Vincent's mercy and he marveled at how exciting that punishment still sounded. As afraid as he was to take things further with the dark beauty, he rolled over onto his back, having at least made some small decision. Yazoo held that intense gaze, lifted his chin a bit, and crooked his finger above his head, silently beckoning Vincent closer. When he could feel Vincent's energy so near him, he whispered huskily, “Tell me again, Vincent,” and a small smile pulled at the corners of his mouth..

One side of Vincent’s lips curled upwards in a smile that was all desire. “If you understand, you do not need me to repeat it, my treasure,” he purred, letting one hand roam across Yazoo’s chest, pausing to fondle the nipple furthest away and breathing in sharply at the effect it had on the younger man. “Although, I can simplify it for you. Behave and you will be in control of me. I will touch you, when you want to be touched, taste you when you want to be tasted. Whatever you desire, I will willingly do.” Leaning over Yazoo, he licked the closest nipple slowly, then suckled on it until Yazoo was arching up into him and whimpering. Pulling back suddenly, Vincent's expression changed to one that was completely serious. “If you insist on misbehaving,” he growled, reaching up a hand to grasp Yazoo’s hair and pull it back, revealing Yazoo’s neck. “Then I will be in control of you.” Vincent moved forward, biting down on the pale flesh of Yazoo’s neck, hard enough to bruise as the hand still fondling a nipple squeezed hard. 

“You will be forced to do what I wish. I will take my pleasure from you, however and whenever I desire.” Removing his hands from Yazoo, Vincent moved back off the bed and stood looking down, his face back to the expressionless mask that served him so well as a Turk. “I think you will need some time to consider your options,” Vincent stated flatly. He unlocked the cuffs from Yazoo’s wrists but left them connected to the top of the bed. “I will return later to hear your decision.” With that, he left the room and locked the door behind him.

Once Yazoo knew he was alone, he closed his eyes, clearly recalling Vincent's lustful gaze and he whimpered again, licking his lips. _Vincent..._ Something about this enigmatic man made Yazoo want to know him. Much more. He was actually very relieved that Vincent left when he did, for had Yazoo been free, he would have pulled the Turk to him and begged him to touch him and taste him now... but when had that ever done the silver haired youth any good? Where were any of those lovers now? He also realized that he didn't know half of what he would like to about his rather addictive captor. However, Vincent did admit that he could never truly harm Yazoo but the boy knew if he persisted in behaving badly, Vincent could be quite unpredictable. Did Yazoo really want to test these limits?

Yes, he kind of did.

Slipping his open shirt down over his arms, Yazoo lay back down again on his back, straightening his pale legs. Maybe he couldn't just go with his desires on this, especially since he knew what disaster had come from following his libido before but he could certainly dream about it, couldn't he? Letting go of all inhibitions and being a completely sexual being? Yazoo smirked to himself. He had no qualms about playing any of his fantasies out in his mind at least. Running his fingertips along his neck, over his chest, swiping over the nipple Vincent had licked, Yazoo moaned again as he remembered that wet pink tongue teasing him there.

“Mmm,” he mewled, a bit urgently and he reached down with his other hand to squeeze his straining cock as Vincent had so masterfully done, his fingers playing along it until he could stand it no longer. Wrapping them around solid rosy flesh, Yazoo began to pull rhythmically on his erection, eyes closed, imagining crimson eyes gazing at him. _Ohh, Vincent..._

Captivated by Yazoo, Vincent could not take his eyes from the monitor. He had dreamed of this, of his treasure pleasuring himself but seeing it was far more erotic than any of his dreams had ever been. He felt no guilt in invading his Yazoo’s privacy, his need outweighing what little conscience he had left. Biting his lip to contain a moan escaping, he gripped the arms of his chair and breathed deeply. As much as he wanted to, he would not give in to his own urge to find release. His control around his treasure was already so fragile that he needed this, needed to learn to fight his body into submission even when every inch of it begged him to give in.

Yazoo's hips rocked steadily into his obliging hand, before it let go to hover over his face a moment as he looked at his hand. _He would've..._ A rosy flush came to porcelain cheeks and it grew very warm in the cool room. Yazoo eagerly ran a wet tongue over his open palm before replacing it, trying in any way he could to imagine Vincent's wonderful mouth... a warm, wet cavern Yazoo had been too afraid to experience... and somehow, though he had protected his feelings, the silver haired youth didn't really feel like he had been particularly strong or had won his own personal battle after all. Licking his other palm to cover the glistening head of his cock, Yazoo manipulated it in deep circles, enjoying the wetness, as he continued to stroke with his other hand, his body trembling with grateful rapture, but knowing it wasn't quite the same. 

Watching Yazoo lick his hands and place them on his arousal was nearly Vincent’s undoing. He had to close his eyes, leaning back in the chair and gripping the armrests so tight that the wood started to creak in protest. What would Tseng say to see him so weakened by another person? Thinking of his superior was no help at all, as memories of Tseng standing over him as he lay bound and helpless came back to haunt him.

At the memory of his captor telling the youth he would take his pleasure from him, Yazoo felt the skin of his neck throb from the bite and he wondered how much further Vincent would have taken things. Would he have licked him absolutely everywhere? “Ohh, Vincent!” he whispered harshly as another wave of pleasure consumed him. Still tugging on his hard shaft, Yazoo's other hand let go and sought out his most secret place, where he hoped the Turk would have gone as well. Yes, he especially wanted it there... and he began to tease the small delicate ring with the tip of one of his fingers until he thought he would go mad with desire, imagining the Turk looking down at him hungrily again.

The sound of his name being whispered jolted Vincent back to reality and his eyes flew open to see his Yazoo, one hand sliding over his flushed cock as the other crept down between his thighs. Vincent moaned at the sight, unable to stop the sound as Yazoo teased his entrance and writhed on the bed.

After sucking his finger into his mouth, slicking it between pouty lips, very gingerly, Yazoo began to press against the tight muscle, wriggling his finger in. He knitted his brows, for his body had become tighter due to it being some time. With a sharp exhale of breath, Yazoo gritted his teeth and penetrated himself, then held perfectly still for a moment, except for his hand moving slowly on his shaft, allowing his body to get used to the feeling. The silver haired youth loved the feel of a good dick inside him and lately he had weaned himself off of the feeling, as there really wasn't anything quite like the real thing. It was addictive and Yazoo respected it, because it was easily something he could get drunk on... but right now, today, he needed this, needed to feel the pleasure deep inside him. It almost felt as if he was starving. As he felt more comfortable to move his fingertips, to add more, Yazoo dipped deeper to find his secret pleasure bud. All at once, he threw his head back and curled his fingers again, reflexively thrusting his hips into his stroking fist.

Moaning out again, Yazoo went over the details of Vincent's lithe form in his mind, the feel of his body. “Ohhh,” he whimpered and a hint of an impassioned smile came to his flushed face. He did not dwell on the fact that this was just an unrealistic crush, just like he always developed, that he was just as hopeless as always. Yazoo wanted to celebrate the fact that for once, he desired someone who desired him right back and at the very same time! This was a great start, wasn't it?

Vincent began to wriggle in his chair, his cock so hard it hurt from the sight before him. Yazoo was fucking himself with his fingers while stroking his cock, moaning and smiling in a completely irresistible display that he was positive even Tseng would not be able to resist. Finally admitting defeat, Vincent opened his pants and freed his arousal, grasping and pumping it in time with Yazoo’s strokes, imagining his treasure’s hand replacing his own.

Yazoo decidedly sealed his own fate by remembering some of Vincent's sultry words to him, trying to imagine soft lips brushing over his skin. 

_'You are so precious, Yazoo... and I desire you so much...'_

Feeling his balls draw up against his body, Yazoo cried out as he pressed back on his fingertips one last time, sharply stabbing his hungry prostate. His hand squeezed his cock as it pulled down toward the base in one firm stroke. Liquid desire erupted as Yazoo came all over his taut belly, face contorted in a sweet mask of rapture. “Vincent!” _I desire you too..._ Exhaustedly, he slowly came down from the warm heights of his rapture, a tired smile still lingering on his parted lips.

Vincent watched as Yazoo came, joining him moments later in a wave of bliss that left him gasping for air. Closing his eyes and leaning back in his chair, he left himself exposed as he caught his breath, enjoying the feel of cold air on his spent cock. His need to sink inside Yazoo’s warmth was so strong, even though he had no idea what it would really feel like to do it. He imagined it was similar to being sucked on, only a tighter and more intense sensation. Sighing, he cleaned himself up and tucked his cock away, glancing back at the monitor. Vincent could only hope that if his Yazoo ever gave him the chance, he would not disappoint him and could last long enough to make the young man climax first.

Bringing the covers up over his naked body, Yazoo yawned into the back of his hand. Oh, Shiva, he was worn out. It was time for a nap, he thought, for he really couldn't keep his eyes open now. Visions of the Turk played in his head some more as he drifted off into slumber.

***.***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The incident Vincent remembers in this chapter, when Tseng 'trained' him on using sex as a torture device, was written into a oneshot that became the first part of Madisuzy's Turk Vincent arc of oneshots. If you're curious and would like to read it, it is called "A Stolen Moment, Tseng's training technique" - and can be found here - http://archiveofourown.org/works/182550


	5. Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTERS - Yazoo written by chephren / Vincent written by Madisuzy
> 
> WARNINGS - None this chapter
> 
> ~~~

Darkness had already fallen when Vincent finished preparing Yazoo’s dinner. Pausing by the monitor, he saw that the young man still slept, looking so innocent in his slumber. It would be a shame to wake him up but since Yazoo had already missed lunch, he felt compelled to.

He reached the door and knocked. When there was no reply, he opened the panel in the door and called out, “Yazoo?”. His treasure rolled over, but still didn’t wake up. Vincent smiled, opening the latch on the door and stepping inside. Shutting the door and placing the meal on the bedside table, he sat down beside the young man, reaching over to gently run a hand through Yazoo’s beautiful silver locks. “Wake up, beautiful. Your dinner is here,” he crooned, leaning forward and kissing those irresistible lips in a moment of weakness. 

Yazoo was having the most gorgeous dream. Feeling soft lips on his, the silver haired youth smiled and let his tongue dart out to lick over them, pulling a warm body close to him, lightly grasping a lock of long raven hair. However, when he opened his eyes, it took him a moment to realize that Vincent hadn't actually been with him, that it had all been in his head. He stiffened, not out of disappointment, but out of his own brazen forwardness. “I'm... sorry,” he whispered, a blush creeping into his cheeks, but he couldn't bring himself to let go of Vincent, “I don't usually behave like this.”

“Pity,” Vincent remarked with a grin, sitting back and regretfully disentangling himself from Yazoo’s arms. Unfortunately, he needed his treasure to wake up and give him the answer to his question before he would allow anything more to occur. “You need to eat,” he whispered, gesturing to the meal.

Yazoo blinked. The way Vincent looked at him sometimes... it was enough to make him hard but he had to fight it, as it would have been quite obvious to the Turk, what with Yazoo's already contented cock nestled just under a thin sheet. Sitting up, he turned to pick up the plate and settle it in his lap. “Thank you, it looks delicious. Have you eaten?”

“I will later. I wanted to make sure you did first as you missed lunch today,” Vincent said softly, leaning back on one hand. “Do you mind if I stay while you eat? I can leave and come back later if it bothers you.”

Yazoo gave Vincent a small smile, which was only a subtle tease of how he was really feeling. “Yes, I would appreciate your company, Vincent.” He inwardly rolled his eyes at how hopeless he was, how already smitten. He didn't know Vincent and it would be best if he remedied that as soon as possible so that he might crush with a clear conscience. “How was your afternoon?”

“Productive,” Vincent said, before realizing that Yazoo was trying to make conversation. He wasn’t used to talking at length as he spent most of his days avoiding conversation with anyone, if he could. “Although it was rather boring. This is my first time away from work since I became a Turk and I find myself lost on how to fill my days.”

Yazoo nodded in agreement, “Yes, that's right. Well, the truth is, I would rather spend time talking with you than be alone, if that is alright with you. You left me many great books over there. Read to me sometime?” Yazoo actually was rather excited about a story hour and having Vincent read to him would be fun.

One eyebrow raised in surprise at Yazoo’s words. _Does he really want to spend more time with me?_ Vincent thought. “I-I can do that if you wish it,” he stuttered out, turning away to hide the discomfort that he felt. No one had ever wanted him to read to them before and the idea made him nervous. The room fell into an uncomfortable silence as Vincent stared at his hands trying to think of something else to say. “Is there anything else I can do to make your stay here more pleasant?” he finally said, turning back towards Yazoo again.

Yazoo could have cum from those words alone, because the imagery had already flooded his mind again of what gorgeousness Vincent had already given him. “Just be yourself and come and visit me as much as you like, if you feel like it and we can enjoy our time together.” He would have to really make an effort to behave. He was starting to hate this room... maybe they could spend time together in another, or outside, but admittedly Yazoo had not been a very good hostage so far. He would have to let their captor/victim relationship run its course and hope that he could earn Vincent's trust. It was a bit of a shame though, for he would never see what Vincent would choose to do with him this way. A shiver ran up his spine, causing goosebumps on his exposed arms and chest.

Vincent smiled at Yazoo, happy that he seemed to really wish to get to know him now. As he watched him eat, he remembered the other reason he was here and sighed. He didn’t want to ruin the friendly mood but he had to know where he stood with the young man. “Yazoo, I need you to give me an answer to my earlier question. Have you come to a decision yet?”

Yazoo put down his fork and looked at his beautiful captor intently. “I understand, Vincent, I will do my best to be good for you,” he agreed, but his blush betrayed him. “Know that my reasons for bolting that second time weren't necessarily about my escape from you.” He did his best to hold Vincent's gaze, not sure where all this honesty was coming from.

“I am glad that you have decided to behave,” Vincent said, feeling relieved that he wouldn’t have to be so unkind to his Yazoo in the future. “May I ask what your reasons were for misbehaving if they were not based on escaping?”

“The first time, I really was frightened and trying to escape... but the second time, it was partially the realization that I would be in this room for a month, and I felt desperate for fresh air but also...,” Yazoo had to look down at his own knees, yet admitted the honest, sexy truth. “It was all so uncertain and so promising, not knowing what would happen, not knowing your plans for me and... arousing.” He couldn't help but look up again, deep into Vincent's eyes, to try and share what he had felt then and even now. “I just felt a strong desire to know the consequences and testing boundaries is in my nature a bit, for the pleasure it might bring.” He hoped Vincent would understand this. To Yazoo, testing limits afforded him great adventure in his so-far pretty boring life's routine.

“You must remember, Yazoo, that true pleasure can only be achieved through trust,” Vincent replied, trying to keep his face calm as his insides began to flutter. “And trust can only come from spending time with someone and learning about them. I am hoping that you and I can achieve this.” Just hearing Yazoo say the word 'arousing' had woken up his cock and it twitched, begging for attention while he tried to ignore it. “I have to admit though, I do find your testing of boundaries quite…arousing as well.” Vincent looked away, hiding the blush that spread over his cheeks.

Yazoo cocked his head at his captor. “Yes, you are absolutely right,” he marveled. Well, it explained a lot, why he had chosen beautiful partners before who aroused him and they seemed to have things in common but when it came down to it, he couldn't trust them to treat him as anything more than an acquisition or trophy. They were proud to have on their arm but did not understand why Yazoo wouldn't simply act like one. It had been complete disaster and he had decided that when he was aroused by someone, he would try running in the opposite direction for a while until he knew they would treat him as a whole person. He nonetheless felt excited though, when Vincent confirmed that Yazoo aroused him too, there was no denying it and he kept his plate in his lap, allowing the unyielding flatware to keep his awakening organ at bay beneath the flimsy silken sheet. The dark beauty looked so inviting right now and if Yazoo had any lapse in judgment, all he would need to do was stand up and pull Vincent to his naked form. Pure torture and part of him was screaming at what a coward he was right now.

“I had never thought about it in those terms. You seem to know a lot about people.” Yazoo continued to observe Vincent approvingly.

“I have learnt much since joining the Turks. They have opened my eyes to many things that I was unaware of before.” Vincent shifted on the bed, moving a hand over his lap to ensure that Yazoo did not see how aroused he had become. “I recall that you have shown an interest in becoming a Turk. Is there a particular reason why?”

Yazoo momentarily forgot about any apprehension he would have had about talking about his aspirations with Vincent because the desire for the job took over. “Yes, the thrill of stealth and espionage appeals to me... what you do, Vincent.” He felt a bit humbled to be in the presence of his hero. He had completely forgotten that. “I know you are great at what you do.”

One side of Vincent’s lips curled up in an embarrassed grin. Did his treasure really think that he was a great Turk? “Thank you, Yazoo. It means a lot to me that you think that,” he murmured. “I am surprised that you would wish to be a Turk. Your personality is so vivid and you are such a free spirit. Are you not worried that being a Turk would be too constrictive for you?”

Thinking about that for a moment while he absently admired his captor, Yazoo looked at Vincent seriously, feeling a bit warm inside at what he took to be a wonderful compliment and his eyes sparkled. 

“Do you really think so? You did say it was above all a test of obedience to be a Turk.” He'd been so mesmerized by what he thought was his dream job for so long, that he felt a bit lost. “Do you think there'd be another position I'd be better suited for, Vincent? I just cannot keep doing what I do now.” He did his best to keep the irritation for his number-crunching position out of his voice, especially now that he was handling President Shinra's personal accounts.

“I do know that the job you have now does not suit you. You always look so disheartened when you are working,” Vincent remarked, moving a hand up to touch Yazoo’s cheek. “I do not like to see you looking so sad. I think that you could adjust to being a Turk and it is selfish of me to want to protect you from the danger of such a position.” Vincent withdrew his hand, looking thoughtfully at Yazoo. “If being a Turk would make you happier, than I could put in a good word for you with Tseng.”

Yazoo instinctively leaned into Vincent's hand before it left him and once it did, his face lit up in a happy smile. “You would do that? Oh thank you!” He threw his arms around Vincent's neck, not really giving any thought or care to decorum because he felt his wishes coming true. As he did so, he squeezed his hold a bit more fervently, touched that Vincent would want to protect him. “That is very kind of you.”

Vincent chuckled into Yazoo’s hair, wrapping his arms around the young man’s waist and hugging him back. “I feel obliged to tell you that my word will only get you so far, Yazoo. You will have to work very hard and learn to reign in that side of you that wants to push the boundaries if you are going to succeed. Although I am sure that you can do that to achieve what you wish.”

“I understand,” Yazoo agreed and if Vincent would go so far as to give him a good report, then Yazoo did not want to disappoint and make his hero look bad. As they held each other, Yazoo came to realize that he was still naked, despite his burst of enthusiasm and it felt nice being in Vincent's arms. Fortunately, his half-eaten plate of food was still in his lap, covering any visual signs of his excitement and there was room between them, otherwise, it would have become very apparent very quickly. His arms remained around Vincent though, not willing to let go just yet and he didn't want the Turk to notice the slight tip of his plate now.

Vincent would have given his Yazoo anything to get such a reaction from him. He sighed, enjoying the closeness and relaxing into it. The Turk was so relaxed that his hands began to fall lower, slowly sliding down Yazoo’s waist. He intended to stop when he reached the waistband of the young man’s pants but was completely unaware that Yazoo was not wearing anything under the sheet. Suddenly feeling a firm bottom under his fingers he tensed up, realizing his mistake and worried that he had ruined a perfect moment by groping Yazoo unintentionally.

Yazoo gave a soft sigh. He rather liked Vincent's hands on his bare skin, especially there on his ass. Feeling simultaneously triumphant as well as a bit guilty, yet resigned, the silver haired youth decided to be selfish and removed the plate with one hand, setting it aside, the other maintaining its hold on the dark haired beauty. He still felt unwilling to let him go. It had really meant a lot to Yazoo, that Vincent had him at his mercy but the Turk seemed to want Yazoo to not provoke him into asserting power over him. Under the circumstances, the youth was beginning to feel very comfortable with him, felt as if he knew him fairly well... but then there were the dark haired man's special skills, ones that Yazoo also desired for himself. Vincent had observed him, been in his apartment even and had caught him so easily. It seemed there was indeed a need for trust on both sides.

Yazoo was almost embarrassed at how easy capturing him must have been, as he was usually so agile and fast but, in his own defense, he'd had no training and if he was able to become a Turk... He had never found a job he'd wanted more and he felt his goal closer than ever now. He would be able to be more of a level with Vincent, instead of just youthful hero worship, which was what it felt like currently. Yazoo wouldn't lie though, the thought of having Vincent's attention all that time, when he was just stumbling through life, made Yazoo even harder. He snuggled closer to Vincent to ignore what was happening down below. Fighting to keep his voice from sounding too husky, he whispered, “You are absolutely right, Vincent... and intellectually, I understand you perfectly.” He shifted a bit uncomfortably. “However, physically, I cannot help the way you make me feel. I don't want you to leave though. Will you stay here with me like this for a while, just holding each other?”

“I would be happy to,” Vincent whispered. “Would you mind if we lay down? It would be more comfortable.” He knew this would be a test for his self control but it was just what he needed. Besides, Vincent had dreamed of laying in bed, holding his treasure and it was a chance he was not going to pass up.

“Certainly,” Yazoo purred contentedly, as much as his cock wanted to disagree, and he leaned back, pulling Vincent with him, which unexpectedly gave the two of them a sense of just how the other was feeling. Yazoo gasped as his thigh brushed against Vincent's impressive trouser bulge. _Wow..._ He found himself dreaming of what that thick length would taste like in his mouth and feel like filling him, and blinked, willing himself to snap out of it.

Vincent rolled to the side, pulling the smaller man against his chest. Yazoo curled into him and he closed his eyes, trying not to notice how his treasure's cock was erect and digging into him. Gods, how he wanted to fuck Yazoo right now. Vincent mentally slapped himself, trying to will his own erection away. It just felt so right lying here and their bodies fit so perfectly together. Breathing in deep, he let his thoughts wander to the next day and to the problem of letting Yazoo out of his room. All the outer doors where locked, so if he let Yazoo into the rest of the house, the young man would only be able to get so far. As much as it worried him, he really wanted to give his treasure more space, to let him feel more at home in his surroundings and with him.

“Yazoo? How would you feel, if I let you come out of your room tomorrow?” he asked, wanting to trust him but still a little unsure.

Taking in Vincent's alluring scent, Yazoo was a little distracted as he couldn't quite put his finger on it just yet, but it was deliciously exotic... a familiar eastern scent mixed with the dark man's own skin. “Oh,” the youth breathed, “I would love that!” He saw the clear opportunity again for the pleasure of Vincent's punishment but he knew now that if they were ever going to trust each other, it was not possible. At this point too, Yazoo really wanted to stay and spend more time with him. If he was able to roam freely in this great house, all the better. The silver haired youth decided he should treat it as a much needed vacation, because there would be no time for that when he was released. Letting the very sexy idea go, Yazoo tried to imagine a time where they were past all this wariness and could fully experience each other. He absently snuggled closer, fingers idly playing with a lock of Vincent's hair.

“I think I would love it too,” Vincent replied softly. He was so relaxed, lying there enjoying the feel of Yazoo beside him, that he didn’t realize he was falling asleep until it was too late.

Hearing the fade in his captor's voice, Yazoo gently removed his head from the nook of Vincent's neck to look up into a beautifully dozing face. Knitting his brows, Yazoo felt a sudden jolt inside him and his hand that was on the Turk's chest slid down gently, enjoying the feel of that taut body underneath the black silk shirt. The boy's cock twitched against a muscular thigh as his excitement rose when he very carefully slipped two fingers into Vincent's pants' pocket and felt a ring of a few keys inside... 

Escape was in his grasp, and he found he didn't even want it. Well, he did, but not as much as just he wanted some air away from this old room. He could easily take the keys and get out of here, lock Vincent in... become his captor even. He would never leave Vincent here because Yazoo doubted anyone knew where they were. Should he take this opportunity to go outside at least? Just for a look around and a glance at the night sky, which he was starting to miss terribly? 

No, if Vincent were to wake up and find him gone, and outside as well, Yazoo would be done for and he didn't think the punishment would be so generous as it had been either. The thought also occurred to Yazoo that Vincent might not really be asleep, that this might all be a trick. Looking up again into the Turk's resting face, quite serene in respite, the youth quickly discarded that idea with a small smile. Vincent wanted them to truly get to know each other and he rested here with Yazoo out of attempted trust, so Yazoo knew he needed to earn it. Reaching up, the silver haired youth planted a chaste kiss on full lips, then the youth cuddled up close again, replacing his hand to play with silky raven strands until he too fell into a deep sleep.

***.***


	6. Consume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTERS - Yazoo written by chephren / Vincent written by Madisuzy
> 
> WARNINGS - Sexy fruit... lol
> 
> ~~~

Vincent began to wake, snuggling into the warm body that lay against his side happily. His hands began to move slowly as he enjoyed the feeling of softness under his fingers, running them over every inch of skin they could reach. Opening his eyes sleepily, he focused on long silver hair and suddenly his brain kicked in, remembering that he had fallen asleep with Yazoo unintentionally the night before. He was so surprised that the young man was still here, sleeping beside him when it had been the perfect opportunity for him to escape. After all, the keys were in Vincent’s pocket and all the youth had to do was take them while the Turk slept and freedom would have been his.

Smiling fondly down at his treasure's peaceful face, he decided that the fact Yazoo was still here was enough to convince him that he could be trusted. Today, as a reward for not leaving, he would give the young man his freedom to wander inside the house as he pleased. Hopefully, it would cheer him up and make him far more comfortable than he had been, stuck inside this windowless hole of a bedroom.

“Yazoo,” he called softly, bringing one hand up to cup his treasure’s face. “It is time to awaken.”

Sleepily, without opening his eyes, Yazoo mumbled something indiscernible, bringing his hand up to hold the one touching him. His brain began to become aware however and when Vincent's low voice pleasantly rumbled his name again, Yazoo's eyes shot open but quickly relaxed again once he got his bearings on the situation. “Mm, morning,” he said and lazily snuggled into Vincent's neck again. “What time is it?”

“Time to wake up and get a tour of the house, if I remember correctly,” Vincent answered. He made no attempt to get up though, not really wanting to move away from Yazoo’s warm embrace.

Yazoo smiled drowsily against Vincent's warm skin, “Oh yesss,” he stiffened, stretching his muscles little by little, starting with his feet and ankles. “It's just getting up that's the trick.” Instead of using his lower body to rock his upper body off the mattress, Yazoo instead wrapped his knees around Vincent's lower leg. “You a morning person, Vincent?” His speech was a bit slack as he didn't feel like waking up enough to be articulate and get his mouth moving.

“Not really,” Vincent responded. “I do not have much choice when I am working but I find myself slipping back into old habits now that I am on leave.” Sighing, Vincent looked at his watch and realized he was being a terrible host to Yazoo. “You must be getting hungry. How about I cook you a late breakfast?”

“Mmm, thank you,” Yazoo opened his eyes to smile up at Vincent, not wanting him to worry. The young Turk was really such a gentleman and the silver haired youth found it very sexy. “No hurry, Vincent, I am not hungry just yet. How about we eat together?”

“If you wish, we can do that,” Vincent responded. “For now, how would you like to come out of this room? I was thinking that maybe you would prefer to stay in one of the bedrooms with a view. The windows are all locked, as the house is air conditioned and I never usually bother to open them, but the view is quiet nice.”

“Oh, that would be wonderful,” the youth replied with satisfaction, knowing the real reason the windows would be locked but it was quite understandable. Vincent had to know that the youth could be trusted and Yazoo could be a patient man, after all, the stars were quite worth waiting for. Also, if they really were successful in getting to know each other very well, then perhaps they could experience it together. Finally sitting up in bed to give Vincent some room, Yazoo watched him for a moment, taking in the splendor that was a newly awakened Vincent Valentine, stealthy legend among the Turks. He did his best to just look though and not do too much thinking, for it wouldn't do to get yet another erection in front of the dark gentleman, especially since Yazoo would need to get up in a moment. He also started to notice the smell of his own seed still on him. “Would it be alright if I had another bath this morning, Vincent?”

“Certainly, although you may prefer to take one in the ensuite to your bedroom this time as the bathing facilities are much nicer there. How about you gather what you need and I’ll show you there now? That way you can take your time,” Vincent replied, slowly moving off the bed as he spoke. Standing up, he stretched before turning to look at Yazoo and wait for his reply.

“That sounds good.” Yazoo figured that Vincent had seen all of him already and he was very comfortable in his skin, so the silver haired youth also climbed out of bed and went to gather his toiletries and a new set of clothes. No use in being a blushing flower now. “I am not really a cook per se,” he began, as he absently picked out a comfortable looking black pullover and slacks from the wardrobe Vincent had prepared, “But would you like help making our meal?”

Vincent couldn’t help staring at Yazoo’s behind as the young man gathered his things. He was so enchanted by the young man’s naked form that he almost missed the question asked of him. “Oh, no. It is a pleasure for me to cook, as I do not get to very often anymore. You are a guest here so please, enjoy your bath and I will prepare something while you do,” he answered, walking towards the door to try to avoid the distraction of his treasure’s naked body. “Please, follow me and I’ll show you the way.” Vincent led Yazoo down the hall, pausing to unlock the door that led out into his study. As he walked out, he turned back to his guest. “This is my study. It is the only room in the house that I would ask you to please not enter. The rest of the house, you are free to move about in, as you would like.” He walked over to the large wooden door on the other side of the room and opened it, turning to ensure Yazoo was following as he stepped out. “This is the main hallway of the second floor. My bedroom is the next door down on your left and if you continue around the corner past it, you will come to the stairs leading to the lower level where the kitchen, dining room, library and lounge are. To your right are two of the guest rooms and on the other side of the hall are another four guest rooms. You may choose either of the two rooms on this side, as they are both clean and ready. The other four I never use so they tend to be dusty and rather stuffy. The view is much better on this side of the house anyway.” Vincent walked towards the two rooms stopping in front of them and waiting for Yazoo who was curiously looking around.

Of course, the first thing that caught Yazoo's interest was the mention of a completely forbidden room, the elusive study... however, that wasn't really so inconceivable. Yazoo's entire apartment was really off-limits to the world, except for those he authorized to be there and there was no particular reason for it either. He just liked his private space. When he thought about it a bit more, it was very kind of Vincent to let Yazoo roam free here in all other parts of the house, including Vincent's bedroom. The man deserved his private sphere as much as Yazoo did really. The youth decided to curb his curiosity here for the study and besides, he was even more curious about Vincent's bedroom. His things in tow, Yazoo approached the dark beauty. “Vincent, may I ask, why did you pick that as your bedroom?”

“Just practicality, as it is the closest to the stairs,” Vincent answered offhandedly. He pointed towards the two rooms in front of him. “Please, take a look around and pick whichever room suits you best. I will leave you to settle in as I have some things to attend to before I make lunch. When you are finished with your bathing, please come down stairs and find me,” he finished with a smile, walking back into his study and closing the door. He unlocked one of the drawers in his desk and pulled out his mobile, noticing the missed calls from his work. Sighing, he sat down and began returning the calls, wishing that he’d left his mobile at his apartment when he left for his holiday.

Yazoo blinked as he watched his host go. The two rooms in front of him were both stunningly beautiful, full of graceful antique furnishings and decor. Each room seemed to be done in a different color scheme but the motif matched that of the house, which seemed to be Golden Age country estate. He could just see richly dressed lords and ladies pulling up here in their carriages for demure, yet fashionable dances, and it made him tingle with excitement. He wondered if Vincent might be into the allure of history too, or other such romantic notions. Somehow he doubted it but the dark haired man couldn't deny or help his rather romantic nature. Yazoo had been very impressed when Vincent insisted the youth not lift a finger in the kitchen. The first room was completely done in emerald, which was beautiful but the silver haired youth finally settled on the second room which was a regal purple. Somehow, it made him feel very content and he went to run a hot bath for himself.

After he had finished, Yazoo exited the bathroom and immediately peeked his head into the one Vincent had identified as his own room. Hn, crimson... rather fitting and picturesque. Perhaps Vincent was indeed influenced by aesthetic things, even unconsciously. He felt a jolt of excitement run through him as he entered the room, looking around it. He wasn't certain whether he really should be in here but Vincent hadn't specified that he shouldn't, though Yazoo generally knew better. Walking over to the lavish four-poster bed, Yazoo sat down on it gingerly.

Vincent placed the cut up fruit and freshly cooked bread on the dining table, returning to the kitchen to finish the omelet. He stared out the window, going over his conversation with Tseng in his head as he cooked. His boss was getting far too curious, asking too many questions and not believing his answers. Unfortunately, Tseng knew his family history and also knew that he had no friends outside of work, so what exactly Vincent was spending his holidays doing was far too interesting a topic for the head Turk to let go of. Vincent could only pray that Tseng was too busy at work to drop in for a visit. Covering the pan to keep the omelet warm, he turned off the heat and went in search of Yazoo. Walking up the stairs, something caught his eye as he walked past his own room and he stopped, looking in to find Yazoo sitting on his bed and looking guilty at being caught there. One eyebrow raised in amusement as he smiled and entered the room.

“Is my bed to your liking?” he asked, unable to resist the urge to tease.

“Oh yes,” Yazoo answered, the very question and Vincent's look making his stomach flutter. “Scarlet, just like your eyes... it suits you very well.” It was rather humorous too the way Vincent had stepped backwards into the doorway, clearly not expecting Yazoo to be there and Yazoo would have chuckled had he not been a bit apprehensive at his trespass. “Do you mind that I am in here, Vincent?”

“No, I do not mind at all. I was just coming to tell you our meal is ready,” Vincent responded, walking over to hold out his hand. “Would you please join me?”

“Yes, I would.” Yazoo felt his cheeks heat up as he took Vincent's warm hand. The dark haired man was so warm and considerate with him and Yazoo was not immune. It made him feel pleasant inside and want to inspire such warm feelings in turn for Vincent. Rising, he let the Turk lead them downstairs to a rather intimate dining room, elegantly set for two, in front of double glass paned doors. “Oh! It's beautiful!” Yazoo had to walk over to take a look across Vincent's vast backyard but he didn't release Vincent's hand, as he didn't want to.

Vincent smiled at Yazoo’s enthusiasm, looking over his treasure’s shoulder at the view as he gently squeezed the hand in his. “I am glad you like it,” he said softly. He stood there for a few moments, enjoying being close to the young man before he remembered the food left in the kitchen. “Would you excuse me for one moment while I retrieve the rest of our meal?” he asked reluctantly.

“Of course,” Yazoo gave him a small smile and let go slowly. He was such a hopeless case, really. The youth turned to admire the way the wind lazily pressed against the bare branches outside. It seemed warmer today too, somehow. They couldn't be near Midgar... When Vincent came back with a delicious-smelling omelet, Yazoo looked at it appreciatively. “Ohh, that looks good. Thank you for cooking.”

“It is my pleasure,” Vincent said softly, placing the meals on the table and gesturing for Yazoo to take a seat. Once the young man was seated, he sat down smiling across the table at him before beginning to eat. They ate the omelet in silence, Vincent finishing first and beginning to suck on a piece of honey dew absently while he waited for Yazoo to finish.

Yazoo eyed the Turk with open interest, watching those lips working the melon. Rising, Yazoo moved to take the seat next to Vincent, leaving his own plate for now. Picking up another piece with bare fingertips, Yazoo held it just away from Vincent's mouth as he finished. “Do you like melon then?” His subtle smirk revealed a hint of what he was thinking. Shiva, with Vincent Valentine so close and being so attentive, when was he not thinking such brazen thoughts?

Vincent’s grin curled up one side of his lips as he regarded Yazoo and the piece of melon held so delicately. “I do,” he purred, taking the piece of fruit between his lips and sucking it into his mouth until his lips made contact with Yazoo’s fingers. He drew back slightly, chewing the fruit before picking up a piece in his own fingertips. “Do you enjoy melon too, Yazoo?” he asked, holding it up between them.

Yazoo's cock twitched. “Actually, I've never tried it before... but you make it look delicious.” He reached out with his tongue to seize the juicy piece into his mouth before reaching forward and boldly licking over Vincent's fruit-sweetened lips. “Mmm.” His eyes approvingly sparkled as he pulled back to chew his melon contentedly.

Vincent’s eyes widened, his lips tingling from the feel of his treasure’s tongue gliding over them. The touch was too brief and he wanted more but was unsure of how to proceed. His eyes focused on Yazoo’s mouth, his pink lips so tempting and alluring. “I…,” Vincent began, his words failing him when the young man tongue poked out to lick away a stray drop of juice.

“Hmm.” Yazoo smirked a bit. “Why don't you have some strawberry, Vincent? I love strawberries.” He wasn't sure where this boldness came from. Vincent brought out sides to Yazoo that he didn't think he would ever show another and he wasn't sure why he was doing it now. Their trust wasn't sealed but he did have faith in Vincent. Things just felt right with him, as well as exciting. He lifted a strawberry in his now-juicy fingers for the Turk to taste.

Vincent wrapped his lips around the small, red fruit, slowly sucking it into his mouth as he closed his eyes. His tongue slipped past the berry, licking the tips of Yazoo’s fingers lightly before withdrawing back into his mouth. He savored the taste, opening his eyes slowly to peer at Yazoo and letting the desire he was feeling show past his defenses. “Somehow they taste better from your fingers,” he murmured softly, lifting a finger to run it gently down Yazoo’s cheek.

“And from your lips.” Yazoo's lips parted and his brows knitted as he saw the look in Vincent's eyes, jolts of pleasure shooting through his belly. He leaned forward to lick those full lips again, placing his hand over the dark beauty's. “If it is alright with you, may I feed you some more?”

Vincent could only nod in reply, too affected by Yazoo’s proximity to force out words. He watched as Yazoo lifted another berry in his fingers, his erection already making him uncomfortable just from the sensuality of Yazoo feeding him. If Vincent was thinking straight, he would have been embarrassed by being so weakened by such a simple thing, but he was too distracted and enjoying the situation far too much to care. When he sucked the next berry into his mouth, he continued down Yazoo’s fingers, sucking them partway into his mouth before slowly pulling back. He wanted so much to do this with Yazoo’s cock, to lift the young man onto the dinner table and suck his length inside his mouth while his treasure writhed beneath him.

Yazoo gasped at the masterful way that Vincent licked his fingers. Yes, the strawberries were winners, absolutely. Deciding on a grape or two next, Yazoo watched the man's lips, flashes of a pink tongue teasing him maddeningly. His glowing green eyes never wavered from the prize though and he mumbled, “I feel moved to....” Leaning forward again, the silver haired youth captured Vincent's lips in his own, curling his other hand in silky raven hair.

When Yazoo’s lips connected with his, Vincent closed his eyes and moved both hands to cradle the young man’s face. He licked along Yazoo’s lips, asking for entry and sighed when they opened for him. Slowly gliding his tongue along his treasure’s, he turned in his chair to face Yazoo as his hands moved down to take hold of the youth's waist and pull him onto his lap.

Winding slender arms around Vincent's neck, Yazoo moaned, loving the feel of the dark man around and under him. He held the Turk close simply because Vincent made him feel excited and warm. Who would have ever thought he would end up here? The dance of their tongues made Yazoo hard and he wasn't ready to stop any time soon. Were these feelings he'd already been having what Vincent had meant, or was it much much more? Was he feeling them too soon? Maybe... but he felt them all the same and if it felt so good. How could it be wrong? He decided to just go with it and let his hands begin to wander.

Vincent tilted his head back, closing his eyes as Yazoo’s mouth trailed a line of tingling kisses down his neck. His hands moved down to grasp his treasure’s hips, pulling him forward until their cocks touched through their clothes. He could feel Yazoo’s hardness, hot and heavy against his own as he sucked in a breath, trying to control his rapidly growing lust. He wanted so much to taste Yazoo, to unwrap that beautiful body and revel in its perfection. 

“Yazoo,” Vincent purred, one hand coming up to thread through silver locks that felt incredibly soft between his fingers. “Want you so much.” His other hand crept around to rest on a firm bottom, as his hips began to move, grinding their erections together. _Perfect…so perfect_ , Vincent thought, his mind swirling at finally experiencing what he had been dreaming about for months. The hand in Yazoo’s hair stilled as he gazed into those memorizing green eyes. “I want…, I mean, I am…,” he stammered out, trying to put into words the feelings that were pulling at his heart.

The sharp trill of the telephone in his pocket broke the moment like shattering glass and Vincent failed to hide his wince in reaction to the sound. The only person that would be phoning was Tseng and he had to answer it, even though every inch of his mind and body begged him to ignore it. “Please forgive me for a moment,” he apologized, looking away from Yazoo’s eyes as he pulled the phone from his pocket and lifted it to his ear reluctantly.

Yazoo looked at Vincent incredulously after he felt the loss of that wonderfully full cock on his, Vincent's hands on him pulling away. Though he knew very well if the Turk picked up the phone while on vacation, it must be terribly important, but he also damned well hoped it was. Part of him, some irrational feeling part of him, the part that had felt so good, so warm and contented a moment ago, felt a twinge of anxiety. Did he just expect Vincent to say 'fuck it' and ignore something as important as work for him? Maybe not, he begrudgingly admitted to himself, but somehow, emotionally, he still felt as though maybe he wasn't worth dropping everything for. He realized that he wanted to be the one who was, very badly... and the realization of this feeling frightened him. He was usually so mild and level-headed and it got him through life just fine until now. Even in his prior relationships, he hadn't felt such passion as he did with Vincent. A strong attraction, to be sure, but nothing this disarming and all-encompassing. Usually, when he realized that his lovers did not feel for him as he might for them, Yazoo shut any feeling down emotionally that might blossom and moved on. He felt a bit exposed and vulnerable now and he did not like it, not one bit. Climbing out of Vincent's warm lap, Yazoo returned to his side of the table, disguising any hurt he might feel with his usual expressionless armor for now, until he got his head together and saw what Vincent was about.

Watching Yazoo climb off his lap, Vincent frowned, pissed off at having such a perfect moment ruined completely by his superior. As a result, his voice was laced with annoyance when he answered the phone, something Tseng did not fail to notice.

“Did I interrupt something?” Tseng asked, his enjoyment of catching Vincent off guard, clear through the phone.

“I was not expecting you to call again today, Tseng,” Vincent answered flatly, finally getting his voice under control. _Why didn’t I leave the damn phone in the draw?_ he chided himself, far more annoyed than he could afford to show.

“My apologies but I thought you would want to be warned that I will be dropping by for a visit, later today. Didn’t want to catch you unprepared,” Tseng teased, the edge to his voice only aggravating Vincent more.

“Is that really necessary? If there is a need to see me, I would prefer to come to you,” Vincent quickly interjected, a cold fear slipping over him at the thought. He really did not know what he was going to do about Yazoo if the head of the Turks came now. Would Yazoo tell Tseng what Vincent had done? How exactly would his superior react to him kidnapping a person, especially another staff member of Shinra? Would he be reprimanded or maybe even fired for such a breach of protocol? 

“Yes, it is necessary,” Tseng said simply, leaving no room for argument. “I will see you in a couple of hours, Vincent.” Vincent opened his mouth to object but never got the chance as the phone line went dead with a final click. Pulling the device from his ear, Vincent stared at it, his face pale and his heartbeat rising in panic. What was he supposed to do now?

Yazoo blinked when he saw the look on his spectral host's face and dropped his own issues for the moment. Of course, he had heard everything, Vincent's voice still had managed to entice him, making things even more frustrating. “Hey, it's alright,” the boy reassured him but his tone was guarded, as Yazoo did not trust his own feelings right now to not betray him. “I will be a good hostage, just let me stay out of that room.” He still very much wanted to get to know Vincent and just be with him, but he knew that he might be making too much of the situation again, so he didn't let feeling creep into his tone. It was even, mild and not unfriendly all the same, but the smoldering passions were locked up for now.

Looking up, Vincent was surprised at Yazoo’s words. “I would not blame you if you used this opportunity to escape. I…,” sighing, Vincent ran a hand through his hair. “I will be honest with you, Yazoo. I have no intention of making you go back to that room. I am hoping that we have built enough trust and understanding to avoid that.” He looked away then, thinking of what Tseng’s purpose would be to come here. 

“I would prefer it if you would stay in your new room when Tseng arrives though. He is…I mean, he can be difficult and I am not sure how he will react to you being here. I don't want him to upset you when things have just started to go so well between us.” Leaning across the table, Vincent reached out and took Yazoo’s hand before smiling at his treasure. “I want you to know how much I have enjoyed this morning with you. I am hoping that things will continue to improve between us and I am very sorry that we were interrupted when we were.”

Yazoo bit his lip, still unsure if he should bare all his feelings. Vincent was so sincere and Yazoo already believed him whole-heartedly. “I am sorry. I do trust you, Vincent. Frankly, it is myself I do not trust. I am so used to guarding my feelings and with you, I've been so emotional lately and we haven't known each other very long at all. It is a bit frightening.” He pulled Vincent's hand to his lips, kissing pale fingers. “I have enjoyed this morning too, being with you feels really nice.” Looking up into that warmly smiling face, he felt lucky to be sitting down, because Vincent Valentine made him weak in the knees.

“I think you are being very brave, Yazoo. I have taken you against your will and yet you do not hold it against me and have given me a chance to prove my intentions to you. That is far more than most people would do in your place,” Vincent responded softly. “It is normal for you to feel confused and frightened in this situation. I only hope, that with time I can sooth your fears and earn your trust.” What Vincent wanted, most of all, was Yazoo’s love but he didn’t say it out loud, knowing that the young man had enough to deal with already. If it was possible for Yazoo to love him, it would happen on its own in time. Withdrawing his hand from Yazoo, he began collecting the plates and leftovers to take to the kitchen. Tseng would be arriving in a few hours and he had to make sure there was no visible sign that he was not alone here.

Yazoo watched him move throughout the room, gracefully and almost silently. A very dangerous and beautiful being. He didn't leave the room until he was sure Vincent would leave, silly really, but he just didn't want to be alone... and he enjoyed his time with the dark haired man, very much. When the Turk re-entered the room, after the flatware was cleared away, Yazoo ventured to ask, “Why do you think Tseng would upset me, Vincent?”

“He will ask questions that are difficult to answer,” Vincent replied. Looking down at Yazoo, he decided that trust was a two way street and he should lead by example. “Yazoo, I will be honest with you. I believe Tseng wishes to know what it is I am doing all the way out here on my own. If he finds out that you are here and that I brought you here against your will, I am not sure how he will react. He can be very unpredictable and I would rather avoid trouble, if possible.”

The silver haired youth nodded. “He would not go to all this trouble just because he is nosy. From what I gathered when I met him, he is very efficient and this is not part of any company agenda, this is simply your vacation time.” He lowered his eyes, not ready to show Vincent the coldness in them, for it was irrational and ridiculous, this feeling of discontent that was creeping into his awareness. “Does he care for you then?”

“Only as a master cares for his dog,” Vincent murmured icily, turning cold eyes towards the window. He really did not wish to discuss Tseng with Yazoo. “As my superior, I have no choice but to humor him.”

Yazoo looked up at Vincent now, unable to be jealous over something like that and he didn't know how to handle the situation. Instinctively, the youth rose and slipped his arms around Vincent's waist, hoping to ease whatever was torturing him. “I'm sorry, I will stay in my room as you ask. I do not wish to escape you.” Sweeping long sable hair aside, Yazoo planted a soft kiss to Vincent's neck. “If there is any way I can help….”

Vincent smiled, wrapping his arms around Yazoo to return the embrace. “You help by just being here,” he murmured. He felt a little embarrassed to be burdening the young man with his troubles at such an early stage of their relationship, so he gently pulled away from his treasure’s arms, taking a step back. “Unfortunately, I have things to do before he arrives so I must take my leave of you for now,” Vincent said in explanation. He needed some time alone to get his defenses back in place before Tseng arrived and started chipping away at them. “Please feel free to explore the rest of the house as you wish. I will be in my study, so if there’s anything you need, just knock. I will warn you when he arrives and please, do not trouble yourself with worry over his visit.”

Again, Yazoo nodded. “Yes,” and he watched Vincent take his leave. He decided he might take a nap in his room, but Vincent had mentioned a library on this floor and Yazoo wanted to see what sort of reading material intrigued his enigmatic host. There would be plenty of time for the books in the first room later. 

A few doors down from the kitchen on the left was a grand library, rather impressive at the amount of bookcases it showcased, as well as a sitting area for reading. A few selections were spread out on the coffee table there. An anthology of dark poetry, a novel called Phantom of the Gold Saucer which made Yazoo smile. He liked that story. A few murder mysteries, a collection of Gothic fairy tales, which, like the poetry, held artful descriptions of vampires, blood and tragic romance. As well as those, and this possibly was the most intriguing to the silver haired youth, there was a foreign novel. It was a classical romance by the unparalleled authoress of unknown origins Jane Austen, called Sense and Sensibility. It would seem, no matter what form it took, Vincent enjoyed romance and Yazoo collected up the book immediately to take to his room. 

Excitedly, climbing under the covers, the silver haired youth got lost in tales of times of old where, oddly enough, love troubles seemed rather similar to now, but he enjoyed seeing the way the characters handled themselves through it. He read for a good hour or two until his emerald eyes became drowsy, and he snuggled down into the bed, deciding to go for that nap now. If Tseng arrived while he slept, there would be no worrying about being discovered.

***.***


	7. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTERS - Yazoo written by chephren / Vincent and Tseng written by Madisuzy
> 
> WARNINGS - Swearing.
> 
> ~~~

Vincent heard the helicopter approaching and went to the window to watch as it landed in the open field next to the house. He watched Tseng climb out but wasn’t sure whether to feel relieved or disappointed when nobody else exited the chopper and its motor revved for takeoff, leaving his superior to walk towards the house alone. Vincent didn’t want a house full of Turks but he also didn’t want Tseng to stay here for long either. Remembering that he still had to warn Yazoo, Vincent quickly left his study and headed for the young man’s room to warn him. Opening the door, he was relieved to find Yazoo asleep and decided not to disturb him, as he was sure Tseng would be knocking at any moment. Quietly closing the door, he made his way downstairs reaching the front door and opening it just as Tseng lifted a hand to knock.

“Vincent,” Tseng said, smiling in a way that made him look like he knew something everyone else didn’t. “Where you impatient for my arrival?” he teased.

“Tseng,” Vincent responded, choosing to ignore his superior's question. “Please come in.”

Tseng walked past Vincent into the house, stopping inside to glance around before turning back towards him. “Very nice, Vincent. As usual, your taste is impeccable.”

“Thank you. Would you please follow me to the study?” Vincent asked. The head Turk nodded, following Vincent up the stairs and into his study without a word. 

Thundering sounds of chopper blades beating the air pulled Yazoo from his sleep, his heart pounding furiously at first as he had no idea where he was let alone what the noise was. He hadn't slept in this room before. The lovely purple draperies helped soothe him though as he rushed over to them, getting his bearings as he looked out the window. The noise had come from outside and he could see a chopper heading swiftly away from the house. So the Head Turk had arrived and would be knocking at any moment...

Once Tseng and he were seated with a drink in hand, Vincent asked the question that had been on tip of his tongue since he opened the front door. “Do not take this the wrong way but may I ask why exactly you are here, Tseng?”

“What, am I not welcome?” his superior asked, raising one eyebrow and holding Vincent’s gaze. Looking away, Vincent sighed and took a deep breath, trying to steady his nerves.

“Of course you are welcome, Sir. I was just curious as to why you would take the time to come all the way out here just to visit me,” Vincent murmured, sipping on his brandy and peering at the head Turk over the rim of his glass. One side of Tseng’s lips curved up as he looked back at Vincent, taking his time in answering, as he usually did.

“I was curious and a little concerned,” Tseng finally volunteered. “Most of my men don’t take their holidays in a house in the middle of nowhere, all alone. It raised questions in my mind.”

Vincent was about to answer Tseng when a knock on the study door sounded, leaving him frozen with his mouth open as his face paled.

“Aren’t you going to answer that,” Tseng inquired with a chuckle, jolting Vincent out of his shocked state. Vincent stood quickly, his brain working overtime to try to come up with an excuse for the youth’s presence as he opened the door and looked sadly at his treasure. Yazoo’s hair was tousled and he looked so adorable standing in the doorway with his sleepy smile.

“Please, come in,” Vincent stated in defeat, knowing that it was well past the point of hiding Yazoo’s presence now.

Yazoo's brow furrowed in drowsy concern, as he noted Vincent's agitated state. “Are you al-...?” His question was cut off when he noticed a pair of dark eyes watching him from across the room past Vincent's lean form. He had come to warn Vincent, not knowing the head Turk was already inside the house. “Hello, Sir,” Yazoo greeted him, expression utterly blank before turning to flee the room, for he had blown Vincent's cover completely out of the water.

“Yazoo, wait!” Vincent called, seeing the distress on his treasure’s face. “Please, would you come and sit down with us? I would like to introduce you.” Vincent knew that Tseng would only get even more suspicious if Yazoo were to leave now and he might as well try and make the most of the situation. Yazoo looked at him, expression unsure, so Vincent reached out and took his hand, leading him back into the room and over to Tseng.

“Yazoo, I would like you to meet Tseng, head of the Turks. Tseng, this is Yazoo, a dear friend of mine.”

“Nice to meet you, Yazoo,” Tseng said politely, his eyes darkening as he looked over the young man. “Although, I do believe we have met before. You work in the Shinra building, don’t you?”

“Yes, we have,” Yazoo replied with a smile. “I am in the accounting department but I handle some of Mr Shinra's personal accounts.” He was more than a bit disappointed that Tseng only vaguely seemed to remember him, as he himself was the one who had allowed Yazoo to handle the accounts and Yazoo was certain Tseng knew that. He'd thought no one else was closer to President Shinra than Tseng.

Tseng smiled back at Yazoo, his eyes traveling down and stopping where his hand joined with Vincent's. “Vincent, you should have told me that you had company or is there a reason for all this secrecy?” he remarked, his eyes lifting to lock with Vincent’s.

“I value my privacy, as you well know, Tseng,” Vincent stated flatly meeting Tseng’s gaze and holding it. Minutes ticked by uncomfortably as they stared at each other, Vincent feeling Yazoo shift nervously beside him. The young man really didn’t need to have to be here for this and finally Vincent thought of a means to get him out of the room. “Tseng, I am sure you have had a long journey here and considering the time, I was wondering if you would like something for lunch?”

“I am a little hungry and would love lunch."

“If you will excuse Yazoo and I, we will go and prepare something,” Vincent said quickly, pulling his treasure along behind him as he headed for the door.

“Vincent, where are your manners? You shouldn’t be asking your guest to prepare food. I insist you let him stay and keep me company while you go. I promise to take care of him in your absence,” Tseng insisted, crossing his legs and relaxing back into his chair. Vincent stopped in his tracks, turning his back on Tseng to look down at Yazoo with worry clear in his eyes. He was trapped with no way out and had no choice but to leave him alone with Tseng.

“My apologies, Yazoo,” he stated, hoping the young man caught the real reason for his apology. “I will be back as quickly as possible,” he added in a whisper that only Yazoo would be able to hear. Yazoo subtly squeezed Vincent's hand before letting go, leaving Vincent to walk out the door and close it behind him.

“Yazoo, please come and sit back down. I have a few questions I’d like to ask you,” Tseng murmured, his smile back as he studied the youth before him.

Yazoo cautiously took a seat on the sofa across from Tseng. The Head Turk was just as breathtaking and formidable as Vincent and not one hair was out of place on the perfectly groomed man. Yazoo made sure he took deep, steady breaths to keep from hyperventilating. He donned his best unreadable mask before replying, “Yes, Sir, what would you like to know?”

“How did you meet Vincent?” Tseng began, taking another sip of his drink while his eyes stayed locked on Yazoo.

Yazoo chose his words carefully. “I was walking in Midgar Central Park and Vincent approached me.” This was actually the truth, but he did not embellish any details, lest he falter.

“Really? That is surprising considering that Vincent has never approached anyone in such a manner before. I would think it more likely that you would have approached him,” Tseng mused, putting his drink down to the side. “Do you often go to secluded locations with men you’ve only just met?”

Yazoo refrained from scowling but found it awfully hard, instead simply raising an eyebrow. He didn't bother affirming or denying the manner of the approach. If Tseng wanted to think that Yazoo had chased Vincent down, was some dreamy-eyed fan, well, let him. Yazoo was pretty close to being Vincent's dreamy-eyed fanboy anyway. Now, he found himself being interrogated by his other Turk hero, Tseng, but somehow he wasn't finding this all that enjoyable at the moment. 

“No, I have never done so before, but given the ease in which Vincent and I communicate and the level of fun we've found in each others company, I made an exception.” Yazoo didn't know why he was explaining anything... and he didn't think it was helping Vincent's case either. “Why do you want to know so much about Vincent's personal life?” Yazoo looked a bit smug now, as if he may have found Tseng's weakness. “Are you romantically interested in him?” Yazoo felt it was his turn to be nosy now if he were to be good and indulge Tseng's questioning.

“Maybe I am,” Tseng said, his smile disappearing. “He is a very attractive man and I have to admit that despite his outwardly cold appearance, he can be rather alluring when the mood presents itself. His moans of desire are enough to melt the coldest heart but I am sure you already know that, Yazoo.” 

Moans of desire… the mere mention of Vincent moaning made Yazoo gasp.

Tseng stood then, walking over to the desk and switching on the monitor that was facing away from Yazoo. An eyebrow lifted as he looked at the empty room with the handcuffs on the bedhead that appeared on the screen. Turning back towards Yazoo, he tilted his head to one side, seemingly lost in thought. 

“There is something that you are not telling me, Yazoo. It pains me that you would try to mislead me, especially if you are serious in your plans to one day become a Turk. I do not hire people I cannot trust.”

Yazoo’s brow knitted when Tseng changed course so quickly. “What do you mean?” What was he looking at there? Yazoo stood and moved closer that he might have a look as well.

Tseng began typing on the nearby keypad, knowing this security system well. As he pressed play on the last recorded file, he turned up the sound and stepped back, a smile on his lips as he watched the monitor over Yazoo’s shoulder. It showed Yazoo, handcuffed to the bed as Vincent hovered over his cock. Yazoo’s voice could be clearly heard through the speakers. 

_“Vincent please…I have learned my lesson…I-I will stay put.”_

Vincent’s voice was next, deep and resonate.

_“Maybe you have…I’ll give you some time to consider your options.”_

Tseng had to control the urge to chuckle as he watched Vincent exit out the bottom of the screen, leaving Yazoo on the bed unfulfilled and looking pained.

“I see that Vincent is an even better student than I thought,” he commented, noticing the way Yazoo’s shoulders tensed as he watched the screen. “Are you here against your will, Yazoo?”

Before Yazoo got a chance to answer, Vincent walked back in the door, stopping dead at the sight of Tseng and Yazoo standing in front of the monitor. The tray he was holding in his hands slipped out of his grasp and crashed on the floor, shattering the silence of the room.

The silver haired youth whirled around on Vincent, cheeks burning and eyes blazing. “You filmed me?!” He couldn't even attempt to deny that the scene was arousing, but he was far too horrified that Tseng had now seen him, all of him. He stormed out, pushing roughly past Vincent back to his new room, his breath labored and his chest unbearably tight. It wasn't so much that Vincent had been watching him, because he always had been, but this particular moment was not meant for Tseng's eyes and it was filmed without his permission. How was he supposed to trust Vincent if he never knew when he was truly alone? He would deal with Vincent later. He just didn't want to be in the room with Tseng any longer, couldn't face him, for the rest of the footage would only get even more personal and revealing. He would pace here back and forth for as long as it took him to calm down and then he would sleep until his shame melted away... or until Tseng left and Yazoo felt like coming out, if ever.

“Fuck,” Vincent muttered, staring at Tseng with his eyes wide. His superior was looking at him intently, a small smile pulling at his lips.

Tseng turned towards the monitor, stopping the tape of Yazoo before turning back, looking down at the spoiled food on the floor. “Such a shame. It looked very appetizing, Vincent."

Vincent still couldn’t move. Inside his head, he was arguing with himself over whether to run to Yazoo and grovel or stay here and try and explain things to his boss. In the end, Tseng made the choice for him, stepping forward and putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Vincent, sit down and I’ll get you a drink. We need to talk and I think your friend needs some space right now.”

He let Tseng lead him back to his chair, where he sat stiffly thinking about Yazoo and trying to work out how he could ever get his treasure to forgive him for taping their encounter. Although originally the video equipment had been placed as a safety precaution, Vincent had to admit that he'd ended up using it to breach Yazoo’s privacy and there was no excuse for it.

A glass was thrust in front of his face, jolting him out of his thoughts and he looked up to find Tseng peering down at him. “Vincent, am I correct in assuming that you brought Yazoo here against his will?” Tseng asked, handing him the glass of brandy.

“Yes,” Vincent whispered, looking down at the drink in his hands. He heard Tseng sigh and tensed, waiting for whatever punishment that his superior would hand out for such a transgression.

Tseng knelt down between Vincent’s legs, reaching up one hand to turn his face towards him. “Why?” Tseng asked, his eyes boring into Vincent’s.

“I…I wanted him,” Vincent began lamely, trying to pull his face away only to find Tseng holding it firmly. His superior said nothing, only held him in place with a look that demanded further explanation. “I watched him for months but he was so perfect that every time I tried to approach him I….” Vincent’s voice trailed away, his reasons which seemed so right before, now sounded pathetic and cowardly.

“Vincent, why didn’t you come to me for help? I thought you considered me a friend,” Tseng said sadly, removing his hand to lean both arms on Vincent’s legs which he was still between. Vincent felt his cock twitch as he looked down, noticing just how close Tseng was as his mind scrambled to formulate an answer.

“You think of me as a friend?” he whispered, frowning at the man he thought was his superior and nothing more. Tseng’s face broke into a grin, his dark eyes sparkling with mischief.

“What did you think I thought of you? Do you think I visit all my employees on their holidays? Do you think I personally train every Turk that joins our department? Why do you think I insisted on you being my second in command, even thought there are other Turks with more experience? I took a special interest in you for a reason, Vincent. I consider you a friend and I care about what happens to you. I wish you had realized that and come to me first, before you…. What exactly did you do anyway? To get Yazoo here, I mean.”

Vincent’s face blushed red at both Tseng’s proximity and words. “I abducted him in Midgar Central Park when he was walking home from work, drugged him and brought him here,” he answered softly. Tseng’s hands began to creep slowly up his thighs and he bit down on his lip, sucking in a breath to try and control his body’s reaction.

“Strange. I asked Yazoo how he met you and he said that you approached him in the park. So, why doesn’t the young man try to escape? Or have you frightened him into submission already?” Tseng murmured, leaning forward only to stop so close to Vincent that he could feel his superior's breath on his lips.

“You would have to ask him what his reasons are. I… I am unsure,” Vincent whispered, breathing heavily as his own hands grasped the sides of the chair. He wanted Tseng so badly right now and it was wrong, so wrong with his treasure being so hurt and in the next room. “Sir, please don’t…,” Vincent’s voice was cut off by Tseng’s lips, softly kissing his own as a hand began caressing his erect cock through his trousers. Vincent felt a tongue glide over his bottom lip and he moaned softly, letting it slip between his lips and dance with his own.

An image of Yazoo’s face, betrayed and hurt flashed in his mind and he quickly pushed Tseng away, breathing hard and disgusted in himself. “Stop… y-you have to stop this. I want Yazoo. I want him so much that it hurts and if we do this, then I will never have the chance.” Tseng sat back, looking at him thoughtfully before standing up and taking his place back in the other chair.

“You’re in love with him, aren’t you?” Tseng asked, picking up his drink and emptying the glass.

Vincent couldn’t answer. Instead he took his superior’s lead, downing his own drink and pouring himself another.

***.***

Yazoo stood alone in his room breaths calm now, expressionlessly looking out his window. He could see a beautifully arranged garden, only green now, as it was too cool for the plants to flower just yet. He should leave this place, now... he knew it, but the majority of his mind wanted to believe Vincent had meant no harm by this. Yazoo scowled angrily at his own silly sense of faith because it clashed with his nagging sense of reason, which only seemed to rear its head at ludicrously inopportune times like this one, but he at least would give Vincent a chance to explain himself. Then, if Yazoo did not find the reasoning acceptable, he would indeed leave. This would throw a wrench in everything out there in his real world dreams, but Yazoo'd had tough times before and he would still have to try. If he didn't give this his all, becoming a Turk, then he wasn't sure what he needed to do, what there was for him... he wasn't sure of anything really... but he would cross this bridge when he came to it. So much for trust, affection and putting his best foot forward. 

He knew he couldn't let a little thing like Tseng seeing him naked and aroused in the company of the Head Turk's love interest, stop him. Could he live a life where he could somehow earn it out of respect and natural ability? Because he crossed Tseng, could he live as the most hated Turk in the history of Shinra Electric Power Company? Hn, well maybe it was worth a shot. It sure as hell would be different from being some beautiful, unfeeling, usable prize. The silver headed youth found himself wanting to scowl and smirk at the same time at the prospect of living to piss other people off. Unfortunately, he respected Tseng and Vincent both, but like hell if they thought this would break him. Somehow, too, deep down, Yazoo desperately wanted Vincent to assure him that he was not playing nasty tricks on him. It certainly did seem like an accident. Yazoo was actually very open-minded and very sensual, if Vincent had only asked his permission. Climbing into bed, Yazoo just lay there, not very tired but not ready to go face either Tseng or Vincent right now.

***.***

Putting down his glass, Vincent found that he could wait no longer to see Yazoo. “Tseng, could you excuse me for a moment?” he asked, looking up at his superior hopefully.

“Certainly, Vincent. Just please don’t forget that I’m here,” Tseng replied with a small strained smile.

Vincent stood, walking out of the room quickly and trying to ignore the sting in his chest from seeing that expression on his mentor's face. As soon as the study door closed behind him, Tseng's expression changed, devious intent replacing the sad smile as he pulled a small vial out of his pocket and held it up to the light.

Standing in front of Yazoo’s door, Vincent knocked softly, waiting to see if his treasure would let him inside, despite what he had done.

Yazoo opened the door, his eyes shifting up to look into the depthless crimson ones of his captor. “Vincent?” he asked flatly, able to maintain his usual non-expression, but unable to keep hope out of his emerald eyes. Oh, how he hoped that Vincent hadn't meant any harm.

“Yazoo, please forgive me,” Vincent began, his pulse quickening in fear. He couldn’t lose his treasure now, not when he was so close. “I installed the video equipment because I was afraid that you may panic when you first awoke and I wanted to ensure you did not harm yourself or lay in that room, needing help that I was unaware of.” Pausing to run a hand through his hair, Vincent took a breath and continued. “After that… honestly, I have no excuse. I kept watching you when I should have stopped. I watched you pleasure yourself and I invaded your privacy, which is unforgivable.” Looking at the floor, Vincent waited for Yazoo’s reaction, wishing he could turn back time and make things right.

Yazoo said nothing at first. His cheeks burned at the idea that Vincent had seen him masturbating, even though it was logical if he'd taped the punishment that the rest was there, but on top of that, he couldn't help but be aroused by it too. Putting his hand under Vincent's elegant chin, Yazoo tilted it up, wanting the man to look at him now. “Did you enjoy it? Watching me?” his voice was a bit cold, but he knew that he cared for Vincent already and Yazoo had unknowingly put himself out there. Depending on how the Turk answered, he might have to leave anyway, simply to not show that he felt hurt.

“Y-yes. You were beautiful,” Vincent stuttered out, blushing red in embarrassment as he looked longingly at Yazoo. _Please do not leave_ , repeated over and over in his head as he stared into his treasure’s eyes.

The silver haired youth gazed back for a moment, still blushing but betraying nothing of his feelings, until he reached up, grasping Vincent's shirt and pulled him in close for a heated kiss. Thoroughly won over, Yazoo plundered Vincent's mouth with abandon, slipping his arms around that graceful neck.

Vincent moaned into Yazoo’s mouth, wrapping his arms around his treasure's waist and pulling him closer. When they parted to catch their breath, Vincent lifted a hand to hold Yazoo’s face tenderly. “Does this mean that you forgive me, my love?” he whispered.

Yazoo looked at him, astonished at what Vincent had called him, then quickly recovered. “Only on condition that there are no more secrets between us. Trust is a two-way street, is it not?” He awaited Vincent's answer, though without letting him go for an instant.

Vincent smiled at his treasure, relief making him a little weak in the knees. “Yes, it is,” he replied. Looking down at Yazoo, he suddenly remembered Tseng kissing him just minutes before and his smile disappeared. Should he tell Yazoo about that? If he did, would Yazoo be hurt and angry at him again? Closing his eyes he sighed, knowing that yes, it was something that he should admit to if their relationship was going to be free of secrets. Cautiously opening his eyes, he met Yazoo’s questioning look with a level gaze. “There is something else I should tell you. Before, after you left the study, Tseng… he kissed me. I pushed him away and told him to stop because I want you.”

“It's alright... I appreciate you telling me. Before you came back with the food, I asked Tseng why he cared so much what you do on your off-time and asked if he was romantically interested in you and he indicated he was.” Yazoo leaned forward, his lips brushing over Vincent's in a tender kiss, then his cheek rested against the dark beauty's. “What you called me before, your feelings, they... mean a lot to me... but will you take this time while Tseng is here and find out how you feel, knowing this new information? If it turns out you have feelings for him too, I will understand.” Yazoo wanted so much to love Vincent already but he didn't want to see it through if it was only a passing infatuation with him because of his looks. He didn't want to invest emotionally if that was all it was going to be again. He wouldn't have those forever. His voice had been a bit rough as he spoke, because he didn't want to lose Vincent either, but he wanted Vincent to choose him with both eyes open. What if the one truly meant for the dark haired beauty was not Yazoo but the great Tseng of the Turks himself?

“I am aware of how I feel for Tseng. I will admit that I am attracted to him physically, but emotionally, it is not the same. The way I feel towards you is very different, Yazoo. It is stronger and I know that I lo…,” Vincent stopped, realizing what he was about to say. Was it too soon? Would it frighten Yazoo away?

Dreamily, Yazoo smiled at him, so happy as he squeezed his hero to him tightly. “Thank you,” and he nuzzled a well-shaped nose. “Then what's say we try again? Spend more time together?”

“Perfect,” Vincent answered, relieved that he had stopped himself, just in time. He suddenly remembered Tseng, left in the study and frowned at the inconvenience. “I am afraid that we do have a guest at present and if he is left unattended much longer, I would hate to think what trouble he will get up to. Would you come back with me? I think it would be wise to let Tseng get to know you better so he may be swayed to let you join the Turks. The idea of working with you has become very appealing to me.”

“Sure!” Yazoo agreed and then added, with a sultry smirk, “Now maybe you understand a bit how I feel. You are my hero, Vincent, and I am happy it was you that day in the park.” Yazoo couldn't help but chuckle a bit, not that he wanted to be kidnapped by anyone else, or at all, but Vincent really couldn't have been a kinder, more gentle host and a very sexy one at that.

“I am no hero, Yazoo,” Vincent said with a grin, taking hold of his treasure’s hand and leading him out into the hallway. “And heroes do not usually kidnap people.”

“Yes, you are,” Yazoo lilted in a singsong voice, wanting to tease Vincent a bit, but really it was the truth. He squeezed Vincent's hand in his, feeling rather amorous and trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his belly when it came to a certain Head Turk awaiting them, who would clearly see Vincent doting on him. Part of him also felt a bit guilty about that.

***.***


	8. Take and Give

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTERS - Yazoo written by chephren / Vincent and Tseng written by Madisuzy
> 
> WARNINGS - Swearing, sex, drug use, dub-con, threesome.
> 
> ~~~

Vincent squeezed Yazoo’s hand, trying to ignore the urge to drag his treasure back to his room for more appealing activities than entertaining Tseng. Walking into the study, he found the head Turk sitting down and two drinks waiting for them on the coffee table. He looked up at his superior, one eyebrow lifting in surprise.

“I was hoping that your friend would join us,” Tseng said in explanation, smiling at them both. 

Vincent’s senses were picking up that something was amiss with his superior but he figured it was caused by his own rejection of the older man's advances earlier. He suddenly frowned from the strange pain that appeared in his chest at the thought. Sitting down next to Yazoo, he passed one glass to his treasure before picking up the other for himself, not able to meet Tseng's eyes. “Thank you, Tseng,” Vincent murmured, turning to Yazoo to give him an encouraging smile instead.

Yazoo relaxed when he saw Tseng's welcoming demeanor and took the glass graciously, returning Vincent's warm smile. “Thank you,” he answered, sipping at his glass of brandy. He really had no head for alcohol at all, so this would be interesting. “Did you always know you wanted to be a Turk, Tseng?”

The head Turk looked towards Yazoo, a rare expression of surprise flickering across his features before it quickly disappeared. 

“No. Originally I wanted to be a chocobo farmer but as I grew older, it became apparent that I didn’t have the temperament for it.”

On hearing Tseng’s answer, Vincent choked on his drink. Coughing to clear his throat, he glanced up at his superior with a grin, previous worried thoughts disappearing. 

“Really? I thought chocobos hated you,” Vincent commented, his surprise clear in his tone.

“They do. That’s why I became a Turk instead,” Tseng explained, smiling back at Vincent.

Yazoo chuckled. He could just see an agitated Tseng, attempting to herd chocobos who were usually fairly docile creatures, but somehow in the Head Turks' company became rather agitated and defiant. Best of all, Tseng was wearing a straw hat in his mind. “Chocobo farmer, Turk... yes, I can see how that would be the next logical choice,” he joked, sipping at his brandy. He wasn't terribly fond of it but it was helping to loosen him up a great deal and for that, he was grateful.

Vincent chuckled at Yazoo’s words, realizing how relaxed he was feeling now. He turned towards his treasure, loving the sight of him, smiling and happy. Vincent felt an overwhelming urge to kiss him, to wrap his arms around him and taste him. He wanted every inch of that beautiful pale skin bared beneath him so he could make him moan and beg for more. Clearing his throat, Vincent turned away and tried to control himself. For some reason, resisting Yazoo was harder now than it ever had been before. His treasure’s hand squeezed his and Vincent's mind suddenly supplied him with a mental picture of that hand squeezing his cock in the same way. Putting down his now empty glass, Vincent turned back towards Yazoo, his desire only strengthening by the minute. He wanted Yazoo now. He didn’t care if Tseng was right there, didn’t care if the whole world was watching. The urge to sink into his love was taking over every other thought, making his breaths quick and his pulse race.

Yazoo didn't fail to notice those smoldering crimson eyes on him, making him hard and his belly flutter. “Vincent, what are you thinking right now?” He had a pretty good inkling as the man's gaze was downright predatory and Yazoo wanted to enjoy it, drink every bit of his captor in. He hadn't had much of his brandy yet, but looking around quickly and noticing that Tseng had finished his glass, as had Vincent, he didn't want to be too fussy about this not being his preferred drink. He downed the rest in two large swallows before looking at Vincent, his Vincent... feeling a bit dizzy.

“I am thinking of you,” Vincent growled, leaning forward to capture Yazoo’s lips in a kiss. His tongue slipped inside Yazoo’s mouth as he pulled the smaller man into his lap. Leaning back, he looked into his treasure’s green eyes. “I want you so much, Yazoo. I want anything you will let me have.” He was so enthralled by the youth that he didn’t even notice Tseng standing up and coming over to stand behind the silver haired beauty. It was only when he saw Tseng’s hand move Yazoo’s hair off his shoulders that he noticed his superior.

“Yazoo, what will you allow? Vincent needs you now and I would love to taste you too. Would you do me the honor of allowing me to join you both?” Tseng whispered, leaning forward to suckle on Yazoo’s neck as his eyes stayed locked with his subordinate’s. Vincent moaned at the sight, loving how Tseng’s dark mane of hair contrasted to his love’s silver strands, jealousy and possessiveness strangely absent from his lust dazed mind.

“Unhhh,” Yazoo arched his body against Vincent and leaned so that Tseng could have better access to his neck. “Yessss, I want you both,” he purred, pulling Vincent in for another kiss, his cheeks flushed and warm as his arm curled up and around Tseng's neck, fingertips weaving into that long silky hair. He slipped an arm around Vincent's neck too, deepening the kiss as the arm holding Vincent slipped down to pull their bodies closer together. His own body was feeling so alive and wonderfully aroused and he just needed to let his inhibitions go and enjoy the gorgeousness of the two men with him, both his heroes, one of which he felt so strongly for... it was so hard to believe he wasn't dreaming. “I will let you have anything. Just be with me, let me feel you... cum for me, make me cum,” he murmured against Vincent's lips, leaning in to continue the kiss.

Tseng pulled back, letting Vincent and Yazoo enjoy each other as he took hold of the bottom of Yazoo's pullover and lifted it to reveal the youth's torso. Both the other men were so caught up in each other that they only paused for a moment, allowing the top past the youth’s face before they were locked at the lips again. Tseng threw it on the chair behind him before taking the opportunity to go over to the desk and with a few hits to the keys, he had Vincent’s security system filming the study instead of the hidden bedroom. Smiling deviously, he walked back over to kneel behind Yazoo and began laying a line of kisses up the beautiful boy's spine.

Vincent was so aroused that he forgot Tseng was there for a moment, too lost in the feel of Yazoo’s body in his lap as their tongues slid together. It was only when the hand he had wrapped around Yazoo was kissed, that he remembered his superior’s presence. He lifted the hand, blindly reaching out to touch Tseng when his hand was grasped gently at the wrist and one of his fingers enveloped by warm wetness. He couldn’t see it, but the feel of Tseng sucking on his finger made him moan into Yazoo’s mouth as his hips pushed up into his treasure automatically. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, something about this whole scenario niggled like an itch, but his conscious mind dismissed it as Tseng slipped a second of Vincent’s fingers into his mouth.

The silver haired youth felt drunk on the heady scent of these two very powerful men and he kissed his beautiful captor, their pelvises grinding together deliciously. He reached a shaky hand back to brush over a finely dressed thigh, over Tseng's hip, to incourage him closer to join their play and give the formidable man any friction Yazoo's undulating bottom could offer. He pulled away from Vincent's luscious kisses only for a slim second to lilt huskily, “Come play with us, Tseng.”

Yazoo’s words sent a shiver up Vincent’s spine and as his superior released his wrist, his fingers felt the chill of the room on his now wet digits. He could feel Tseng beginning to thrust gently against Yazoo's back and his hand reached out blindly once more, fingers grasping onto Tseng's silk shirt and fisting there, the sudden need to touch Tseng as well as his Yazoo, surprisingly strong. It felt so amazing but it wasn’t enough and he almost growled in frustration. 

“Too many clothes,” Vincent finally muttered, pausing and releasing both other men to pull off his own shirt so he could feel Yazoo against his skin. He moved his mouth to his treasure’s neck, nipping and biting down along a pale shoulder until he came face to face with Tseng. Pausing to look into Tseng’s eyes, he felt Yazoo’s hands move to caress his chest.

Tseng had taken off his own jacket and shirt when he’d heard Vincent’s complaint, leaning back into Yazoo just in time to meet his subordinate’s gaze. He smiled at Vincent, taking the young Turk’s lips in a heated kiss as his hands roved over Yazoo’s bare torso between them.

Yazoo gasped when he felt their bare skin against him, their hard, writhing bodies. “I... ahh, must agree... I need more of you both.” The silver haired youth stopped his caresses to gently press his hands against both Vincent and Tseng's upper chests. “These pants have to go... strip for me.” It was a kind order spoken with lust in his eyes as he looked from one over his shoulder to the other, wanting to see if they would stand and give him a once-in-a-lifetime show.

Tseng broke the kiss with Vincent a little reluctantly, standing up and looking down at the other two with a grin. “Bossy little one, aren’t you?” he said with a chuckle, hands already raising to obey. He slowly undid the top button of his pants, making a show of pulling down the zipper before letting them drop to the floor with a little wiggle of his ass. Looking at Vincent, he noticed the young Turk blush and raised an eyebrow in question. “You’re not going to get all shy on us now are you, Vincent?” he commented, reaching forward to take hold of Yazoo’s waist and lift him off of Vincent’s lap to stand in front of him. Wrapping his arms around Yazoo and taking a couple of steps back to make room, he pulled the youth back against his own chest, resting his chin on the shorter man’s shoulder. “You don’t want to disappoint Yazoo, do you?”

Vincent was still trying to get over the fact that Tseng didn’t wear any underwear when his superior started asking questions. He knew he was blushing and hated his pale complexion for how obvious his embarrassment was. Tseng’s questions were a direct challenge though, and he could never back down from a challenge, even though his inexperience and self consciousness begged him to decline. Standing up from the chair, he locked his eyes on Yazoo’s face, trying to ignore Tseng who was grinning over Yazoo’s shoulder as his hands explored the youth's chest. He knew he wasn’t capable of being as sexy and confident as Tseng had been, so instead he moved his shaking fingers to undo his pants as fast as he could, pushing them and his boxer shorts down together and stepping out of them quickly.

Both men were so incredibly fit and finely sculpted that Yazoo was feeling completely spoiled and content. Taut pale skin decorated with small scars from the job blended so perfectly into the masterpieces that were Vincent and Tseng. Yazoo reveled in the feel of the Wutain beauty behind him now and reached down to cup a firm buttock, pressing Tseng's pelvis against his ass, which was still covered in black fabric, but not for long. Even though he was all but lost in his hungry admiration for their bodies, Yazoo didn't fail to notice Vincent's discomfort.

“You are just beautiful, Vincent,” Yazoo murmured softly, hoping to encourage the younger Turk. He had an odd feeling, even through his familiar need to be touched and devoured and touch and devour in return, that maybe this was going too far with his bewitching captor. He had never thought to ask Vincent what his limits were, as the man certainly was adept at giving Yazoo pleasure, but it was something he knew they should discuss before they went any further. “If you are not alright with any part of this, my darling….” Yazoo felt so smitten with deep affection for Vincent and he felt so free to voice it now. He vaguely wondered why, though he found he couldn't be sorry for any of it if Vincent truly did feel for him too, as a person with needs and feelings... and flaws like everyone else.

“I am… alright, Yazoo,” Vincent responded, seeing the concern on his treasure’s face. He heard Tseng chuckle and glared at his superior.

“Vincent, don’t be mad. You are beautiful and you look so irresistible, standing there. I just find your innocence amusing because you are a Turk. I do have to admit though, your innocence is very alluring as well. Come over here and let us touch you,” Tseng murmured, reaching out a hand to the younger Turk. Vincent took the offered hand and let Tseng pull him forward against Yazoo’s chest, his lips finding the boy’s as their bodies touched. “See how good it feels?”

Tseng began kissing Yazoo’s neck again and as one hand caressed the young man’s hip, the other roamed along Vincent’s other side. His lips worked their way up to Yazoo’s ear where he paused to whisper, “We must be gentle with Vincent. His innocence needs to be treated with care.”

Yazoo gasped when he processed the implication of Vincent's virginity. “Ohhh, Vincent,” he moaned, looking up into crimson eyes after breaking their kiss. “That is so very romantic!” He reached up to caress a pale cheek, threading fingertips into untamed raven hair. “Please, are you sure you want to do this now?” He had to ask and be very clear. He did not want Vincent to do anything that he would later regret and once he allowed himself to have a taste of Vincent for real, Yazoo knew he would be insatiable.

“Are you sure you want me here for this?” Tseng asked, adding his own question to Yazoo’s while silently hoping that Vincent would not turn him away.

“Yes, I want this. With both of you,” Vincent answered, smiling despite his face burning with embarrassment as his virginity was openly discussed. He somehow felt more at ease with Tseng there though, knowing that the older man would guide him and show him how to pleasure Yazoo. He didn't want to make a fool of himself, after all.

Tseng was relieved at his answer, thankful that the drugs he’d put in their drinks had pushed them past their shy resistance and allowed him be a part of this, for he’d wanted to join with his second in command for the longest time, ever since he’d first laid eyes on him as a nervous, shy new recruit.

Feeling incredibly amorous, Yazoo slipped his arms around Vincent's graceful neck, pulling him even closer. “I want this too... so very much.” He licked over the Phantom Turk's lips again before touching their foreheads together. “Thank you for letting us be the ones, Vincent. That is so very special.” He turned sideways and pulled both men to him, one at each hip, sighing happily. “And thank you both for letting me be part of your Turk games,” he cooed. “I can't tell you how aroused I was when Vincent told me of your special training, Tseng.” He slipped his arms around their waists, pulling two impressive erections against his body and didn't bother stifling his moan.

Tseng chuckled, amused to no end that Vincent had actually believed that what he’d done to him that day in the past was real Turk training. He’d seen how Vincent had used the same technique on Yazoo in the video and was thankful that he’d thought an excuse Vincent had completely excepted. “Looks like we may have to make you a Turk after all, Yazoo,” he purred happily.

Being reminded of the special training, Vincent decided he very much wanted to do a certain thing to Yazoo that Tseng had done to him that day. Kneeling down on the floor in front of the youth, he looked up at him hungrily before beginning to lick lazy circles around his treasure’s belly button while his hands began to slide Yazoo’s pants down over his hips.

“Oh, yessss!” Yazoo was feeling like it was Christmas, Vincent licking him and Tseng saying his dreams of becoming a Turk were attainable... and then he absently wondered if this was supposed to be some sort of job interview. If being a Turk also allowed these sexy play dates often, then sign him up! He'd had no idea that this was even an option! He gazed down at Vincent, who was looking up as he worshiped Yazoo's belly and the youth gasped as his stiff arousal was freed again for both sets of dark eyes to see. His cock twitched against the younger Turk's chin at the anticipation of what he hoped Vincent would do. “Vincent,” he whimpered, slipping his fingertips into the dark beauty's hair again, caressing the spectral beauty's scalp.

Vincent had never done this before so, remembering what Tseng had done to him that day he’d received his ‘special training’, Vincent started slowly, slipping out his tongue to run it over the head before licking a long line down the underside of Yazoo’s cock. He kissed his way back up to the top in an exact replication of Tseng’s moves that day. Reaching the top he slipped just the tip between his lips as his tongue gently flicked back and forth.

Tseng watched Vincent intently, gently rubbing his shaft between Yazoo’s cheeks while holding the silver haired beauty’s hips still. Seeing Vincent imitate his own moves so exactly was driving his desire to maddening heights as he tried to contain himself and enjoy what he was seeing.

“Unhh, Ohhhhh,” Yazoo fought to keep his eyes open to watch Vincent pleasuring him. It had been a while since he'd let anyone do that for him and he was glad that he'd waited, as Vincent was already very special to the silver haired youth and he happy it was him. He couldn't control his mewls of desire as he curled one arm up around Tseng's neck, reaching up to gently free that straight flowing ebony hair from its conservative clasp the Head Turk used to keep it pulled back. Yazoo turned his head to lick over Tseng's lower lip and let their slick tongues get acquainted. When he felt Vincent's lips apply light sucking pressure though, Yazoo's body convulsed as his dick felt even harder now and then his body sagged against Tseng's broad chest. His hips began to try to sway and move, as he was unable to control them any longer. “Ohhh, Vincent… yes.” When he saw the Turk's member straining against the cool air of the room, Yazoo moaned, “Please touch yourself for me.”

Tseng slipped an arm around Yazoo’s waist, supporting the young man’s weight to prevent him from falling as he ground his own erection into his little bottom with more urgency. Vincent was swallowing Yazoo’s cock now, sucking up and down, his red eyes gazing upwards at them both as his hand began to slide up and down his own swollen erection. Tseng watched, enthralled by the change in Vincent as his innocence was forgotten in the midst of such a display. “Fuck… Vin…,” Tseng muttered, tilting his head to bite down on Yazoo’s shoulder as he kept his gaze locked onto Yazoo’s cock, sliding in and out of Vincent’s mouth faster and faster.

Thighs shuddering, Yazoo watched Vincent with lips parted and a rosy flush that covered his entire body, especially his erection which his lover sucked so expertly. He felt as if he were going to lose control now or lose his mind. “W-wait, Vince... I-I'm going to...,” Yazoo gasped, his body writhing as the pleasure was surely becoming too great. Seeing his cock and Vincent's moving in perfect synch, Yazoo's body grew tight, as did his balls, threatening to climax at any moment.

Vincent heard Yazoo’s warning and ignored it, continuing his movements with the one aim in mind. He wanted to make Yazoo come, had been yearning for it ever since he’d left his treasure unfulfilled and handcuffed to the bed that day. Removing his hand from his own erection, he let it drift up Yazoo’s thighs to lightly play over his balls, encouraging his beautiful Yazoo to come.

Tseng saw Vincent’s movements and knew what they meant. “Yazoo, Vin wants you to come,” he purred in the young man’s ear, moving back slightly to gently tease Yazoo’s entrance with one finger. “He wants you to fill his mouth and show him how much you love him.”

Harsh spasms wracked Yazoo's body as he screamed his release, holding on to Tseng for dear life, filling Vincent's warm, wet mouth with his adoring seed. He desperately wanted to tell Vincent that he did love him, but he knew that once he said it, there was no taking it back. He would hurt Vincent if he said it too hastily, and that was something he never wanted to do. As the tremors of his orgasm shook him, he let go of Tseng, wearily sliding down the man's chest, falling to his knees on the floor and throwing his arms around his Turk. Kissing him passionately, holding him close, Yazoo wanted to show Vincent how much he meant to the silver haired youth. Panting, he weakly rested there for a moment, reaching his hand up for Tseng to join them here on the floor.

Tseng took Yazoo’s hand but moved to sit down behind Vincent, smiling at Yazoo over his subordinate's shoulder. “Yazoo, would you mind if I played with Vin while you catch your breath?” he asked, keeping eye contact with Yazoo while he licked a line up Vincent’s neck.

Yazoo shuddered again, the sight a bit too exciting for his overloaded nerves, but he couldn't tear his eyes away, so he sat back to have a better look, his hands running over Vincent's bare chest. “Ohh yes, by all means, have fun my dears.” He smiled at them, a tired, satisfied smile with a wicked glimmer in his eyes. His cock would have stood to attention again at the sight of Tseng making moves on Vincent, but it was so blissfully asleep now.

Vincent closed his eyes, leaning back into Tseng and tilting his head to the side. His superior’s mouth worked its way up to his ear, pulling the lobe between gentle teeth. “I want to fuck you so much right now,” Tseng whispered in his ear, making Vincent whimper as he pushed back into the firm body behind him. Tseng’s hands caressed his chest and Vincent swayed into the touch. Knowing that Yazoo was there watching should have made him self conscious but instead it drove his desire higher.

Tseng watched Yazoo’s reactions over Vincent’s shoulder, loving the fire in the younger man’s eyes as he watched the head Turk touching his second in command. Tseng wrapped one hand around Vincent’s weeping cock, loving the moans that it drove from the usually quiet man as he stroked it slowly. His dark haired subordinate was grinding back against him now, completely lost to the sensations of his body and giving a display that he would enjoy watching again, once he swiped the video recording from Vincent’s security system. It wasn’t that he wanted to deceive the other two men, he just knew that this was most likely a one time event and he couldn’t bear to walk away with nothing more than memories. In Tseng’s mind the two other men were a perfect match, both beautiful and with a gentleness of soul that meshed together in harmony and he was enjoying his chance to be a part of their world, no matter how brief it would be.

“He really is beautiful, isn’t he Yazoo?” Tseng purred. "See how much he loves you watching him?"

“So bewitchingly beautiful!” the youth marveled in answer and he moaned, “You are both so alluring and I could just watch you forever.” He sighed happily, a rather wicked grin crossing his features. Rising to position himself on the couch, he sat back and eyed them lazily with a small smile on his face. 

“Come here, both of you, please?” Once both Tseng and Vincent stood hip to hip in front of him, he reached up and began stroking their cocks, one in each hand, still looking naughtily up at them. “How about giving each other sweet kisses for me?” Yazoo purred and once their attention was off of him, Yazoo wetly started to lap at first one cock and then the other, his emerald eyes shifting upward now and again to watch them kissing and touching. Such a mind-blowing sight and Yazoo moaned as he took the head of Vincent's erection into his mouth, his tongue playing around it, dipping gently into the weeping slit, hands all the while stroking.

Tseng devoured Vincent’s mouth, the arm closest to his fellow Turk wrapped around his waist. The other hand came up to rest on the side of Vincent's neck as his thumb caressed his jaw line. Yazoo’s hand was stroking him perfectly and he moaned around the dark haired man’s tongue, his hips jerking into Yazoo’s grasp.

Vincent was overloading with sensation, one arm clinging to Tseng’s shoulder for support as the other found Yazoo’s silver tresses and began to thread through them. When he and Tseng paused for air, he looked down at Yazoo, watching as his love suckled on the end of his cock. “Yaz…,” he moaned, trying to resist the urge to thrust as one of his dreams came to life before his eyes. Tseng kissed him again, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth before releasing him to join in watching Yazoo pleasure them both.

Pulling back, Yazoo purred low and husky, “Vincent.” Looking hazily up into crimson eyes, the silver haired youth licked wetly upwards along the base of the Turk's cock before taking him all the way in. Relaxing his throat as well as he could to welcome Vincent into his mouth as far as possible, Yazoo began bobbing his head, his thumb gathering up soft balls against that hard shaft, then letting them drop gently against taut thighs. His hand still stroked Tseng, occasionally circling over the head with his other thumb, spreading slick precum over rosy skin, his last two fingertips swiping over Tseng's balls as his moving fist reached the base.

Vincent had to grab on to Tseng when Yazoo swallowed his cock, his knees weakening beneath him as he disappeared into his love’s perfect mouth. Tseng’s arm around his waist tightened, helping him keep his feet until he regained his control enough to stand, locking his legs into place. “Y-yaz… feels a-amazing,” he murmured, his hand moving to caress Yazoo’s face as he gazed at his treasure.

When Vincent adjusted to Yazoo’s talented mouth enough to stand on his own, Tseng withdrew his arm from around him, pulling reluctantly away from the silver beauty's stroking hand. He moved to kneel behind Vincent, moving a hand up along the dark haired man’s spine and pushing gently to bend him forward a little. When Vincent complied, he ran both hands over his backside, parting the cheeks to run his tongue down from the top of Vincent's cleft to stop and circle Vincent’s entrance teasingly. His subordinate was breathing heavily, moaning at the duel sensations, his hips twitching in indecision as his body tried to decide whether to push forward into Yazoo’s mouth or back onto Tseng’s probing tongue.

Tseng made the choice for him, thrusting his tongue inside and relishing the sounds of pure pleasure that where streaming, unrestrained from Vincent’s lips. He continued to torture the younger Turk's entrance until Vincent’s body was trembling and close to climax.

“Tseng…Yaz,” Vincent moaned between breaths. “Please stop…I…don’t want to come yet…please.” Tseng was tempted to continue and push the young man over the edge but decided to comply with his wishes this time. Drawing away, his gave Vincent’s backside a final squeeze before standing beside him, laying a line of kisses along his shoulder.

Yazoo looked lasciviously at his beautiful Vincent, feeling so warm and aroused by the musical sounds that had come from him. It was almost too much, and he knitted his brows and had to lay his head back on the sofa for a moment as he said, “Vincent, I need you... be inside me?”

“Yazoo,” Vincent whispered, looking down at his love as his cock twitched hungrily. He wanted his treasure so much right now but he wasn’t sure what to do next, indecision making him pause and doubt himself. “I want to but…,” his voice slipped away as embarrassment stole his words.

Tseng noticed Vincent tensing up and began to rub circles over the small of his back to try and calm him. “It’s alright, Vincent. See how much Yazoo wants to feel you inside of him?” he said softly. “How about I prepare you, while you prepare Yazoo? That way, you can copy what I do. You’ll know then exactly how he is feeling and when he is ready because you will be feeling the same thing.”

Vincent nodded slowly, his blush still evident as he chewed on his bottom lip. “Yazoo, would you like that?” he asked, looking down at the young man.

Face contorting in open pleasure, Yazoo moaned, “Ohh, yesss, I would love that, and so will you, Vince, trust me.” He reached up to place a tender kiss on Vincent's soft very kissable lips, feeling very moved to kiss him all over. Yazoo decided he would have to make good on that. 

“Where’s your lube, Vincent?” Tseng asked, making the young Turk break his kiss with the little minx to answer him.

“Desk. Top left draw,” the young Turk replied, watching Tseng retrieve it, as nervous butterflies twisted his stomach. When his superior walked back over, Vincent looked at him for direction. “Just bend forward over Yazoo. I want you spread for me,” the older Turk murmured, making Vincent blush once more. Tseng kindly ignored his second in command's reaction this time, instead using the lube and passing it to him with a small smile.

Watching them go to work, Tseng at Vincent's entrance and Vincent at Yazoo’s, making him squirm in utter delight, the youth couldn't help but feel that Tseng was being so very kind to them but they were forgetting his pleasure in all this. “Tseng... can you bring those hips over here please?” To clarify his intent, the youth looked at the Head Turk hungrily, licking his lips like a cat.

Tseng raised an eyebrow in question, moving closer to Yazoo with his hand still working Vincent, as he asked with a small grin pulling up one side of his lips, “What are you up to now, little minx?”

Yazoo gasped at being called that, and his hips pressed demandingly against Vincent's teasing fingertip. “Oh, I like that.” 

Vincent and Tseng were both making him feel very sexy and desired and he drank it all in like a fine ambrosial elixir, nectar of the gods, for that is how he felt and he loved being Vincent's treasure and Tseng's little minx. As that fine cock drew closer, Yazoo smirked, “I'm up to no good, of course... tell me how it feels?” His tongue darted out to lick over the glistening head of Tseng's dick, relishing the man's heady scent and his lips closed over it with one slow suck.

Tseng moaned as his cock disappeared into Yazoo’s mouth, his finger pausing inside Vincent as he momentarily stopped its movement. Vincent pushing back against his hand quickly reminded him as he added a second finger to join the first, his other hand moving to rest on Yazoo’s hair. “Feels…amazing,” he gasped out between breaths, watching as Vincent added a second finger to his little lover and Yazoo moaned around his cock. Feeling a little unsteady on his legs, Tseng looked over the two men before him. Vincent was bent forward, pushing back on Tseng’s fingers as he drove his own carefully in and out of Yazoo. The little minx was writhing on the chair, trying to push down onto Vincent’s fingers as he sucked perfectly on Tseng’s cock. All three were now covered in a fine layer of sweat and it glistened in the sunlight streaming in the window, making the whole scene look surreal and dreamlike. Tseng watched as Vincent took Yazoo’s cock into his mouth again, sucking on it greedily as his fingers increased their pace in and out of the little minx’s puckered entrance. This time, it was he who was quickly losing control, his hips thrusting into Yazoo’s mouth as the vibrations of the smaller man’s moans threatened to push him over the edge.

Unable to control his body's undulating or his breathless whimpering around Tseng's deliciously rock hard flesh, Yazoo took him all the way in, having to steady and quiet himself so that he could relax his throat and let Tseng slide to the back of it. With his Vincent sucking him again, which Yazoo simply adored, he wasn't able to keep it up for very long and for what his mouth could not sustain, Yazoo brought long fingers to play with Tseng's balls and along his perineum. Slipping back in feather-light touches toward Tseng's hidden private areas, he beckoned Tseng to wantonly take a wide stance, spreading his legs for him. He wanted to tease that no doubt succulent hole as well. His other hand grasped the base of Tseng's cock, pumping him expertly, while he wrapped his lower legs around whatever part of Vincent he could reach.

Tseng couldn’t last much longer like this, his legs trembling as Yazoo’s expert fingers tormented him and he thrust as gently as he could in and out of the little minx’s mouth. He slipped a third finger into Vincent, scissoring them as carefully as he could and searching for the dark haired beauty's prostate desperately. He wanted Vincent to come and without being able to reach his cock, his options where limited. Finally, he was rewarded for his searching as Vincent’s whole body jerked and he aimed his fingers to nudge the same spot continuously, feeling his own balls tighten as Vincent began sucking Yazoo harder, in turn making the younger man do the same to him.

“Vincent,” Tseng gasped out, fighting for his voice. “Use your other hand…on your cock. Lets all do this…together.”

Vincent heard his superior's command and obeyed, wanting to come so desperately now that he’d do anything to reach his own peak. He wrapped his free hand around his own length and began pumping in time with Tseng’s fingers. His bobbing head began to match the same rhythm as he added a third finger and searched for his love’s pleasure spot, knowing he’d hit it when the beauty arched his back and shuddered. He was so close but he wanted his treasure to peak first, to let the sight of Yazoo coming push him into bliss.

Yazoo's body began to tremble, his legs tightening their hold on his beloved, Vincent relentlessly playing his body like a fiddle, and it made Yazoo tense as tightly as a bowstring as a result. “Mm-mmmm,” he cried around Tseng's cock, feeling his body convulse as he shuddered, his hands finding nothing to hold on to aside from a persistent squeeze around Tseng's length. His exploring fingertip, having teased Tseng to open for him, pressed inquisitively inside, his thumb pressing along the Head Turk's perineum again, perhaps a bit harder than he meant to because he could no longer control himself. Vincent made him feel so heavenly... and he felt himself spill into his Turk's mouth. _Ohh, Vincent..._

Watching Yazoo come was nearly Vincent’s undoing, but somehow he managed to hold back long enough to swallow his lover’s seed, giving it a couple more light sucks before releasing it gently and slowly pulling his fingers free. Resting his head on Yazoo’s thigh, he moaned in near delirium as Tseng’s fingers prodded him persistently, his newly free hand gripping the chair for support as he stroked himself to bliss, groaning a mumbled mixture of both Yazoo and Tseng’s name with his release.

Breathing hard, Vincent looked up to see Yazoo had resumed his work on Tseng’s cock, one hand hidden between parted thighs. When Tseng’s fingers gently left him, he couldn’t hold back a whimper before standing up shakily and walking behind Tseng to wrap an arm around the trembling man’s waist. 

“Come for us, Tseng,” he whispered hoarsely into his superior’s ear as his free hand caressed the older man’s side gently.

Tseng’s eyes rolled back in his head as he came hard, his whole body jerking as he emptied his seed into Yazoo’s devilish mouth. If Vincent hadn’t been holding him up, he was sure he would've ended up on his knees as he blacked out for a few seconds at the sensory overload. When his vision cleared and his mind focused again, Vincent was kissing his neck, gently supporting him and Yazoo was laying a last kiss to his spent member.

Rising a bit shakily, Yazoo wrapped his arms around Tseng to rest hands on Vincent's hips. He reached up to kiss them both, first Tseng and then Vincent, letting them taste their commingled love juices on his tongue, feeling very content. “That was just....” He sighed happily, unable to think of a word that would adequately describe his rapture, pulling them closer. Taking both their hands, Yazoo guided them down to lay on the fine Wutainese carpet with him, settling Tseng between he and Vincent as they rested there together, touching and kissing, gathering their strength again.

***.***


	9. Triangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTERS - Yazoo written by chephren / Vincent and Tseng written by Madisuzy
> 
> WARNINGS - Sex, threesome, swearing.
> 
> ~~~

It didn’t take long for Vincent to feel himself hardening again. With both the man of his dreams and the man he had physically desired for so long, both naked and kissing, he had no choice in the matter. He loved how sensual Yazoo was, his body flowing so beautifully with every movement. The whole experience was like a dream or a wish come true and he could barely contain his need to finally sink into Yazoo’s body.

Tseng wasn’t fairing much better, being between two such gorgeous and willing bodies, making his own arousal recover in record time. He could feel Vincent’s length pressing against his back and he reached an arm around to pull him closer. One day, if he ever was lucky enough to get a chance to do this again with this couple, he would consider letting one of them enter him. The thought surprised him, as he’d never even considered it before. For now though, what he wanted was to take Vincent, be a part of his awakening into his sexuality as the younger man took his little minx for the first time.

Yazoo couldn't stand it any longer. He needed Vincent inside him now and he couldn't help but see how erect his lovers were, Tseng in particular. He took the Head Turk's hand gently and kissed it, then guided him up off the floor to kneel behind him on the couch after he had beckoned his Turk to lie on his back on the couch with his legs spread. They were all more than ready now and Yazoo straddled his captor's hips, reaching back to spread Vincent's legs wide for Tseng's appreciative gaze and so that the Head Turk could enter him. 

“I need you now, my darlings.” He gazed down into Vincent's smoldering eyes as he began to lower himself on the dark haired beauty's shaft. “I need you inside me.” His plea was almost desperate and he looked at his lover with wide, imploring eyes.

“Yaz,” Vincent murmured, his hands running gently up his treasure’s thighs as he gazed into his beautiful eyes. “Need you,” he gasped out as he felt the tip of his cock nudge the younger man’s entrance. It was so hard not to thrust up, to keep himself still and let Yazoo sink down at his own pace. He felt Tseng’s hands rest on his thighs, firmly holding him in place and making sure he didn’t hurt his love and he was thankful for the extra support.

Tseng watched hungrily as Yazoo began to slip down Vincent’s cock, his hands steady on Vincent’s thighs to ensure no unpleasant rash moves from his inexperienced subordinate. “Perfect, Vincent. Just relax and let Yazoo take his time,” he said softly, waiting for the two to join before he would take his own place.

“Unh,” Yazoo had to shut his eyes against the slight discomfort of the thick length at first, but his parted lips curled into a small smile as he felt that gorgeously full feeling that he had missed so, and with someone so special. “You feel so good, Vincent. Just relax.” Looking over his shoulder, he asked, “Tseng, are you ready?” before turning back to look deep into Vincent's eyes, wanting to show him there was nothing to be nervous about, that they cared about him.

Yazoo sinking down on him was the most amazing feeling and Vincent whimpered softly as his length was gripped so tightly. It was so different a sensation from a hand or a mouth and he had to breathe deeply to control the automatic urge to thrust. He heard Yazoo’s words and realized what was going to happen next, having not really thought about it before as he’d been so consumed with the thought of entering Yazoo. Vincent was trying to relax but the thought of Tseng filling him made his muscles clench, despite his efforts. He frowned, angry at himself for coming this far and failing both the other men who were being so understanding and patient with his inexperience.

Tseng pressed a well lubed finger against Vincent’s entrance, finding that the young man was clenched again, despite what they’d already done. Leaning to look over Yazoo’s shoulder, he saw Vincent’s face frowning in concentration and almost chuckled at how hard his friend was trying to relax. 

“Vincent, you’re trying too hard and thinking too much. Just concentrate on Yazoo and how good it feels to be inside of him,” he whispered, using his free hand to turn the little minx’s lips towards him for a kiss as his finger slipped inside of Vincent only to remain still. Pulling back from Yazoo’s mouth, he kissed his way along his jaw to whisper in the minx’s ear, “You’ll have to distract him. Don’t worry, I’ll use my fingers until he relaxes.”

Yazoo nodded and, looking down at Vincent with a naughty smirk on his face, he purred, “Then I shall have to just kiss you until you relax.” He leaned forward to lap at Vincent's full lips, pressing his own to them, then nudging them with his tongue, requesting entry into the Turk's mouth, which Yazoo was starting to feel was paradise on Gaia, truly. It brought him so much pleasure. His bottom began to undulate in small circles, not enough to really ride Vincent's cock inside him, but enough to hopefully feel very good and teasing, as if he were to stroke it lightly with his fingers. “You are so very beautiful and you feel so good inside me, Vincent, I am glad for this time with you.” Yazoo wanted to share his feelings with Vincent, to soothe him, because in reality his feelings had become so much stronger than this in just a few days. He was too afraid to be wrong about them though he still wanted to show Vincent that he did care very much.

Vincent smiled up at Yazoo, his breathing already starting to speed up at the feel of his love moving around his cock. “You feel amazing,” he murmured just before his lips were captured by his treasure, the kiss making his hips jerk up a little and try to increase the sensation along his shaft. It only took a few minutes of the divine torture before he was wishing that Tseng would move the finger inside of him and he wriggled his hips, hoping to get the message across.

Tseng smiled at the sight before him, loving the view of Yazoo’s perfect little ass impaled to the hilt on Vincent’s cock. The two were kissing, both their hips undulating a little but neither one had begun to thrust yet. He felt Vincent’s tight entrance finally relax and he began pumping slowly into it, only adding a second finger when the dark haired beauty began to moan into his little lover’s mouth. 

Tseng was having trouble controlling the urge to just thrust his own painfully throbbing member into Vincent. The sounds coming out of his subordinate's mouth were going straight to his cock, making it jerk painfully in the open air as he breathed in deep and ran his free hand down Yazoo’s pale back. “Fuck, you two look so hot together,” he murmured roughly, adding a third finger which caused Vincent to break the kiss with Yazoo and moan loudly, his hips no longer able to resist the urge to thrust upwards into the little silver minx’s body.

Cooing, Yazoo happily pressed back down onto Vincent's stiff member inside him, arching into Tseng's touch. He couldn't wait until they all were one, it was just too sexy an idea. “Want Tseng to play with your sweet spot, Vince?” he asked sweetly, licking over soft lips again, finding them mighty tasty.

“Y…yes,” Vincent groaned out, his hands grabbing onto Yazoo thighs as he tried to thrust up again. He saw Tseng lean over Yazoo’s shoulder and smile at him, his superior’s eyes dancing with desire and mischief.

“Your wish is my command, Vincent,” Tseng purred, moving the angle of his fingers and thrusting in with perfect accuracy, making Vincent throw back his head as his whole body arched in response to the inner touch. Tseng growled, increasing the speed of his fingers as he pushed his own weeping cock against Yazoo’s back, enjoying the friction it created but knowing that it wouldn’t be enough. What he needed was to sink inside of Vincent and feel the young Turk's body accept him and milk him to completion.

Yazoo moaned, seeing Vincent's pleasured expression right under him, it was mesmerizing. Feeling Tseng press against him, Yazoo reached back and wrapped his fingers around Tseng's cock, lifting himself, then guiding Tseng's cock to touch Vincent's right underneath the youth's buttocks. He didn't let go though so that Tseng could get some relief while he worked. “Have you ever touched cocks like this before,” he asked them, smiling down at Vincent with eyes full of heated desire.

Tseng didn’t answer, only growled again as his frustration grew. He began softly biting and sucking on Yazoo’s shoulder, leaving the question to Vincent as he closed his eyes and resisted the temptation to bite down hard on the little minx’s skin.

“Only yours… before today,” Vincent gasped out, looking up at his beautiful treasure. “Please, Yazoo… I want you to ride me. Want Tseng to fuck me… now.”

Yazoo moaned, still smiling delightedly as he himself leaned back to guide Tseng's cock between Vincent's legs, feeling Tseng's fingers withdraw. Settling it at Vincent's entrance now, Yazoo let go and instead ran hands along Vincent's inner thighs to make sure he was spread wide enough for Tseng. Immediately, the silver haired youth began lifting up and dropping back down on Vincent's hard shaft inside him, his eyes closing at first in pure bliss, not giving his new lover time to worry about Tseng's cock entering him.

Vincent let his hands slip up to Yazoo’s waist, resting them there as he let the youth set his own pace. The sight of his treasure riding him was one he would never forget, his long silver strands framing his delicate features which were now so full of pleasure. Vincent gasped for air between moans, never imagining anything could ever feel so good.

Suddenly he felt Tseng’s cock slide slowly inside of him and he whimpered at the sensation. It was larger than the fingers had been and it throbbed along his insides as it stretched him, moving slowly until he could feel Tseng pressed up as close as he could get. It didn’t hurt, so much as feel different. A strange feeling with a slight burning sensation that he tried to concentrate on, only to have Yazoo’s movements distract him totally.

Tseng could feel his eyes trying to roll back in his head. Vincent felt so tight and hot, his body fitting around Tseng’s cock perfectly as he held still and enjoyed the sensation. So long he’d waited for this. So many times he’d imagined what it would feel like but none of his mind’s imaginings could ever compare to the reality. He could feel the heat radiating off Yazoo as the young man slid up and down on Vincent’s cock and watched him with his eyes half closed as he waited for Vincent to adjust. “You feel so amazing, Vincent,” he murmured hoarsely. “So tight and hot.” Reaching up a hand to feel the silver hair in front of him he added, “Yazoo, you do that so beautifully.”

“Unh, thank you, Tseng.” Blushing, Yazoo leaned back against Tseng's chest, hips still moving, slipping his arms around the Head Turk's neck so they could both look down at their beautiful prize. “Do you like this, Vincent? Fucking me while being fucked by Tseng? I love it, feeling you inside me and having Tseng so close like this.” He smiled down at Vincent, unmasked adoration in his eyes.

“Y-yes, my love,” Vincent replied, looking up at the two other men. “Fuck,” he muttered, biting down on his bottom lip and trying to stop his hips which seemed to want to move of their own accord. “Tseng… start moving please… fuck me,” he pleaded between breaths as his hands gently squeezed Yazoo’s waist.

“He begs so beautifully, doesn’t he, Yazoo?” Tseng murmured, pulling his hips back a little and giving an experimental push forward. He watched as Vincent’s eyes began to glare at him and Tseng gave a small chuckle. “You’re even beautiful when you’re angry, Vincent,” he purred.

“Shut up and fuck me already,” Vincent demanded, his own frustrations surfacing. “I am not some girl you need to be so gentle with.”

“If you were a girl, Vincent, I wouldn’t be fucking you,” Tseng replied, pulling nearly all the way out before driving back in hard. Vincent groaned, his back arching as Tseng managed to get the right angle first thrust in. The Head Turk wrapped both arms around Yazoo, one creeping down past Vincent’s hands to wrap around Yazoo’s cock and begin to pump it as his hips continued to thrust in and out of Vincent, hard and fast.

“Unh, yesss!!” Yazoo dizzily watched Tseng's hand stroking him, one arm remaining around the Wutain as he grabbed one of Vincent's hands and held on tight. His hips continued to ride, but he couldn't help but wonder how Vincent was feeling. Turning his head, Yazoo sought out Tseng's lips, his lower legs wrapping themselves underneath Vincent's raised thighs, needing the comfort of feeling him there.

Tseng took Yazoo’s lips in a needy kiss, their tongues touching even as Yazoo’s movements made their lips part. Vincent whimpered helplessly beneath them both, already feeling his climax approaching. Yazoo was so tight around his cock and Tseng was still thrusting into his pleasure spot with reckless abandon, making his body burn with a fire that threatened to consume him at any moment. Seeing both the men he desired so much involved in such a hot kiss was crumbing what little self control that remained. “F-fuck,” he groaned out, throwing his head back as his back arched and all his muscles began to tighten.

Tseng felt the clenching around his cock and he moaned into Yazoo’s kiss, pulling the young man’s bottom lip between his teeth before separating enough to speak. “Come, Yazoo. Let your climax push Vincent over the edge,” he gasped, his own balls tightening up.

Yazoo couldn't hold in his moans of euphoria anymore, it all felt so good and the sounds of the other two men were leading him to ecstasy. “Y-yessss!” he cried out, spearing his prostate on Vincent's hard shaft over and over again, making his body quake in Tseng's arms. Feeling his own erection expertly pulled by Tseng's masterful hand, he stiffened, hot semen shooting out over Vincent's sculpted belly and chest. Bending forward, he pulled he and Tseng to lean down over the younger Turk as far as they could go, wanting them all wrapped up together in a warm, love bundle. “F-fuck us... Tseng,” he sobbed as he turned his torso as best he could without pulling away to wrap one arm around both of their necks. Doing his best to move for Vincent, he felt the jarring reverberations of Tseng striking that spot inside the other Turk over and over again.

Vincent’s eyes squeezed closed, his back arching almost painfully as he came hard, his whole body pulling tight and shaking with his release as darkness overtook him.

“Vin…Yaz,” Tseng groaned, reaching a hand up to fist in Vincent’s hair as the young Turk's orgasm milked his cock to completion. His body pressed tight against Yazoo’s as the silver haired minx sobbed between them and it was minutes before he could gather himself enough to sit back and realize that Vincent had passed out.

“Ohh... Vincent.” Yazoo looked at him curiously out of his tired, happy, shagged-out stupor and reached up to stroke over a pale cheek, kissing his Turk's parted lips. “You were just glorious!” Petting Vincent's raven hair and kissing closed eyelids, he reached down to play with one of his pale nipples. “Tseng?” he asked after a moment, looking at their beautiful companion helplessly.

Tseng chuckled as he pulled out of Vincent carefully, moving from between the young man’s legs and rearranging them back in a more comfortable position. “Don’t worry, Yazoo. I think we may have been a little too much for him,” he said, his laughter growing as he thought about how mortified Vincent would be when he awoke. Leaning down he cupped the side of Yazoo’s face and kissed the young man deeply before drawing back to smile down at him. “You were perfect, Yazoo,” he murmured before turning towards Vincent, his head tilting to the side as he considered what to do. Leaning forward again he took the young Turk's slack lips with his own, kissing him gently until he felt Vincent’s start to respond. Pulling back slightly, he grinned at the disorientated look on the young man’s face. “Nice to have you back with us,” he teased, laying a last kiss on Vincent’s cheek before standing up and walking over to pour himself a drink.

Yazoo felt himself slowly snapping back to reality... had he really just done that, with his two greatest heroes nonetheless? His sated nether regions seemed to think so, especially since his ass was still occupied. He watched as a very naked Tseng stood at the desk and Vincent, adorned with Yazoo's seed, came back to awareness below him. He didn't feel like separating from his new lover just yet though, loving the feel of the Turk inside him. “Welcome back,” he said, smiling warmly, hand burying in Vincent's soft hair again.

Vincent blinked at Yazoo, his hazy mind trying to focus and work out what was going on. His eyes flew open and his face went purple with embarrassment as he remembered that he must have passed out when he climaxed, like the virgin girls in some of the books in his library. “I…I am sorry,” he whispered, so embarrassed at how stupid he must look to the other two men in the room.

“Don’t apologize, Vincent. You were everything I imagined and more. Besides, it’s pretty flattering for Yazoo and I, to know that you enjoyed us so much,” Tseng said, looking up to see Vincent and Yazoo peering into each other’s eyes. He took the opportunity to hit a couple of keys and turn off the security system with a smirk pulling at his lips. There would be time enough to retrieve the data later, after the other two men were out of the room.

Yazoo pressed backwards one last time before letting Vincent's slick cock slip out of him smoothly, his ass mourning the loss. Nuzzling his Turk's nose, the silver haired youth reassured amorously, “Tseng is right, you were wonderful, Vincent... so passionate!” Kissing full lips, Yazoo slipped backwards to lap up his seed from Vincent's belly, cleaning him off.

Vincent shivered as Yazoo’s tongue licked his belly, a small smile pulling at his lips. It had been fantastic, he had to admit. Glancing over at Tseng, he found the older man grinning at him and raised an eyebrow in question.

“Can I get you two a drink?” Tseng asked, holding up a new bottle of scotch.

Vincent stared at him, realization suddenly clicking in his head as he looked over his smug superior. “As long as you don’t drug it this time, yes,” he murmured, running a hand through Yazoo’s hair as he held the older man’s gaze.

Yazoo paused mid-lick and sat up, looking first at Vincent and then Tseng. “You...?” No wonder he'd felt so horny. He blushed furiously, feeling no anger as they had asked him and he had whole-heartedly agreed. He was just a bit embarrassed that he hadn't behaved himself at all. Even now, he was licking Vincent for Shiva's sake.

“Tseng, if you ever drug Yazoo again, without his permission, I will shoot you,” Vincent said flatly, his gaze darkening on the older Turk.

“Understood. You have my word, it will not happen again without Yazoo’s permission,” Tseng answered, knowing that his subordinate would most likely carry out this threat. He’d seen the way that Vincent looked at his lover and understood that this was far more than sex to the young Turk. Moving his eyes towards Yazoo, he decided he owed the little minx something, considering his deceit. “My apologies, Yazoo. I hope you will not hold this against me.”

Something wasn't clicking there, he wasn't sure what... but Yazoo nodded at Tseng. “Maybe it needed to happen. I would never have done something like this if not for you, and it was... liberating. It led me to do things I haven't had the courage to.” He carefully climbed off of Vincent and walked over to Tseng, reaching up kiss him. “Yes, just ask me next time?”

“You have my word, little minx,” Tseng said softly, impressed at Yazoo’s reaction. He glanced over at Vincent and was surprised to find the darkness gone from Vincent’s eyes. Tseng had seriously underestimated these two men and was very happy to find he had.

Vincent had watched Yazoo walk over and kiss Tseng, loving the way the two of them looked together. It was strange he felt no jealousy at the sight, not understanding completely why it didn’t bother him. He'd been annoyed by the deceit of Tseng's act, but not with sharing Yazoo with Tseng, oddly enough. He was so sated and relaxed right now that all he wanted to do was curl up in bed and sleep, to be honest. Standing up and walking over to wrap one arm around Yazoo from behind, he took the drink Tseng passed him and drank it all in one go, handing back the glass with a small smile as Tseng passed another glass to Yazoo.

“How about we move this conversation to my room,” he murmured wearily.

Yazoo smirked. “We could do that.” He looked at Tseng and asked, reaching out, “You coming, Tseng?”

Tseng took the offered hand, a little unsure of why he’d been included. They headed out into the hall together, Vincent turning to smile at him when they entered the bedroom doors and Tseng felt as if somehow, the young Turk could sense his wariness. As Yazoo climbed into the middle of the huge bed, Vincent walked over and kissed Tseng, his hands resting on the older man’s waist. Leaning back, he smiled again before saying, “Please, Tseng. We would both like you to join us.”

Tseng simply nodded, getting into the bed on one side of Yazoo as Vincent climbed in on the other side.

Yazoo settled under the covers, snuggling up to both the warm bodies on either side of him. He felt like such a lucky bastard right now and to think, if Vincent hadn't brought him here, none of this would have happened.... Laying across Tseng's chest, he planted sweet kisses on the Head Turk's lips, idly caressing raven locks before doing the same to his beloved Vincent, reveling in their moment together. Enjoying their commingled smell of sex, he took hold of both Tseng and Vincent's hands and kissed them before pulling them into his chest humming contentedly.

Vincent couldn’t help but chuckle at Yazoo’s happiness. It was infectious and reminded him of a very contented cat. His last thought before he closed his eyes was of Yazoo, purring and curled up in his lap and it left him with a contented smile of his own.

Tseng couldn’t find any rest. Being included in sex was one thing, but being invited to lay down and sleep with both other men made him feel uncomfortable, as usually he always slept alone. It was like he was interfering in something special, something he didn’t belong to, no matter what the other two men said.

He waited patiently, closing his eyes and pretending to drift off as he listened to the other two men's breathing even out. After he was sure both were asleep, he quietly left the room, stopping by the study to redress and save the video recording onto a memory stick in his pocket, before deleting it from the memory of the security system. If nothing else, he would always have the video of today for himself, something to treasure if Vincent and Yazoo never wanted to include him in the same way again.

Silently making his way downstairs, he pulled out his phone and called for a car to pick him up. He knew it would be coming from Midgar, so he decided to start walking and meet it along the road, not wanting to risk either of the men he left behind waking up and finding him outside waiting to leave. If Vincent wanted to discuss what had happened then it would have to wait for another time. Tseng needed some solitude now and the lonely country road was perfect to help him sort through his tumbling thoughts.

***.***


	10. Consummate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTERS - Yazoo written by chephren / Vincent written by Madisuzy
> 
> WARNINGS - Fluff, Sex, swearing
> 
> ~~~

Yazoo stirred, stretching lazily but not bothering to open his eyes. It had grown a bit chilly and he only felt Vincent's warmth on his skin from one side. Reaching over sleepily, he felt an empty place where Tseng had been. He didn't think too much of it at first, assuming perhaps Tseng might need the facilities and he settled back into sleep for now.

Vincent began to wake, content with the warm body curled into his side. Slowly opening his eyes, he noticed that it must be nearly lunch by the sun streaming in his window and was surprised that he had slept so long. Looking down, he took in the sight of Yazoo and smiled. His beautiful treasure looked so serene in sleep, a small smile upon those perfect lips. Vincent wondered what he must be dreaming of as he leant down to kiss Yazoo, unable to resist the temptation.

As he became aware, Yazoo puckered up to kiss Vincent back with closed eyes, then drowsily opened them, smiling when he saw his Turk lying next to him, feeling that deliciously naked body against him. He needed a moment before he ventured the effort to speak and he reached his arms around Vincent's torso, pulling them closer together. “Hm, hm-hm…,” he hummed to the singsong tune of Good Morning, as his mouth was too lazy just yet.

Vincent chuckled softly at Yazoo’s attempt at speech. “Good morning, love,” he purred softly, running a hand through his treasure’s silver locks. He suddenly remembered Tseng and looked over to the other side of the bed, frowning at the empty space. “Yazoo, did you see Tseng leave?” he asked.

“No,” the youth replied, a bit raggedly. “Last night I felt him gone, but I didn't see him go and I didn't think anything of it at the time, like maybe he had only gotten up for a moment and would come back.” His voice grew more awake as he thought about it. So the Head Turk had left without saying goodbye?

It bothered Vincent that Tseng had left like that but the more he thought about it, the more he realized it was something that Tseng would do. “I should have known he wouldn't stay,” Vincent muttered, letting the disappointment show in his voice. “He is not comfortable with this kind of experience, I would guess.”

“The cuddling?” Yazoo asked, wondering suddenly if he had offended Tseng by being overly-affectionate, or if he had thrown off the two dark beauties' chemistry somehow. “Was it me?”

“Of course it wasn't you,” Vincent replied hastily, mustering up a smile for Yazoo. “It is just the way Tseng is. As far as I know, he always sleeps alone. I saw how uncomfortable he was last night when we entered my room, even though I had hoped he would stay.” Looking down at Yazoo, he cupped one side of his treasure’s face. “I think we are very lucky that he was willing to lay down with us at all. It does show that he did not want to disappoint us, which is progress for him.”

“Hn,” Yazoo leaned contentedly into Vincent's warm palm. The Turk looked so alluring in the mornings, so relaxed and carefree, raven hair fanned out around them on the satin pillows. “That is very sweet of him and he has really brought us closer together, hasn't he? Maybe we can help him? Just be there for him?”

Vincent looked up into Yazoo’s eyes. “Yes, we can do that,” he murmured, distracted by memories of how Yazoo had looked, riding him to completion. “You were amazing yesterday,” he said, his other hand moving to caress his treasure’s side. “Have you ever done that before? With two people at once, I mean.” Vincent felt his face blush and tried to ignore it.

Yazoo's eyes brightened at the compliment and he tilted his head to kiss the inside of Vincent's wrist. “Thank you. I have never been with more than one man at the same time, though I did experiment once with a couple from school, a girl and a boy, when I was younger in Niebelheim. We were bored and it was a bit of scandal when we were watched so closely by the adults. We weren't close or anything and parted ways after that.”

Vincent listened with interest, imagining Yazoo as a teenager experimenting sexually with his friends. “Did you enjoy sex with the couple? I do not mean to pry, but I am curious as to what it is like to have sex with a female,” he asked, interested in learning what he could, considering his own shielded upbringing.

Yazoo watched Vincent's eyes as he asked his questions, loving the adorably inquisitive look on his face. “It's quite alright,” he smiled. “Yes, sex with Tifa was very nice and soft. We double-penetrated her and she and I faced each other. The female body is very smooth and delicate, and...,” he stopped short, his own question forming in his mind. “Have you ever thought about it, Vincent? Being with a woman?”

“I have thought about it but have never met a woman that attracted me in that way,” Vincent replied. “There have only been two people who ever attracted me in a sexual way and both of you are men. Is it different?,” Vincent swallowed, forcing himself to push through his embarrassment of talking about things he’d never voiced before. “I mean, does it feel different inside a woman, compared to a man?”

Yazoo took a deep breath in, because seeing Vincent so uncomfortably asking such things was very sexy, that light blush in his cheeks... Yazoo found himself blushing too, but it was a very good thing. He also found it very arousing that he was only one of two people who had ever won his Turk's interest when Vincent could have anyone he chose. “Yes, it does a bit,” he cocked his head, trying to think of a way to describe it. “It is not as tight an orifice as a man’s, but it stills feels velvety and nice and welcoming.” Yazoo drew closer, brushing his lips over Vincent's now as he whispered, “If you make a woman excited, she will be wet for you before you ever go inside her.”

“That is…convenient,” Vincent murmured, pulling Yazoo across to straddle his body and pressing up against him. A thought fluttered across his mind and he paused to ask, “Yazoo, are you sore from yesterday?”

“Mm, a bit,” Yazoo admitted, but then a smirk lit up his face. “But it's a good pain. You made me feel wonderful, Vincent.” He kissed his beautiful lover tenderly before adding, “How are you feeling?”

“Tender,” he replied, his hands moving over Yazoo’s back as he spoke. He began kissing Yazoo’s neck, moving up to his ear where he paused to whisper, “How long before we can do it again?”

Moaning lowly, Yazoo replied, still smirking, “We can do it now, if you like. Just gently.” He pressed his hips against Vincent's, letting their cocks rub together teasingly. “Your soreness... want me to kiss it better?” He asked the question with adoration in his eyes.

Vincent chuckled softly at his treasure’s words, realizing how accurate Tseng’s nickname of little minx was for Yazoo. “Hmmm…that is a tempting proposition,” he replied, bringing up one hand to trace it lightly across his lover’s pink lips. “Are you sure about doing it again? My need will wait if need be, as I will not cause you pain.”

Yazoo licked over one of his lover's fingertips, touched. “Thank you, but it's quite alright. I need you, Vincent.” He was being honest and it was a bit frightening how true it was. He hoped that he would never become too insatiable for his Turk and after they had seen all sides of each other, that their deep feelings would remain. That it wasn't all just some perfect honeymoon period, for they had opened a door now and Yazoo intended to see it through. Slipping backwards against Vincent's belly, the silver haired youth placed a kiss on Vincent's cock resting there. Spreading long muscular legs wide, he planted more soft kisses and licks along soft balls, taut inner thighs and a milky perineum. Finally, he swept his tongue over Vincent's tight entrance, which looked a bit rosier from the recent workout, his eyes flitting up to look at his dark beauty's face.

Vincent gasped at the touch, his head thrown back as he lifted his hips towards Yazoo’s tongue. One hand threaded through his lover’s hair as the other hand clenched the bed sheets in reaction to the talented slick muscle, flitting over his sensitive opening. “Yaz…,” he muttered, closing his eyes and enjoying the way his treasure’s mouth soothed and stimulated him. Looking down, he could see his lover’s eyes peering up at him past his twitching cock and he gazed back through half closed lids.

Pressing his lips to Vincent's hole again, Yazoo slipped his hand under a firm buttock, squeezing it gently in his palm as the other rested on his lover's thigh, thumb manipulating soft testicles. Yazoo began to tongue-kiss the little muscle as if it were his lover's lips until it started to quake and open for him invitingly. Then, he finally slipped his tongue inside, claiming this part of Vincent's body, just as Tseng had done the night before, wanting to make his lover feel wonderful too, so very much. This kiss, he had never given anyone before and he had never felt moved to. It was very forward of him, but he hoped his beloved would not hold it against him and just enjoy.

Vincent’s back arched as Yazoo’s tongue entered him, moaning as his entrance gave way easily to the probing muscle. He pulled his legs upwards, his hands holding them in place as he positioned himself to give his lover more freedom to move. His cock was already weeping, twitching against his stomach in need but he ignored it for now, enjoying what his lover was doing so much that he didn’t want to distract his mind with anything else.

Biting his bottom lip, he tried to stop another moan that erupted when Yazoo began to push his tongue in and out and failed, only muffling the sound. The feeling was amazing but he wanted more, wanted to feel something bigger pushing inside and filling him.

“Yaz, please,” he begged, not caring how desperate he already sounded. “Fuck me. I want you inside… please.”

Yazoo stopped for a moment, astonishment clear on his face, but it was in happiness. “You want me to...?” The youth was really impressed. Usually, his lovers would stringently stay to one position and with Yazoo, since he was usually smaller and more effeminate, much to his chagrin sometimes, he would get bottom because Shiva forbid, any of them ever felt emasculated or unmanly. Yazoo didn't complain. He'd learned to love the pleasures of the prostate, but Vincent was offering him equality now and not out of pity, but because he wanted the pleasure too. Well, the silver youth was more than happy to give Vincent anything that would bring him such bliss. 

“I would love to!” He brushed his fingertips over the now-twitching entrance, gently easing them in. Yazoo could manage to get three in now as his tongue had helped to stretch Vincent quite gently and already, Yazoo began tickling and massaging Vincent's prostate, wanting him to be more than ready for the straining organ the youth had to offer his beautiful Turk. Pressing his own body closer, Yazoo lay his head on Vincent's upper arm, looking up into hazy eyes, holding a muscular thigh between his own so he could easily reach, his other hand moving on Vincent's cock. “Tell me something nice in that sexy voice of yours, my dear,” he lilted. “It makes me so excited when you say such things.” He was growing incredibly bold now, but he didn't care. It all felt so delicious.

Vincent’s breaths were already fast, Yazoo’s hands bringing him so much pleasure that he could barely think. “I do not know… what to say,” he panted out. “What you are doing feels so good… fuck… I want your cock, please.” He closed his eyes, not being able to look at his treasure, for just the sight of him would be enough to push Vincent over the edge. All his nerve endings were on fire, every stroke of Yazoo’s fingers pure blissful torture over his cock and in his entrance. “Please, Yazoo,” he moaned out, throwing his head back. “I want to come… with you inside.”

Hearing Vincent say 'fuck' as well as beg Yazoo to be inside him made the silver haired youth tremble in anticipation, not bothering to hide his own moans of desire. “And I want very much to be inside you, my darling.” He kissed the part of Vincent's chest nearest him, where the muscles rippled under taut perfect skin, writhing in need. Positioning himself, Yazoo lined his erection up with Vincent's entrance, easing himself in carefully, groaning once he felt tight heat envelop his neglected cock. “Oh, you feel so good... ahhhhh,” he mewled, his face contorting in rapture, willing himself to calm down for a moment lest he hurt his dark haired lover.

Vincent groaned as Yazoo sunk into him, his legs trembling from pleasurable burn. He watched his lover’s beautiful face, so full of desire and need as he stilled to let him adjust half way. He could feel Yazoo’s cock twitching inside of him, so hot and hard and his hips began to wriggle in response. “Yaz,” he whimpered, looking longingly into his lover’s beautiful eyes in a silent plea for more.

“Unhhh,” Yazoo couldn't help but love the way Vincent looked. How could he deny this man anything, especially when he looked at Yazoo like that. “Oh gods, the way you are looking at me, Vince.” The silver youth slowly slid in deeper, feeling that slick heat now fully engulfing his aching shaft. “Just tell me if it is too much, alright and I will stop.” He didn't want his Vincent to feel any pain, only pleasure in his arms.

Vincent moaned as Yazoo stilled inside of him again, the feeling nearly overwhelming. As Yazoo paused, fully sheathed, Vincent’s hips bucked up. “Yaz, move. No pain… want more,” he mumbled, his hands roaming down to grab hold of his lover’s ass and pull it harder towards himself as he leant up to capture his treasure’s lips and slide his tongue inside.

Vincent's new expressions of how he was feeling, as this was only the second time he had felt this before, made Yazoo shiver. “Oh gods, Vincent.” He began to slide in and out of that tight, delectable body, letting his mouth be taken by his dark lover, wrapping an arm around him.

Yazoo’s cock was thrusting into him perfectly, so different from Tseng’s movement but even more delicious as it was the man he loved pleasuring him now. One of Vincent’s arms moved upwards to cling around Yazoo’s back as the other continued to grasp his lover’s backside, his hips moving in rhythm with his treasure’s thrusts. Their lips parted, allowing both to breathe more freely as the pace increased.

“Yaz… feels so good,” Vincent groaned out, his climax already so near. “Gods, I love you.”

A jolt surged through Yazoo at those words. Words he'd been longing to hear... but he was just as worried that Vincent might have said them too hastily because of all the pleasure they were feeling and part of the silver youth wanted to ask if he was sure. Did Vincent really love him? Now was not the time to discuss it and Yazoo's brain wasn't able to even comprehend any more, for the fact that Vincent had indeed said 'I love you,' made Yazoo whimper and he leaned forward further and start to pump faster and faster. “Ohhhhh, Vincent... please be mine!” He could barely contain his mewls and cries of pleasure now as he effectively struck the dark beauty's prostate over and over.

“Yes… uhhh… Yazoo… I am yours,” Vincent moaned as his muscles tensed, his orgasm rippling over him in waves. His vision blurred but this time he didn’t pass out, instead being able to open his eyes and watch as Yazoo reached his own climax.

Feeling Vincent's wet sticky confirmation of his passions, Yazoo's face contorted in rapture and he sobbed as he felt his own seed flow out in warm release into his lover's body. His own kept up its rocking motions completely on its own and he couldn't stand it, feeling like he would go mad with his orgasm, but he just couldn't stop. Reaching down, he claimed Vincent's succulent lips and it served to calm him, soothe him, bring him back to Gaia. Wrapping his arms around the Turk, Yazoo held him tightly in his arms, never wanting to let go.

Holding the youth in his arms, Vincent let his treasure catch his breath. “Thank you,” he murmured softly, one hand caressing Yazoo’s hair gently. Finally, he’d gotten to see his lover’s face in bliss and he wanted to see it many times in the future. At this point, he could only hope that when the month was up, his lover would still want to see him again. Reminded of the fact that Yazoo was not a guest in his house but here against his will, Vincent frowned. He didn’t regret kidnapping the young man. How could he when it was the thing that had brought them together like this? The problem was that now they’d reached a point where they were being intimate with each other, it didn’t seem right to keep Yazoo locked up anymore. After all, how could his lover ever trust Vincent if he didn’t show that he trusted him in first?

“There are some things we need to talk about,” he whispered, having to force out the words through his own fears. Would Yazoo really stay if he didn’t have to?

The youth's forehead creased in concern. He himself only used such a phrase when he was about to break up with someone, but if Vincent was his now, a thought which made him warm and happy inside, then there was nothing to worry about, was there? “Yes, Vincent?” he asked, his eyes never leaving his beloved's face.

Taking a deep breath, Vincent steeled himself and continued. “Now that we have become intimate, I…I think it is time that I gave you the option to leave if you so wish it. I would like very much for you to stay here with me for the remainder of the month, but if you do not wish to, then I will let you leave. I feel that I can no longer keep you here against your will with the way things have developed.” Vincent closed his eyes then, too afraid that Yazoo was about to break his heart and leave him forever. He knew this was a huge risk, but his heart would not allow him to imprison the youth any longer.

Yazoo breathed a sigh of relief, but he also saw the look on his lover's face and it struck a tender chord within him, the thought of leaving him now. Reaching up to cup Vincent's cheek, Yazoo brought their lips together in the softest of kisses. That his Turk would do that for him... “Thank you!” He gathered Vincent in his arms and after a moment of serious thinking, he added, “But I don't wish to leave you, and I have considered it. Work doesn't expect me for another three weeks, correct?”

“Correct,” Vincent murmured, slowly opening his eyes. “You really wish to stay?” he asked, surprise clear on his face.

Yazoo smiled at him. “I do. You are wonderful and I love being with you.” He licked over lush lips, his first thoughts occurring to him regarding the outside world. “I need to call my brothers and check in though. We don't talk very much and if I call them now, they won't worry. I will tell them I am staying with a friend and how long I will be gone. May I use your phone at some point? Or we can go to a public phone if you like.” He didn't want his lover to end up in trouble, but he had to make contact with the outside world before his family realized he was gone.

Vincent felt his face light up at Yazoo’s words, relief rushing over him to hear that his treasure would be staying because he wished to. “Of course you may use my phone and there is no need to use a public one. Truth be told, there is no public telephone for miles from this house. Whenever you wish to use it, just go into my study. It is in the top draw of the desk, on the right side,” Vincent said, smiling before he added, “And Yazoo? Thank you for staying and giving me a chance to spend more time with you.”

Brushing an errant lock of hair out of his lover's eyes, Yazoo replied with great affection, “I would be an incredible moron to leave you now, my darling. It has been such a short time, but I already feel so connected with you.” An incredible moron indeed, for Vincent was caring, romantic, kind and remained so pure even through his job as a Turk. Everyone makes their mistakes in life. Vincent bringing him here was out of the best intentions and the youth had to admire his courage in doing so. Yazoo would have to see how things went now, if the love would be lasting, but certainly, he did not want to leave his beautiful Turk, not for anything. “I... have a concern. Forgive me for bringing up personal issues.” He felt a bit bad even putting this on his lover when they were in such a good place, but he didn't want something so special with Vincent turning out to be anything like what he'd experienced. Since it had become a pattern, Yazoo didn't want to inadvertently fuck it up with bad communication either, so he braced himself for the worst possibility. 

“I have had a history where I get to this point with someone, intimacy, and knowing this much about me is enough. They were content to have me on their arm in the company of others and in the bedroom, but my opinion and thoughts no longer mattered, like I was some showpiece.” His voice grew a bit rough and he looked away, not wanting to show Vincent just how much it bothered him. “I started to guard my feelings and whenever it even looked like it could turn out that way, I left. You have been so kind to me, Vincent, so considerate... I just needed you to know my feelings, alright?”

“Firstly, do not apologize for bringing up personal issues. If we are to deepen this relationship, then any concerns you may have should always be voiced. I want to know if something is worrying you and if I am doing something that upsets you, I would hope that you would tell me,” Vincent began, cupping his love’s face and turning it towards himself. “Secondly, you are a stunningly beautiful young man and while I am honored to have you by my side, I value your opinions and thoughts above your beauty. I have met many beautiful people, but none have interested me as you have because of the person you are. It may have been your looks that first caught my eye, but it is your personality that made me love you.”

Yazoo looked up speechlessly into those crimson eyes, which radiated the most intense love and regard he had ever seen. His own were glazed with unshed tears for all the feelings and thoughts he had ever kept himself from sharing and to know that Vincent really cared. “Thank you, I am the one who is honored,” he said, his face flushed at hearing how one so bewitching and sophisticated as Vincent Valentine, his hero and now, his lover, thought him so beautiful and interesting as well. Biting his lip, he added, “I will do my best to always be open with you. You have been my hero since I discovered my dream and I am so grateful to for this time to get to know you, as a man. I treasure it more than I can say. I never want to hurt you or take any of this for granted. You mean the world to me.”

Vincent smiled, gazing at Yazoo happily. This had turned out better than he had ever thought possible and it truly seemed that his treasure was beginning to return his feelings despite his unusual way of courting him. “Thank you, Yazoo. When I first saw you, you quickly became my dream and now you are making my dreams come true.” He looked into his treasure’s eyes, lost for a while in their depths, when suddenly his stomach distracted him by rumbling softly in hunger. “My apologies, what kind of a host am I to leave you unfed for such a long time? You must be starving since we missed dinner last night and breakfast this morning. Would you like me to make you some lunch?” he asked, reaching up to caress a pale cheek of his lover’s content face.

Yazoo absently put his hand on Vincent's hard stomach, a gasp escaping him at how perfect it was. “Thank you, your cooking is delicious!” He smiled back, content to just lie here forever, but food was a necessity and he could stare at Vincent during breakfast as well. He was the Turk's dream? Yazoo felt happiness swell inside him, as if he could do anything now after hearing that… like he couldn't get enough of his raven haired beauty... yes, _his_ raven haired beauty! Where Vincent was concerned, Yazoo was now insatiable. Was this normal? Would it calm down? He had never felt so out of control of his emotions before... and it did frighten him, but he felt like he had the most wonderful support now, if Vincent really loved him. Vincent's love was Yazoo’s aphrodisiac. “Can we have some more fruit?”

***.***


	11. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTERS - Yazoo written by chephren / Vincent written by Madisuzy
> 
> WARNINGS - Swearing, sex, fluff, cross dressing
> 
> ~~

The day raced by, Vincent spending most of it staring at Yazoo like a love struck fool, completely enamored by his treasure’s affections. He couldn’t take his eyes off the beautiful young man, but surprisingly, when they finally fell into bed that night, instead of passions burning, they simply held each other, drifting off to sleep in a blanket of contented thoughts, feelings and soft caresses.

Waking the next morning, Vincent had to leave Yazoo alone in the house to buy more supplies and the nagging doubt that the young man would flee while he was gone troubled his thoughts. The drive would take him most of the day as his house was so isolated and he wouldn’t be back until late afternoon, which he explained to Yazoo before reluctantly leaving the house. 

Vincent made sure to leave the front door unlocked, telling his treasure to enjoy the gardens while he was gone and praying to the gods that this wasn’t a dream and Yazoo would be here when he returned. Vincent knew he had to do this, show his trust in his treasure to make this become a partnership of equals instead of the victim/aggressor relationship that it had begun as. Not looking back, he climbed into his car, driving down the road distracted by his fears and insecurities.

The silver haired youth enjoyed a hot bath and then ventured outside, so eager to see and just be in nature again. The gardens were simply beautiful. It was early spring, and although a bit blustery as it had been, the weather grew warmer with each passing day. Soon, there would be no need for jackets and long sleeves. The grass grew more lush as well and the grounds were populated with greening plants and shrubs, a elegant stone fountain in the center, and the flowers were ready to bloom. Summers here must be just magnificent. It had only been a few hours and already Yazoo yearned for Vincent's pleasant company in this quiet place. 

It was the stateliest of estates, but the youth wondered how his bewitching captor had been able to cope without another presence here for companionship. He wondered if Vincent thought that way or if the man's incredible efficiency and discipline kept him strong. Yazoo was used to being alone, but somehow, the Turk's kind company and addictive love had spoiled him, hopefully beyond repair.

Yazoo lay out on one of the stone benches under the early afternoon sun, feeling comfortable. The wind had died down and the sun warmed him. Feeling drowsy, he closed his eyes, listening to the birds, allowing himself to drift into peaceful rest. A nap and Vincent would be home before he knew it!

**.**

The sun was beginning to disappear when Vincent drove up to the front of the house. He gathered his groceries, slowly walking into the house, afraid not of what he would find but of what he may not find. Silence greeted his arrival and he went straight to the kitchen, putting away the supplies before going in search of Yazoo.

Five minutes later he was standing back at the front door, his stomach churning at the fact his treasure was nowhere to be found inside the house. Vincent slowly walked out the front door knowing that the garden was his last possibility. The very last place Yazoo could be, his last ray of hope. He moved quietly into the garden, looking around as fear made his pulse rise. Coming around the side of a hedge, he nearly burst with relief to find his treasure lying down and fast asleep on one of the stone benches that littered the garden. Yazoo looked like a carving, his form lit perfectly in the dying light. Stepping closer, Vincent knelt beside the bench and rested his head on Yazoo’s chest, breathing in his scent as he thanked the gods that his treasure was still with him, still here despite his worst fears.

Coming back to awareness at the change in his environment, Yazoo slowly opened his eyes, feeling the warmth coming from his beautiful lover and the silver haired youth smiled sleepily as he slipped his fingertips into thick sable locks. “How was your trip?”

“Lonely,” Vincent answered, closing his eyes as Yazoo’s hand threaded through his hair. “Do you like the garden?” His nerves where still racing, left over adrenaline from the fear of Yazoo being gone running through his veins as he breathed in deep, trying to calm himself.

Massaging Vincent's tight scalp, Yazoo said absently, “You seem tense.... yes, I like it very much. It's so peaceful here.” Gently kneading, the silver haired youth slowly worked his way behind Vincent's ears and down that long pale neck, sighing softly as he enjoyed the feel of his Turk.

“I am fine,” Vincent murmured, opening his eyes and reluctantly raising his head to smile at Yazoo. “I have something a little different planned for dinner tonight. Do you think you could entertain yourself while I prepare? I ask only that you stay out of the kitchen and dining room until I come for you.”

“Wow, sure I can,” A mischievous twinkle came to Yazoo's eyes, like a child who is told they must stay in bed until such and such a time Christmas morning to let the family sleep. “You spoil me. I can't wait to see what it is!” Moving his hand to brush his thumb across Vincent's soft lips, Yazoo asked, “Would you say it is a special occasion then, Vincent?” He had an idea of a surprise of his own.

“Yes, I suppose you could say that. I thought we should celebrate our relationship moving on to a new level. One where we are equals,” Vincent responded, kissing Yazoo’s thumb as it passed his lips.

Bringing one of his lover's hands to his own lips, Yazoo felt moved to do the same. “Yes, that is indeed worth celebrating,” he purred, smiling at his beautiful Vincent, full of adoration. He loved having the warmth of his Phantom Turk's body over and on him. It felt like something that he had always wished for, just didn't know he needed. It was funny, two people who had hence thrived alone, feeling so comfortable together. “I will make a phone call and then I will meet you in my room when you are ready. Sound good?”

“Perfect,” Vincent said softly, standing up and offering a hand to help Yazoo rise too. As Yazoo took his hand and stood, Vincent couldn’t resist the temptation to pull him into a last embrace, kissing him softly before pulling back to smile down at him. “I should be no more than an hour, so take your time. Wish your brothers the best from me.” 

**.**

“... So I am just fine, Lozzy. I am staying with a friend for a few weeks out of town, so no need to worry about me, alright? … Yes, Daj already knows, I've just called him.... Will I see you for his birthday then on the 7th? Great!! Okay, see you then... I love you too, Loz. Bye!” He disconnected. Opening the desk to return the phone from whence it came, it buzzed softly in his hand. Hn... This was a Shinra number... “Hello?”

“Yazoo?” Tseng asked, frowning in surprise. What was the little minx doing answering Vincent’s phone?

“Tseng?” Yazoo asked in return. He thought this might be the Head Turk calling actually and he didn't think Vincent would mind while he prepared dinner. “Are you alright? Neither one of us heard you leave.” He wasn't trying to sound pushy, but he thought maybe they might have somehow put the dark beauty off.

“My apologies, Yazoo. Something came up at work and I didn’t want to wake either of you. I was just calling to explain myself to Vincent, actually. How are you going? Is Vincent treating you well?” Tseng stopped, realizing that he was beginning to ramble. He had really expected his subordinate to answer and he found the stoic man much easier to talk to. Vincent always accepted what he said and never questioned any of his explanations. He could only hope his excuse was enough for the little minx.

Yazoo gazed at the wall opposite him as he listened. “I am very well, thank you, and yes he is. How are you, sir?” He realized he was at a bit of a loss as to the amount of formality he should use with Tseng now. After all, Yazoo had tasted the most intimate parts of the other man's body. A bit distractedly now, he asked, “Do you think you will come visit us again?” He made no pretense with his affections and hoped Tseng would say yes. He wasn't as close to them as Vincent and Yazoo were to each other now, but the Head Turk was very special to them both after they'd shared each other's most intimate embrace.

“I…um,” Tseng stumbled a moment, thrown by the question. He’d thought that what had happened had been a one time thing but here was Yazoo, asking him to visit a second time. Then again, it could simply be an innocent invitation, one made out of politeness. “I wouldn’t want to interrupt you and Vincent’s time together, Yazoo. You were both very generous with your attentions the last time I visited and I thank you both for that but I think it best if I leave you both to enjoy each other now.” Oh, how he wanted to say yes! He wished he could find a reason to jump at the invitation but there was none. Closing his eyes he waited to hear Yazoo’s response, hoping he hadn’t offended the little minx.

“Oh... I'm sorry. I wouldn't ask if I wasn't sure that your presence means a great deal to Vincent as well.” The youth thought for a moment. “Is it that you have another lover, Tseng?” He didn't know why he had asked that, but Tseng had seen worse sides of him already in their short time of knowing each other and that was before they had slept together.

Tseng blushed, thankful that Yazoo could not see his face right now. “I do not, Yazoo. As the leader of the Turks, I do not have the time to date, unfortunately,” he managed to say, keeping his voice mostly straight. For some reason he found it very difficult to lie to the little minx and it put him on edge. _If Yazoo has this effect on everybody, he will make a fine addition to the Turk ranks_ , Tseng thought to himself absently.

“Oh, good then.” Yazoo made no pretenses about his relief at that knowledge. “Well, if you ever want some company, will you come?” He couldn't help but smirk at the unintentional innuendo. “Please?”

“It is very kind of you to invite me. Thank you, Yazoo. I will keep it in mind,” Tseng said softy, touched by the little minx’s enthusiasm. “Are you sure Vincent will not mind?”

“I am almost positive, Tseng. We both missed you yesterday morning,” the silver haired youth insisted. “Yes, you keep it in mind. We would be happy to have you here.”

Tseng chuckled at the little youth’s words, not being able to hide his happiness. “Thank you, Yazoo. Unfortunately, I must go now. Tell Vincent I called and I will talk to him later. Goodbye, little minx.”

“Yes, I will tell him. Goodbye, Tseng,” Yazoo cooed, thrilled at Tseng calling him that. He disconnected and went to dress for tonight. Wandering back into the old room he'd stayed in when he was first brought here, Yazoo went to the old dresser. Opening each drawer, just as during the first look, he found no male underwear, but the second drawer down, the silver haired youth found a few elegantly-packaged items and opened one. Picking out a lacy black thong from a stimulating assortment, Yazoo blushed a rosy red, but still, it excited him that Vincent had provided such clothing for him. 

Quickly shedding his day clothing until he stood naked in the cool air of the room, Yazoo gently stepped into it and let the lace glide up his long white legs. It was not at all itchy like he'd thought it would be. The lace was of fine quality, and Yazoo hoped it would please his lover, who had gone to so much trouble and seemed to have even thought of how the fabric would feel against the boy's skin. _Oh Vincent..._ His thoughts were a mixture of affection and arousal as he neatly tucked his cock to hide inside the delicate lace, which was no easy task at the moment. 

Standing in front of the wardrobe, the youth picked out a matching lace-trimmed black bustier, deciding on it for no other purpose except for provocative adornment, and then a small strapless black dress with a satin sash around the waist and the black high heels he found down the bottom. Walking over to the small vanity, Yazoo straightened his attire and ran the brush through his long silver hair, then pulled it up in an untidy twist, for a few strands around his face had fallen to touch his shoulders. He wondered if this would be acceptable to the women who wore this style. It looked natural, but he hoped it would look nice in the end. 

The walk back to his room was a bit shaky, as he didn't usually wear anything feminine and certainly no shoes that didn’t have a thick solid heel on them. In his bathroom suite, Yazoo found some glossy lip balm that accentuated the natural pink in his lips. Thank Shiva that's all there was for right now. Yazoo wasn't sure that he was ready to learn makeup tricks yet. When he had finished, he sat down on the bed, patiently awaiting his dark beauty, hoping he would be everything his Turk had hoped for in women's clothing.

***.***

Vincent looked at himself in the mirror, his nerves churning as he tried to decide what to wear. He’d already showered quickly only to spend the next fifteen minutes standing in front of his cupboard, searching through the clothes in a panic. At this rate he would be late and the food would be ruined but he just couldn’t settle on an outfit. Staring at the phone in his hand that he’d just retrieved from the study, he sighed and decided to bury his pride in favor of asking for help.

“Tseng speaking,” came the reply, flat and lifeless as always when the Turk hadn’t had time to check who was calling.

“Hello, Tseng. This is Vincent,” he said softly, still trying to work out how to word this particular question. He was going to sound like a fool and to the one man he always wanted to impress.

“Vincent. It’s good to hear from you. Is everything okay?” Tseng answered, his voice instantly changing to a friendlier tone. “You sound stressed.” Vincent almost hung up in response to the question, unnerved even more by his superior’s ability to read him like an open book.

“I need your advice, Tseng. That is, if you are not busy. I don't want to interrupt you if you are…,” Vincent began, the words tumbling forth until Tseng stopped him.

“Vincent, stop now. I am never too busy to assist you. What do you want to ask me?” 

“Well, I am having dinner with Yazoo tonight. A… special dinner. I am unsure as to what I should wear as I have never been to a special dinner before,” Vincent said softly, wincing at how childish he sounded. He closed his eyes, waiting for Tseng to tease him as he usually did and make fun of his inexperience.

“Hmmm… so this is like a date, I will assume? Well, I would recommend something not too formal, but still sophisticated. How about your black silk suit, with the dark red silk shirt? I think Yazoo will like the feel of it and you do look good in that suit. It hugs your form very attractively. But I would forego a tie. You always look better without one anyway. Oh, leave your hair down too, I think Yazoo will appreciate that,” Tseng listed off as Vincent stood listening, more than a little shocked at the lack of teasing in the reply. “How does that sound to you?”

“Oh… that sounds perfect. Thank you, Tseng,” Vincent mumbled, chewing on his bottom lip.

“You are more than welcome, Vincent. Oh, I meant to apologize to you for leaving yesterday without a word. I have already spoken to Yazoo and apologized to him. Something came up at work that I had to attend to and I didn’t want to wake either of you. I also wanted to thank you for being so accommodating and sharing your lover with me. I was very honored at the level of trust you displayed. Now, stop chewing on your lip and go and get ready for your dinner. I will talk to you later. Goodnight Vincent.” Vincent opened his mouth to say more but the line went dead and he was left staring at the phone in his hand like a fool. Tseng had apologized to Yazoo? Tseng just thanked him for including him in the… the incident the other day?

Shaking his head, Vincent threw the phone on the bed and quickly pulled out what Tseng had suggested, throwing it on as quickly as possible and taking one last look in the mirror to straighten everything up. Sighing he walked out the door and to Yazoo’s room, pausing at it to pray that Tseng was right and Yazoo would like what he was wearing. He knocked twice and stood back, waiting for a reply.

Yazoo opened the door, eyes instantly taking in the splendor that was Vincent Valentine. “Oh, you look wonderful, Vincent.” Absently, the youth reached out to brush his fingertips over the lovely delicate material of the dark beauty's suit. “Really very handsome.” He saw all that long raven hair loose and flowing and stepped forward to kiss his lover proudly. In his heels, he found he didn't even need to stand on tiptoe. _Handy._

Vincent returned the kiss a little stiffly, stunned as he was by Yazoo’s appearance. He took a step back to fully see his treasure. “You look b-beautiful,” he stuttered, blushing at his tongue’s refusal to work properly. “I have never seen anyone shine as you do,” he added softly, still staring at the gorgeous man before him. Yazoo had dressed up for him and he was in awe of the result. Reaching a hand up to cup Yazoo’s pale cheek, Vincent smiled. “Thank you for going through so much trouble for me.”

Yazoo smiled, feeling so very happy to hear Vincent say that. “It is my pleasure,” he replied as he took in the beauty of that rosy glow on Vincent's perfect face, feeling very moved to jump the man right here and now. “I had never considered wearing female clothes before, but I found the whole experience of dressing up for you...,” he began, his cock twitching inside black lace, safely tucked away, thank Shiva. “…quite thrilling and I would be excited to do it more often, if it pleases you?” He found that he did want very much to please his Vincent, and in so many ways.

“It pleases me very much,” Vincent said, almost purring as his own cock throbbed in reaction to the sight before him. “But I think you are beautiful no matter what you wear, my treasure. I would only enjoy it if you enjoyed it too. I do not wish to make you feel uncomfortable.” He stared at Yazoo, drinking in the sight and feeling his desire climb until suddenly he remembered that dinner was waiting.

“I think I should escort you to dinner now. If we stay here much longer I may lose control of my urge to….” Blushing, Vincent stopped speaking, just in time. “I mean, would you accompany me, Yazoo?” he asked, holding out his arm and hoping his treasure would not hold his slip up against him.

Yazoo slipped his arm in Vincent's, smiling, “Thank you.” So strong was the magic between them, the overwhelming loving energy coupled with such sexual intensity, Yazoo held his tongue for now. He wanted to tell Vincent that their urge was the same in no uncertain terms, how Vincent made the youth feel by just looking at him. It had greatly swelled, this feeling, since they had first come here, and the love behind it only made it all the sweeter.

The dining room was lit up with a number of tapered candles, soft ivory glowing in the dim light of the room. “Oh, how lovely!” Yazoo marveled as they stepped into the room. Vincent had been busy, and the fine table was laid out with equally fine flatware and silver cutlery in an intimate setting for two. “You have been very busy. Thank you, Vincent.” He graciously sat as the Turk pulled his chair out for him.

“You are welcome, Yazoo. If you will excuse me for a moment, I will serve the meal,” Vincent said, smiling as he turned and headed back to the kitchen. He served up two plates of steamed fish, carefully pouring over the butter, garlic and parsley sauce. Next came the steamed vegetables, tossed with mint and finally the rice, steamed with jasmine. Carefully picking up the two plates, he headed back to the dinning room, hoping that Yazoo would like what he’d prepared.

When Vincent set out their meal in front of them, it smelled heavenly! Yazoo's mouth started to water as he saw it, “Oh, Shiva, this looks fantastic!” He all but rubbed his hands together as they settled. Going first for the fish, Yazoo brought a small forkful to his mouth, feeling very proper in their fine clothes. The taste on his tongue was just marvelous and Yazoo cooed, “Mmmm, yummy. You are a great cook, Vincent.” He smiled at his alluring host as he went on to enjoy the rest of his meal.

Vincent smiled back at Yazoo’s enthusiasm, relief washing over him that his treasure liked what he’d cooked. He ate on automatic, not really tasting the meal as he couldn’t take his eyes off of the young man, watching every morsel that disappeared between those pink lips. Every time Yazoo’s tongue could be seen, his cock hardened a little bit more, growing almost painful by the time the meal was finished. Standing to collect the plates, Vincent looked down at Yazoo as he asked, “Can I interest you in some dessert?”

Yazoo wanted to say yes, very much, but he couldn't help but notice Vincent's discomfort. He gasped and shifted in his seat to face Vincent as the dark beauty came around to take his plate. “Later.” The youth gently took the dishes from his lover's hands, setting them aside. “I can't help but notice you have a lot on your mind.” Spreading his legs provocatively in the chair, Yazoo reached up to rub his flat palm against Vincent's erection, which stared at him invitingly even through fine black silk trousers. “Gods, you are so sexy, Vincent,” he said, looking up into those kind, scarlet eyes. “Penny for your thoughts?”

From the moment Yazoo turned in his chair and spread his legs, Vincent lost the capacity to speak. The black dress had crept up so high, only just covering his treasure’s privates and he couldn’t stop his eyes locking on to that spot, hoping for the dress to inch up just a little more. Yazoo’s words added to his desire, dancing along his spine and making him tremble slightly. Vincent finally glanced up when he felt something rub his erection, only to be faced with his treasure’s tongue, licking his lips as he asked Vincent what he was thinking.

“I-I… uhhh,” Vincent stuttered, reaching his hand out to trace a finger along Yazoo’s delectable lips. “My thoughts are… of you,” he managed to finally say, his hips pushing into Yazoo’s touch of their own accord, causing him to whimper embarrassingly.

Snaking out his tongue, Yazoo licked wetly over Vincent's slim finger, pausing only as he murmured breathlessly, “Ohhh, so this wonderful surprise....” He squeezed the bulge at Vincent's groin gently. “Is for me too? You have no idea how good that makes me feel, my darling.” He began to savor the familiar taste of Vincent's skin.

Vincent watched his finger disappearing into Yazoo’s mouth, feeling his treasure’s tongue caress it slowly. “Yaz… if you keep that up, I may have to take you right here on the table,” he growled. Yazoo was just too tempting a sight and he leant down, pulling his finger free only to replace it with his tongue, kissing his treasure deeply as his desire spiraled higher. He felt arms wrap around his shoulders as his own wrapped around the boy’s waist and he lifted his lover out of his chair, pulling their bodies together where he stood. The feel of his treasure’s body against his, Yazoo’s own erection nudging his hip, was enough to make up his mind. One arm released the youth’s waist to blindly clear room on the table, plates and cutlery crashing to the ground in a burst of noise that he ignored. Turning and placing Yazoo’s backside on the edge of the table, Vincent ran his hands up slim thighs to hitch the hem of the dress even higher as his tongue dominated his lover’s mouth aggressively.

Now standing between Yazoo’s willowy legs, Vincent’s hands continued pulling up the dress to discover the feel of soft lace, his fingers pausing on the material and causing a moan to escape from his mouth as he realized that his lover had even gone to the trouble of wearing special underwear for him as well. Pulling back from the kiss, he gazed longingly down at the black lace, one side of his lips pulling up in a devious smile. “Yazoo, you spoil me."

Yazoo's brow's knitted as he looked at his Turk, desire blazing in his emerald eyes. “Yes,” he breathed, his hips pressing his erection against Vincent's exploring hand, wanting to be teased and touched more. “I would spoil you for eternity, Vincent. Oh, gods, I love this look you're giving me.” One of Yazoo's hands descended to the Turk's groin to mirror the light caresses that his lover gave him.

Vincent’s other hand had worked its way around behind Yazoo, grabbing onto his backside and squeezing as the hand that was busy caressing the boy’s erection slipped under the material to grasp onto his lover’s cock, stroking it slowly. His began kissing and biting gently up Yazoo’s perfect neck, pausing to play with an earlobe on the way. “You spoil me every day, just by being you,” Vincent whispered.

“Ahhhh,” Yazoo moaned, his eyes closing for an instant before he turned his head, pulling back a bit to look at his lover. “Vincent?” He looked up into crimson eyes very seriously, wanting to make sure he would not be mistaken.

“Yes, my treasure?” Vincent asked, his thumb brushing across the slit of Yazoo’s tip, just so he could enjoy the way it made his lover’s breath hitch. One of Vincent’s eyebrows rose in question as he noticed the serious look on Yazoo’s face but he didn’t pause his hand’s movements.

Yazoo gasped, loving the fact that Vincent didn't feel moved to stop touching him and he let his own hand resume its petting of his lover's cloth-covered cock. “I... I know it hasn't been very long at all that we've gotten to know one another, but I know my own feelings.” He panted slightly, a small smile tugging at his lips as he felt his cock expertly pulled and stroked by a soft warm hand, his heart brimming over with passion. “I love you, Vincent.”

Vincent’s hand paused briefly in its movements, a bright smile blooming on his face at his lover’s declaration. “I love you too, Yazoo,” he murmured, capturing his treasure’s lips in a slow, passionate kiss. His hand began moving again, his strokes more gentle as he pushed Yazoo back to lie down on the table. Breaking the kiss, he moved back, kneeling beside the table and beginning a trail of soft nips and kisses on the insides of Yazoo’s thighs, moving slowly up until he was nuzzling his treasure’s erection through black lace.

“Oh,” Yazoo gasped delightedly, watching Vincent bestow his affections on the youth's form, his cock, and was overjoyed at how much the Turk enjoyed his body, the way Yazoo in turn enjoyed Vincent's. “Oh, oh gods, yes!” he mewled, urging his beloved on. Yazoo loved everything about his Vincent, and now... what a lovely smile.

Vincent pulled down the lace undergarment, moving back to slide it over Yazoo’s feet before kissing his way back up again. This time he continued his kisses and gentle nips from the base to the tip of Yazoo’s cock, only stopping to slip his lips over the top and suckle the head as his tongue played with the slit, lapping up the salty liquid that escaped. His hands held down his treasure’s hips as he hollowed his cheeks and slowly took in Yazoo’s length, loving the sounds his lover made.

“Ohhh Vince,” Yazoo couldn't help the plethora of mewls and cries that escaped him now. “I love you!” He looked down hazily to watch his beloved take him in, fighting to keep still, spreading his thighs more to let Vincent's raven hair caress his soft balls as it moved. “And I love what you're doing to my cock... Ohhh!” Shamelessly, he whimpered and pleaded for more.

Vincent kept working his lover until Yazoo was arching his back, his moans making his own cock throb with need. Deciding that the lube was too far away, Vincent reluctantly released Yazoo’s cock, his lips descending to first tease his lover’s sacks gently, sucking them into his mouth one at a time and teasing his tongue over the surface, before finally lifting Yazoo’s legs higher, baring the youth completely before him. Gently nipping one thigh, he trailed his tongue back to tease Yazoo’s puckered entrance, flicking his tongue around the edge before slowly pushing it inside.

The cool air on the wetness of Yazoo's genitals made him coo with delight as all of a sudden, that masterful tongue plundered him. “Unhhhh, Vincent... yesssss!” Yazoo's eyes were sparkling and his hips began to roll in small circles, helping Vincent tongue fuck him. “Feels so good,” he sobbed as a rosy flush covered his body, his hand wandering down to stroke over Vincent's hair.

Once Vincent had Yazoo writhing beneath him, he withdrew his tongue and stood back up, smiling down on his little love with hunger plain in his eyes. “Yazoo,” he crooned, reaching out to take his lover’s hand and pull him upright. Taking his treasure’s lips once more, he kissed him passionately as he worked first one finger and then a second into Yazoo’s hungry entrance.

“Mmm,” Yazoo whimpered as he kissed back with everything he had, shivering uncontrollably at the delectable feeling of being penetrated by any part of Vincent. His Vincent. _He is mine..._ and Yazoo gasped out when his beloved found his pleasure center deep inside him. His body moving on its own, Yazoo slipped shaking hands in between them to the fastenings on Vincent's suit pants, wanting to bare that glorious length to his lusty eyes, to feel it in his hands. Mewling desperately into Vincent's mouth as their tongues danced together, Yazoo began to stroke his dark beauty's length greedily.

Vincent moaned as he felt Yazoo’s hand surround his cock, his control beginning to slip. Breaking the kiss, he gazed into his lover’s eyes. “Yaz… I need you now. Are you ready enough? There is no lube and I don’t want to hurt you,” he whispered softly, nipping at his treasure’s lips as his hips thrust into his lover’s touch.

Smiling at his beloved, Yazoo scooted his hips closer, wrapping an arm around Vincent, the youth gently guided the dark beauty's cock to his needy entrance, nudging it with the tip. “Yes,” he moaned. “Fuck me, Vince. I need you inside me, baby.”

Yazoo’s words were the only encouragement Vincent needed and he slowly began to push inside of his lover immediately. “Fuck… Yaz… you feel so tight,” he moaned out, slowly moving forward until he was completely sheathed inside. Pausing, he breathed deeply as he waited for his treasure to adjust and closed his eyes. “Gods, Yaz. I… I love you so much.”

“I, ah, I love you too, my darling Vincent!” Yazoo whimpered. Vincent's cock felt so good inside him, causing him to brazenly begin to beg. “Fuck me, oh please, my love! I need you!” Leaning back, using his abs for balance, Yazoo pulled Vincent to him demandingly.

Vincent only managed a few slow thrusts before he lost control and began pounding into Yazoo. He had to grab his treasure’s hips to hold him close, his movements pushing his lover across the surface of the polished wood table. Leaning forward, he used his teeth to pull down the fabric hiding Yazoo’s nipples, leaving them bare for him to lick and suck as his hips continued their fast pace. Vincent knew he wasn’t going to last long, the whole night had been far too stimulating and his lover felt so good, tensing around his cock.

Yazoo could no longer control the volume of his moans and cries. Vincent was just so passionate. “Oh, Vince!” he murmured shakily, opening his Turk's shirt and doing his best to push it down strong arms. “I… I'm going to splatter this beautiful dress you got me. Let me take it off... please!” He continued his mewling, a delighted smile on his face as Vincent attacked his nipples, the fabric of the bustier having slipped lower over his belly now.

“Fuck the dress,” Vincent moaned out, unable to pause even if he’d wanted to. “Buy another... later.” Releasing one of Yazoo’s hips, he reached between them, grasping onto his treasure’s cock and pumping it in time with his own thrusts. “Yaz… my treasure… come for me. I want… I want to hear you,” he begged, moving his lips to his lover’s pale neck and biting and sucking as his orgasm began to build.

Yazoo's face contorted, fully consumed by his rapture and he began to form his cries into sexy words that might push them both over the edge. “Oh gods! Vince! I love you baby!” he screamed with his release, semen spurting out all over them. Vincent fucked him so well and so thoroughly, that Yazoo could no longer think at all, only wrapped his legs tighter around the dark man's hips, holding his lover's neck. Thrusting back with everything he had, Yazoo was still riding out the waves of his tremendous orgasm, unable to make any further noise as the pleasure was almost too much to bear. He desperately wanted Vincent to coat his insides with his adoring seed. Oh, Yazoo loved him so!

Yazoo’s orgasm nearly took Vincent along too, the Turk only just managing to hold back so he could watch his lover reach bliss. As Yazoo began to clench and release with aftershocks, Vincent let go, moaning his lover’s name as he came hard, his hips jerking erratically as his head fell forward onto his treasure’s shoulder. When he came back to his senses, both of them were still catching their breath and he sat back a little, bringing up a hand to cup Yazoo’s cheek as he laid a kiss on his lover’s forehead.

Breathing calming now, Yazoo began to rain kisses over Vincent's lips, his cheeks, his jaw and neck, before pulling him close. “You are so passionate, Vincent. It blew me clear away,” he whispered in warm puffs over his beloved's ear. He was so impressed with how naughty his quiet lover was and he felt like he came a bit harder every time they made love... yes, it was making love. Smiling happily, he purred huskily, “Thank you for this glorious evening, my love.”

“I am sorry if I was out of control,” Vincent replied, grinning with his apology. “It is difficult to restrain myself when it comes to you.” As his brain finally began to work again, his grin disappeared. “Did I harm you? I did not mean to be so rough.”

“No,” Yazoo's eyes widened, not wanting his beautiful love to misunderstand him when they were both so vulnerable. “You were just wonderful! I loved it, every second,” he said, smiling brilliantly at Vincent to make sure he could see the youth's happiness and satisfaction at being fucked so decadently. This very evening actually put him in mind for other things he wanted to try with his beloved. “Would you ever want to play out fantasies together, my love?” Not having missed what his Turk had said, though, and how it made his cock twitch, Yazoo added with a mischievous twinkle in his eye, “... and I find I'm insatiable when it comes to you.” Vincent was just so delectable.

“I… I would love to play out fantasies with you,” Vincent said softly, a blush painting his cheeks as his grin returned. “Do you have anything in mind?” He had just had one of his own fantasies played out to perfection and he was curious as to what secret desires his beautiful treasure kept hidden inside.

“Well,” Yazoo paused to run his tongue over those juicy, smiling lips. “For starters, will you restrain me again and have your way with me? What you wanted to do as punishment, only this time, because I crave to be your willing submissive?” Yazoo looked deep into crimson eyes, hoping he wasn't being too odd. Vincent inspired dark perversities in him, nothing that would hurt, but would hopefully bring them more pleasure. He was excited at the prospect of giving Vincent a chance at gentle power, trusting him and he felt perhaps his dark beloved might appreciate a chance to wield such loving power over the youth. “If you like, we can also switch roles as well.” The thought of Vincent bound and Yazoo being the one to drive him wild with pleasure made the boy gasp in the rapture of the thought alone.

Vincent’s eyes darkened with lust at Yazoo’s request, his cock twitching back to life as he thought about his treasure, bound and helpless at his mercy. “I would love to do that,” he purred, leaning forward to kiss Yazoo gently, lightly licking along the top lip until they parted. Their tongues danced together slowly, Vincent’s hands roaming over his lover’s body as if memorizing ever muscle and curve. Reluctantly, he eventually pulled back, knowing that if he didn’t stop now, he wouldn’t be able to. “Of course, if you submit to me, I will do the same for you too.”

Yazoo gasped, “You are truly special, my dear.” He pulled him close for one last kiss. That Vincent went so far as to share their roles in lovemaking with him, making both roles beautiful and desirable... As they rose from the rather impressively constructed table, Yazoo turned his head toward the double glass doors of the dining room, which opened out on to a small terrace with stairs leading down to the garden. Upstairs there had been a similar, smaller terrace. “The moon is full... think it's still nice outside?”

“Let us go out and see,” Vincent said softly, smiling down at Yazoo. They parted for a moment as Vincent pulled up his pants and buttoned up his shirt. When he turned back to his treasure, Yazoo had straightened up his dress and was looking around for something. Vincent realized that he must be searching for his underwear and he grinned as he reached out to take Yazoo’s hand. “Leave them for now,” he said, pulling his lover towards himself so he could wrap an arm around his waist. 

***.***


	12. Moon fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTERS - Yazoo written by chephren / Vincent written by Madisuzy
> 
> WARNINGS - Swearing, more sex, fluff.
> 
> ~~~

They walked out onto the terrace together, stopping to look out over the gardens lit up by the full moon. Vincent noticed how cool the breeze was and let go of Yazoo to shrug off his jacket, placing it gently over the youth’s bare shoulders with a small smile. “Beautiful,” he whispered, his eyes drinking in the sight of his treasure, pale skin glowing in moonlight.

“Thank you,” Yazoo breathed, both at the kind gesture and at the compliment when he realized Vincent was no longer looking at the moon. Gently, he pulled Vincent over to the nearest stone bench and there they sat. The moon looked so large and luminous here, the closest Yazoo had ever seen it. “Make a wish,” he whispered as he reached up to run a fingertip over his dark haired lover's lips.

“I can not think of one. I already have everything I need,” Vincent replied, kissing Yazoo’s finger gently. “I suppose I could wish for things to stay as they are now, for us to be together always,” he added as he raised both hands up to set Yazoo’s hair free, the sudden urge to see it all loose in this light too much to resist. “How about you, my love? What is your wish?”

Yazoo smiled, entranced by watching his lover's care with him. “You've read my mind as well. To be together always. Let us make it our joint wish then.” He leaned in to press his lips to Vincent's, caressing his face, feeling that warm feeling he felt when he knew their wish was already working. From as disjointed as his life was only a short while ago, who would have known that it could be so wonderful? He felt as if his heart had been calling to Vincent before he'd ever met him and, as formidable as Vincent was, his hero had appeared. Not only that, all the rest of Yazoo's life seemed to be falling into place now and he felt so happy and fulfilled. “You are mine...,” he purred contentedly, “and I am yours, my love.”

Vincent captured Yazoo’s lips again, kissing them tenderly as his hands crept down to his lover’s waist. He lifted his treasure up and pulled him onto his lap, their kiss breaking for a moment as Yazoo made a small surprised noise at suddenly being moved without warning. “My apologies. I need you closer to me,” Vincent whispered in explanation, both his hands moving down onto Yazoo’s backside and pulling their hips together. “I cannot get enough of the feel of you… or the taste of you,” he added as he began nibbling on the pale skin of Yazoo’s neck. “Please, Yazoo… would you undress for me? I wish to see you in the moonlight, bared before me.”

A soft moan escaped the silver haired youth's lips at his lover's words. “I would love to, Vincent.” Standing before his Turk in the evening air, Yazoo reached to his side to unzip the dress slowly and once the zipper was open, it fell to pool on the ground at his feet. The cool air made his nipples harden and he lightly swept a lock of hair our of Vincent's face so he could see his lover looking at him. Standing naked and vulnerable before his love made his burgeoning arousal harder, standing undeniably at full length and Yazoo would have looked away shyly, but he couldn't. It was all too exciting and he didn't want to miss a moment of it.

“Gods, Yazoo,” Vincent whispered. “You are so perfect. So beautifully perfect.” His eyes drank in the sight of his lover’s form, the moonlight making Yazoo’s skin iridescent in the darkness. His physical attraction to his lover was what had first captured his eye and given him the courage to find out more about Yazoo. It wasn’t the reason Vincent loved him though. Yazoo’s outer beauty echoed his inner beauty and the Turk knew how rare it was for a person to have both qualities.

“Oh, Vincent,” Yazoo moaned, unable to control it now. His beloved made him feel coveted and precious. “So are you, truly, and so kind and your passion fuels the fire in me that burns for you. You are so modest about it but you are exquisite. I am honored that you chose me.” He found his Turk so enigmatic too, so romantic and pure despite all that his reality entailed. He intrigued Yazoo to no end. The boy's eyes were practically glowing with love and lust and fortunately for him, he couldn't see it, or he might have worried about making Vincent uneasy. “Please, now you. Get naked for me?” His hands were already reaching to unbutton the crimson shirt, aching to slip it down over those smooth, ivory muscles. “I'm sorry, I can't help it,” he disclaimed before he reached in to feverishly kiss Vincent's lips. He wanted to feel his beloved against him, over him, under him, it didn't matter.

Vincent continued to kiss Yazoo as he undid the buttons of his shirt, slipping his arms out hastily as his need to feel his lover’s skin against his own grew. He only broke the kiss to stand and remove his pants, letting them fall to the ground and stepping out of them. Feeling the chill of the breeze on his bare skin, Vincent reached out and pulled Yazoo against his chest, wrapping one arm around his little love as the other cupped a pale cheek. This time the kiss was hungry as he let his passions run free, his hips moving against Yazoo’s and rubbing their cocks together, making Vincent growl from deep in his chest.

“Oh, gods!” Yazoo couldn't help but close his eyes and grind along with his lover. “You are so good at that.” Every undulation brought another wave of pleasure that threatened to undo him and, by now, the night air could no longer touch them, as they had perfect warmth and comfort in the others arms. Any discomfort they felt was delicious and purposeful. Yazoo lightly pressed on Vincent's chest, guiding his beloved to sit down on his shirt which was now covering the stone bench. Moving to straddle his thighs, the silver haired youth lay his lover back against the terrace wall and easily lowered himself onto Vincent's cock again, feeling quick and frenzied. “I need you, Vincent,” and he did, badly. He had never met anyone more passionate nor romantic and Yazoo was addicted to him.

“Baby… need you too,” Vincent whispered out between breaths as he tried to rein in his urge to take Yazoo, hard and fast. He grasped his lover’s pale hips and held him still. “Have to give me a minute. I don’t want to hurt you. You feel… fuck!” Vincent’s breath was momentarily stolen away by a gyration of his treasure’s hips before he continued. “You feel so good... too good.” Leaning up, he began licking and nipping Yazoo’s neck as he tried to stop the constant babble that wanted to escape from his lips.

Yazoo moaned. “I do love it when you call me baby... my treasure.” He did his best to settle there as he felt himself slide down Vincent's length in a slow and delectably torturous descent. “You have such a way with words, beloved, and I love your voice. I have loved it ever since I heard it that first night, when you said my name.”

Vincent didn’t respond in words, instead having to suck on Yazoo’s neck as his grasp on his lover’s hips became harder. His body was screaming at him to lift his treasure’s perfect hips so he could slam back inside but he resisted his body’s call and held still. Finally, he gathered enough control to lift his lips away and he licked over the bruised mark he had left behind gently.

“Yaz. Want you to…,” Vincent paused and swallowed, ignoring the blush on his cheeks and his embarrassment as he leant back to peer at his treasure’s face through half open eyes. “I want you to ride me. I want to watch you fucking yourself on my cock.” Vincent could only hope that he wasn’t asking too much and that his lover wouldn’t be put off by his own perverse needs.

“Ohhhh,” Yazoo moaned and he couldn't help but steady himself by putting an arm on Vincent's shoulder as he began to lift up and drop down on his lover's thick shaft. Holding himself away, Yazoo looked deep into Vincent's smoldering eyes and then watched his lover's face as Vincent watched him and his body move. A small pleasured smile came to Yazoo's features when he saw that blush. “Gods, you are sexy.” He took in the beautiful rosy glow as the moonlight shone half on his lover's face. His thigh muscles strained deliciously as Yazoo lifted his hips, tilting them slightly at the crest of each ascent. He looked at Vincent with unmasked desire, wanting to give his lover a good show, for he was certainly getting one himself. Watching the rapture build in Vincent's gaze was truly precious, something he would never want to miss now that he had glimpsed it.

“Yaz… gods… fuck,” Vincent mumbled, completely taken with the sight of his gorgeous lover impaling himself, over and over on his cock. Yazoo’s pale skin glowed in the moonlight, a thin sheen of sweat making it glisten and shine delectably. Vincent had the urge to lick over it, to taste every inch and memorize every dip and curve of muscle. He held himself still despite his urges, not wanting to take his eyes away for even a second. 

“So beautiful… so fucking hot… gods…,” he continued to mutter as he looked into green eyes full of desire. This was his every dream come true, his perfect moment playing out before him in glorious reality. He felt his orgasm looming and pried a hand away from his lover’s hip to wrap it around Yazoo’s cock, stroking it in time with his treasure’s movements. “I want you to come. Want to watch… you… my love.”

A ragged hiss of breath escaped the silver haired youth's lips as Yazoo felt Vincent urge him on and he began to angle his pelvis on each thrust, searching for that sure-fire bud of pleasure. He loved assaulting all of his erogenous zones when Vincent was involved. Watching the Turk's confident way of handling his painfully hard shaft, Yazoo began to shudder as the man knew just how to make every pull and tug so wonderfully sinful.

“Vince,” Yazoo whimpered, lacing his fingertips around the back of his lover's neck, his legs working faster as he began to shamelessly bob on Vincent's fat cock over and over until he had trouble holding his body upright. Instead he leant to rest against Vincent's shoulder, tipping his lover's head gently so he could still look into those fathomless eyes. “It does feel wonderful, you watching me,” he mewled in between the small cries that escaped him. He lost control of himself at an expert stroke of his lover's fist as well as those sanguine eyes looking at him, full of adoration as he felt his hot seed coat their bodies in wet warmth.

“Yes,” Vincent growled, watching Yazoo slip into bliss intently. He loved to see that look on his lover’s gorgeous face, the way his eyes closed and his whole body quivered while he reached his completion. When his treasure slumped against him, worn out from all his hard work, Vincent grinned, standing and lifting Yazoo. Taking the few steps over to the wall, he leaned Yazoo’s back against the smooth stone as his lover managed to wrap his legs around Vincent’s waist. He then began thrusting into his treasure, letting go off all his pent up desire as Yazoo clung to him. It only took a few minutes before his body tensed and he released into his love, moaning Yazoo’s name as his own bliss overtook him.

“Unhhhh,” Yazoo almost lost it completely again when he heard that and pulled his dark beauty close to him. He liked being naked out here with him. They were truly in paradise here, or at least Yazoo felt they were. Capturing Vincent's parted lips in his own, the youth relished the feel of his beloved inside him. He did not let go though. He didn't want to.

Vincent enjoyed Yazoo’s kiss, letting their tongues dance together slowly until they parted for air. He looked over his lover’s face and grinned, still having trouble believing that this was all real and he had his treasure here willingly spending time with him and loving him back. Now that their desires were temporarily sated, the chilly breeze became apparent to the Turk and he cuddled Yazoo to his chest.

“How about a bath?” he whispered into his love’s ear softly. “I have one big enough for two, if you want to join me.”

“I would love one.” Yazoo nuzzled Vincent's nose, but he still didn't let go just yet. It would entail him losing that intimate piece of his Turk and he wasn't ready. “Will you be inside me just a bit longer? I like the feel of you. We can sit down though if you like.” Yazoo gave his beloved another soft kiss.

Vincent chuckled, his heart warm with love for his Yazoo as he replied, “I do not need to sit down. After all, it was you that did most of the work. How about I carry you to the bath as we are? Truth be told, I could stay inside of you forever.”

“If it were possible, there is nowhere I would rather be than just like this with you, my love,” Yazoo cooed as Vincent effortlessly carried him. Oh how he loved to be carried, maybe a bit too much for a man, but he didn't give it a second thought. It all felt so good and Vincent was truly his dark knight. Hn... Yazoo had never thought on how much he appreciated such wonderful consideration from one's lover before. Who knew the Shinra corporation was harboring such a precious gem as Vincent, hiding him away. There was beauty to be found, to be sure, but Vincent had old values that weren't so easily found in this day and age. “You are exceptional.”

Vincent paused at the bottom of the staircase to capture his love’s lips in another kiss, a kiss which quickly got heated despite the fact they had only just finished making love moments before. Pulling back, Vincent almost purred with his contentment as he began climbing the stairs. He had the strongest feeling that if they didn’t get to the bath soon, they wouldn’t get there at all.

As they reached his room, Vincent didn’t bother to turn on the light, instead heading straight to the en-suite. As they entered, he turned on the light while supporting Yazoo with his other hand. “I am afraid we will have to part if I am to run the bath,” he murmured, leaning in to kiss his lover again. He didn’t seem to be able to stop touching his treasure tonight and no amount of contact seemed to quench his need.

“I understand,” Yazoo hitched, feeling that delicious organ leave him and he carefully set his feet down on the cool parquet. The tub was just beautiful and he couldn't wait to feel the water on his skin. Relaxing with his Vincent in the bath would be a treat in itself worth waiting for, so he could be patient, but his hands lingered on the Turk's warm skin belying what he told himself. Finally, he made them drop to his side to let the poor man work, taking in every lush curve and angular contour of Vincent's body as the dark haired beauty prepared their bath.

Once the bath was ready, Vincent turned back towards Yazoo to find him looking towards him with a hazy expression. Smiling he cupped his treasure’s face and asked, “Are you okay? You look like you are a thousand miles away.”

Yazoo smiled back dreamily. “Your body.... it's gorgeous,” and he reached up to take Vincent's hand in his own. “You caught me staring, is all.” He let himself be captivated by that crimson gaze.

Vincent’s blush was automatic and he averted his eyes, looking down at the floor. Gods, he hated to blush, like some teenager with no self control and no confidence. Shaking his head, he looked up and squeezed his treasure’s hand, determined to ignore his flushing cheeks as he helped Yazoo into the tub. Climbing in himself he sat behind his lover, pulling Yazoo’s smaller frame against his chest as he leaned back on the side and sighed at the feeling of the warm water relaxing his whole body.

Yazoo echoed the sigh, feeling that smooth chest cradling him and he settled his head on Vincent's shoulder. “You look so cute when you blush, my love. It makes me feel warm inside,” Yazoo whispered, planting a kiss on the Turk's jaw line. Rolling over, Yazoo looked into his lover's eyes. “Actually, it's more than that, it makes me want to make you blush more, to make us both feel the thrill that comes with it,” he continued, licking over Vincent's lower lip. “Do you think you might like blushing for me now, my love?”

“Yaz,” Vincent growled in response to Yazoo’s teasing, his blush deepening as if on command. “You have far too much control over me,” he added, pulling his treasure close to delve his tongue into the little minx’s mouth. His cock sprang back to life under the water as Yazoo’s body pressed against it, making Vincent moan. As much as he wanted to, he was unwilling to take his treasure again for the fear of damaging him after what they had already done.

“Yazoo, I want you to fuck me this time. I want to feel you inside of me again,” he purred as he lifted Yazoo further up so his mouth could work it’s way down his throat and over his chest. Finding a nipple, he flicked it teasingly with his tongue while his hands wandered over his lover’s warm, wet skin slowly.

“Gods,” Yazoo moaned back, his encouragement having worked a little too well and he couldn't have been more pleased. His body began to writhe under the clever ministrations of Vincent's hands and mouth as it awoke, stimulated even more by the lazy sway of the warm bath water. “I... I would love to, my beautiful Vincent.” Oh, to feel that incredible warmth embracing him again. Yazoo had never felt anything more tight or delicious ever before and he felt honored that he had been able to share in Vincent's first time and help make it a wonderful experience for him. Sighing happily, he slipped wet fingertips into Vincent's hair, dark and silver tendrils swaying all around them on the surface of the water.

Vincent’s hands worked their way to Yazoo’s hips and he paused in his suckling of his lover’s nipple to look up hungrily at him. “Yaz, would you sit on the edge of the tub for me?” he asked softly. 

Yazoo moved into place for him and Vincent sat up on his knees, ghosting his lips over the other nipple briefly before his lips continued lower. His lover’s cock bobbed in the air, begging for attention that he was more than willing to give. Vincent nuzzled it gently, licking it a few times before slipping the head between his lips and suckling it. Yazoo’s hands tightened in his hair as he slipped further down the shaft, taking the length slowly into his mouth and savoring every inch of it.

“Ohhhh,” Yazoo whimpered. Vincent might just be the death of him, but what a perfectly fantastic way to go, no question. He began to shudder and his hips danced this time, his member already being so wonderfully sensitive. “You are just soooo....,” he began, smiling decadently, “sooooo talented at that, my dear.” Yazoo had to grip the edge of the tub with one hand so he didn't slip nor pull his lover's hair too roughly. “Now who is spoiling who, my darling?” He felt so very indulged and happy.

Vincent could only hum around Yazoo’s cock in response as he wasn’t ready to relinquish it just yet. He loved the feel of it against his tongue, the texture and the way it pulsed in his mouth. Bobbing his head, he began sucking on it earnestly, one hand still on Yazoo’s hip as the other slipped down to fondle his treasure’s sacks gently. Yazoo’s words and moans spurred him on, making his own cock twitch under the water as he swallowed more of his lover’s length with every downward sweep.

“You are spoiling me!” Yazoo moaned, losing control of his voice for a moment as he heard it and felt the indescribably incredible sucking pressure Vincent bestowed upon him and his hips jerked up involuntarily into that wet mouth. “Vince!” he mewled, his thighs trembling now even as he sat comfortably, but the tender touches to his balls made him feel as if he was losing his mind. His climax drew ever closer as he felt himself assaulted with such pleasure. Since Vincent had entered his life, Yazoo had never felt such explosive, mindless pleasure, or such boundless love along with it. “Feels so good!” he exclaimed, spreading his legs wider, wantonly begging for more.

Feeling Yazoo’s balls begin to draw up in his hands, Vincent slowed up on what he was doing, suckling the head of his lover’s cock before stopping, despite his treasure’s mewls of disappointment. “My apologies, my love. As much as I would like to finish this, I want you to fuck me and I do not want to wait,” he purred, moving back to grin up into Yazoo’s eyes.

“O-Okay.” Yazoo bit his lip looking down into that gorgeously sexy face. “Prepare yourself for me then, my dear. I want to see it all.” He licked his lips and eyed Vincent brazenly, as his hand moved to caress his Turk's pale cheek, the motion being as soothing to him as it was hopefully to his beloved.

Vincent sat back from Yazoo on his knees, spreading them and keeping his eyes on his lover’s face. Both of his hands slipped under the water, one grasping his cock to stroke it lightly while the other snaked around to his ass, slipping down to tease his own puckered entrance. Vincent could feel the blush spreading across his cheeks with his embarrassment, as he’d never done something like this with an audience before. He was determined not to disappoint his treasure though and as one soapy finger slipped inside, he moaned and forgot his shame as desire took over.

“Yaz… baby,” he whispered between breaths, adding a second finger easily as his need began to overtake him. “I love it… when you watch me.”

Biting his lip hard now through a moan, Yazoo kept watching as he said through parted lips, “I love it too, watching you. I could watch you like this forever.” He slid off the side of the smooth tub and glided closer through the warm water to get a closer look at his beloved. “Anytime you'd like, I would love it, Vincent.” He brushed his lips over the Turk's, feeling their breath mingle before he sat back again, taking in everything, from Vincent's flushed face to his stroking fist to his naughty fingers, all with unmasked reverence.

Moaning at his lover’s words, Vincent’s hand on his cock picked up speed as he pushed a third finger inside his ass awkwardly. Even with three fingers pushing and scissoring, it still wasn’t enough. “Yazoo, fuck me… now,” he growled between breaths, frustration mixing with his need as his eyes darkened. “Tell me how... you want me.”

Yazoo's hand was lazily tugging on his own hard length under the water, the sight of Vincent too much for him now. “It would be my pleasure,” he gasped and he sat up to guide his lover to kneel, facing away from him. “Put your hands on the side of the tub, my love,” he said as his hands roamed over the fine contours of his beloved's lithe form appreciatively. Sweeping all that long raven hair over one shoulder, Yazoo's hand slid down Vincent's finely-sculpted back until it curiously slipped in between pert cheeks, forward to caress smooth balls and back again to probe inside his dark haired lover's eager hole. Vincent was more than ready. Yazoo only wanted to revel in the knowledge that his beloved was bared and vulnerable like this for him, awaiting his loving touch, for Yazoo to fill him. Placing a soft kiss to bare skin, the silver haired youth grasped slim hips gently, pressing his straining member against that hot, welcoming entrance. “Ohhhh....”

“Yes,” Vincent growled, his impatience making him push back onto Yazoo’s hard cock wantonly. “Fuck…,” he continued, his voice rough and needy. Later, he would probably be mortified to be acting in such a way but right now he didn’t care in the slightest, wanting only to be filled by the one he loved so desperately. Yazoo was sliding into him so slowly that he was losing his mind.

“Hnnn....” Almost crying out from the pleasure of Vincent's tight channel taking him in, even a bit reluctantly, Yazoo couldn't help but press harder. “You sure this isn't hurting you, Vince?” He didn't want to rush Vincent, but instinctively, his hips still built up their own momentum all the same, almost independently of his brain.

“Fuck no,” Vincent whimpered. “Faster please, Yaz. Need you so much,” he continued, his hips pushing back of their own accord. The burn was there but Vincent was mindless of it, wanting only to feel his treasure pounding into him and pushing him into bliss. “Please… want you to fuck me hard.”

Yazoo didn't need anymore permission than that. At Vincent's mind-blowing, sexy plea, Yazoo gasped and began to pick up even more speed, pressing in and back out again, over and over. Wrapping his arm around Vincent's chest, Yazoo felt goosebumps rise on smooth skin, his hips beginning to make wet slapping noises against Vincent's buttocks. Changing his angle, the youth whispered wetly into his Turk's ear, “I love hearing you, beloved. Tell me when I have found your special spot.” 

Yazoo’s hands began playing with the older man’s nipple, making Vincent growl as he pushed back to meet his lover’s thrusts, water splashing around them as his treasure thrust into him faster and faster. The silver haired beauty changed angles once more, hitting Vincent’s prostate and making him arch his back as he hissed in pleasure. “There… right there, baby. Oh gods, harder baby… please, harder.”

“Oh gods, Vince, that's beautiful,” the youth moaned as he heard the man's mewling and the sounds of their bodies' slaps echoing throughout the bathroom. Yazoo had to remove his fingers from Vincent's tight rosy bud for fear of being too rough, but he replaced them at the Turk's cock, which danced with the rhythm of their undulating bodies. Pumping hard, Yazoo found himself dangerously close to plummeting over into warm, mindless rapture. 

“Come... for me, Vince, “ he panted out, even now feeling his precum spill over into that perfect body. “Tell me you love it... me hearing you... me fucking you.”

“Oh gods, yes. I love it… love you… fucking me,” Vincent whimpered out, his breaths interrupting his words. Yazoo’s cock was hitting his pleasure spot on every thrust and his lover’s hand was stroking him perfectly, the dual sensations making him delirious with pleasure. “Fuck,” he finally muttered before his muscles tensed, his climax sweeping over him and nearly making him crumble with its intensity.

“I-I…,” Yazoo stammered, his cock spurting inside his love as he fought to reply to such gorgeousness. “I love you.” His hips and hand kept moving on automatic and he pumped Vincent's body until he had no more energy, finally collapsing onto his lover's back, planting frenzied kisses on his neck as he slowly came down, body twitching from fevered bliss. “I love you, Vincent Valentine,” Yazoo said again finally as he came back to himself.

“I love you too, my Yazoo. More and more everyday,” Vincent whispered in return, his head now resting on one arm on the side of the tub as he tried to recover his breath. “Thank you, my love. That was fantastic,” he finally added, turning as Yazoo moved off his back. Sitting down in the tub, he pulled his treasure onto his lap and wrapped both arms around him, hugging him close and closing his eyes as he drank in the warmth of his lover’s body.

“It was you, my love. Only you and your sexy words that made me lose control like that, and I loved every moment of it.” Yazoo drew his arms around Vincent's neck, looking at his lover gratefully. “Thank you, for exploring with me. I can't tell you how good it feels.” With that, the youth reached for a smooth ivory bar of soap on the edge of the tub in an ornate dish. Bringing the bar to his lips, Yazoo sniffed the fragrance and immediately his face lit up. “Here it is! This is how I first experienced the way you smell. Sandalwood?” Yazoo loved sandalwood, hoarding incense and candles in his apartment quite often. It made him feel sensual, sexual, and he couldn't get enough of it.

Vincent opened his eyes to smile at his Yazoo, nodding at his question. “I think it was Tseng who first gave me sandalwood soap. He was complaining about the fact I used ordinary soap and said I needed to develop a style of my own,” he said, smiling at the memory of his boss, the deadly serious head of the Turks, discussing scented soap. “I had to bite my lip to stop myself laughing at him. Of all the things I would guess Tseng would know about, scented soap wasn’t one of them.”

Chuckling, Yazoo lathered his hands, getting plenty of the wonderfully exotic fragrance on them. Reaching for Vincent's hands, he washed them, moving up his lover's arms. “Yes, I would have loved to have been a fly on your wall for that conversation. Do you like this fragrance now? I must say, it is one of my favorites!”

“Yes, I do love the smell. It tends to make me feel relaxed and calm, which some days is a blessing,” Vincent said softly, taking the soap from Yazoo and lathering up his own hands. With a little grin, he began rubbing the suds over his lover’s chest, paying particular attention to his treasure’s nipples with his thumbs before moving to wash his shoulders as well. “I love the Lavender that you use too, Yazoo. I think I could breathe it in all day,” he added, lathering up his hands once more and moving behind his treasure to wash his back, slowly moving his hands over the curves and massaging a little as he did.

Yazoo bit his lip. Vincent's hands were heaven but he was a bit ticklish along his ribs and it wouldn't do to thrash around when his lover was being so considerate, so romantic, so he pressed the outsides of his feet toward whatever part of the tub he could reach and curled his fingertips over the edges. “Thank you. Sounds like... Tseng found your perfect scent then. Bravo, Tseng. I must say, it really suits you.”

“Thank you, Yazoo,” Vincent murmured, leaning forward to kiss Yazoo’s neck. “How about we finish up here and move to the bedroom? Could I tempt you with some chocolate cake now or do you wish to wait for tomorrow for your dessert?”

“Oh, now please! I love chocolate cake!” Yazoo cooed happily. Shiva knew that moving to the bedroom always sounded like a wonderful idea. Quickly soaping up the rest of his body, Yazoo couldn't help but regard his lover as Vincent tended to his bath time routine. So gorgeous he was and so humble and modest, when he had accomplished so much in his life. What a gracious and lovely soul he had.

When both were finished bathing, Vincent stood up and held out his hand to help Yazoo out of the bath before following him. He grabbed a towel, gently placing it around his treasure’s shoulders before reaching for his own towel and wrapping it around his hips. “How about I go and get the cake and you wait for me in bed?” he asked, cupping Yazoo’s face so he could kiss him once more.

“Sure thing,” Yazoo smiled at Vincent, leaning into the touch. “I will be waiting for you, my darling.” He toweled off very quickly, making sure he was well dried off before he ventured out into Vincent's lush bedroom. Excitedly, he climbed into bed and leaned back against the pillows, eager for what was to come.

***.***


	13. Discovering Deviations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTERS - Yazoo written by chephren / Vincent written by Madisuzy
> 
> WARNINGS - Swearing, sex, fluff, misuse of chocolate cake, dirty talk, spanking.
> 
> ~~~

Vincent walked downstairs to the kitchen with his smile still firmly in place. He was amazed at how well tonight had proceeded, with every one of his expectations blown out of the water by his treasure’s eagerness to be with him. Vincent couldn’t seem to keep his hands off his lover and thankfully, Yazoo seemed to feel the same way about him. Humming to himself contentedly, he gathered two plates and a knife in one hand and the covered cake in the other, wasting no time in returning to his lover waiting upstairs.

“Oh my gods!” Yazoo almost squealed when he saw the cake. “Vincent, you made this? It's wonderful!” The cake was a chocolate dream, shaved chocolate flecks frosting the top of it, with white whipped icing decorating the outer rim. Down the perimeter of the fabulous confection looked to be even more flecks or perhaps it was bits of fudge, Yazoo couldn't tell, but it looked very rich and indulgent and he couldn't wait to taste! Pulling back the sheets to allow Vincent under the covers, Yazoo took the plates and set them down for a moment while his beloved settled in with him.

“Thank you,” Vincent said as he settled in the bed. “It’s called Black Forest Chocolate cake, although this one has strawberries instead of cherries. I remembered you like strawberries,” he added, slicing of a piece and handing it to Yazoo. “Oh shit, I forgot the forks,” he stated suddenly, moving to rise from the bed.

“No, Vincent, it's alright,” Yazoo assured. "And I do love strawberries. We can eat is this way," he explained, breaking off a small piece of his cake in his fingers and holding it out toward Vincent's lips. “And I like the way you said 'shit' just now.” He regarded his lover with an eyebrow raised and a happy smirk. When Vincent swore, it was sexy as it was so rare.

“My apologies for cursing,” Vincent said quickly. He’d been raised in a family that never cursed and he blushed at his automatic response. “I mean… I…,” he stuttered to a stop, his face frowning in thought. “You like it when I curse?” he asked, finally noticing that Yazoo was offering a bit of cake. Leaning forward, he took his lover’s fingers into his mouth, using his tongue to gather the cake and lick away any left on Yazoo’s fingers. Somehow, the cake seemed to taste so much better like this. Picking up a chocolate covered strawberry from the top of his own piece, he offered it to Yazoo, wanting so very much to see it disappear between his lover’s lips.

Before the youth took the sweet berry, he replied, “Yes, I enjoy cursing actually. It is colorful and often explains just how you feel, and it is a free country, so you should be able to if you want. Please don't feel you have to hold back with me, alright?” He then opened his mouth and took in the entire strawberry, as Vincent had been considerate enough to even remove the stem. “Mmmm,” he smiled as he chewed it contentedly before reaching for another piece for his dark haired love. He could easily see how almost everything could become a sensual game with Vincent, and it thrilled him.

Vincent’s cock began to stir at the sight of Yazoo devouring the strawberry and his blush deepened. Considering how tender his own ass was, he could only imagine how Yazoo’s felt right now, so he tried to control his desire as best as he could. “I will try to not hold back with you, Yazoo. It is rather ingrained in me not to curse though, as it was how I was raised,” he said softly. “My family was rather old fashioned.” This time when he took the cake from Yazoo’s fingers, he sucked on them longer than was necessary as his urge to suck on another part of his lover began to dominate his thoughts. Mentally shaking himself, he broke off a piece of his cake and offered it out to his treasure, his eyes locked onto Yazoo’s lips.

Brows knitted, Yazoo noted the rosy hue in Vincent's cheeks again, so sweet, so arousing... “Whatever feels comfortable, my love,” he said, distractedly, but not absently by any means... just delightfully distracted now. “I want to know you and I want you to feel like yourself with me.” He took the morsel of cake between his lips, his tongue licking over pale skin, unable and unwilling to control himself.

Watching Yazoo lick his fingertips was enough to push Vincent to his limits as he blurted out, “I want to suck you right now.” His face blushed even more but he ignored it as he looked into his lover’s eyes pleadingly. “May I?”

“Oh,” Yazoo moaned. “Yes, I... would love that, my love. How wonderfully you spoil me.” He set down the plate in his hands and moved all of the cake items out of the way and then his breath hitched as he uncovered himself for Vincent to play with. “Gods, you are beautiful and when you blush like that... you undo me, Vincent.”

Vincent crawled between Yazoo’s legs, getting comfortable as he raised one hand up and showed his lover the chocolate covered strawberry that he held. Running it up and down the sides of his treasure’s cock, Vincent began licking over Yazoo’s balls, twisting his tongue around them while he waited for the chocolate to begin to melt and leave lines up and down his lover’s shaft. Moving his tongue upwards, Vincent traced the chocolate let behind while he used the strawberry to tease the head of Yazoo’s cock.

“Hmmm, you do go very well… with chocolate,” he purred between licks, working his way back up slowly and savoring the way his treasure’s body reacted to his touch.

Squirming, Yazoo couldn't control his mewls of pleasure. _So creative..._ Vincent seemed to have a flair for the sensual too and Yazoo simply loved it. Spreading his legs wider, he whimpered, “Vince, you are so good to me.” A particularly wonderful suck made him reflexively press his hips toward that hot, naughty mouth. “Oh... I'm... s-sorry!” He threw his head back for a moment only to find himself too compelled and the pleasure too great for him to look away very long. He needed to experience everything.

“Do not apologize. I love it when you lose control. Please let go this time. I want you to thrust into my mouth. I want to feel you down my throat,” Vincent purred, discarding the berry so he could swallow his treasure’s cock, not being able to wait any longer. He sucked Yazoo fully down to the hilt and hummed in pleasure at the sounds it brought forth from those perfect lips.

“Unh, mmm.... Unhh!” Yazoo sobbed as he did as he was bidden, beginning to carefully pump into his beloved's mouth. “V-Vince!” Long fingertips curled in Vincent's raven hair, tugging it as gently as the silver haired youth could manage in his urgency. “Hh... ohhh...” Quickly, the silver haired youth feverishly found his lover's hand that had been holding the berry and brought the same two fingertips, still lightly glazed with chocolate to his lips, licking over them and sucking them, wanting Vincent to feel some of the stupefying pleasure the Turk gave him. His ankle slipped in between Vincent's spread knees on the bed, pressing up and teasing Vincent's privates in his inability to keep still if his life depended on it. “Does this... feel good?” he asked, hoping it to be true. Yazoo felt so spoiled by his love and wanted to show him pleasure too.

Vincent could only hum his agreement, not willing to release his lover’s delectable cock when it was thrusting into his mouth so perfectly. His treasure suckled on his fingers, wrapping his tongue around them and making Vincent growl in his chest and push his hips down onto the pale leg that was teasing him gently. He wanted Yazoo to come, wanted his treasure to reach his climax thrusting into his mouth as Vincent gazed up into his eyes, drinking in the sight of bliss erupting on the face he loved so dearly.

Looking down at his lover, Yazoo started almost mewling like a cat. His moans had become soft cries. “Unhhhh, Vince! Ohh... uhh... I'm... going to...” He could see the permissive gleam in his Turk's gaze. Pulling the ready fingertips back into his mouth, the silver haired youth suckled with complete abandon, his hips picking up speed involuntarily. Very quickly thereafter he let go again, throwing his head back, his back arching, screaming his release as it overflowed into Vincent's perfect mouth. Panting with silver brows knitted, Yazoo couldn't speak, his body still shuddering in orgasm as he opened his arms to Vincent, eyes pleading. He wanted to feel his lover against him, help stroke him properly to completion.

Releasing Yazoo’s spent member, Vincent smiled and crawled up to wrap his arms around his treasure. Capturing his lips in a slow kiss, their tongues slid together, sharing the youth's taste, before Vincent pulled back to allow his lover to catch his breath. “Gods, you are so gorgeous when you come. I love to watch you like that,” he whispered, nuzzling Yazoo’s neck affectionately.

Still panting, his control returning, Yazoo blinked, “Thank you.” No one had ever said that to him before Vincent. This, and pretty much everything else his beloved said to him, had simply taken Yazoo's breath away. This was not obsession with an idea of him. This was really about Yazoo. He had known that when he had declared his love in return, after having made sure... and yet, Vincent's passion never ceased to make him feel so very special. Pulling his love closer, Yazoo began to undulate his pelvis, pressing his sharp hipbone against Vincent's arousal. His lover was so patient and keen to give Yazoo pleasure first. The silver haired youth couldn't ever remember meeting anyone more kind or unconditionally loving, even when Vincent had punished him at first. “I love you watching me. It makes me come even harder,” he whispered, giving his beloved a rather goofy, satisfied smile. “You know, before I would keep that moment guarded unless I was alone, but now I am happy I saved it, my love. You make me feel so special and I want it to be for you.”

“Thank you, for giving me such a gift,” Vincent murmured, resting his head against Yazoo’s shoulder. “I never even dared to dream that we would end up like this.”

“I never saw it coming, but I am so glad we did.” Yazoo held Vincent tighter, undulating his hips more insistently until his hand reached in to grasp his beloved's cock, his other giving a light slap to Vincent's pert little ass. “Will you move for me? Writhe for me, show me you taking your pleasure, my love, in whatever way you please.” He opened his legs and wrapped them around the backs of Vincent's thighs, wanting to feel everything his lover had to give him. Yazoo might have wanted to see his sweet, little Turk blushing in some shamelessly exposing position, but he didn't want to ask Vincent to do anything before he was ready. Vincent's grace and purity of heart, as much as the youth loved them, made Yazoo want to do naughty, brazen things with his beautiful lover. It could wait though, until they were both comfortable and for now, Yazoo meant what he had said. “Would you like to feed me your cock? Have me play with your sweet spot while I pull and stroke it? Would you like me to lick you, back there? I would love to know how I can please you, as long as I can see you, share it with you.”

Vincent’s breath hitched at Yazoo’s words, his cock twitching needily in his lover’s hand. “I… am not sure,” he shakily replied, a blush painting his cheeks. “I think… I would like you to stroke me. Your hands are so…I mean… they feel so good.” Vincent leaned in and joined their lips, his tongue darting inside to twine with Yazoo’s as he tried to hide his embarrassment.

“Hn,” Yazoo purred contentedly. “I love stroking you... I love the way your cock feels in my hand as well, rock hard and it looks so pretty when it twitches like that. Makes me feel loved.” Yazoo himself adored the flush to Vincent's skin. “You are just beautiful. I love it when you blush for me. Do you like this dirty talk? Shall I tone it down a bit?” He searched those crimson eyes to make sure he wouldn't offend Vincent by being to free with his words, his hand moving all the while, pulling on that rosy shaft.

“Yes… uhh… please don’t stop,” Vincent whimpered, his hips moving in time to his treasure’s words. “I love when you… fuck… talk like that.”

“Good.” Yazoo almost lost his train of thought when he heard Vincent's voice in heated arousal again. Now he was clear-headed enough that he could listen even more closely than before when Vincent made him into a writhing mess with that magical mouth of his. He wanted to make his love feel even better. 

“I love the way your body feels, rubbing against mine. I wish I could see you from all angles, how your balls must be bouncing there between your moving thighs, your cute little butt clenching, the precum flowing from the end of your cock.” Yazoo corrected, “Your ever so delicious cock, your belly, so perfect. I just love the way your body looks, so masculine and yet, so beautiful, my love. I'd like to pay enough attention one of these times to find out whether your cute little toes splay out or curl up when you are in rapture. I would like to study you... but I could only do that if you were blindfolded, for I could never give up the opportunity to see this blush in your cheeks and the lust in your eyes.” His grip became firmer should his lover need more friction and he licked over Vincent's parted lips as he also loved doing.

Yazoo’s words, added to the delicious friction of his hand were quickly bringing the Turk to his peak. “Oh gods… Yaz, baby… love you,” he muttered, his hips beginning to piston in and out of his lover’s grasp. “You can watch me… anytime,” he gasped, his back arching and his motions becoming erratic as he imagined being helpless before Yazoo, bound and tortured with heavenly touches. Suddenly, his mind flipped the situation and then it was him, hovering above a writhing Yazoo who was bound, begging for release at his own hands. “Uhhh… fuck, Yazoo,” he moaned, his orgasm breaking over him and draining his remaining strength as he collapsed onto his treasure’s chest.

The silver haired youth enfolded Vincent in his arms, his dry hand stroking over raven locks. “I love you too, baby. You are so very special.” Absently, he lifted the other, now wet and sticky with his beloved's seed to his lips to taste him reverently, feeling warm inside as he lapped away every last bit. It was so nice to lie here together like this. Before they got too settled in, Yazoo maneuvered them so he could reach over to replace the lid on the cake. Then pulling his lover closer, they lay back on the pillows. “Goodnight, my love. Thank you, this was the best night I've ever spent,” he said with a tired and happy smile.

“Thank you, my treasure… for everything,” Vincent whispered, too tired to even open his eyes. Cuddling up to Yazoo, comfortable and content, it was only moments before sleep overtook him.

***.***

Yazoo slept more peacefully than he had in ages. He woke up to find that he hadn't moved an inch; that is how dead to the world he was. His hands wandered down over the luscious warm body in his arms. Vincent had also slept well, it seemed. Yazoo carefully left a kiss in that gorgeously wild mane of hair and his hands settled at the small of his lover's back, rubbing it gently, but he couldn't resist reaching down to cup one of those succulent buttocks under the silky red sheets.

Vincent moaned softly, nuzzling the warm skin he was lying on as his brain slowly started to wake up. The hand on his butt was a nice touch, he had to admit. “Yaz,” he murmured, with a smile on his face. “G’mornin.” The young Turk was having trouble waking up, far too comfortable with his treasure cuddled up next to him. His cock twitched, as if to remind him that it was there and he chuckled softly as he realized that he was already pushing it into his lover’s hip, like some needy, hormone addled teenager.

“Good... morning,” Yazoo smiled, and although he hadn't yet looked into his lover's eyes today, he wasn't at all immune to Vincent's arousal. In fact, it spurred his own on. “My precious Vincent,” he murmured as he shifted to let their morning erections touch, play and see in the new morning together. Slipping the other hand downward, Yazoo gave Vincent's pert bottom light squeezes as he turned to plant a kiss to the place where the Turk's jaw squared off beneath his ear.

“Mmmm… want you,” Vincent mumbled, one eye lazily opening as his shaft rubbed against Yazoo’s. His hand slipped in between them, wrapping around both of their cocks and gently squeezing. “Love your cock,” he added sleepily. “Want it… want you.” His other eye opened as Yazoo continued to kiss his neck and his hand began to move, slowly caressing both of their erections.

“Gods, you know just what to say... I love hearing you,” Yazoo moaned, already in a feverishly blissful place, burying his face in Vincent's neck, his tongue creeping out to lick over warm musky skin. “You taste fantastic. I love the way you smell, especially after we've made love.” The scent was heady and it sent his mind reeling. It was much stronger now, so delicious and Yazoo found that he loved the way their bodies smelled together. It was just perfect and that had to be a great sign. Vincent was the sort of man whose smell you wanted to have on you as much as possible, that you were even a bit sorry to wash away when it was time to bathe again.

Vincent was fully awake now, his desire making his blood rush and bringing him to alertness. “Yaz,” he murmured, moving to lick and bite his lover’s neck. “I want you to fuck me again. Want to feel you inside, baby. Want to be on my knees for you.”

“Oh gods! Yes... I would love to,” Yazoo whimpered, feeling the wet lapping at his skin, already having pictured Vincent on his hands and knees, having imagined that delectable cock bouncing back and forth. He hugged his lover close and kissed him before moving to sit up on his knees near Vincent's feet, his attention more than directed toward their goal. “Kneel up for me, my baby.” He had yearned to see his beloved spread before him like this and the anticipation was driving him mad now.

Vincent rolled over, lifting himself up onto his hands and knees, his face blushing at his own bluntness. He ignored the embarrassment, his desire winning any argument that his conscious could come up with because it was _his_ Yazoo behind him. Vincent would do anything for his lover and already trusted him unconditionally. Besides, it had felt incredible when Yazoo had taken him in a similar position last night in the bath and he couldn’t wait to relive the experience, this time without the hard surface of the bathtub under his knees.

“Hn, gods, Vincent,” Yazoo groaned, eyeing the tip of that long shaft hanging down from behind those soft balls. He leaned forward to gently nip at one round cheek and then run his tongue over the tight perineum, which he could see clearly now. “Are you blushing, my love?” he asked as he ran a fingertip over Vincent's tight entrance. “I do so love to see your rosy cheeks,” and he slapped a buttock in spite of the fact that he had meant the other set of cheeks. His lover's genitals bounced with the contact, causing Yazoo to moan at the sight.

The slap had surprised Vincent, more for the reason that he found he enjoyed it than because it caused him any pain. His face blushed a deeper red as he tried to respond to his lover’s question. “Y-yes… but I…,” Vincent stuttered to a stop, trying to work out how to ask something that he had never even considered before. “I want you to do that again. Slap me,” he whispered, squeezing his eyes shut and hoping that he hadn’t gone too far.

“Of course,” Yazoo purred. This was just too delicious. “Place your hands on the headboard, my love,” he wrapped his arms around Vincent's waist, kissing a pale shoulder blade before he continued. As he withdrew, he made sure his skin and hair caressed along Vincent's soft skin as they left him. Letting his love remain there for a moment, with the recent memory of softness alone, he soon administered another slap, watching the taut skin tense a bit. “Too hard, baby?” he asked, though he did not fail to notice the swaying balls and his own glistening member twitched.

“No… perfect,” Vincent gasped, his cock jerking with need at the sensations the slap caused in his body. He’d had no idea something like this could feel so good and was relieved that Yazoo didn’t seem fazed by it. Pushing aside his mind’s need to analyze the situation, Vincent pushed his hips back, silently begging for more.

“That's a good boy...” Yazoo loved this. “Do you like it when I make you blush, baby? Does it make you feel good? Tell your Yaz how much you like it.” He might have been getting a bit too into the role, but he wouldn't stop for anything now. Fingertips playing along smooth testicles, pressing along the perineum, the silver haired youth kissed the base of Vincent's spine.

“I love it. Please more, want more,” Vincent whimpered, as his hips writhed under Yazoo’s teasing. His cock was already throbbing, pre-come beading on the head as he moaned with his need. “Yaz, please,” he begged shamefully.

“Ohh, that's good,” Yazoo couldn't help but lean over to peek at Vincent's erection, licking over the sweet nectar at the tip. Lying on his back, Yazoo ran his fingertips over Vincent's nether regions again, anchoring himself up on his elbow. “I love the sound of your voice talking to me, my love. Do you like it when I spank you?” He reached around with his free arm to give Vincent another slap. This time, when Vincent involuntarily was propelled forward, Yazoo opened his mouth to let his lover delve in. Letting go, admiring the glossy shimmer of his saliva on Vincent's straining cock. “Look at me, baby,” he said gently, looking up quickly to make sure his love was watching before he turned his head for another sweet spanking.

Moaning loudly, Vincent watched as Yazoo spanked him again, his skin burning deliciously where his lover’s hand made contact. “Gods… uhhh,” he muttered, his mind spinning with how good it felt. “Fuck, don’t stop. More,” he managed to mutter out, sucking in harsh breaths and biting his lip to try and control his body’s responses. “Yaz, please. Want you inside and... more slaps.”

Leaning forward to taste Vincent's cock one last time, suckling the tip a bit, Yazoo purred, and got up to move behind his sweet love. “I would love to. I just love fucking you, baby.” Parting his lover's ivory cheeks, the youth ran the tip of his tongue around the rosy ring of muscle. “I need to prepare you. Would you like it if I fucked you with my tongue first? I can't get enough of the way you taste.” He squeezed the other cheek now a bit before giving it a firm slap.

“Fuck…,” Vincent whimpered, his chest dropping to the bed so he could give his lover better access. He was already so close and Yazoo hadn’t even entered him yet. “Your tongue…. Fuck me with your tongue,” he begged, his hips squirming with need as his hands fisted the bed sheets.

Yazoo moaned again as he lapped over the tight muscle until it started to twitch hungrily. Then he gave another approving slap to the back of Vincent's thigh and slipped his tongue gingerly inside. Gods, Vincent was so tight! It didn't take long for his lover to adjust so the youth went ahead and began to gently let his tongue slither wetly in and out of the Turk's body. He couldn't get over the fact that he was allowed to give this special kiss to his hero, and now, his cherished love. He held back his need to slap for a few moments longer, not wanting to push his lover over until he made it inside him and could feel the delightful clenching of Vincent's body on his hard length. Curling the very tip of his tongue, running it along the inside of the narrow channel, Yazoo finally withdrew and said, “You feel ready... are you ready for me, my love? Are you ready to have my hot, throbbing cock inside you, because I surely need you, my sweet.” His dick throbbed with desperate anticipation.

“Yes,” Vincent gasped, his voice desperate with his need. “Fuck me, please!”

Positioning himself behind Vincent, Yazoo immediately began to press the head of his shaft against that tight, little hole. “Unhhh,” he moaned, “I love how tight you are.” Finally slipping inside, Yazoo cleared the clenching ring. “Am I hurting you, my dear?”

“No… feels good,” Vincent managed to whisper, his hips pushing back wantonly as Yazoo’s cock slowly filled him. It did hurt but somehow, the pain only added to his arousal. “Don’t stop… please!”

Another slap connected to the side of Vincent's leg this time. “Good, I'm glad. I only want to bring you pleasure, my love.” Pressing still further, as gently as he could, Yazoo slowly filled his lover's body. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the youth felt his own thighs meet the backs of his lover's and he sighed contentedly. Running his fingertips in between Vincent's legs, Yazoo pressed gently against his lover's perineum, flicking over his lover's soft balls on his ascent to that wet, rosy cock. “Now, tell me again how you wanted me to fuck you, my love?” He knew very well what Vincent had said before, but he wanted his lover to talk to him, to hear that deep sonorous voice ring out in pleasure.

“Hard,” Vincent moaned, his hands now gripping the sheets so firmly that his fingers were going numb. “Fuck me hard… please.” His body was trembling with need, every nerve ending alive with desire as he tried to keep still but no matter how he tried, his hips still writhed with his need for movement. “Can’t take anymore. Please!”

“Ohhh,” Yazoo whimpered at his lover's breathtaking pleas and wordlessly he gripped slim hips, thrusting once into his lover so that the skin on Vincent's buttocks slapped against Yazoo's thighs. Once the jarring had settled, he did it again and again, picking up speed with each thrust until he was pumping in and out of his beloved, sending Vincent thrusting in turn into this obliging fist. “Is this... good, my darling?” he asked breathlessly, as soft wails began to escape him. The Turk's body did incredible things to him.

Vincent tried to reply but all that would come out was a series of moans and gasps, the whole experience too much on his system for him to be able to speak. Yazoo’s cock was pounding into him, hitting his pleasure spot perfectly and with the added sensations of his lover’s hand fisting his shaft and the remaining burn of his slapped cheeks, Vincent was hopelessly lost in ecstasy. He was so close, his orgasm building up as his back arched and his muscles pulled tight.

Yazoo didn't press for a response, as he could hear clearly that his lover enjoyed what he was doing and the squeeze on his own thrusting shaft was just too delicious for words. Silently raising his open palm, hips rocking furiously, the silver haired youth brought it down in one final slap that sent an echo throughout the room. Instantly hoping that he hadn't hit too hard, Yazoo was unable to ask because the tight hold Vincent had on him was sending him over the edge. “Vincent!” he cried, arm wrapping around his beloved's waist, clasping the slim body tightly to his own, still thrusting as he spilled over into mindless bliss, his fist spasming on the Turk's cock.

That last slap drove Vincent into oblivion, his whole body erupting in an intense orgasm that blacked out his vision and left him fighting just to breathe. His muscles finally relaxed as his legs gave way and he slumped onto the bed, Yazoo falling with him as both men sucked in air, trying to catch their breaths. “Fuck,” he muttered into his pillow, surprised at how hard he had come. He felt Yazoo move off his back and collapse on the bed beside him as he took a moment to collect his scattered thoughts. Vincent had never even considered being slapped as a turn on and never, ever dreamed he would end up begging someone to do it to him. This new discovery was a shock and he was amazed that Yazoo had played along, not once pausing or thinking him strange for enjoying it so much. “I love you,” he whispered, turning onto his side to pull his lover into his arms and bury his face against Yazoo’s neck.

“I....” Yazoo wrapped his arms around Vincent's torso. “I love you too, Vincent, so very much,” he sighed happily into raven locks. _So wonderful._ “I am so glad you are mine.”

***.***


	14. Conspiracy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTERS - Yazoo written by chephren / Vincent and Tseng written by Madisuzy
> 
> WARNINGS - Sex, rimming, swearing.
> 
> ~~~

An hour later, both men sat at the table in the kitchen, freshly showered and just finishing off their breakfast. Vincent was drinking the last of his coffee and checking his phone when he noticed he’d missed a call from Tseng and he looked up at Yazoo, an idea forming in his devious mind.

“Yazoo? I have an idea I would like to run by you, but first I want you to tell me what you think of Tseng. Did you mind him joining us that day?” he asked, wanting to make sure of his treasure’s feelings towards his superior.

“Ohhh!” Yazoo's calm normalcy vanished for a moment as it suddenly struck him. “Dammit! Vincent, I forgot to tell you that Tseng called last night,” he said, inwardly berating himself. _Fuck!_

“That is fine, Yazoo. I called him about something before dinner and he told me that he had talked to you. I am sorry, I should have mentioned it too.” Grinning, Vincent reached over and took his lover’s hand in his. “Besides, we were both rather distracted last night.”

“We were.” It was Yazoo's turn to blush now. He had forgotten to relay a phone message between two of his heroes for Shiva's sake. _Stupid..._ He felt a bit better though, just feeling Vincent's warm touch. “Vince, at work I am a bit of a perfectionist, but I should tell you. Naturally, I am a bit of a dreamer and people could conceivably find this irritating.” His adoptive father, for one, had always wished Yazoo to be more of a realistic boy who would grow up to be a man's man. “I mean, I do fuck up sometimes.” He didn't know why he was explaining anything but it was something that seemed to come up again and again, and he wanted to let Vincent know now so he could make a better informed decision.

“Yazoo,” Vincent said, concern clear in his eyes as he stood up and walked around the table to kneel beside his lover and take both his hands in his. “Everybody makes mistakes and I assure you, forgetting to pass on a phone message because you are busy making love is not something to be ashamed of.” Releasing a hand to cup his treasure’s face, he smiled and continued earnestly, “Don’t you realize that I love everything about you? Your imagination and carefree spirit were the first things to draw me to you. The very first time I ever saw you, you were sitting down, your uneaten lunch in your hands as you stared out the window in a world of your own. The expression on your face was so tranquil, so at peace that I wanted nothing more than to disappear with you.”

Touched, Yazoo drew his arms around Vincent's neck, kissing his lover's soft hair. How could he have forgotten? Vincent had been watching him, so he had seen everything, including any less-than-stellar moments the silver haired youth might have had. “I would love you to disappear with me anytime you like,” he said happily before he remembered that they had been about to talk about something else. Drawing back, he was smiling radiantly. “Thank you, Vincent and no, Tseng joining us didn't bother me in the least once I knew that you would not be in any kind of trouble for me being here. I rather like him. Why do you ask?”

Vincent chuckled a little, relieved to see his treasure happy again. Giving Yazoo a last kiss, he moved back to his chair, taking a deep breath and straightening his features before continuing.

“Well, considering that I believe you will be joining the Turks soon, I think that I should tell you that there are many rules we must abide by. One of the most important rules is that no debt should be left unpaid and I believe that we owe Tseng some serious payback for drugging us without our knowledge that day.” One side of Vincent’s lips rose up in an evil smile as he thought over his next words carefully. “I was going to ask you what you thought about us inviting Tseng to come over for a visit. We could repay our debt to him by giving him a taste of his own medicine, as it were.”

Yazoo smirked back at his bewitching lover. “Sounds fun, though if you were to keep looking at me like that, I just might agree to anything. Count me in!” Yazoo knew that Tseng had played a key catalytic role in his and Vincent's relationship. He looked forward to giving him a proper 'Thank you' in the guise of sweet torture and he could see Vincent felt the same desire he did. They indeed owed Tseng a good payback, in true brotherhood fashion and Yazoo was really excited that he could consider this his preliminary order of Turk business.

“Any preferences on when?” Vincent asked with a smile, happy that Yazoo wanted to play with Tseng too. Looking over at Yazoo and noticing his lover’s smirk, Vincent felt his cock harden in his pants and tried to ignore it. Honestly, they’d never get anything else done if he kept giving in to his every urge.

“Any time you like,” Yazoo replied easily. “We have all the time in the world, don't we? At least for now, we do.” With a happy sigh, the silver haired youth idly ate another forkful of the spicy breakfast casserole Vincent had made. It seemed to have sausage, eggs, bell peppers and tomatoes at least and his beloved had said the sauce was a special southern recipe. The silver haired youth wasn't usually much for bell peppers, but damn. “This is fantastic, Vincent. Really delicious.”

“Thank you, Yazoo,” Vincent said softly, finishing off the last of his own breakfast. “I think I will call Tseng and see when he can get out here. It may be a couple of days before he can get the time off work.”

“Yes, he is holding down the fort as it were, isn't he?” Yazoo agreed. “It is great that you are such a competent team that he can get away too, if he wanted to.” The silver haired youth thought about that for a moment. Tseng didn't really strike Yazoo as one who took time for himself either. He and Vincent were a lot alike in that regard. He took the opportunity while Vincent took out his phone, to sip his morning coffee, mainly looking out the window at the newly flowering garden. Spring was upon them. Every so often, he threw appreciative glances at his Turk, enjoying his softly rumbling voice.

Vincent couldn’t hold back the grin that spread across his features as he dialed Tseng’s number and waited for a reply. He was relieved that his superior couldn’t see him right now, as the head Turk would never come to visit if he thought Vincent was up to something.

“Tseng,” a voice replied from the phone, flat and emotionless as always.

“Hello, Tseng,” Vincent said softly, glancing up to watch his Yazoo dreamily staring out the window. 

“Vincent. It’s good to hear from you. How did things go last night?” Tseng asked. It always fascinated Vincent how the Turk’s voice changed when talking to him, his tone coming to life immediately. Unfortunately, this time amusement was clear in his superior’s voice and Vincent felt his face blush in reaction to it as he remembered the panicked call the night before.

“It was perfect. I wanted to thank you for your advice and assistance,” he mumbled, hoping that Yazoo didn’t catch that part of the conversation. It was bad enough that Tseng knew how nervous he had been and he really didn’t want Yazoo to find out and think less of him.

“No thanks necessary, Vincent. That’s what friends are for,” Tseng responded with a chuckle, enjoying his discomfort far too much. Vincent let him have his small victory, knowing that soon he would get his chance to make Tseng be the one squirming in discomfort.

“Tseng, I wanted to ask if it is possible for you to visit Yazoo and I. We would like you to come over for dinner so that we may thank you personally for your earlier assistance.”

“Really? Well, I… it’s really not necessary to thank me. You two would have gotten together in your own time anyway,” Tseng said, the amusement gone from his voice, leaving the leader of the Turks sounding oddly vulnerable. Vincent frowned, a little shocked at the sudden change. He’d never heard Tseng sound like that before. Before he had a chance to ask what was wrong, Tseng continued, “I would love to come over for dinner, though. Are you sure I won’t be interrupting?” Tseng’s voice was back to its normal teasing self, leaving Vincent with no chance to inquire further on the previous anomaly.

“I am sure. When can you get away from work?”

“I can come tomorrow, if that’s convenient for you,” Tseng said.

“Tomorrow would be perfect,” Vincent replied, his smirk back in place at the thought that he would only have to wait one day for payback. He could not wait for Yazoo to join him in this particular game.

“Then tomorrow it is. I’ll be there late afternoon. Is there anything that you’d like me to bring?”

“Just yourselt,” Vincent replied, his eyes meeting with Yazoo’s across the table. “We will see you then.”

Tseng said a quick goodbye and Vincent closed his phone, his smile growing as he looked into his lover’s eyes. “He is coming tomorrow, for dinner. That means we have a whole day to decide exactly what we are going to do to him, my love.”

Yazoo shivered with the anticipation of another naughty adventure. “This is a fantastic idea, darling.” He felt very excited to talk to his new beloved about the sexy games they would play in a day. The silver haired youth wanted Vincent so much all the time now. He was addicted to the beautiful Turk. Really that had never happened to Yazoo before and he was glad that Vincent felt it too, the vibe between them, the desire when they looked into each other's eyes. It was a tangible vibration that almost filled the room. He nonetheless leaned forward to conspiratorially discuss the plan. 

*******************

The next morning, it was heaven waking up in Vincent's strong arms. Yazoo tried not to linger with his lips or touches, wanting to make sure that he could also have moments where he just enjoyed simply being with his love. The day flew by, his lover being perfectly attentive and present in everything they did. The silver haired youth especially loved that about his Turk and found, mentally, he never wanted to be anywhere else anymore in those quiet moments, except right here, with Vincent. Daydreaming had always been his way to escape the stress of normal activities. Yazoo was an imaginative misfit who had never really fit into the logic impressed upon humanity. 

Vincent was more logical and factual, at least on the surface due to his training, but he never reprimanded or condescended to tell Yazoo that he should be more like that. He had fallen for the boy exactly as he was. The silver haired youth hoped the things that Vincent loved about Yazoo now were precisely the things he continued to love, not things that eventually got on his nerves later, as the youth had experienced in other relationships. No matter what though, Yazoo knew Vincent was the most wonderful and unconditional love he had ever had. The youth had meant what he said when he wished they could be together forever. 

As the late afternoon approached, they sat in the study together, going over the plan... 

“What would be the best way to catch Tseng unawares?” Yazoo couldn’t help the smile, for he surely knew that Tseng was incredibly observant and would always be on his guard.

Taking a small vial of liquid from his pocket, Vincent handed it over to Yazoo as one side of his lips curled up in a smirk. “I did say we would give Tseng a taste of his own medicine,” he murmured softly. “This will make him much more agreeable and far less… on guard. Once it has taken effect, we can do whatever we wish with him. I was thinking that we should dress up for dinner, if you do not object, and put it in his drink then. By the time we have finished our meal, he should be ready for us.”

Yazoo's eyes widened at the vial. “How much of this stuff do you have, my love?” He chuckled, letting that one go, and reached over for his lover's hand, squeezing it. “Well, do you have a preference on what I wear... or what would Tseng appreciate more, male or female attire, Vince?”

Lust flared in Vincent’s eyes as he pictured how his treasure had looked two nights ago and he nearly purred at the thought. “I am not sure,” he said, trying to get his hormones under control and his brain to work. “There was a mission Tseng and I completed together where there was a beautiful boy, dressed up in a long, sleek, silk dress with a split up the side. I remember Tseng could not pull his eyes away from the graceful little one. Maybe we could try something similar and see how he reacts.”

Yazoo gazed back for a moment, not thinking too clearly, then finally, “Yes! You did provide me something just like that! Wutain style actually! I think I would love to wear that,” he agreed, knowing he really would love it, especially if it caused Vincent to look at him like that. “What will you wear, my love?”

“Well, I was thinking of wearing a pair of pants that Tseng bought me, actually. I have never worn them before because they are… well, not the kind of thing I usually wear.” Vincent face blushed as he looked away, remembering how mortified he’d been when Tseng had given them to him and how much Tseng had laughed before smacking him on the backside and telling him to live a little. “They are leather and rather tighter than I am used to but I think he would appreciate me wearing them.”

Yazoo's eyes clouded over appreciatively. “Vincent, I think I would rather appreciate you wearing them too. I can't wait to see them on you!” He really couldn't, those slim hips, that tight leather-clad butt... Yazoo could almost see it now, nearly having to wipe the corners of his mouth because he was salivating over it. A nice tight shirt maybe, all that gorgeousness wrapped up in black leather. Yazoo fought not to squirm in his seat.

“Thank you, Yazoo,” Vincent replied, looking over at his lover. “I can not wait to see you dressed up either.” He couldn’t help the lust that filled his eyes at the thought of Yazoo in something long and slinky, clinging to Yazoo’s form and showing off every curve. “I would like to ask you to help me to pick a shirt though. I have no idea which one to wear.”

“I would love to.” Yazoo couldn't wait to see what interesting things Vincent kept in his closet and was honored that his dark love sought his opinion. “Do you have any loose ones of the swashbuckler variety by chance or even better, do you have any fitted black ones that bare your luscious hipbones?” Yazoo had assumed a seat just next to Vincent, hands already reaching out to touch those inviting hips. “I'm not sure quite what Tseng would like so much, but if we show off your figure, I know that one as kinky as Tseng would have no choice but to admire.” The silver haired youth's eyes sparkled as he imagined Vincent in a number of different looks.

Vincent’s face burned in embarrassment at Yazoo’s words, his cock hardening in his pants despite his embarrassed discomfort. “I… I have no idea. I do not know much about clothing but I am sure we will be able to find something.” Trying to change the direction of his own thoughts, he looked at the clock on the wall, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth as he noticed the time.

“Tseng will be here in a couple of hours. So… ah… would you like to come upstairs and help me pick one out now?” he asked, hoping that he’d be able to find a shirt and still have time left to taste his lover one more time before his superior arrived.

“Yes, I would love to.” Yazoo took Vincent's hand in his own, reaching up once Vincent had risen to kiss those soft lips. “I love it when you blush.” He led Vincent up to the dark beauty's own room and once the wardrobe door was open, it took him only one glance before he found what he was looking for. “Would you wear this, Vincent? I know that it wouldn't be very functional, but this time, function and efficiency are not the point. I am sure Tseng would love to see you in this.” He held up an article of clothing for his beloved's approval, a silver eyebrow lifted hopefully.

“If you wish me too I will,” Vincent mumbled as he took off his shirt and put on the one Yazoo held out. “What do you think?”

Yazoo showed his approval by slipping his fingertips around Vincent's bare waist. The top the boy had given him was something like a tuxedo jacket, but the material was thinner and softer. The youth had given Vincent only that shirt alone, with nothing to be worn underneath. Feasting his eyes on the Turk's bare chest and belly, Yazoo sighed softly as he drew one of his beloved's nipples into his mouth.

Vincent gasped as Yazoo suckled on his chest, his hands coming up to thread gently through his lover’s hair. “Yaz,” he purred happily. “I think I will take that as a yes.”

“Please do,” the youth's hot breaths whispered against newly wet skin. “I mean it as the highest compliment I can give. You make me feel so hungry for you. I can't get enough, Vincent. Is that okay?” He would have looked up into his lover's eyes, but he simply took that delectable little bud back into his mouth, sighing happily, enfolding his love in his arms.

“More than okay,” Vincent replied softly. He moved his hands to cup his lover’s face, holding it gently and lifting Yazoo’s head upwards until they were looking into each other’s eyes. “The feeling is completely mutual,” Vincent whispered before kissing his treasure passionately, his tongue sliding between Yazoo’s lips to explore every inch of his delectable mouth.

As they kissed, Vincent discarded the jacket he had just put on before wrapping his arms around Yazoo’s waist and backing him into the wall beside the wardrobe. Breaking their lips apart to trail kisses along Yazoo’s jaw, his hands quickly undid his lover’s robe as his mouth followed the revealed skin down. Leaving a line of soft bites and licks down the youth’s throat and collar bone, he paused momentarily to suck and bite a pale nipple before kneeling down on the floor, looking up at Yazoo as his hands caressed his lover’s sides. “I need you so much. I want to taste every inch of you,” Vincent murmured softly.

“Y-yes please, Vince. You make me feel so good.” Yazoo melted into Vincent' arms, his hands wandering over a strong, bare back. His Turk was so lithe and strong. Yazoo's knees grew weak again. His cock was already weeping since he had glimpsed his beloved in that smooth black material with his svelte bare torso. “Please, I need your mouth on me!” He begged shamelessly, a furious flush breaking out over his skin at the perfect thrill of it all.

Vincent smiled, leaning forward to nuzzle Yazoo’s cock affectionately, his tongue sliding out to slowly lick over the head and taste his lover’s precome. “Mmmm,” Vincent hummed, moving to lick down the side slowly before returning to the top again. “You taste so good, my treasure,” he whispered before his lips slipped just over the head and began to suck as his tongue flicked across the top.

“Unhhhhh,” Yazoo's brows knitted as he felt that delectable muscle on his hot skin. “You make… me….” Looking down into that face he simply adored, the silver haired youth tried his best to say what he needed to with conviction. “You …make me feel!” A little too much conviction perhaps. He couldn't control his volume again. Vincent had that effect on him. Vincent was such an attentive lover, but more than that, he really did yearn for the taste of Yazoo the way the youth just couldn't stop touching and tasting him. The silver haired youth was happy to acknowledge too, as much as he could in his blissful haze, that he would have it no other way. If they could freeze moments like these, giving each other rapture until the end of time, Yazoo gladly would.

Humming around the tip of Yazoo’s erection, Vincent let his lips slowly slip downwards, only stopping when he had all of his lover’s cock down his throat. He swallowed a few times, loving the sounds it forced from the young man’s lips, before pulling back only to repeat the action. After a few slow passes he began to bob his head faster, getting a little carried away until an idea crept into his mind. He loved Yazoo like this, writhing in the ecstasy that he allowed Vincent to give him, but there was one thing he loved even more. Vincent paused for a moment, his hand replacing his mouth on Yazoo’s cock and stroking it, so he could speak. 

“Yazoo, my love?” Vincent began, looking up into his treasure’s eyes. “I love it when you thrust into my mouth and I would love it if you would do it for me again. Would you… I mean… please, would you? I want you to come, fucking my mouth.”

Yazoo sagged against the wall next to the wardrobe. “I would love to... unhhhh, Vince... So sexy.” He looked blearily down into his lover's smoldering eyes with unmasked adoration. “You are so good to me,” he cooed, a pleasured smile on his face and he cupped his beloved's cheeks, tethering his fingertips into thick, silky raven hair.

Vincent smiled, kissing the end of Yazoo’s cock once before slipping his lips over the end once more. He bobbed up and down its length a couple of times before slowing down as his hands gripped onto Yazoo’s thighs and encouraged his lover to thrust into his waiting mouth.

The silver haired youth was only too happy to comply and he began to moan and whimper uncontrollably as his hips undulated into that hot, wet warmth. “Vincent, you make me crazy with desire! You make me want to... to do naughtier things.” His hips moved on their own as his orgasm threatened to erupt. “Naughtier than I have ever done!” He could feel his balls slapping against Vincent's firm chin and those beautiful eyes watching him were enough to send him over the edge. “All simply because it is for you.” Gods, he loved it when Vincent looked at him. “Vincent!” Yazoo cried out as he spurted into his beloved's mouth, blushing at the brazen sounds he made, his body continuing to spasm as he finally came down.

Giving a few last sucks, Vincent released his little love’s cock and smiled up at the youth. “You are so beautiful when you come, Yazoo,” he purred softly. Vincent kissed Yazoo’s hip, turning his lover to face the wall while his tongue drew a line from a perfect hip to the cleft of Yazoo’s bottom. “May I?” Vincent asked before parting his lover's cheeks and licking a line slowly down between them.

“Oh gods! Yes!” Yazoo raised his hands to brace himself against the wall, greedily pressing his bottom against Vincent's tantalizing mouth. “Will you still love me when I can no longer speak coherently from all the mind-boggling pleasure you give me, Vince?”

“Of course, my love,” Vincent replied with a chuckle, before continuing his tongue’s path downwards, only pausing when he reached his lover’s puckered entrance. He teased it slowly, running gentle circles around it and pushing the end of his tongue just inside only to withdraw it as Yazoo whimpered and tried to push back for more. Finally, he pushed his tongue fully into the tight ring of muscle, twisting it and pulling it back, only to push in again, over and over.

“A-are you sure? Unhh!” Yazoo rocked back and forth on that wonderfully slick tongue. “Because I can't imagine… it would be all that attractive anymore. Me babbling… with this goofy sated grin on my face.” Yazoo was grinning even now as the tip of Vincent's tongue skimmed the sides of his narrow channel every now and again. It all felt so heady and good.

Vincent paused to slide a finger into Yazoo, kissing the soft skin of one cheek before replying, “I plan to make that look permanent. Tell me when you are ready for me, my love.” He replaced the finger with his tongue again, not being able to resist making his lover squirm in such a wanton way.

“Ahhh!” Yazoo whimpered desperately, “I... am ready for you, my love! Get your glorious cock inside me!” Pressing his body back against that slick muscle, the silver haired youth's mewls of pleasure grew until they had become soft cries. His own member had become hard again, twitching in over stimulation. His beloved knew just how to play him, like a finely tuned instrument. “Please, Vince!” He shuddered as his legs grew weak beneath him.

Pulling his tongue away, Vincent licked over Yazoo’s twitching entrance before running his tongue back up the cleft of his lover’s bottom, laying a last kiss to his lower back before standing up and turning his treasure around to face him.

“Yazoo,” he purred, his hands caressing slender hips. “I can not wait to be inside of you. To feel my cock disappearing into your tight warmth.” Vincent’s hands moved to lift his lover up against the wall, Yazoo’s legs wrapping around his waist as he supported his treasure with one arm. “I love you,” he murmured as his other hand lined up his cock and he began to slowly push inside.

“I,” Yazoo said with a gasp as he felt Vincent's solid organ seeking entry, and his body wanted nothing more than to join with his spectral love. “I love you!” He slipped his arms around the Turk's neck, in the midst of his pleasure haze, marveling at how precious and coveted the dark beauty made him feel. Lapping over Vincent's ear shell, slipping his tongue wetly inside to penetrate his lover while his beloved penetrated him in return, Yazoo finally withdrew it to whisper hotly against the soft pearly skin, “How does it feel, my love? Am I your treasure? I love being your treasure.”

“So, so tight… so good… fuck,” Vincent babbled as he pushed inside slowly. “Gods… Yaz, you are my treasure… always,” he managed to gasp out before he had to stop speaking to suck in breaths and control the urge to come. He was fully inside of Yazoo now and could feel his lover’s body quivering around his cock.

“Ohhhh,” Yazoo melted in Vincent's arms and not long passed before he began to circle his pelvis on his beloved's shaft, greedily reaching out to devour his lover's mouth, pulling their bodies close together and letting Vincent lean them into the wall to give his lover some respite. Fighting to keep his eyes open once he broke the kiss, he kept his gaze locked with his beloved's as Vincent quickly found his pleasure bud, causing his moans to escalate. “I am so happy... to be yours... and you are mine. For as long... as you want to be.” His hold around Vincent's neck tightened and he looked deep into crimson eyes, the only things keeping him from floating away. The very things that excited him to the depths of his soul.

“I… will always be… yours,” Vincent hissed, his thrusts increasing in speed as he held Yazoo’s gaze. “My treasure… my love… my everything.” His eyes fluttered closed but he forced them back open, not wanting to miss his lover surrendering to bliss. “Come for me.”

Yazoo became breathless and his body writhed in Vincent's strong arms. Brows knitting, he felt the insistent stabbing to his exhilarated prostate. His cock had been bouncing against his beloved's hard belly and he could no longer hold back with his Turk's intensely-loving gaze watching him. He fought still to watch that face, those eyes, feeling himself spill over, covering their bodies with his seed, the product of his passions. He whimpered helplessly, holding on to Vincent's body for dear life, feeling swept away into warm euphoria, a tired smile on his face as he regarded his beloved in complete adoration. When he gained control over his voice again, Yazoo licked over Vincent's parted lips, speaking as clearly as he was able. “Fuck me, Vince. Hard as you like, baby. I yearn for you to come inside me!”

Vincent had somehow managed to hold back his own orgasm so he could watch Yazoo pushed over the edge, his own moans mixing with his lover’s. When Yazoo spoke those words though, all control he had disappeared in a heartbeat as his thrusts became fast and erratic, his orgasm unstoppable. “Y…Yaz,” he moaned, white light taking over his vision as his legs gave way and he fell to his knees, gasping for air and clinging to his treasure tightly.

Yazoo, feeling completely bedazzled, covered Vincent’s face, hair and any part he could reach in tender kisses. “I love you,” he sobbed into the beautiful one's hair, his arms tightening around that graceful neck. If Tseng weren't on his way soon, he would beg Vincent to remain inside him until one of them needed to move. Finally, he chuckled and said, “And so, in short, that jacket, definitely.”

“If this is the reaction it gets from you, I may have to wear it forever,” Vincent replied, laughing as one hand threaded through his lover’s hair. “It is a shame we do not have enough time to continue,” he added, pulling back enough to capture the young man’s lips in a soft, slow kiss. Yazoo was everything he had ever dreamed of and so much more. Vincent was still a little unsure that he deserved to have him in his life but now that Yazoo was his, he would never let anything take him away.

“I love everything you wear. You have impeccable taste, my love. I got off to you in your regular clothes that day,” Yazoo cooed, mind lingering on the kiss. Stroking over Vincent's mouth, face and soft hair, the silver haired youth planted his feet and lifted himself gingerly off of his lover's sated shaft, watching it approvingly as it fell to rest on a strong thigh. Placing his hands on Vincent's shoulders, Yazoo rose a bit shakily to stand between his kneeling lover and the wall, reaching his hand down to help his beloved up. “We have even more fun in store today and then I will pounce on you again the second we are alone. And if you feel like pouncing on me, please do. I love it when you pounce.”

“If I pounced on you every time the thought entered my mind, we would never stop,” Vincent replied, chuckling as he nuzzled Yazoo’s neck. “But you are right. Today we still have much to do before our guest arrives. I am looking forward to our play time with Tseng though. He needs to lose control once in awhile and I think you and I are the perfect people to push him over the edge. Oh, I meant to ask you if you mind if I record our time with him tonight. The whole house does have monitors, although they are usually only switched on when I am not here. I think it would be nice to send him a copy afterwards but only if you do not object.”

“Oh, that is a great idea!” Yazoo agreed, the thought of taping their session actually appealed to him greatly. “Yes, Tseng losing control. That certainly is appealing. He's so immaculate. We should definitely dishevel him.” Finding that silken jacket top, the silver haired youth lovingly lay it down on Vincent's comforter, along with the celebrated black leather pants, already imagining his sexy lover's behind in them.

“I suppose I should shower and get dinner started then,” Vincent said reluctantly, pulling Yazoo over for a last kiss. “It would look a little suspicious if Tseng arrived and there was no food prepared.”

“Would you like company, my love?” the youth offered. “It would be good practice to learn to keep my hands to myself again.” He would have to watch Vincent lathering up that supple body and not touch any part of that statuesque form, for once he did, Yazoo didn't know if he trusted himself.

“Who said you have to keep your hands to yourself?” Vincent asked with a grin as he led Yazoo towards the shower. “We still have a little time, after all.”

***.***


	15. Sweetest Revenge part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTERS - Yazoo written by chephren / Vincent and Tseng written by Madisuzy
> 
> WARNINGS - Fluff, swearing, bondage, drug use, and a little non-con with Tseng.
> 
> ~~~

The warm sated glow radiating from his body was nearly all it took to dry Yazoo's hair by the time he had pulled on a long ankle length red sleeveless Wutain style dress, covered in black floral embellishments. Carefully, he placed two black chopsticks, complete with red tassels and flourishes on the stick, into his hair, which he had never figured out how to properly style in such a way. He hoped though that it would look well enough with the angles he'd chosen, one threaded in horizontally and the other at the two o’clock position.

He'd seen women do this and thought it was lovely. To complete his demure stature, Yazoo made sure to wear one of the corsets Vincent had provided him with, black, with front fastenings so that he might put it on himself while his beloved prepared dinner. Also, he put on black stockings this time, along with a black lace garter belt to wear over a silken thong. Slipping his feet into black sequined slippers, the youth made his way downstairs.

“Do you need any help, my love?” he asked as he walked through the door.

Vincent turned towards his lover’s voice, about to speak when the sight of Yazoo stole his words away. He froze in place, his mouth open as he stared at the beautiful sight before him. His treasure began to frown and Vincent quickly forced his voice to work to explain his shock.

“Y-you look stunningly beautiful,” he stuttered, his eyes drinking in the sight as his body instantly reacted.

Yazoo smiled happily at Vincent. His beloved always made him feel so very special and when the Turk looked at him like that... “Thank you, Vincent. That is the greatest compliment coming from you, my love.” Walking forward to slip his hand into his beloved's, Yazoo looked up at him lovingly. “Would you like any help here?”

“No, everything is ready,” Vincent answered as he pulled his beautiful lover into his arms and lay a chaste kiss to his lips. The thrum of a helicopter sounded in the distance and Vincent smiled down at Yazoo. “That would be our guest arriving, I expect. Would you greet him while I double check that everything is in place?”

“Certainly,” Yazoo captured his lover's lips once more, stroking over Vincent's hair before heading to the front door. Opening it, he already spied Tseng crossing the lawn, long hair whipping about him as the copter took off. He would stay a while again. _Hn, good..._ the youth inwardly smirked, but let none of it show on his face. When the exotic beauty approached, Yazoo bowed his head demurely. “Hello Tseng, thank you for coming. It is good to see you again.” He smiled radiantly, as he was indeed happy to see Tseng again, as Vincent would be too. It was just an added perk that the Head Turk was so fun to play with.

Tseng looked up at the sound of Yazoo’s voice only to stop in his tracks and stare. Vincent’s lover was dressed in a Wutain dress that hugged every line of his perfect body, his hair swept up elegantly with a genuine smile that showed Tseng was truly welcomed. “Y-Yazoo. You look… amazing,” he stuttered, momentarily losing his cool demeanor before recovering. “It is good to see you. Thank you for inviting me tonight.”

“Thank you!” Yazoo blushed, so pleased that Vincent had been right about what Tseng liked. Taking Tseng by the hand, the silver haired youth led the way to the dining room, where Vincent had placed an elegant, intimate dinner setting for three on white Wutain china, the room dimly lit by the glow of several ivory candles. Yazoo felt overjoyed. Vincent was so thoughtful to try and make Tseng comfortable. What was even a bit more exciting was that he wanted to make him nice and comfortable before they made him... uncomfortable. The door to the kitchen swung open and Vincent appeared, his hands full with two covered serving platters. Yazoo squeezed Tseng's hand before he let go to set down coasters quickly so that his beloved could free his hands to meet his superior.

Vincent put down the platters and smiled at Yazoo before turning his attention to the Head Turk. “Hello, Tseng. I am glad you could join us tonight,” he said softly, a hand reaching out to cup one side of his superior’s face as he placed a gentle kiss on the other cheek.

“Thank you for inviting me, Vincent,” Tseng answered, a tinge of pink dusted across his pale cheeks in reaction to the kiss. Looking down, the Wutain noticed Vincent was wearing the leather pants, the ones Tseng had given him years ago and prayed to one day see on that tight little ass. The head Turk swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry as his eyes crept upwards to look over Vincent’s bare chest until finally coming to rest on a grin that was anything but innocent. _Fuck_ , he thought while trying to keep his face straight. Both Yazoo and Vincent looked so delectable tonight that he didn’t know which one to look at.

Vincent walked over to Yazoo’s chair, pulling it out for him and leaning forward to kiss his cheek once his treasure had sat down. Tseng waited for Vincent to sit before he did, the gesture of respect noticed by Vincent as he nodded to his superior before beginning to serve the meal.

Yazoo smiled, his nether regions appreciating the kiss shared between two dark visions of sexiness. Gods, he was just the luckiest little minx on the planet right now! “I love the way you enter the scene in that helicopter, Tseng. Being a chocobo farmer wouldn't have allowed for such slick entrances...” The silver haired youth's voice trailed off as he only just realized what he had said, his cheeks starting to burn with embarrassment.

Vincent dropped the serving spoon at Yazoo’s words and began to laugh out loud, his hand covering his mouth as he tried to hold back his amusement. Tseng grinned and one eyebrow raised as he looked over the table at the blushing little minx. “Indeed, Yazoo. I believe being a Turk has many such advantages,” he said, his eyes flicking towards Vincent who was finally getting his chuckles under control.

“My apologies,” Vincent mumbled. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth as he resumed serving the meal and tried to pretend he didn’t just react like a teenager to his lover’s words. Glancing over at Yazoo, he noticed his treasure’s discomfort and his mirth disappeared. He really didn’t mean to laugh but that line had been priceless.

Yazoo blushed a bit more furiously, but he smirked as he abruptly got up and went to slide his arms around his beloved, starting to tickle him. “That was cute! Do it again!” He couldn't help but be smitten by how adorable that was.

Vincent’s eyes went wide and he squeaked in a very un-manly way when Yazoo began to tickle him, his face blushing with his embarrassment. “Y-Yazoo” he gasped, standing up and trapping his treasure in his arms as he grinned down at him. “You will pay for that later, love,” he purred, kissing those grinning lips and completely forgetting their guest.

Tseng watched them both, more than a little surprised at the change in Vincent. The quiet, stoic young man had loosened up thanks to the little minx’s influence and he was a little jealous that Yazoo had succeeded where he had failed. Smiling, he pushed any negative feeling aside, deciding that he was just happy to see Vincent smiling, no matter who was responsible for the change. Besides, he was very fond of Yazoo and if somebody else was going to change Vincent, Tseng was glad it was him.

Pulling back from the kiss, Vincent finally remembered Tseng and turned towards his superior with a guilty little grin. “I just realized that I forgot the wine. Would you excuse me for a moment?” he asked. Tseng nodded and Vincent turned back towards Yazoo, kissing his forehead before releasing him and leaving the room.

Yazoo couldn't help but purr at his love's affections, whispering 'I love you' into Vincent's ear before the man left. Assuming his seat at the table once more, the silver haired youth grinned at Tseng. “I've never heard him laugh so freely before! I should put my foot in it more often. How are you doing these days?”

“I’m good. Work has been rather slow of late,” Tseng answered as his eyes studied Yazoo. The young man was stunningly beautiful and the outfit he was wearing suited his form perfectly. Tseng couldn’t stop his cock from hardening under the table as his mind imagined undressing the little minx and tasting his pale skin. He mentally slapped himself, knowing that it was very unlikely that he would ever get the chance again. That one time had been a gift and now that the other two men where obviously in love, it was more than likely that it would never happen again.

“I am very happy to see Vincent so happy with you, Yazoo. You’ve really brought him out of his shell and I wanted to thank you for that,” Tseng finally said, smiling genuinely at Yazoo.

Smiling warmly at the Head Turk, Yazoo didn't miss how bittersweet that praise was to accept. “Thank you, Tseng. That is the greatest compliment. He is very lucky to have you too, you know. If not for your initiative, we would both be... well, I don't even know what we would be doing. Most likely, not a lot. Thank you for that.” Reaching across the table past the entrée, Yazoo held out his hands for one of Tseng's if the dark gentleman felt open to it.

Tseng looked at the youth’s outstretched hand and felt something constrict in his chest. Both Vincent and Yazoo were being so sweet to him, even after he’d drugged them just so he could have a taste of something he didn’t deserve. By all rights they should hate him, at least be angry with him but instead they welcomed him into their home as a friend. Tseng slowly reached out and took the boy’s hand, his eyes unable to meet Yazoo’s.

“Thank you,” he murmured softly, touched by the gesture.

“You are very welcome,” Yazoo stroked over the Head Turk's smooth skin affectionately, not letting go just yet, until the dark man needed to. Tseng seemed very untouchable to him, very firm and alluring, but still very untouchable. Yazoo found himself wanting to ask Tseng about how he felt about love. He couldn't just come out and ask how often someone showered him with their affections. It sure seemed like he needed more though, however often it happened. This plan they would see through tonight might help him, might help to allow himself to feel safe with them maybe? Of course, that was once he got over his initial shock, but maybe he might be able to bring himself to truly let go. He hoped he was reading Tseng correctly. The man was an enigma, so quiet and assured, but with many walls.

Walking back into the room, Vincent noticed Tseng snatch his hand back from Yazoo and return to his meal looking guilty. He smiled at his treasure and headed over to the side table to pour the wine, trying to work out how to make Tseng understand that he didn’t have to feel like that, here with them. Pulling the vial out of his pocket, he poured the whole lot into Tseng’s glass, praying that his superior wouldn’t be angry about what they were planning for tonight. Usually, one would measure a small amount of the drug out, but Vincent knew Tseng had been working on making his body immune, so he erred on the side of caution, knowing that an overdose of this particular drug would only make a person sleep, doing no permanent damage.

He took Yazoo his glass first, leaning in to kiss his lover. His treasure looked a little concerned and he wondered what it was that the other two had been discussing while he was in the wine cellar but he put aside his curiosity for now. Going back to retrieve his and Tseng’s glasses, he walked over to Tseng and handed his to him, making sure to make eye contact and smile to try and convey to his superior that he didn’t mind him holding hands with his Yazoo.

Finally sitting down, Vincent held up his glass. “I would like to make a toast to you, Tseng. For being such a good friend and helping Yazoo and I to open up to each other. Without you, we might have never found the love we now share. Thank you.”

“Yes, we cannot tell you how much we appreciate your bringing us together, sir, really,” Yazoo wholeheartedly agreed, wishing the Head Turk would only relax. Well, he would be relaxed in a matter of moments whether he wanted to or not. “You are very special to both of us, Tseng.”

“Thank you,” Tseng said softly, drinking his whole drink in one go to try and settle the uneasy feeling in his stomach. He wasn’t used to people being this… well… affectionate and he was unsure of how to properly respond. 

Vincent collected the entrées once they were finished and took them into the kitchen, bringing back the main course and placing one in front of each person. Tseng ran a hand through his hair as he complimented Vincent on his cooking and started eating, not seeing Vincent’s grin as the young Turk observed that the drug was already beginning to affect his stiff superior. He winked over at Yazoo when he sat down and began his own meal, not noticing what he was eating as he was too excited about what was about to happen.

The corners of Yazoo's mouth twitched upwards in what could have been a figment of the imagination before he quickly furrowed his brows. “Tseng, are you alright, sir? You seem uncomfortable. Can we get you anything?”

Tseng had stopped eating and was staring intently at his plate as his vision began to blur. “I… I’m not sure,” he whispered, trying to get his brain to work. He couldn’t focus his thoughts enough to say more and instead looked up at Vincent with a worried look. The young Turk smiled back at him, which calmed him a little, but he still couldn’t get his voice to work.

“You do not look well, Tseng. Would you like to lay down for a little while?” Vincent asked, somehow managing to keep the amused look off his face. When his superior nodded, he got up and went over to him, helping Tseng up and half carrying the older man up the stairs and to Vincent’s room where he was gently laid down on the bed. “Yazoo, would you stay with him while I get a glass of water?” Vincent asked, turning to grin at his lover.

“Of course,” Yazoo smiled back at his beloved innocently while Tseng could see him. Then he reached over to caress the man's cheek, but suddenly remembered how his own body had felt before with the smallest of touches on his skin. Instead he curled his fingertips into Tseng's hair, not wanting the impressively vigilant Head Turk to figure anything out until Vincent had returned and he was properly at their mercy. “I'm sorry you aren't feeling well, Tseng. Is there anything I can do for you, sir?” He gazed down into fathomless dark eyes, which he had seen intimidate the strongest of wills from across the workplace, which also, even now, made him feel warm and content since he had come to know him a bit.

“Yazoo…,” Tseng whispered, still trying to pull his thoughts together. His whole body was burning and he began to wonder if he had some kind of fever as his hands tried to undo the buttons of his shirt. “I’m… hot.” Looking up at the silver haired beauty, his eyes begged for some assistance.

“Oh, poor baby,” Yazoo purred at him. Tseng was really sexy when he wasn't feeling well... and all the rest of the time too. “Here, sit up and let me help you.” When Tseng was sitting upright, the youth slid the flawlessly pressed black jacket over strong shoulders and then proceeded to unbutton Tseng's crisp, white shirt. “Does this feel better, my dear?”

As Yazoo gently removed his shirt, Tseng felt the cool air wash over his skin and he sighed in relief. Looking up into the young man’s eyes, one of his hands reached out to trace a gentle finger along the little minx’s jaw. “So beautiful,” he mumbled. Suddenly, he realized what he was doing and who he was doing it to, and his hand froze in place. “Fuck... sorry.”

“Do not apologize, Tseng,” Vincent said, entering the room with a smile and placing the glass of water on the bedside table. Sitting down behind Yazoo, his own hands began to caress his lover gently, sliding up his bare arms. “Yazoo is beautiful and it is hard not to touch when he is so close.”

The silver haired youth blushed to have both men, each one so uniquely breathtaking themselves, talking about him and wanting to touch him. “Thank you, both of you. You, who are both so captivating, shower me with compliments... I... thank you,” he bowed his head, truly touched. Reaching over to the nightstand, he retrieved the water his love had brought and handed it to Tseng. “Here, love.” One hand slipped behind him to caress Vincent's thigh, for he was becoming more and more aroused by the second.

Tseng took the water, drinking it all in one go to try and hide his blush at Yazoo’s words before returning the glass to the night stand and lying back down. “Sorry to ruin your evening,” he managed to murmur, embarrassed at his own weakness. “Usually, I don’t fall ill so easily.” Tseng’s face began to frown, his mind latching on to that point and the fact he was blushing. There was something very wrong with what was happening to him tonight.

Vincent saw the frown and realized that his superior was beginning to get suspicious already. He had to distract Tseng, quickly, before the older man worked out what they were up to. Standing up, he walked around to sit on the other side of the bed and lay a hand on the Wutain’s forehead. “You are very hot, Tseng. I brought some ice to try and get your temperature down,” Vincent said softly, managing to keep his voice calm and level. Putting the ice bucket on the bed, he reached in and picked up a piece, running it over Tseng’s lips gently and watching as his superior’s eyes widened in surprise. “Yazoo, would you help me cool Tseng down?” he asked, looking over at his lover with a small smile.

“I would be happy to,” Yazoo agreed, picking up his own piece, already beginning to melt in the heat of his fingertips. Reaching over for the cloth that Vincent had brought with the ice bucket, the silver haired youth filled it with ice, placing the makeshift pouch on Tseng's forehead. “Here you are, sir, will you hold that for me for now?” He did this only for the pretense of bedside manner and it would keep at least one of their lovely guest's hands busy and out of the way. With the piece he held in his hand, he trailed the cold wetness over the Head Turk's skin. “Does this feel better, Tseng?”

“Cold,” Tseng muttered, his eyes fluttering closed as his mind focused on the ice running wet trails down his neck and over his jaw. He had the feeling he’d forgotten something important but every time he tried to think of it, his blurry thoughts turned him back to the ice and how good it felt. Tseng felt another piece run over his lips and he opened them to take it into his mouth, sucking on the ice as wet hands ran down his chest gently. Everything felt so vivid, touch and sound amplified and drowning his senses in a mist of want and need.

Vincent moved his hands gently over Tseng’s chest, testing to see how his superior would react. When the older man simply sighed and arched into the touch, he knew it was time to move to the next level. They had already attached one end of each pair of handcuffs to the head of the bed earlier and now it was simply a matter of getting the Turk’s hands into place. Vincent leaned across Tseng’s body towards Yazoo as his hands continued to caress and lightly tease.

“Yaz, do you think you can get his hands up there for me?” he whispered, pausing to nip gently on his lover’s ear.

“Hn,” Yazoo affirmed, hoping it was subtle enough. Setting down the ice cube, the youth slid the fingertips of one hand up Tseng's bare skin, taut belly, yummy pectorals and his forearms gently, to interlace his fingers with the Head Turk's, raising them over the man's head. He smiled warmly down into that lovely face when Tseng's eyes opened in surprise. Before the Wutain vision could protest, the youth bridged the gap between their bodies, brushing his lips over Tseng's, his tongue darting out to gently lick the wetness of the ice away, sighing softly, the silk of his dress caressing bare skin.

Vincent grinned as he watched Tseng melt under Yazoo’s touch, his superior’s eyes closing again as he surrendered to the silver haired beauty’s kiss. Kneeling up on the bed, he wasted no time in clicking a cuff to each of the Wutain’s wrists, a little surprised when Tseng didn’t react instantly and continued to kiss Yazoo enthusiastically.

The little minx’s tongue taunted his mouth, intoxicating in its gentle dance. There was something cold on his wrists and at first the Head Turk thought it was more ice. He moved his arms a little and suddenly became aware that it was cold steel around his wrists and his whole body tensed as his eyes flew open. He turned his head to the side, breaking the kiss and pulling at the restraints as his eyes found Vincent’s. “What the fuck!” he demanded, glaring at his subordinate.

Vincent had both hands on either side of the man's face in a heart beat, smiling down at his panicked leader. “Tseng, calm down. We are not going to hurt you, so there is no need to get angry,” he said, refusing to let the Head Turk’s anger dissuade him from his purpose.

“Yes,” Yazoo drew back so that they all had a clear view of each other. _No more tricks now_. “Forgive us, Tseng, but we felt we owe you much for all you did to help bring us together, so consider this,” he said as he brushed his hand over the Head Turk's lower belly, slipping fingertips underneath the waistband of black suit pants, “our way of thanking you. It excites us both to no end to have you at our mercy and we promise to be gentle.”

Vincent released his face and Tseng stared at both men, his anger still burning. “You drugged me too?!” he spat, his glare fixing on Vincent as he demanded, “Let me go now, Vincent. If you don’t I’ll… I’ll….”

“Oh, shut up Tseng,” Vincent said, still smiling and untouched by his superior’s wrath. “You drugged both of us the other night and tied me up and drugged me once before, so deal with it. It is payback time, my dear friend.” Capturing Tseng’s face again, Vincent kissed him hard and ignored the sounds of protest the Head Turk was trying to make. He flinched back when his lip was bitten, staring down at the dark haired man as his own anger began to surface.

“I told you to let me go,” Tseng insisted, his eyes moving over to Yazoo. “I suggest you assist me if you ever want to become a Turk.”

Vincent grabbed Tseng’s chin, pulling his face back towards his own. “Do not threaten him,” he growled. “You are just being difficult. I can tell from this…,” Vincent stated, his hand moving down to squeeze his superior’s very erect cock through his pants, “...that your body is enjoying this even if your stubborn mind is complaining. Now shut up before I have to gag you as well.”

Yazoo blinked yet only moved to assist his lover's touches on Tseng's body. Resting his hand on Vincent's over that impressive bulge, they began to rub and tease gently. He found himself a bit torn, not sure if the Head Turk's protests were real, or just the fact that they had succeeded in fooling him. Turnabout was fair play surely. Stroking over the exotic man's pale cheek, he agreed, “An eye for an eye, sir.” He let his breath whisper over Tseng's lips, brazenly courting the danger. “We want to take care of you.”

“Then let me go,” Tseng pleaded with Yazoo, his voice cracking a little as fear swept over him. He didn’t know why this was upsetting him so much as he’d been tied up before, although never in a sexual way. Tseng shivered as he felt his shoes being removed and what he assumed were Vincent’s hands, moving back up to undo his pants. “Yazoo,” he begged again, looking into the young man’s beautiful face. “Please don’t do this.”

Vincent finished undressing his superior, moving back up the bed and noticing the unsure look on Yazoo’s face. “What's wrong?” he asked, pulling his lover away from Tseng and into his arms. “Is everything alright?”

Yazoo leaned in close to whisper into his beloved's ear. “Vince... he's afraid. Would this be worth it for him or would we just be...?” He couldn't finish the question. It was only fair that if Tseng could dish it out, he should be able to take it, especially considering the fun he'd had with Vincent years ago. Poor Vince surely deserved retribution if he had felt hurt by that, or used. Yazoo himself felt a bit trod upon by the recent drugging too, even though he really couldn't feel angry for very long. It had been an event that found him the most wonderful love with his Turk, but he had still been drugged without his knowledge. Yazoo wished he could be sure that Tseng felt that same desire he himself had deep down, when Vincent had declared he would punish the silver haired youth. Fear mixed with excitement and wonder. That feeling had been so exhilarating and Yazoo had even misbehaved a second time for another taste. “I just wish we could be sure.” He curled his arms around his beloved and looked up into those kind eyes.

Vincent smiled down at his lover, his heart aching a little at how beautiful Yazoo was, inside and out. Leaning in close, he whispered in his treasure’s ear, “He is afraid of letting go, of letting someone else have control over him and what happens to him. I will not hurt him and I would not do this unless I was sure.” Moving back a little, he looked down at Tseng, breathing hard and still staring at the both of them. 

“Look, Yazoo,” he purred, reaching out to trace a line down his superior’s cock with the tip of his finger. Tseng’s hips jerked up at the touch and his face blushed as he scowled at Vincent. “He is so hard right now and we haven’t even started yet.”

Already feeling at ease, for Vincent had a heart of gold, and there was no malice behind his actions, Yazoo relaxed. If Tseng had trouble letting go, it was just as the youth had suspected at the dinner table watching the Head Turk stiffly accept Vincent's kiss. Yazoo knew how much of a tiger Tseng was first hand, but Vincent was quite correct. Now that Tseng didn't have complete control, he wasn't comfortable. If this was a way they could pleasure him to let go, then he was all for it. Licking his lips, Yazoo looked from his beloved touching Tseng's hard length to that beautifully agitated face, drawing closer. He leaned in to lap wetly over one of the Head Turk's rosy nipples, hard as it recovered from the ice and his skin flushed from exertion. “You look so lovely, Tseng,” he said as he hovered off to the side of their pretty captive's face, near enough for a kiss but out of the way so that the two Turks might watch each other.

Tseng was biting his lip, trying not to moan out loud in reaction to Yazoo licking his nipple when he noticed Vincent straddling his legs with a look on his face that was better suited to a hooker than a Turk. His subordinate smiled at him darkly, making him glance nervously at Yazoo who unfortunately had a similar smile on his own delicate features. _Fuck_ , he thought, his cock twitching and already beginning to ache with need. The fact he was already so turned on disturbed Tseng. He was quite aware that the drugs weren’t helping but he was also aware of the fact that they only emphasized a person’s desire and weren’t responsible for him being turned on in the first place. Tseng, the stoic leader of the Turks, should not be reacting to a loss of control this way. It was embarrassing, humiliating and if both men didn’t stop looking at him like that, he was afraid he might come before either touched his cock directly.

“Vincent, why cuff me? Why can’t we just… enjoy each other like last time?” he asked, looking up into ruby eyes that had always captivated him with their innocence. Not that he saw much innocence in them right now.

“If you remember, last time you drugged both Yazoo and I, so this is not so different from then,” Vincent replied, bending down so he was on his hands and knees with his face hovering over Tseng’s aching erection. “The cuffs? Well, I think that you need to learn how to let go. Yazoo and I are going to show you how good it feels to give up your control and your power. We both want to see you completely surrender to your needs.”

Tseng opened his mouth to argue but his words were lost in a moan when Vincent suddenly slipped his lips over the Head Turk’s cock and swallowed him down to the hilt.

Yazoo smiled down at their precious captive, seeing the pleasured expression. He couldn't help but glance back at this lover, who had captured Tseng's gaze in his own as he held the Head Turk's erection in his mouth and throat. Reaching back to stroke his beloved's hair, Yazoo looked at Vincent now with smoldering affection. He knew very well how Tseng was feeling right now.

Decidedly taking his own hair down out of its updo, Yazoo made use of the chopsticks. Watching Tseng's face and body, he used the small tassels to tease small feather-light touches over the dark man's skin. Then, he brought out one of the feathers that had decorated his room, using that instead, brushing over tight nipples, that strong belly and well shaped thighs. “Does this feel nice, Tseng? Tell your lovers how we are making you feel.” He watched the dark beauty now, not wanting to miss anything.

“I… I feel… fuck,” Tseng whimpered, squeezing his eyes closed as Vincent began to move his head up and down. Breathing in deep, he managed to open his eyes again, looking over at Yazoo because he knew if he watched what Vincent was doing, he would climax in seconds. “Kiss me,” he begged, his hands pulling against the cuffs uselessly. He wanted to touch, wanted to tease and lick but everything was being denied by his restraints. “Want to taste you… uhhh… please little minx,” he managed to beg before he felt teeth gently scrape along his shaft, making him groan.

Smirking, Yazoo returned to the man's side to tip Tseng's head back slightly. First though, his tongue lapped a few times to wet Tseng's earlobe, tracing a slick line over Tseng's angular jawbone before he began to lick over the Head Turk's lips, teasing him more, but only just out of reach so that if Tseng took the initiative, he could have that kiss. His own lips brushed over them, not quite connecting and it felt really good, their hot breath intermingling on each other's skin.

Growling at Yazoo’s teasing, Tseng managed to lift his head enough to capture those tempting lips, his own tongue slipping inside to caress the little minx’s hungrily. He felt Vincent’s lips leave his cock for a moment as something tight was placed on the base of his shaft and he moaned into Yazoo’s mouth wantonly. Tseng knew that it must be a cock ring and the thought of what else these two had planned for him was almost too much to bear as he lost himself for a moment in soft lips and an eager tongue.

“Hnnnn,” Yazoo agreed, as that lovely sound sent tremors through his body. Though tucked safely inside his silken thong, Yazoo was very hard. This was all just too stimulating and playing with his lovers like this was just too arousing! He wanted to look down at Tseng's trapped member, knowing the ring was there and to see what his love was doing but he couldn't leave the Head Turk's kisses, nor did he want to either. His fingertips started to lightly caress over their captive's bare skin again. It was once more warm to the touch, having heated back up after the ice. Finding Tseng's nipples, Yazoo once again played with them mercilessly, tweaking and twisting them with his long digits.

Vincent grinned deviously as he moved between Tseng’s legs, using Yazoo’s kiss as a distraction as he bent his superior’s knees to give him better access. One well lubed finger slowly slid between Tseng’s cheeks, making the head Turk stiffen instantly as he realized what was going on. Vincent bent forward to suck his cock again, hoping that it would be enough of an added distraction as his finger teased the tight entrance lightly. His other hand was resting on the head Turk’s thigh, feeling the muscles tensing as Tseng tried to deal with the thought of having something enter him. Vincent didn't know if the other Turk was a virgin at receiving or not, but he was sure Tseng preferred to top, considering what a control freak he was. Vincent would not push it inside until those muscles relaxed as he wanted his boss to want this as much as he did. After all, this was all about letting go and making Tseng give up the control he clung to so tightly. It was not about taking, or pain or fear, and Vincent was not about to force himself onto a man he cared about and respected so much.

Pulling his lips back, Yazoo began to lap over Tseng's again, having heard the slick movements of Vincent's fingertip on the dark beauty's skin. It was hard not to notice something so compelling. “Do you like hearing that, Tseng? The slick sounds of our desire for you?” He demonstratively captured their plaything's lips in a kiss, humming appreciatively at the sounds it produced.

Tseng gasped, his eyes wide as he stared at Yazoo and tried to get his brain to answer the little minx’s question. Everything that came out of that perfect mouth during sex was so damn dirty that he was left speechless and unable to answer. Yazoo’s lips where still teasing his mouth while Vincent was… was… He tried not to whimper but the sound escaped his lips before he could catch it, his face blushing even more as he heard and felt Vincent chuckle around his cock. 

The young Turk would pay for this later. Tseng tried to hang on to his indignation, tried to think of some way to get Vincent and Yazoo back for doing this to him. Unfortunately, he was so busy kissing Yazoo and thinking of payback that his muscles relaxed. Vincent noticed instantly, pushing his finger into Tseng easily and making the older man moan loudly.

Vincent released the throbbing cock from his mouth, wanting to get a better view of his stoic boss as he finger fucked him. So long he’d wanted to do this, to see what the older man would look like writhing in need, spread out and vulnerable.

“How does it feel, Tseng? Do you like the feel of my finger inside of you?” he purred, reaching out and letting his other hand caress one of Yazoo’s legs as Tseng stayed silent, as he thought he would. “Yazoo, my love. Would you come down here to me? I miss your kisses,” he whispered.

Yazoo moaned, vibrating their lips before letting go at Vincent's words. Smiling down at Tseng, watching the dark eyes grow hazier, the silver haired youth replied, “Of course, my baby,” before he moved to wrap his arms around Vincent's waist, reaching up to kiss his beloved tenderly, then more needy as he slipped his tongue inside. Once they withdrew, he looked up at Vincent' devilishly before looking back at Tseng. “I can taste our sweet captive on you, baby. You both taste so good together.” His lashes fluttered as he went back in for more.

“Mmmm,” Vincent hummed, his own cock twitching uncomfortably in his leather pants. Pulling back from the kiss, his free hand threaded through his treasure’s hair possessively. “Baby, I want you down here with me between Tseng’s legs. I want you to help me prepare him where I can touch you too.” Looking down at his superior’s flushed face, he smiled a little. “Tseng, lift your knees up to your chest. You need to make room for the little minx. He wants to play too.”

Tseng did as he was told, lifting his knees up and exposing himself completely. His face blushed at the position but his need was already so strong that his body overtook any argument his mind tried to make. Tseng knew that Vincent wouldn’t remove the cock ring until he was satisfied that the Head Turk had given over all of his control to them and the only way to do that was to do as he was told. Vincent’s finger was easily sliding in and out of him now and Tseng wanted more but he still wouldn’t ask for it, instead biting his lip in a last act of defiance.

As Yazoo joined Vincent between the Head Turk’s legs, Vincent pulled him close and kissed him again, enjoying the fact that there was no longer anything between their bodies. “Yazoo,” he whispered, pulling his lover’s bottom lip between his teeth. “Help me with Tseng. I want your finger in here with mine.”

“Gladly,” the youth breathed as he was let go for only a moment to lightly press and tease around Tseng's already very slick hole. He thought about making a comment about that but he needed Vincent's lips too badly. Seeing Tseng spread open before them, something they had never before seen, was a mind-blowing sight. Yazoo kissed Vincent's lips a few more times, leaning his forehead against his sweet love's cheek before he turned to let them both watch their fingers tease Tseng's body. “Tseng, you are magnificent! So sexy spread out this way for us,” Yazoo said, licking his lips hungrily, enjoying the hence forbidden sights of Tseng's private areas as well. He looked up over his shoulder to see if Vincent saw it too, rubbing his finger against the younger Turk's digit, inside Tseng's body.

Tseng wasn’t sure if this was heaven or hell but either way he’d never needed to come so badly in his life. He was making noises he’d never made before, was tied up and acting like a complete whore. Alright, so maybe, just maybe he liked it but there was no way he was ever going to admit to it. He could feel both fingers inside of him, twisting and turning and still he wanted more. “Fuck… that feels amazing,” he moaned out, nearly biting off his own tongue when he realized that he’d said it out loud.

Vincent’s eyebrow rose in surprise, another chuckle passing his lips as he said, “You think that feels good, Tseng? I can promise you that Yazoo’s cock feels much better.” Vincent couldn’t resist pushing in a second finger to join Yazoo’s first, his palm resting against his lover’s as their remaining fingers intertwined so their hands moved in unison. “So ready for cock, Tseng,” he teased, winking at his superior before turning back to his treasure. “I think it is time we turned things up a notch.”

“Hnn,” Yazoo hummed as he went in for another tender kiss before asking, “What say you, my love? Shall we mark him as ours?” Softly letting go of Vincent's hand and regretfully removing his fingers from inside the tightness of Tseng's body, Yazoo stroked over the smooth part of Vincent's palm and lowered himself on the bed to hover above one of the Head Turk's inner thighs. Nuzzling and running his tongue over it, he then looked up at the both of them mischievously. “It can be our secret,” he looked at Tseng again, emerald eyes sparkling. “A way you can look down and know you belong to us.” He gazed at Vincent again over his shoulder to see if his lover might like that idea.

Vincent loved his treasure just a little bit more at that moment, his smile wide as he looked at the gorgeous and devious man he’d been lucky enough to claim as his. “Gods, I love you,” he said, slowly pulling his own fingers from Tseng, causing the Head Turk to moan in disappointment. Grabbing Tseng's other thigh, he began to nip and lick the soft skin inner skin, loving the way Tseng’s trembled under their touch.

“W-what are you two doing?” Tseng asked, his voice clearly showing his fear as he pulled uselessly against the handcuffs. “Vincent? Yazoo?” Vincent glanced over at Yazoo, smirking as he found a particularly tender spot and began to suck hard.

***.***


	16. Sweetest Revenge part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTERS - Yazoo written by chephren / Vincent and Tseng written by Madisuzy
> 
> WARNINGS - Sex, swearing, drug use, bondage, cross dressing, spanking and a little non-con with Tseng.
> 
> ~~~

“W-what are you two doing?” Tseng asked, his voice clearly showing his fear as he pulled uselessly against the handcuffs. “Vincent? Yazoo?” Vincent glanced over at Yazoo, smirking as he found a particularly tender spot and began to suck hard.

The silver haired youth moaned as he watched Vincent hungrily devour the flesh of Tseng's thigh. He immediately ran his fingers gingerly along the smooth skin in his own reach, tickling it here and there before finding just the right spot. Feeling their pretty prize squirm under their teasing touches and kisses, Yazoo worshiped that bit of skin with his lips, teeth and tongue, generating wet sounds as he sucked along with his lover, whimpering a bit as he heard pleasured sounds spilling out from Tseng's lips, watching that gorgeous face beyond a rosy, twitching organ.

Tseng whimpered like a dog, his whole body tensing almost painfully as his cock tried to orgasm but was refused release. It was too much, his system overloading with sensations as he reached the edge of his climax, only to be forced back. “Please… hn… oh fuck… please let me come,” he begged, his head tossing from side to side on the pillow as his body arched up again in attempted climax. Finally, his torturers stopped marking him, their caresses soft as he tried to catch his breath and bring his body back under control.

“Tseng,” Vincent purred, the man’s voice alone making him shiver. “I think you need a little break. Catch your breath while I show you my treasure.” Vincent moved Tseng’s legs down, letting them rest on the bed and the Head Turk winched, the blood rushing back into limbs held up for too long.

Looking back, he saw both men climb off the bed, their hands intertwined. Vincent fell to his knees in front of Yazoo on the plush carpet, the silver haired youth’s hands resting on the young Turk’s shoulders as both men gazed at each other. 

Tseng swallowed, watching intently as Vincent’s hands slowly crept up under the hem of the beautiful dress and slid up long legs to caress thighs that he knew were pale and soft. Vincent nuzzled the bulge of Yazoo’s hidden erection, his mouth opening to tease it through the red silk as he knelt before his lover. “Yazoo,” Vincent moaned, making Tseng’s cock jerk at the emotion held within that one word.

The silver haired youth had to close his eyes against the soft teasing. “Vince,” he mewled, already so hard, but it was tucked away for now. Goosebumps rose on his stocking covered legs as he felt Vincent's tender touches on his skin. He gazed down lovingly, brushing a long finger over his beloved's jawbone, moving it up to trace over Vincent's lower lip. The Turk was already making him feel so loved and wonderful and the knowledge that Tseng lay there, naked and watching them... Yazoo moaned shamelessly, need swelling within him.

“Baby, would you undress for us? Just your dress though. I want to see what you have on underneath,” Vincent whispered, gazing up as his hands slid back down and fell to his sides. He knew his treasure had dressed up, just for them and the thought alone made his cock twitch hungrily in his constrictive leather pants.

“Yes, of course, my love,” Yazoo breathed, his cheeks beginning to flush as his hands drifted up to his slant buttoned collar, unfastening the three small fancy buttons to bare his neck and part of his chest. Reaching down, Yazoo pulled the dress back up over his thighs, slipping it up his upper body and over his head, his hair falling back down to rest on his shoulders. Now he stood before them only dressed in his black half corset, his black garters and stockings, and his silken thong. His erection was not so easy to hide now as he grew more excited, his eyes hazily taking in his dark bewitching audience. “Good?” he asked, his breath hitching audibly.

Vincent stared, his eyes locked onto the stunning sight before him as he tried to get his voice to work. Swallowing, he finally managed to breath out, “Yes.” His voice was barely a whisper as his hands reached out to shyly touch and feel, gently running over his lover’s undergarments as if they were something to be worshipped. “Gods, you are so beautiful… so perfect,” he murmured, his eyes flicking up only to be lost in the depths of Yazoo’s eyes.

A stifled moan from behind him, reminded Vincent of Tseng, still tied up and helpless on the bed. “Can you see, Tseng?” Vincent asked, his eyes never leaving his silver haired lover’s. “Can you see now why he is my treasure?”

Tseng bit his lip hard, trying to restrain the sounds that were escaping him without his consent. The way the two on the floor looked at each other was driving him to the edge and not just in lust. There was love there, so palpable he could have reached out and touched it if his hands weren’t bound to the bed. Tseng wanted to close his eyes, look away and pretend he didn’t see it. In his vulnerable state, it stirred something buried within him that ached and begged to be released but he forced it down stubbornly as he continued to gaze at the scene unfolding before him.

“Vincent... thank you, my love,” Yazoo whimpered as he leaned down to ravish his lover's mouth with sweet kisses, pausing in the middle to whisper feverishly, “I love dressing up for you. It excites me.” It allowed him to enjoy, to thoroughly take in the way his beloved Vincent looked at him, which gave him a thrill every time. Reaching down, Yazoo remained leaning over, pushing his bottom out in order to run fingertips over Vincent's bare neck and chest as he kissed him, slipping his thumbs beneath the lapels of the silk jacket. “Are you ready to take this off, baby? To let me feel your sweet skin?” In a whisper against Vincent's ear, he added, “Is Tseng alright?”

Shrugging out of the shirt, Vincent let it fall to the floor as he replied in a whisper, “He is fine, baby. You worry too much.” He couldn’t help but smile at his sweet lover, always so concerned for everyone around him. Vincent climbed to his feet, his arms wrapping around Yazoo to bring their bodies together as their lips joined in a slow kiss. He couldn’t stop touching, his hands ghosting over every inch of skin he could reach hungrily as his hips pressed forward. “Thank you, baby, for wearing this,” he purred deeply. “You look so… breathtaking.”

“You are welcome, my love.... anytime.” Yazoo began to get a bit more flustered as his hands shakily reached in between them to unfasten Vincent's leather pants, feeling his beloved's cock bulging against his and needing to let it out of its leather cage. Moaning, he brought the zipper down, boldly reaching inside, finding Vincent's stiff arousal and softly pulling it out to stroke it against his thigh and in his grasp, on his side where Tseng would be able to see and enjoy it. “Yes,” Yazoo cooed contentedly, happy to feel his beloved's most private areas once more.

Vincent’s hips jerked up into his lover’s touch, a growl escaping his throat before he could stop it. His hands left Yazoo’s skin for only a moment, just enough time to grab the sides of his leather pants and peel them downwards. Vincent managed to get them to his thighs before his hands were back on his treasure, feeling over the corset as he fumbled with the clasps. “Need this off. Want to feel your skin,” he murmured, Yazoo’s finger slipping over the head of his cock and making his hips buck again.

“Okay, baby,” Yazoo agreed, for he felt so close to his lover and yet at the same time barricaded in his satin confines. Unhooking the fastenings as best he could, Yazoo opened the corset and brought it down behind his hips before letting it join Vincent's jacket on the floor, entwining together in a single heap the way Yazoo loved to join with his Vincent. Nimble fingers slipped inside Vincent's waistband to press down the fabric over smooth legs, unable to resist caressing over that luscious, soft skin there as the leather also pooled on the floor. Stepping out of the black slippers, Yazoo found his way into his beloved's arms again. “I love your naked body, Vincent,” he smiled up at his Turk, hands roaming over creamy flesh.

“And I, yours,” Vincent replied, cupping Yazoo’s face to kiss him once more. Lost in the moment, they grinded together slowly, Vincent moaning when his cock pressed against Yazoo’s, still trapped in soft silk.

“Fuck. Please just shoot me or something,” Tseng’s voice begged and Vincent broke the kiss to turn and look towards the bed. The Head Turk’s face was flushed as he glared back at him, causing Vincent to chuckle.

“So impatient, Tseng,” he murmured, turning back to Yazoo. “Do you think he has suffered enough?”

“Hn, yes, I think so,” Yazoo agreed, turning so his eyes could rove over every bare succulent inch of Tseng. “Do you want our fingers back inside you, Tseng, or would you like to be licked again? You taste so delicious, we would both love to do it. Or do you want to be fucked? These are your options,” he looked at Vincent knowingly. “You have but to ask, sexy sir.” Running his hands over bare skin but just above it so his energy mingled with Tseng's, Yazoo purred, his emerald eyes predatory.

Tseng’s moaned, biting his lip and refusing to speak as he glared back at both of his torturers. Somehow, he would make them pay for this.

“Looks like he is still not quite ready, my love,” Vincent chuckled. “You will beg for what you require, Tseng. No matter what we have to do to get you to do it.” Leaning forward, he licked a nipple and smiled at his superior. “Time to swallow your pride, Turk.” Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Vincent positioned Yazoo to stand in between his legs and began to undo the clasp holding his stockings up. His hands slow as he nuzzled his lover’s cock through its constraints.

“Oh yes, Vincent, please,” Yazoo whimpered again, hoping his lover would tease him there more. He would never get enough of Vincent's mouth on him. His cock twitched against the fabric and Vincent's nose. “Smell me, feel me, baby.” A small smile pulled at his lips. “Taste me... please... just a little?” Yazoo wove his fingertips into Vincent's gorgeously untamed mane of hair, lightly caressing his scalp.

“First, these off,” Vincent whispered, grasping the top of one leg and rolling down the stocking, pulling it over the end of his lover’s toes before repeating the action with Yazoo’s other leg. 

“Unhh,” Yazoo's skin felt alive with his lover's sweet touches and the tickle of the stockings being rolled down. 

That out of the way, Vincent wrapped his mouth around his lover’s budge, sucking it through the material as his teeth teased it gently. It was nice but it wasn’t quite enough. “Hmmm… need this off too. Maybe Tseng could help?” Turning back to his superior, he raised an eyebrow as he asked, “Tseng, how skilled is your mouth? Think you could get this off our little minx?”

At the very idea that Tseng might remove his thong with that skilled, naughty mouth, Yazoo began to tremble slightly, his hands wandering over any bit of Vincent's skin he could touch. “Will you undress me, Tseng?” he asked, small moans already escaping him.

“I-I…,” Tseng stuttered, swallowing as he tried to steady his voice. “I will try.” At this point, he really was willing to do anything to have the chance at release. Well, anything but beg that is.

Vincent grinned, his face turned away from his superior. Tseng was already beginning to crumble and he could barely wait to hear the stoic man beg. Straightening his expression, he looked up at his Yazoo. “Kneel beside him, my love. Let us see what he can do.”

Yazoo gave Vincent a tender, wanting kiss before he crawled onto his knees on the bed beside Tseng's face. Curling his finger around the elastic on his hip, the silver haired youth gingerly placed the waistband of the delicate thong between Tseng's teeth. “That's a good boy,” Yazoo cooed, stroking a soft hand over the Head Turk's cheek then finding a bare nipple in front of him. “Now, pull, darling,” he lilted gently, excited about giving orders but wanting to be a bit more careful with Tseng when he was outside of his comfort zone like this.

This was… far more difficult than the Head Turk had first thought. His teeth latched on to the material, pulling the front down slowly until something seemed to catch and he was left with his nose pressed up against the little minx’s cock as he stopped to try and work out where to go from here. Vincent chuckled somewhere out of sight and Tseng huffed, his temper starting to rise with his frustration.

“Unnh,” Yazoo gasped but then smiled and stroked over Tseng's hair. “Did you wear your hair down today just for us, Tseng? We like it down, don't we, my love?” Helping the Head Turk, the silver haired youth slipped his thumbs under the waistband again and guided the fabric down his thighs, pausing once Tseng let the material go to stand beside the bed and fully remove the garment.

Moving over to the other side of the bed, Vincent knelt down beside Tseng, his hand threading through his superior’s dark locks. “You _are_ beautiful with your hair down, Tseng,” he said, leaning forward to kiss lips that were pouting back at him.

“Vincent,” Tseng muttered, his voice angry despite the fact he kissed his fellow Turk back, biting down lightly on Vincent’s bottom lip. “Stop teasing me and get on with it."

“Get on with what?” Vincent asked, shuffling back down the bed and pushing the Head Turk’s legs up to his chest again. He reached out a hand to Yazoo, who joined him on the bottom of the bed and they both looked over the form of Tseng. “You want more teasing, or do you want to come?” Vincent asked with a one sided grin, his hand moving to stroke Tseng’s cock.

Yazoo put his head in between the Head Turk's legs, giving one slow lick up over the tight little entrance there, pressing his tongue against it before he looked up at his beloved. “Hn, I think more teasing is in order. Tell your lovers what you want, sir, or we might just play with you as we would like to.” He then started tonguing Tseng's scrotum and perineum while they awaited the dark man's answer.

“F-fuck,” Tseng whispered, his back arching. _Gods, this is too much!_ He knew he would break if this continued but his pride was still in control. “I… I want to fuck someone,” Tseng panted out, his cock twitching under Vincent’s strokes in agreement. “… and I want that thing off my cock.”

“Who said you are going to be fucking anyone,” Vincent murmured, licking over Tseng’s cock as he looked up into the head Turk’s dark eyes. Tseng whimpered, realizing that Vincent hadn't been just teasing earlier, and he really did intend for Tseng to receive tonight.

“Vincent, I’ve never….” Tseng’s pride stopped him, his words dying on his tongue as fear flicked across his face.

“Tseng, trust us. We will not hurt you,” Vincent said, his face serious before it twisted into a grin once more. “Besides, if you ever want to come today, you are going to have to beg to be fucked. Yazoo will be gentle with you, won’t you love?” Not waiting for his lover to respond, Vincent took Tseng’s cock into his mouth and began to suck hard as he bobbed up and down. His own cock was getting tired of all this play and he was becoming impatient for his own turn to sink into Tseng’s tight heat.

Yazoo let go of a soft ball between his lips with an audible suck only to utter, “I will.” Pressing Tseng's legs a bit wider apart so that each thigh sat squarely on the side of a hip joint, the youth and his beloved could both assault him mercilessly in unison. His fingertips gently dug into incredibly soft buttocks and he nibbled at one, pressing his cheek against Tseng's nether regions.

“I… uhhhhhh,” Tseng moaned out, biting down on his lip once more. He could feel his pride slipping away, buried slowly by a mountain of lust that was robbing him of his self control. He felt something entering him again and he hissed as his body attempted to orgasm once more, the sensation becoming almost painful as the ring around his cock prevented his release. “Oh fuck. Please!” he shouted, his eyes squeezed closed as his muscles trembled.

Yazoo purred, his face nuzzling soft skin, intoxicated by Tseng's smell. “Hnn, please what, Tseng?” With his nose, he lifted a ball from where it drooped against the Head Turk's perineum. Loving the feel of them, watching it settle back into place, Yazoo slipped his tongue back into that delectable hole that only now started to clench. Reaching beside him, Yazoo's hand that wasn't bracing himself on the bed found Vincent's straining cock and brushed over it lovingly before wrapping around it, offering his love some relief in his grasp.

“Please… fuck me,” Tseng whispered, the words forced as he trembled in need. Vincent stopped sucking him, a moan escaping his own mouth as Yazoo’s hand expertly stroked his own cock.

“Couldn’t hear you,” Vincent gasped. 

Tseng glared at his subordinate, who only grinned back at him darkly. Moving his eyes to Yazoo, he hoped the little minx would be more merciful.

“Yazoo, please fuck me now,” he begged, his face flaming with shame at his defeat. 

The silver haired youth withdrew his tongue to look up into those dark eyes and smiled up at that beautiful face. “With pleasure, sir,” he whimpered before going back down to lick one more time over that precious little hole. Getting up on his knees, Yazoo gently guided Tseng's legs to encircle his hips, letting go of his beloved's cock for only a few moments until he was positioned at the Head Turk's entrance. “Can you hand me the lube, my love,” he looked at Vincent, wanting to slick his cock up with it as well so that he would be as gentle as possible on Tseng's fragile channel.

Handing over the lube, Vincent stole a kiss from his treasure before lying down on the bed next to both men. “Tseng, the cock ring stays on for now,” he murmured, reaching up to push some stray hairs out of the head Turks eyes. “First, you must make my treasure come.”

Tseng was about to argue that point when he felt Yazoo’s cock resting against his entrance and looked up to see the little minx posed and ready.

Dribbling a generous amount onto his fingertips, Yazoo began to feverishly run them over his cock and Tseng's glistening entrance, poking them back inside to ensure Tseng was good and prepared for him. “Thank you,” he said breathlessly as he began to gingerly press inside.

Vincent watched, transfixed as his little minx took his superior. Tseng winced as he was entered, his bottom lip held between his teeth as he held back any sound. The Head Turk was sweating, his face flushed pink from a mix of embarrassment and arousal, and Vincent realized he had never seen the older man look more beautiful before.

Tseng squeezed his eyes closed, the feeling of being entered so strange and uncomfortable. He didn’t want the other two to see his eyes and discover how vulnerable he was right then. The pain he had expected was absent, probably thanks to the drugs and thorough preparation he’d been given. As Yazoo sunk deeper into him, he couldn’t help the feeling that he’d lost, somehow surrendered his power to these two infuriating young men. The little minx paused, fully inside of him now and he felt a hand brush his cheek, making his eyes slowly open to find both Vincent and Yazoo looking at him.

“You okay?” Vincent asked, the concern in those red eyes a stunning contradiction to the hard words of just moments before. _Damn Valentine._ The Wutain couldn’t resist the mix of innocence and sin that, unfortunately, described Vincent all too well. Both men where so irresistible to him, so different and yet so alike that he had run away after that first time together and tried to forget that it had ever happened. After this, he doubted that he’d ever be able to forget and go on pretending that nothing had changed.

“Yes,” Tseng whimpered, his hips moving as he felt Yazoo twitch inside of him. Looking up at the silver haired angel, his eyes softened a little. “Show me what you can do, little minx.”

“Y-yes, sir,” Yazoo breathed as he felt a quiver of excitement run through him underneath all that exquisite tightness around his cock. “You are squeezing me so tightly... I love it.” He smiled up at Tseng, watching him as he began to move inside that pale, athletic body. “Do it as much as you like.” Taking the liberty to run his hands over the Head Turk's thighs, the silver haired youth took gentle hold on slim, masculine hips. He began with slow, powerful thrusts that would make Tseng's restrained cock bounce against his belly and then Yazoo eventually found that sweet little nub that the dark man knew so well on his and Vincent's body. Looking between his beloved Vincent and Tseng's hazy eyes, he asked, lids drooping from the immense pleasure that began to build up inside him, “Does this feel good, Tseng? Am I a good little minx for you?”

“Fuck… yes,” Tseng moaned, his back arching as he writhed below Yazoo. “So good… little minx.” He pulled at the handcuffs, wanting to wrap his arms around the silver haired beauty and pull him close so he could kiss those irresistible lips. “Kiss me,” he gasped instead, his pride long forgotten in a haze of burning want.

Vincent licked his lips as he gazed at the scene before him. He ran a hand down his treasure’s back, loving the way the muscles beneath his touch tensed and relaxed as Yazoo thrust into Tseng steadily. They both looked so exquisite, tangled together and he couldn’t resist the temptation to join in, just a little. Finding the lube, he spread some on his fingers and began to tease Yazoo’s entrance before finally letting one digit slip in as the silver haired beauty thrust back.

“Unhhh, gods, Tseng!” Yazoo happily moved to do as he was told, bending down to kiss Tseng, his body inadvertently impaling itself hungrily on Vincent's finger at the same time. “Oh my baby,” he murmured between kisses, having to break the current kiss to peer back over his shoulder at his beloved, a mischievous smirk on his face. “You surprised me,” he cooed before looking back down into Tseng's dark eyes. One of his hands drifted back to fondle Vincent's cock, pulling forward automatically with each thrust.

“Surprising one from the rear is what Turks do best,” Vincent murmured, grinning as he enjoyed the feel of Yazoo stroking him. Tseng began to chuckle between breaths, the sound so strange that one of Vincent’s eyebrows rose up in response.

Yazoo couldn't even laugh right now; he just sported that same grin that Vincent often put on his face when he fucked him so well. “You are... great... at it!"

“You are both… fucking nuts,” Tseng gasped, moving his legs to wrap them around Yazoo’s waist. “Must be… what keeps me coming back.”

Tseng was allowing the silver haired youth in so deep now. It was intoxicating and he had to look at both of his lovers again to make sure he wasn't actually crazy after all. Who would have ever thought he would be here with both of them like this? His entrance started to clench around Vincent's warm finger and his eyes widened as he looked at the Head Turk and then back over his shoulder at his sweet beloved.

“Tseng, Vince, I... I'm...” His breathing became heavily labored as he felt his body stiffening and his arm reached down to slip under Tseng's back, gathering him up as best he could while the man was restrained and without letting go of Vincent's cock.

“Oh… gods,” Tseng moaned, his whole body jerking as Yazoo hit his sweet spot over and over again. He peered up at his little minx, wishing he could join him in the throes of ecstasy, his eyes glued to the gorgeous face above him. His cock ached with need, throbbing painfully as his own climax was once again denied.

“Let it go, Yazoo,” Vincent murmured, as he slipped a second finger into his lover. “I want to see you come inside the leader of the Turks.”

“Oh, ohhhh,” the silver haired youth's eyes widened in astonishment as he remembered just whose body he was in, looking down at Tseng with plain hero worship in his eyes, pressing backwards on to Vincent's fingertips, knowing his lover was watching. “I... it is... my pleasure... sir!” He cried out as Vincent's fingers fucked him so wonderfully and the assault at both ends was just too much. Unable to think any further on anything at all, Yazoo felt the rapture wash over him as his seed shot out into Tseng's body. 

He collapsed onto that lithe form beneath him, his hips still thrusting a little on their own, greedily enjoying Vincent's penetration for as long as possible, his belly rubbing against Tseng's cock until he found he could no longer move from blissful exhaustion and needed to rest a bit, withdrawing to roll out of the Head Turk's body and lay beside him on the bed, kissing the older man's perfect lips before pulling Vincent closer.

Vincent kissed his treasure deeply, so turned on after watching the man he loved finding his completion deep inside his superior’s body. “That was amazing,” he whispered, smiling down at the now breathless Yazoo. “You always look so beautiful when you come, my love.”

“Vincent,” Tseng gasped, pulling the young Turk’s attention away from his treasure. “The little minx came, so take this fucking thing off my cock and let me come.” Vincent smiled at the Head Turk, loving how completely disheveled the handsome man looked right now. Giving Yazoo one last kiss, he crawled off of him and knelt on the bed, looking down at Tseng. “You sure you are ready for me, Sir?” Tseng glared but the expression was wiped away when Vincent leaned down and licked a line up his already painfully hard cock.

“Yes, I’m more than ready. Please, Vin, no more games!” 

Vincent nodded, moving between Tseng’s legs and leaning down until his body covered the older man and his lips hovered just above his. “I have been wanting to fuck you for the longest time, Tseng,” he purred, capturing the Head Turk's lips in a passionate kiss, while he slowly pushed his hips forward. Tseng moaned into his mouth, his hips rising to meet his subordinate's as Vincent's cock slid inside. Once he was fully sheathed, he broke the kiss to peer down into dark eyes, both men staring at each other as Vincent’s hips began to slowly move.

Tseng wanted to scream. He should have known Vincent would draw this out and make him suffer. The young Turk's pace was so slow but he still managed to hit Tseng's prostate on every inward thrust. “You are cruel,” he whimpered, his back arching as his cock twitched painfully.

“And you love it,” Vincent whispered, reaching down between them to finally remove the cock ring. When it was gone, Tseng moaned loudly, trying to push his body up into the younger man’s to get some friction but Vincent kept his body just out of reach as his slow thrusts continued.

Yazoo was breathless for a moment as he watched the two dark men kissing, fucking... watched Tseng writhed there beautifully underneath his perfect love, something he never thought he would see in a million years, had never even fathomed before. He moaned as there were no more words. Wordlessly, the youth shifted to raise his hand, administering a loud slap to the Vincent's bottom.

Vincent’s back arched and he thrust hard into Tseng, unable to stop himself when his treasure slapped him. “Yaz…,” he moaned, head thrown back and his eyes closing as he tried to stop his hips from increasing their speed.

Tseng’s eyes flew open wide at the sound of the slap, surprised that the young Turk reacted so positively to something like that. A feral grin spread across the older man’s face as he realized that this was the perfect way to end his torment. “Little minx,” he gasped, loving the increase in speed of Vincent’s thrusts. “Do that… again.”

Between the tickling and now the spanking, Yazoo knew that he was in for it later but somehow, that only made it all the sweeter. Yazoo cupped his hand slightly for this slap in order to make the skin of Vincent's buttock tremble. “Oh gods, baby, that is just beautiful,” he said, full of adoration as he looked up at his lover's face, occasionally running a hand over his Turk's lower back.

Vincent’s self control fled as his treasure slapped him again and his hips slammed into Tseng without restraint. “Fuck,” he moaned, his hands lifting the Head Turk's legs higher as he tried to get even deeper inside the older man. “Tseng… feel so good… so tight,” he mumbled between breaths, his voice a babble as his orgasm approached.

“Yes… like that… Vin,” Tseng groaned, his cock finally getting the friction it needed between their bodies as the younger Turk lost control. His body tensed up, every muscle constricting as he was thrown over the edge into bliss, his vision blacking out as he fought for air.

Tseng’s ass tightened like a vice around Vincent’s cock, his wanton moaning helping to push the younger Turk over with him as they jerked and trembled together in ecstasy. Collapsing on top of his superior, it took Vincent a few seconds to gather enough of his senses to pull himself up but when he did, he discovered that Tseng had passed out cold. He chuckled at the irony of it, looking over to his Yazoo with his eyes full of love and happiness.

Slipping his arms around his lover's neck, the silver haired youth pressed kiss after sweet kiss to Vincent's soft gasping lips, with just enough pause to let the man breathe. “You were magnificent,” he cooed, hugging his beloved close in his arms. After a moment of contentedly gazing into his lover's crimson eyes, Yazoo got a mischievous glimmer in his own. “Shall we clean him up, my darling?” His tongue darted out to lap over the tip of Vincent's nose demonstratively.

“I suppose we should,” Vincent chuckled back, finally getting his breath under control. He reached to cup his treasure’s face, looking into those beautiful eyes and nearly getting lost in their depths. “Thank you, my love. You are… everything I ever dreamed of and more,” he finally whispered, wrapping his arms around Yazoo and burying his face in the younger man’s neck. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Vincent not wanting to let his lover see his face and just how much he had been affected by the events of the last few days.

“Can’t you two do that after releasing me?” a deep voice rumbled, jolting Vincent out of his thoughts. Releasing the hold on Yazoo, he looked down to see Tseng frowning up at him. “As nice as it is to watch you two together, I’m afraid my arms are numb.”

“My apologies, Tseng,” the younger Turk mumbled, quickly moving to release his superior from the handcuffs.

While Tseng was occupied, Yazoo pounced, moving to do what he had suggested to his lover quickly before the Head Turk moved. Lowering his lips, Yazoo lapped his tongue across a taut belly, streaked with the man's seed. “Oh, Tseng,” he said, while licking his lips. 

Tseng’s eyes flew wide as he realized just what Yazoo was doing. “Y-Yazoo. You don’t have to… I mean, it’s not necessary,” he started, trying to get his mind to formulate a sentence and failing miserably.

“Hush, Tseng,” Vincent interrupted with a smile, kissing the confused older man as he finished releasing his arms. Tseng’s mind was still foggy, his defensive walls down making him too exposed for his own liking. He had the sudden urge to run, escape these two men who had so expertly stripped him bare and left him so vulnerable. Even though his hands were free, he was trapped by something completely different now, something he couldn’t identify. Vincent broke the kiss to look down at him and smile and Tseng’s breath hitched before he could stop it. 

“Let him do this for you,” Vincent purred, not waiting for a response before laying a line of kisses up the older man's jaw.

Yazoo looked up, the tip of his nose glistening a bit as it had rubbed over wet, newly cleaned skin, “Yes, you are a dirty boy, Tseng... or do you like being our dirty boy?” He held eye contact as he reached down and licked over the Head Turk's rosy shaft, his hand brushing over Tseng's thigh.

Tseng stared down at Yazoo, his breath speeding up and his cock twitching back to life. The urge to run increased, despite his building desire and an emotion he hadn’t felt in a long time surged to the front of his mind. The Head Turk was afraid and with his emotional walls gone, his face showed it clearly.

“Tseng? What is wrong?” Vincent asked, sitting up and looking down at the older man with worried eyes His superior did not reply but shuffled up the bed away from them to sit upright, his eyes closing as he wrapped his arms around himself. Vincent panicked at the sight, freezing in place as his mind tried to think through the shock. 

“Yazoo, could you go and get the brandy for me?” Vincent finally asked, looking over to his lover, more than a little worried that they’d pushed Tseng too far.

Yazoo nodded and sprang up to fetch the brandy and a glass. He felt a bit crestfallen. Had he been too much? He had never seen anything like this from the dark man who was always so controlled. Wordlessly he handed the glass to Vincent and helped by pouring some brandy into it. “I'm sorry, Tseng. I...,” he scrambled to apologize. He didn't know him after all and he had really crossed so many boundaries.

Vincent handed the glass to Tseng before reaching out and taking Yazoo’s hand in his, squeezing it and trying to show his support. He had an idea of what was going on with his superior but didn’t want to say too much in front of the Head Turk, knowing that Tseng needed to reach his own conclusion. 

“I think we should go and clean up,” he said softly, giving Yazoo a small smile before he turned back to Tseng. “Please, feel free to do the same, Tseng. We will be back shortly.” Hesitating until the older man nodded, Vincent stood slowly and led his lover out of the room closing the door behind him. He headed for Yazoo’s room, turning towards his lover as soon as they were inside and pulling him to his chest.

“Yazoo, please do not worry. You have done nothing wrong and this is not your fault,” he murmured, stepping back to smile down at his treasure. “I think that this has been a little… well, confrontational for Tseng. I do not think he has ever let anyone take control away from him before and he needs a moment to collect himself and get his head together.”

Yazoo relaxed finally and smiled back, “Thank you, my love. You are so kind to me. I will not worry then.” He reached for Vincent's soft, strong hand, leading him toward the bathroom. “Let's get clean, shall we?”

***.***


	17. Change of plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTERS - Yazoo written by chephren / Vincent and Tseng written by Madisuzy
> 
> WARNINGS - Swearing, sex, 
> 
> ~~~

It was at least half an hour later when Vincent and Yazoo finally made it out of the shower, both surprised to find Tseng sitting on the bed waiting for them. The head Turk was dressed, his hair still damp from his own shower as he smiled at them, still looking a little unsure. “I… I wanted to apologize for my behaviour before,” he stated flatly, his voice back to its normal business tone.

“Tseng,” Vincent said, averting his eyes as he tucked the towel around his waist and sat beside his superior. “There is nothing to apologize for. I do understand that we may have been a little… too forceful with you. I just wanted so much to show you how giving over your control can be quite rewarding but if you were not ready for it, than you have my deepest apologies. Please forgive us.”

The older man scoffed at Vincent, waving a hand in dismissal of his words. “I can assure you, Vincent, I am fine. I did not, however, appreciate you drugging me.” Yazoo snorted at that, but both men professionally ignored it.

“You would never have let me cuff you otherwise, Tseng. Besides, if you recall, you did the same to Yazoo and I just the other day, and to me in the past. Payback is a bitch, my friend,” Vincent murmured tensely, a little irked that the older man had slipped straight back into his Turk facade. He had hoped that maybe, the Wutain would open up a little after such an experience and was more than a little disappointed. Glancing at Tseng, he was surprised to find the expression on his face did not match his tone or words. Those dark eyes looked hurt by his words and Vincent back-peddled quickly.

“I am, however, sorry if I overstepped the boundaries of our friendship by doing that. It will not happen again.” Reaching up to pull Yazoo onto his lap, Vincent cuddled his lover to him and directed a small smile at Tseng. “Yazoo and I enjoy our time with you and hope that this will not be the last time you join us. We are both very… fond of you.”

“Yes we are,” Yazoo agreed wholeheartedly. “Tseng? We wanted you to feel like you can depend on us to play with you, take care of you precisely because we are so very fond of you. You are such a mountain of a man and it made us feel special to play with you like this. But yes, we didn't mean to make you feel discontented. Did you enjoy the pleasure tonight?” he asked, enjoying the warm naked skin of his lover's chest at his back.

Tseng looked at both Yazoo and Vincent, unable to hold back the smile that spread across his features. He had to admit, it made him happy that they both were fond of him, as he was becoming very fond of Yazoo and Vincent... well, he'd been fond of Vincent for some time. 

“Yes, little minx. I did enjoy it, very much so,” he said softly, reaching up a hand to move a lock of hair behind Yazoo’s ear. “I just…” His thoughts stumbled inside his head, making him pull back his hand and cast his eyes down to the floor. That feeling was back again, the tightening deep inside his chest that he was determined to ignore. Vincent and Yazoo were a beautiful couple, very much in love but still kind enough to include him in their play. The way they treated him was very touching but he couldn’t help but feel like he was interfering somewhere that he didn’t belong. “I should go,” he finally said, still not meeting their eyes.

“But…,” Vincent stopped, having no idea what else he could say. He didn’t want Tseng to go yet but couldn’t find an excuse to keep him there either. Vincent had so wished that this would make Tseng see that he could relax around them and be himself without the walls of stone.

Yazoo made a quick decision. Vincent's need to protest was all he needed to hear. Reaching forward, he pulled Tseng gently forward and captured his lips in a kiss. “We don't want you to go. Please, stay with us as long as you like, Tseng.” Gently, Yazoo maneuvered himself carefully in Vincent's lap to move his beloved's towel aside before settling back down, never breaking the kiss. In fact, he started to plunder the Head Turk's mouth, a small contented sigh escaping him. His hips began to roll in lazy outward circles in his lover's lap, teasing Vincent's cock back to life with the fabric of his own towel which covered the cleft of his bottom. Very, very gently, he began to unlace Tseng's impeccably knotted tie, not wanting to dishevel him, before his hands began to slip the Head Turk's suit jacket off of broad shoulders.

Vincent bit his lip, one hand resting lightly on his lover’s hip as he leant back, propped up on one arm so he could watch Yazoo and Tseng kiss. Somehow, his treasure had known exactly what to do and he knew from the way the head Turk was kissing Yazoo back that it’d been the perfect solution. His hand moved to pull away the towel keeping his young lover’s body from his, gasping when finally skin touched skin. Vincent wrapped his hand around Yazoo’s cock, stroking it slowly as his lover continued to move so deliciously on his lap.

Tseng knew he shouldn’t be doing this. He should be pushing the little minx away and leaving now, before things got any more complicated then they already were but no matter how much his common sense screamed at him, his body refused to comply. Yazoo’s kisses were too irresistible, his tongue too talented to ignore as it swept over his own. Before Tseng even noticed, his jacket, tie and shirt were gone and his hands were roaming over the silver haired youth’s body, feeling every inch of skin that he could reach. One hand slipped lower, finding what he guessed to be Vincent’s hand stroking the little minx’s cock and he threading his fingers with his fellow Turk’s, both of them caressing Yazoo’s cock as one.

“Unhhh, ohhhh... there you go, spoiling me again,” Yazoo cooed, his hips still moving in Vincent's lap. He could feel two sets of fingertips on him, stroking him expertly, his own hands shakily reaching down to unfasten the fine black fabric of Tseng's pants. Reaching in, the silver haired youth grasped the Head Turk's cock and started to pull on it. “Hnnn, this feels good,” he said as he opened his mouth to let Tseng's tongue plunder him, letting their tongues writhe together like snakes. His other hand reached back to gently slip his hand behind Vincent's neck, pulling him back gently, angling their bodies so he could encourage Tseng and his beloved to kiss and make up, and he could have a front row seat.

Vincent sat up when Yazoo’s hand guided him to do so, his hips thrusting up against his treasure’s ass as he watched the other two kiss. When they broke apart and Yazoo smiled at him, he knew what his lover wanted. Placing his hand on Tseng’s cheek, he looked over his superior’s flushed face, first licking over the older man’s lips before pulling the bottom one between his teeth lightly. “You look so hot like this, Tseng. So needy and fuckable,” he purred deeply before kissing the Turk hard, their tongues battling for dominance as their hands continued to stroke Yazoo slowly.

Yazoo moaned as he began to writhe under their firm, electrifying touches. Vincent's dirty talk was driving him mad. “Yes, my love! Tseng, do you have anything to... unhh... say... to that?” He was high on their energy so close to him and he squeezed Tseng's cock in his fingers as he continued to stroke, adding more pressure now.

Vincent moved his mouth down over Tseng’s neck, biting the soft, pale flesh as he waited to hear what Tseng might say.

Tseng slipped his free hand into his mouth, sucking on his own fingers before sliding them around Yazoo and teasing the little minx’s entrance, pressing gentle circles but not letting them enter, no matter how much Yazoo pushed back. “I think your little lover is the one begging to be fucked, Vincent,” Tseng growled, making Vincent stop what he was doing and turn towards Yazoo. “Your body wants cock so bad, doesn’t it, little minx?” he continued resting his head on Vincent’s shoulder as they both watched Yazoo squirm.

“Ohhhhh,” Yazoo whimpered, his hole already twitching against those damp fingertips and at first, his voice didn't work. Two sets of eyes watched him, now approvingly, and he shamelessly rubbed himself everywhere they touched him, his body moving almost on its own. “Yes,” he whispered harshly, then louder. “Yes, I want cock deep inside me... can one of you please fuck me? Please?”

“Tseng, I want you to fuck my lover,” Vincent murmured, his voice catching as Yazoo writhed and begged. “I want to watch your cock sink into him, make him scream your name.” 

The head Turk pushed his finger inside of Yazoo, his breath catching as the beautiful young man moaned at finally being entered. “It will be my pleasure,” Tseng whispered, turning his head to bite Vincent’s earlobe before releasing his grip on Yazoo’s cock and moving behind him. Kneeling on the floor, he parted those perfect cheeks and watched his finger disappearing inside Yazoo’s tight entrance. “But first, I want to taste him.”

Vincent pulled himself from beneath Yazoo, moving to his hands and knees before his treasure. “I want to taste him too,” he whispered, bending forward to swallow his lover’s cock at the same time that Tseng removed his finger and began to lick over the little minx’s entrance.

The silver haired youth couldn't hold back the yelp that escaped parted lips when he felt two rogue tongues assaulting him relentlessly, Vincent's warm wet mouth sheathing him so perfectly. Sliding his hands into Vincent's silky hair, Yazoo began to lightly thrust his hips, trying to get Tseng's velvety slick tongue to go inside him while he plunged deep into his lover's mouth. “Oh, yes.” He felt as though he were losing his mind from too much pleasure, but he gasped and mewled in utter delight as he enjoyed two gorgeous men playing with him like this.

Tseng’s tongue slipped inside, his own moans joining with Yazoo’s as he pushed in and out, his nose resting against the soft skin of the little minx’s backside. He only managed to continue for a few minutes before his own need caused him to pull back, two fingers pushing in to stretch and prepare the youth. Standing up beside the bed, he began biting and licking Yazoo’s shoulder, moving up towards his ear as he continued to work the little minx’s entrance. “Gods,” he moaned, nipping the youths ear. “I want to fuck you so much. Want to feel you around my cock.”

Vincent could tell his lover was coming close so he pulled back, sitting up to kiss Yazoo gently before pulling back to smile at his treasure. “Are you ready, my love? Ready to feel Tseng’s cock inside of you?” he asked, his own erection jerking at the thought.

Yazoo was squirming on Tseng's ministrations. “Yes!” he cried. “I'm ready, Vince.... fuck me, Tseng. I want to feel you too, deep inside,” he gasped out as he felt another fingertip enter him, sliding so teasingly along with the others inside his inner walls. His hand reached out to take hold of his beloved's stiff erection, rosy and swollen... calling to him. “Unhhh, I'm close.” He had to shut his eyes for a moment, Vincent smiling at him was just too sexy and was driving him over the edge. “Gods, Vince... I love it when you look at me like that.” He wanted to ask Tseng not to touch his prostate as it would make him lose control but then his body undulated to press it closer to the Head Turk's fingertips.

Tseng pressed in hard with his fingers, hitting Yazoo’s prostate just as Vincent wrapped his hand around the base of the youth’s cock and squeezed. “Not yet, my love,” Vincent whispered in his lover’s ear before kissing his shoulder. “Tseng,” he growled, his protective streak showing through his lust.

The head Turk chuckled at Vincent, smiling darkly over Yazoo’s shoulder. “He can take it, Vincent. Stop treating him like he’ll break.” Tseng brought up his free hand, twining it through the younger Turk’s hair before kissing him hard.

Yazoo gasped, whimpering, “What do you want to do with me?” His body tried to spear itself back on those teasing fingertips inside him as he licked his lips, feverishly watching the show with an impassioned smile. Vincent's hand was still squeezing him and he very slowly tried to pull away, getting one firm stroke in. “Hmmm,” he hummed in contentment, the pleasure contained just below the surface, slowly easing back from whence is came in the pit of his belly.

Releasing Vincent, Tseng bit Yazoo’s ear lightly, ignoring the look the younger Turk was still giving him. “I want to fuck you, little minx. I want you to come with my cock buried in you, screaming my name,” Tseng whispered, loving the way Yazoo shivered and squirmed on his fingers.

Kissing his lover deeply for a moment, Vincent enjoyed the feel of Yazoo’s tongue caressing his so needily. Finally pulling back and releasing his treasure’s cock, Vincent moved behind Tseng and ran his hand down the older man’s back, letting it slip between his cheeks. “And while Tseng fucks you, I am going to fuck him,” he murmured, smiling at the way his superior tensed in reaction to his words. “You can take it Tseng. It is not like you will break.” He retrieved the lube from the night stand and squeezed some onto his fingers before passing it to his superior.

“Oh gods! Yes, I would love that!” Yazoo's body tingled with every naughty word spoken from those low, sonorous voices rumbling in his ears. It was enough to push him over in itself, but he really wanted to feel Tseng inside him, to know that Vincent was inside Tseng and that they moved as one. He listened to the wet sounds of lubed skin on skin as his bottom pressed desperately against Tseng's fingertips, wanting to stab his pleasure bud on them hard again, the way the Head Turk had done a moment ago.

It felt so good, this sweet torture and he wanted to revel in it, see how far he could push himself. “Yes, yes, please fuck me, please,” he begged shamelessly for the pleasure the sound of his voice would bring all of them. Squirming, he kept trying to find the tips of Tseng's slick, moving digits, but they were elusive and Yazoo's moans grew louder into needy cries, but it was so delicious.

Vincent slipped a finger into Tseng slowly, his other hand reaching around to stroke the older man’s cock as he tried to distract him. “Hear how Yazoo longs to feel you inside of him?” he whispered. “Do you think you could stay still, buried within him while I stretch your tight, little ass?”

Tseng couldn’t help but push back on the younger Turks finger, memories of their earlier adventures filling his mind as he moaned and tried to get his desire under control. Biting his lip, he looked down to see Vincent lining him up with Yazoo’s entrance and the senior Turk slowly pulled his fingers free. “Yazoo,” he gasped, as another finger entered him, stretching him gently. “Push yourself back onto me. I want to feel you around me, squeezing me tight.”

“Unhh, yesss sir,” Yazoo whimpered, feeling that slick head pressing his entrance, another moan pouring from his lips. “Ohh gods... yes,” he mewled as he felt his body slowly enveloping that firm flesh. He pressed back a bit harder as the slow pace was agonizing, but his body really needed the time to adjust to the foreign presence entering him. His thighs started to tremble a bit at the pleasurable tension that built up and he let it consume him as he was finally able to take Tseng in fully feeling the backs of his thighs line up with the Head Turk's strong legs. He looked over his shoulder, the ghost of an impish smirk on his lips and he squeezed his muscles around Tseng. “Like this, my dark sir?” He could see his beloved looming behind Tseng in his peripheral, a sexy grin on his face as he worked and Yazoo's stomach fluttered.

“Yes!” Tseng gasped, his cock buried in Yazoo’s heat and begging him to move as the little minx squeezed him. Grasping tightly onto the youth’s hips, he somehow held him still as Vincent added a third finger. “Oh… Vincent,” he moaned, his hips jerking forwards as his dark haired lover found his prostrate and continued to nudge it while he stretched him.

“Ready for me, Nushi?” Vincent purred, licking and lightly biting Tseng’s shoulder. The head Turk trembled at what Vincent had called him, pushed to the edge of his control by Vincent’s choice of Wutain words.

“Y-yes. Please, aikouka,” Tseng whispered softly, one hand moving up to thread through Vincent’s hair gently. His other hand moved to caress Yazoo’s back, lightly tracing the lines and curves. “Little minx, turn over for me? I want to see your face, watch you come. Is that alright aijin?”

“Oh, certainly,” Yazoo whimpered as he slid off of Tseng's shaft only to turn around and quickly impale himself on it again with a soft cry, welcoming the Wutain beauty once again deep into his body. The names being shared among them were driving him wild with desire and Yazoo wanted to belong to this exotic man the way his beloved belonged to him, so they could share in all things. Pulling himself up to straddle Tseng's thighs, the silver haired youth hesitantly whispered in the man's ear, his eyes meeting his beautiful Vincent's over the Head Turk's shoulder.

“Will you be my nushi too, sir? May I belong to you as my beloved does?” The question was spoken hesitantly as the feelings were running deeper but even now, he reached out to cup Vincent's face before he turned to look up to see what Tseng's answer would be, hoping he wouldn't put the man off or ruin the perfect moment.

Wrapping both arms under Yazoo’s backside to hold him up, Tseng rubbed his nose against the youth’s in a rare show of gentleness “Yes, my aijin,” he gasped, nearly losing his footing when Vincent pulled his fingers out without warning. Tseng began to thrust slowly, using his arms to lift and drop the little minx onto his cock as his legs began to tremble. After a minute, Tseng couldn’t stand it anymore, kneeling on the bed with Yazoo in his lap before leaning forward to lay the smaller man on his back so he could thrust more deeply.

Vincent climbed on the bed behind Tseng and grasped his hips to stop his thrusts. “Patience, nushi,” he murmured, leaning over the Wutain’s back to lick his shoulder as he lined up his cock.

Whimpering at the loss of that delicious friction inside him, Yazoo looked up at his lovers above him, watching his beloved draw closer behind the Head Turk. Loving being his nushi's little aijin, his little minx, the youth looked up at his new master contentedly. “Nushi, how do you say beloved in Wutainese?” His eyes lingered on Tseng's for a moment before they focused on Vincent again, seeing his love's face contort in the sweetest rapture as he entered the exotic beauty's body before looking back up into Tseng's beautiful face. How perfect this all was, how wonderfully perfect.

Tseng stared at Yazoo, the youth’s words making his chest constrict in that familiar pain again before his mind reasoned that the endearment was probably for Vincent. He opened his mouth to answer at the same time as Vincent began to push into him, making him moan instead as his back arched. When the younger Turk was fully sheathed and holding still, Tseng managed to find his voice and answer his little minx.

“Koishii,” he gasped, looking down into the silver haired beauty’s face. “Beloved is koishii… little minx.”

Yazoo smiled up at Tseng, contracting his belly to reach up and lick over his nushi's lips. “Nushi, doomo arigato gozaimasu,” he replied wetly against Tseng's mouth, his fingertips finding Vincent's on the Head Turk's hip, linking their hands. “... and I love you, my koishii.” He lay back again to gaze up for a moment at his lover before taking in the sight of both of these pale visions above him, inside him.

“Doo itasimasite, aijin,” Tseng murmured, surprised that the little minx knew how to say, in every way, thankyou so formally. He figured Yazoo understood his your welcome by the smile on the little minx face but the question of where the beauty had learned the words was lost in the small ache at hearing him call Vincent his beloved. Tseng was surprised to discover that something inside of him was jealous of the bond they shared.

“I love you too, my treasure,” Vincent gasped, pulling back a little before pushing forward hard into Tseng, driving his nushi’s cock further into Yazoo and making both men under him moan. He wasn’t going to last long with both of his lovers moaning so deliciously and murmuring Wutainese.

“Oh yes, feels so good, my babies!” Yazoo arched underneath Tseng's body, his legs spread wide by their nushi's forearms holding them apart. His cock jarred with every thrust, knocking against Tseng's belly, his balls rubbing along warm, smooth skin. He rocked back to meet the impact as best he could, the skin of his buttocks slapping against the Head Turk's thighs. “Mmm, I can see you both... so well from here.” Yazoo smiled blissfully and then gasped as he felt Tseng strike his prostate. “Oh, Tseng, yes! Unhh...”

Tseng began thrusting in time with Vincent, letting the young Turk drive him harder into the little minx as their bodies became one. The sensation of being entered as he entered Yazoo felt too good, his own orgasm approaching far too fast. “F… fuck,” he moaned, leaning down on one arm so his other could stroke Yazoo’s cock between their stomachs. “Yaz… come for me… please little aijin, sorewo ima shinasai.”

(Sorewo ima shinasai – do it now)

Yazoo cried out, his seed lovingly milked from him by Tseng's obliging hand, “Tseng! Vincent!” His face contorting in rapture as he thrust his hips frantically back against the Head Turk's cock, fighting to keep his eyes open to watch them both as his orgasm was wrenched from him in a torrent of desire. It was so special, so naughty and decadent to see those two pairs of warm, approving eyes watching him, Vincent's and Tseng's faces showing the pleasure flowing through them, and Yazoo came all the harder for it, his hips bucking into Tseng's hand. He lay there, rocking back and forth, wanting to see his lovers come too, not able to stop his body from the pleasure tremors that wracked it, not at all wanting to and wishing it could go on forever.

“Tseng… Yaz,” Vincent moaned, his body tensing as he continued to pound into Tseng with abandon. Hearing his nushi murmuring in Wutainese and seeing his treasure come was just too much for the young Turk and he came despite his attempts to hold back, biting down hard on Tseng’s shoulder.

The sharp pain of his aikouka biting him sent Tseng into bliss immediately, both Turks coming together as they writhed over Yazoo. It took all of Tseng’s strength to hold himself up, not wanting to squash the smaller man under their combined weight as Vincent collapsed onto his back. He whimpered when Vincent pulled out of him to lay down beside Yazoo, leaning in to kiss the little minx before kissing the young Turk as well.

Yazoo's body quivered at every touch, his body ultra sensitive, as he kissed Tseng, moving to wrap his arms around them both. He purred contentedly, snuggling up against the Head Turk to plant another kiss to his neck and then to Vincent's. “That was just...” He couldn't find words to adequately describe how wonderful this experience with his Turks had been. A happy sigh was all he managed as his hand absently reached up to play with a strand of Vincent's hair, enjoying his beloved's tired breathing.

Tseng chuckled at their little minx, loving the honesty that the beautiful youth always displayed. “It was very enjoyable,” he mused, looking down at both of his lovers with a grin. 

His lovers? Tseng suddenly thought, his mind reeling at the implications of that phrase.

The head Turk’s smile disappeared, his mind working overtime as he mulled over the thought. No, they weren’t his lovers, just two friends who occasionally invited him to play and no more. He realized that something inside of him wanted more than that and it scared him and made him try and pull away. Unfortunately, he found himself not only trapped by Yazoo’s arm but Vincent’s hand in his hair, which he hadn’t even noticed.

“No, you are not going to do this, Tseng,” the young Turk growled, looking up at him with a frown and tightening his grip in the older man’s hair.

“I have no idea what you are talking about, Vincent. Now let go of me,” Tseng bit back, glaring at his subordinate.

“You are thinking of leaving. I can see it in your eyes. Do not. Please, just…,” Vincent paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. “Just stay tonight. Until we wake in the morning and do not run off like last time. That is all I am asking of you. Can you do that for Yazoo and I… please?”

He looked back into Vincent’s eyes, seeing hurt that he couldn’t understand. Unable to hold the young Turks gaze, his eyes flicked over to Yazoo, who was looking concerned and had lost his relaxed smile as the youth’s eyes darted from Vincent to Tseng. Why did Vincent want him to stay? Did Yazoo want him to stay too?

Yazoo felt moved to take Tseng's hand in his, pushing away the feelings of rejection that started to bubble up in his awareness. He hadn't really felt this way before, but he tried not to take it personally. The Head Turk didn't seem used to closeness. Indeed, the silver haired youth also became lonely in Midgar sometimes without his brothers. He had always been a loner though and it could be uncomfortable, letting people in. “Please, Tseng, please stay. We want you to be our Nushi. We meant that,” Yazoo said softly, looking at Tseng questioningly, not wanting to push him again but not at all wanting him to go.

Seconds passed in an uncomfortable silence before he responded. “Fine, I’ll stay. Now will you both let me go and have a shower?” It was a cowardly deflection of the subject but Tseng needed to withdraw and get his thoughts in line. These two were messing with his head and his walls where still too fragile to defend himself from them.

Yazoo hesitantly bit his lower lip and nodded. He noticed his lover wordlessly staring at the Head Turk as Tseng rose and headed to the bathroom attached to this chamber. Somehow, the silver haired youth felt relieved. This time, Tseng was close by. Turning to look at his beloved, he saw Vincent's jaw clench in frustration and he leaned in to hug him. When they heard the shower running, he asked, looking up at Vincent, concerned, “Are you alright, my love?”

Turning to his lover, Vincent reached a hand up to caress his cheek, a sad smile on his lips. “I am sorry, my love. He just… frustrates me so. I know there is more underneath his shell than he allows us to see. Before, I thought he was just a cold bastard, with no heart and no feelings but when we are all together, sharing our bodies, I can see it in his eyes. His heart wants more from us but he will not allow that kind of weakness to surface.”

Suddenly, Vincent realized how insensitive he was being towards his treasure and he sat up, taking hold of Yazoo’s hand. “I just realized that I have not even asked you your opinion on all of this. I am so sorry, Yazoo. I… you know I love you, more than anything and anyone else in this world. Don’t you?”

Yazoo smiled at his beautiful koishii. “I love you too, Vincent!” He reached up to plant a long sweet kiss to his beloved's lips before pulling back to say, “I have never been committed to more than one person at a time. If we managed to get closer to Tseng, how close would you like it to be, my love? I like him very much as well.” Yazoo wanted to make sure he would know how to distinguish his love for Vincent for whatever closeness they might feel for Tseng. This was all so new and uncertain, but he wanted very much to help open up their enigmatic lover.

“Well, I have never been committed to anyone before so I am a little lost in all of this. Is it okay for us to bring someone else into our relationship? It will change what we have now but maybe it will change it into something even better, although I can not imagine anything better than this,” Vincent said, smiling at his lover. He had wanted Yazoo for so long and to wish for more made him feel a little guilty and greedy. “I do not want to lose you, Yazoo. You are my priority. As for Tseng, I am not sure. I do like him, more than just a friend but I am not sure if he will be able to give us anything more than that.” Vincent pulled Yazoo to him, hugging his treasure to his chest as he tried to work out his own questions in his head.

“Don't worry, my love. I don't want to lose you either, not ever. I really like Tseng very much as well. Please, just always feel free to tell me what you are thinking. I don't ever want to put you off or ruin what we have, alright, Vincent?” Yazoo stared lovingly up in to Vincent's crimson eyes.

“I promise you, baby, I will try to be completely open with you. You must promise to do the same for me too. If I seem to be holding something back from you, just ask. I am rather new to all of this, after all,” Vincent said softly, stroking a hand through his lover’s soft hair. “So, are we really going to attempt to snare the mighty Tseng?” he added, one side of his lips curving up in a cheeky grin.

“I promise you, baby, I will try to be completely open with you. You must promise to do the same for me too. If I seem to be holding something back from you, just ask. I am rather new to all of this, after all,” Vincent said softly, stroking a hand through his lover’s soft hair. “So, are we really going to attempt to snare the mighty Tseng?” he added, one side of his lips curving up in a cheeky grin.

Yazoo relaxed in Vincent's strong arms, feeling quite warm and happy. “Yes,” he purred, smirking, “Together, we can give him even more love! He deserves it and shouldn't be alone.” Absently, he lay his head on Vincent's shoulder, breathing in his lover's heady scent and now started to kiss the pale column of his koishii's neck, running his fingertips up the Phantom Turk's back to slip them into untamed raven locks. “I love you, koishii,” he whispered against warm white skin

“And I adore you, my treasure,” Vincent whispered, leaning down to kiss his lover slowly. Pulling back a little he gazed into Yazoo’s eyes. “I do love it when you and Tseng speak Wutainese. I am afraid that it is an unfair advantage that you both have over me.”

“I will remember that,” Tseng commented, walking out of the bathroom and making Vincent jump in surprise when he spoke. “Shame on you, Vincent. A Turk should never be caught unaware,” he teased, his confidence back as he grinned at the two beauties looking at him from the bed. The young Turk blushed and ducked his head, making Tseng’s breath catch a little in his throat. 

Gods, Vincent looks edible when he blushes, Tseng thought, his cock twitching in agreement under his towel. Trying to control his reaction, the head Turk glanced over to the little minx, noticing the cheeky grin directed at him and his cock twitched again. 

Damn, this is going to be harder than I thought…

Shaking himself out of his minds instant reaction, Tseng ignored his body’s suggestions and tried to be the responsible Turk he’d been trained to be. “I feel that I need to apologize for my rudeness before. I am sorry if I offended either of you,” he murmured, bowing his head a little as he spoke.

Yazoo smiled warmly and released his lover to sit next to him back on the comfortable pillows. “That is alright, Tseng, but would you like to stay with us? We want you to stay, but only if you want to,” he said calmly, hoping that Tseng really would want to. His hand rested on Vincent's naked thigh, giving it an affectionate, reassuring squeeze.

Vincent looked up at his superior, seeing the conflict in his eyes. “I will forgive your rudeness if you stay,” he murmured, putting his hand over Yazoo’s and holding Tseng’s gaze.

Tseng stared back at Vincent, a little surprised at the usually quiet man’s brashness. “Thank you, Yazoo. I would like to accept your invitation,” he said, ignoring the other Turks challenging tone.

Yazoo looked at Vincent, strangely intrigued by his almost petulant manner. “Good,” he replied, still smiling at Tseng. “Now, please come over here and let us touch you?” His voice had grown sultry again as he hungrily eyed the towel loosely wrapped low around Tseng's hips. They could indeed talk about this some more, but Yazoo wanted to see his pretty boys try and stay obstinate with each other he touched and teased them languidly.

Tseng walked over, climbing in beside Yazoo and smiling at the little minx before glancing over at Vincent. His second in command was looking back at him with a measuring gaze that was making the Wutain feel a little uncomfortable. “Vincent, is there something else you wanted to say to me?” he asked, getting nothing but a raised eyebrow in response.

Yazoo looked back and forth between them, noticing the tension and reached over to give his lover a reassuring kiss, entwining his fingertips in that silky mane, cooing contentedly. Turning back to Tseng, he brazenly passed Vincent's kiss to the Wutain beauty, wanting him to feel at ease. An idea struck him and he said, “Can you excuse me for a moment, my darlings?” Slipping out of bed with no explanation, Yazoo quietly left the room. Returning to the secret chamber, he found a silken black robe in the closet before padding on the soft carpet back to Vincent's room. Retrieving the handcuffs, he tucked them away as quietly as he could in his pocket. He wasn't sure if this would work, but he already knew that punishment would be more than a bit pleasurable and exciting for all of them and he could hardly wait.

***.***


	18. Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTERS - Yazoo written by chephren / Vincent and Tseng written by Madisuzy
> 
> WARNINGS - Sex, threesome, fluff, swearing
> 
> ~~~

Tseng watched Yazoo walk out of the room, enjoying the view and remembering what it had felt like to sink into that beautiful body. He was so lost in thought, that he was caught completely unaware when Vincent pinned his arms to the bed, the younger Turk straddling his hips and staring down at him intensely. “Vincent!” he growled. “What the fuck is your problem? If you don’t want me here, just say so and I’ll go.”

“I want you here. Yazoo wants you here,” Vincent hissed, glaring down at the Head Turk. “What I want to know is, do you want to be here? No more avoiding questions and hiding behind those walls of yours.” Tseng looked up into the young Turk’s eyes, their gazes locking before the older man sighed and looked away.

“If I didn’t want to be here, I wouldn’t have come,” Tseng murmured defensively.

“Damn it, Tseng. I do not mean, do you want to be here for the sex. I mean, do you want to be here for more than that,” Vincent whispered, his voice softening but his grip on the older Turk’s wrists still firm. “Please… just tell me if I am wrong in thinking that I saw something more than lust in your eyes.” The question made Tseng’s gaze flick back to his second in command as his mind raced. He would have thought this a cruel joke except for the look on Vincent’s face.

“Vincent… I…” His words trailed off, not knowing what to say to such a question. Was the young man really asking him if he was interested in a relationship with himself and Yazoo? Did Yazoo want this too? Did Tseng really want this? So many questions were running around in his head that all he could do was stare at Vincent in shock.

“I am not letting you go until you answer me, Tseng,” Vincent said, smirking a little at having the Head Turk trapped beneath him. “I can sit here all night if I have to.”

For only a brief instant, a lithe shadow appeared in their midst before two identical clicks, the sounds of metal got their attention as Yazoo had stealthily slipped into the room, taking advantage of the two Turks' discussion. “Hn,” the silver haired youth smirked, quite pleased with himself as he chuckled. “Yes, why don't we sit here just like this all night until we understand each other, hn?”

“Yazoo!” Tseng exclaimed, not at all happy about being cuffed again. Honestly, _why_ was he getting involved with these two? “Release me now,” he growled, glaring at both Vincent and the youth.

Vincent was shocked at first, looking from Yazoo to the cuffs with a surprised expression as he tried to get his brain to work. Tseng’s reaction jolted him out of his frozen state and made him look down at his superior to find the other man looking a little pissed and a lot frustrated. Well, at least he would get his answers… and being cuffed and at the mercy of his treasure wasn’t such a bad thing. One side of the young Turk’s mouth twisted upwards in a completely devious smirk.

“No use pouting, Tseng. We are stuck here until you answer now,” he said, trying his hardest to hold back a chuckle at the completely perturbed expression on the Head Turk’s handsome face.

“Bite me, Valentine,” Tseng muttered.

Yazoo was still smirking, having moved further down the bed until he was at lush, taut thighs, his hand slipping between them under Vincent to tease Tseng's cock. “It is alright, sir, really. I just want you to talk about what is necessary... that is, unless you would rather talk dirty to us both.” 

Tseng gasped, biting his lip when the little minx's hand began to stroke him. “I am… starting to regret ever teaching you about sexual torture,” he whispered to his second in command, getting no sympathy from Vincent who began to chuckle. 

Yazoo straddled Tseng's legs, kneeling behind Vincent's parted ones and began to nuzzle Vincent's nether regions lovingly, his tongue poking out to follow Vincent's perineum up to his delicate tight entrance. Vincent’s amusement disappeared, his own eyes fluttering closed as Yazoo’s tongue teased him.

“Yaz…,” the young Turk moaned. Tseng watched him arch under the little minx’s touch and suddenly realized how truly fucked he was. There was no way he was going to be able to resist these two.

Loving the sounds his Turks made, Yazoo began to kiss Vincent's entrance as if it were a pair of soft, sweet lips, the fingertips of his free hand pressing downward along Vincent's perineum again to find his cock below it. Grasping it gently, Yazoo pulled downward, beginning to milk his beloved, catching Tseng's shaft on the upstroke, his hands wrapping around the both of them, letting them give each other friction. Only pulling his mouth away briefly, he purred, “Now, kiss and make up, babies,” immediately delving back into that tight, slick paradise.

Opening his mouth to reply, Tseng never got the chance as Vincent kissed him hungrily, making him completely forget what he was going to say. He moaned when Vincent released his uncuffed hand, only to sink its fingers into Tseng's hair as they both began to thrust into Yazoo’s loose grasp. His own free hand traveled up to hold the side of Vincent's neck in a gentle grasp that belied the intensity of their kiss.

Vincent bit his superior’s bottom lip, pulling back just a little so he could speak. “Tseng,” he groaned before continuing. “Do you not… understand? Yaz and I… we want you. All of you. Want you as our lover. I just want you to want it too.”

“Yes, Sir,” Yazoo agreed. “We adore you.” He didn't tarry from his task too long, loving the taste of his beautiful beloved. One of his hands squeezed their cocks before it rose to playfully swipe across Vincent's soft testicles then moved to tease up and down the back of the younger Turk’s thigh.

Vincent was still peering into Tseng’s eyes, all his emotions bare on his face as he gasped and tried desperately to hold the Head Turk’s gaze until he answered. “Please, say you will?” he begged.

Tseng couldn’t refuse his second in command. Not like this with the young man’s eyes so full of emotion and their bodies being so perfectly caressed by Yazoo. His free hand moved up from Vincent's neck to cup the side of the younger Turk’s face. “As you wish,” he whispered, capturing Vincent's lips in a slow kiss, their mouths opening so their tongues could slide together.

Eventually, Vincent broke the kiss to smile down at the older man, happy that the usually closed off Turk had admitted that he wanted this to be more. “Yazoo, come up here… please my love?” he gasped, needing to see his treasure and hoping that his lover was as happy as he was with this development.

Yazoo sat up completely, replying, “Of course, Koishii.” Moving to lay down beside the two of them, propped up on one elbow, Yazoo eyed his two bound beauties appreciatively. Leaning in, he kissed them one at a time, looking at both with such unimpeded adoration in his eyes.

Vincent gently moved his hand down over Tseng’s cock, stroking it slowly as he grinned up at Yazoo. “I love you, Yazoo,” he murmured, kissing his treasure deeply before pulling back slightly. “Tseng has something to tell you, baby.” Looking back over and meeting the older man’s questioning gaze, he smirked and began to rub the head of Tseng’s shaft against his own entrance, leaning in close to the Turk’s ear. “If you want to fuck me, first you have to ask Yazoo to be your lover. Once I hear those words, I will let you.”

“Tseng, did you have something to say to me?” A moment passed of that torturous slick rubbing and Yazoo, though he only watched, was being driven to distraction by it. “Hn?” he said, his tone a bit ragged with his heightened breath.

“I…,” Tseng swallowed, his eyes glancing from Vincent to Yazoo and back again as he tried to think of some way to get out of this. His body was aching to be inside of the other Turk, Vincent's entrance teasing the head of his cock mercilessly. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to be Yazoo and Vincent’s lover; he just didn’t want to have to say it, to speak those words out loud. 

“Vincent,” he whimpered, trying for sympathy and getting none. Instead his second in command pushed back, letting the head of Tseng’s shaft begin to enter his tight ass before leaning forward and letting it fall out again. “Fuck,” the Wutain exclaimed, his hips pushing up automatically to chase the warm tightness as it was taken away. Looking over at Yazoo, his stubbornness crumbled. “Be my… lover?”

“With pleasure.” Yazoo took the Head Turk's free hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it. Taking out the key to the handcuffs, the youth unfastened them quickly, discarding everything in the nightstand drawer for now. As a sort of permissive gesture, he looked at Vincent, reaching up to give his beloved a tender kiss before sitting back and very purposefully drawing one of Tseng's long fingers into his mouth to suck on.

Vincent held Tseng's cock still with one hand, closing his eyes as he pushed back, his back arching as Tseng slowly sunk inside of him. It hurt a little, only Yazoo's saliva smoothing the way as he paused with just the head in, making his body relax and accept the intrusion. Sudenly and without warning, Tseng thrust his hips up and Vincent bit his own lip, stiffling a yelp. Wincing at the burn of being filled so quickly, Vincent opened his eyes to glare at Tseng.

“That’s what you get… for being a tease,” Tseng gasped breathlessly, still now as he directed a devious grin towards his second. Pulling back to sit upright, Vincent plotted his revenge, turning to look at Yazoo with a devious grin of his own.

“Love, come here,” he murmured, lifting a hand to guide his treasure’s lips to his. After a quick kiss, he leaned to Yazoo’s ear and whispered, “Tseng is misbehaving… would you fuck his face for me?”

“Oh gods,” Yazoo blurted, the sheer sexiness of the question making his brain seize up. He couldn't really bring himself to answer; only crawled up to straddle Tseng's shoulders. “Nushi?” he whimpered, almost inclined to ask permission, but he stopped himself. The Head Turk's hands were free now, if he wanted to stop the silver haired youth, he could. He guided the head of his cock to Tseng's lips, half-nervous that he might be bitten.

Vincent leaned forward and put his chin on Yazoo’s shoulder, peering down at Tseng and noticing the unsure look on the Head Turk’s face. “If you are going to be our lover, Tseng, you must give us equal attention at all times,” Vincent said with a chuckle, beginning to move up and down on the older man’s cock to emphasize his point.

It was very tempting for Tseng to continue arguing with Vincent, as stirring the young man up had a strange effect on Tseng's libido. This time though, he decided to concede defeat, opening his mouth to gasp in pleasure from Vincent's movement. As he began licking over Yazoo’s cock slowly, his libido successfully over-ruled both his fleeting objection of being pinned under both men, and his aggravation at being pushed into saying something he didn’t want to earlier. Looking up at Yazoo, he slowly sucked the end of the little minx’s cock into his mouth, watching him intently.

“Ohhhh,” Yazoo's face contorted in rapture as he saw his tip taken in, feeling hot breath and the cool air on the wetness coating his skin. Starting to feel a bit needy, he reached for Vincent's hands and pulled them to settle at his hips, holding them in his own, needing to be held onto lest he float away. “T-thank you, Nushi... oh yes, right there,” he cooed as his hips began to move slightly, pulling in and out of the Wutain beauty's mouth. One hand released Vincent's on his hip, moving down to cup the Head Turk's cheek as he gazed down at Tseng's face. Such a sight he was... Yazoo couldn't help but pull his hips back, letting his cock pull free only to paint Tseng's lips with the moisture leaking from his tip.

“Come closer, Yazoo. I want… to taste you again,” Tseng murmured softly. Lifting his hips a little, he began to thrust upwards to meet Vincent’s downward movements, still watching Yazoo’s beautiful eyes as they gazed down at him.

The silver haired youth slid forward again, not letting go of Vincent's one hand, his lips parting and his brow furrowing as he let his shaft glide once again past those luscious lips. “Ts…Tseng... would you mind if I turned around?” he asked tentatively, “There is something I want to...” He looked deep into those warm dark eyes and had to shut his own for a moment as Tseng was making his belly flutter.

“Mm-hm,” Tseng hummed around Yazoo’s cock, his curiosity piqued at what the little minx’s plans were.

Vincent stopped moving when Yazoo spoke, resting for a moment with Tseng’s cock twitching deep inside of him. “What are you up to now... my love?” he panted, his hand squeezing Yazoo’s hip.

Yazoo withdrew, tremors still quaking inside him from Tseng vibrating his flesh. “Ahh, ohh,” he grasped for something to say as he turned his body the opposite way, his genitals now resting over Tseng's lips again. Only when his cock was positioned to go back into that warm slick heat again did the silver haired youth focus on Vincent with a devilish grin. “Only this.” He leaned over more to take Vincent's erection between his own lips, his tongue moving over the salty skin and he moaned when he felt Tseng suckling him again.

“Gods,” Vincent gasped, his hips jerking at the sudden warmth around his cock. He began slowly moving up into Yazoo’s mouth before sinking back down onto Tseng’s cock, his head tilting back as he hissed from the sensation, hands moving to thread through his treasure’s silver locks.

Tseng moaned around Yazoo’s cock, his own hands coming up to caress the little minx’s perfect ass, feeling muscles tense and relax as the youth moved his hips up and down. His own hips began moving again, raising up to meet Vincent’s downwards thrusts as he closed his eyes, breathing in the musky scent of his youngest lover.

Whimpering, Yazoo’s body moved and danced above Tseng’s expert ministrations. He couldn't get enough of this, any of it and he knew precisely how lucky he was. Swirling his tongue around Vincent's tip, the youth reveled in the feel of that hungry mouth on him. He would have called out his lover's names if he could have and he did the best he could, moaning out around his beloved's splendid cock. The more they drove him crazy this way, the more he needed to be fucked, claimed by them both. He loved being theirs and he wanted to be for all time. Desperately, he tried to hold back from ruthlessly fucking Tseng's face, the overwhelming pleasure taking him over.

Tseng could hear Yazoo moaning but the boy was still only thrusting lightly into his mouth, obviously holding himself back when all Tseng wanted was for him to let go. Using his hands, he pushed the little minx’s hips up a little, Yazoo’s cock slipping free of his mouth and allowing him to speak. “Yazoo... you're holding back,” Tseng began, loving how the hips above him wriggled with need. “Don't. I want you thrusting into my mouth. Want you to come in my mouth.” Swallowing the youth’s cock once more, he sucked hard, hoping to encourage Yazoo to take him as he had asked.

The boy's arms almost gave out underneath him as he felt himself losing control. Tseng wanted him to come? He was certainly going to if his nushi kept that up. Letting go momentarily of Vincent's warm flesh in his mouth, he whimpered again, “Nushi... unh,” and carefully taking his beloved back in to his mouth with a shaky hand guiding it, he did as Tseng had requested, letting his hips go, plunging deep into Tseng's mouth with mindless abandon. His knees started to shake and he could barely hold himself up anymore, his little bottom moving almost frantically. As the Head Turk took him in deeper, Yazoo started to feel the tension build up inside him, his pleasure building until he could take it no longer and he uttered his soft cries around Vincent's length, finally grasping his beloved's flesh with one hand so that he could throw his head back in ecstasy as he filled Tseng's perfect mouth with his adoring seed.

“So beautiful,” Vincent whispered, watching as his little love writhed in pleasure. He had stilled his movements to make it easier on Tseng, watching Yazoo as he was always captivated by the sight of his treasure climaxing. Reaching out a hand, he cupped Yazoo’s face, moaning when Tseng’s hips wriggled beneath him needily.

Opening his eyes, Yazoo saw his beloved watching him and blushed deeply, spurting a bit more into Tseng's delectable mouth when he thought he had been finished. It made him feel so good when Vincent watched him and he turned his head to kiss the Turk's hand. The youth's body quivered when he felt Tseng still sucking and carefully moved off of the Head Turk, allowing the man free movement but not before turning to bestow a deep and worshipful kiss to his Nushi’s soft, wet lips, nuzzling that cute little nose. Wanting to finish what he started now, Yazoo shifted on the bed, giving Vincent a hungry look before he opened his mouth, swallowing that thick cock whole.

Vincent whimpered as wet, warmth surrounded him again, Tseng’s hips pushing up and driving his cock even further into Yazoo’s mouth. He cradled his treasure’s face in his hands, ensuring that his movements and Tseng’s didn’t cause his little treasure to be choked. All three began moving together, Vincent having a hard time keeping to the rhythm as his body approached its peak. Watching Yazoo come had been too erotic a sight and Tseng always did seem to know the perfect angle to make him come. As his muscles tightened, he froze his hips, letting Yazoo’s mouth and Tseng’s upwards thrusts complete him, his back arching as he gasped through his release.

Watching the little minx pleasure Vincent and seeing his Turk arch so beautifully, Tseng closed his eyes and let the sensation of muscles tightening around his own cock milk his orgasm from him. He stilled after that, catching his breath and letting his heart beat slow back down before opening his eyes to find Vincent and Yazoo kissing over him. It was then he remembered all the talk before they’d fucked, about lovers, and he turned away, thinking it all over properly now that his head wasn’t muddled by lust.

Feeling Vincent tasting his own seed in his mouth, the silver haired youth gave a soft sigh, thoroughly enjoying his beloved's tongue lapping his in slick caresses. When they finally pulled back, Yazoo looked down to see if the Head Turk was alright, after first giving Vincent a knowing look.

“Would you like kisses too, Nushi?” He reached down to let Tseng taste Vincent's sweet nectar too, threading his fingertips in the Wutain's raven locks. It was affectionate but also, it was Yazoo's way of testing the waters. Despite all they had said only a little while ago to each other, the youth wanted to make sure that the Head Turk really did want to be lover to both of them equally because it was something he really wanted too.

Tseng hummed into Yazoo’s kiss, finding that the thought of being their lover was something he desperately wanted, even if his pride would never let him admit how much he wanted it out loud. When the little minx pulled back, he smiled at him, one hand coming up to cup the little one’s cheek gently. “Thank you,” he whispered softly, not able to find any other words.

The silver haired youth winked at his new lover and sitting up, he slipped his arms around Vincent's waist, whispering in his ear. “Do you want to kiss him too, Koishii? I would love to watch you kiss.” The very thought was enough to make him hard again and he wanted to share it with his beloved, perhaps make him feel the way he made Yazoo feel when Vincent looked at him. Invitingly, he lay down beside Tseng on the bed and watched his beloved with smoldering emerald eyes. “I really feel so content right now,” he sighed happily.

Vincent’s eyes locked with Tseng’s as he leaned forward, stopping just a hair’s breadth from the older man’s lips. “Welcome to the family, lover,” he murmured, in a direct take off of the line Tseng used to welcome new recruits into the Turk world, although without the ‘lover’ added to the end, of course. Tseng chuckled a little before kissing him, gently moving his lips on Vincent’s before the younger Turk opened his to welcome his superior’s tongue inside, the kiss slow and easy instead of the usual rough fight for dominance that they shared. Vincent kept kissing as he lifted his hips, letting Tseng’s cock slowly slip out of him and making them both moan a little into each other’s mouth. Finally, Vincent broke the kiss and smiled at both his lovers, moving to the other side of the Wutain, his legs a little sore from all the exercise as he stretched them out and cuddled up to Tseng’s side.

Yazoo took it all in, the wet sounds of their kiss, their bodies and his breath hitched, but when he also cuddled up to Tseng, he was still smiling and lay his head down on the Head Turk's chest, watching his beloved, enjoying Tseng's strong heartbeat. His hand found its way over to touch Vincent and he mouthed the words 'I love you' to his beloved, pursing his lips out in a silent kiss and then placing another to one of the Head Turk's sculpted pectorals.

Tseng was so comfortable that for the first time in his life, the urge to escape didn’t come. He closed his eyes, feeling so secure that his mind quickly drifted into dreams, unaffected by the usual worries and fears.

Vincent looked over to see his treasure mouth the words ‘I love you’ to him, his own lips returning the sentiment before his eyes fluttered closed. There was the slightest worry that Tseng would try and leave again but he could only hope it was unfounded. After all, this time things had been different and both Yazoo and he had made it clear that they wanted more, and the Wutain had accepted it and seemed to want the same. Vincent put the worry aside, letting the steady beat of Tseng’s heart lull him to sleep.

~~~


	19. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTERS - Yazoo written by Chephren / Vincent and Tseng written by Madisuzy
> 
> WARNINGS - Swearing, Vincent's butt. lol
> 
> ~~~

The sun greeted Yazoo the next morning, sending warm, sunny beams over his pillow, which, as he opened his eyes, turned out to be the taut belly of his beloved. Not bothering to move, only shifting his eyes, taking in all the naked skin before him in his peripheral, Yazoo had a strange feeling... Vincent and Yazoo hadn't gone to sleep alone, had they? Gently, he sat up and looked around slowly, looking for clues that Tseng might still be here.

Someone shifting nearby brought Vincent out of his contented sleep, his eyes opening to find Yazoo sitting up beside him. “Good morning, love,” he murmured sleepily, belatedly realizing that his lover was frowning. “What's wrong?”

Yazoo cupped his lover's face but his concern didn't fade. “I... don't see Tseng's clothes anywhere.” He didn't like giving his Turk this news first thing out of dreams.

“What?” Vincent exclaimed, sitting up and looking around the room. No sign of the Turk remained but instead of sorrow, the young Turk’s body burned with rage. “He could not… he said… I will kill him!” he spluttered, getting out of bed and stalking out of the room, leaving Yazoo as his mind spun, disappointment and anger twisting in his stomach. Stomping down the stairs, he heard a noise coming from the kitchen and spun towards it, slamming open the doors to freeze in disbelief. 

Tseng was standing at the counter, newly showered and dressed in only a towel, sipping at his coffee as he stirred something cooking on the stove. Looking up at Vincent’s loud and sudden entrance, he put down the cup and looked over to the angry young Turk with a concerned expression. “What is wrong?” he asked, trying not to let his eyes drift down to take in Vincent’s completely naked form. 

The look on Vincent's face contorted into confusion as his mouth opened and closed twice before he found his voice. “I thought… y-your clothes were gone and…,” Vincent stuttered, trying to express himself but finding his mind a muddle of emotions.

Smiling, Tseng was flattered that the young man had been so upset when he’d thought him gone. “I’m sorry, Vincent. It was not my intent to upset you. I just didn’t want to wake either of you and I thought I’d wash my clothes and….” Tseng's voice trailed off as he sighed, walking over and hugging Vincent, deciding that actions spoke louder than words in this instance.

Having been a bit shocked at seeing Vincent so angry, Yazoo donned the black silken robe and made his way downstairs in bare feet. Voices from the kitchen drew his attention and he stopped in the doorway, his concern melting into a small, relieved smile. Not only was he pleased that their nushi was still here but it was rather adorable to come in to the sight of a naked Vincent in his arms, that tight little ass sticking out. The youth stood there for a moment, watching them hold each other before he said, “Thank you for staying, Nushi. We are glad you are here with us.”

Looking over Vincent's shoulder, Tseng smiled at Yazoo. “If nothing else, I am a man of my word, little minx,” he murmured, releasing Vincent and turning back to the stove. “I made soup for breakfast. You don’t mind, do you Vincent?”

“Not at all,” the young Turk replied, still a little dazed by the morning’s events. He really didn’t react well to being woken up by stressful events. A sudden breeze through one of the kitchen windows made him look down and realize that he was standing completely naked in his kitchen and his face reddened. “Sorry,” he mumbled, glancing towards Yazoo as he turned to head out of the room. Having his treasure, as well as his superior, see him acting so immaturely was mortifying. The sound of Tseng chuckling behind him really didn’t help either.

Yazoo grinned at Tseng before he headed after his beloved. The Turk had retreated back to his room so quickly, the silver haired youth wished that he could have watched that delicious derrière all the way back upstairs. Pity. Peeking his head into Vincent's room, he walked up behind his beloved, who stood in his closet, slipping slender arms around the man's waist. “Are you alright, Koishii?”

“Yes,” Vincent murmured, laying his own hands over Yazoo’s. “Sorry for running downstairs like that… especially for forgetting my clothes.” He hated to think that Yazoo might think less of him and wonder how someone so impulsive could be a Turk. This holiday had relaxed him, making him slip back into old habits and act more like the boy he was before and less like the professional assassin he was supposed to be now.

Yazoo snorted. “Well I, for one, love you just as much out of your clothes as in them and I know Tseng does too. Besides it is your home. You should feel free in it. If you chose to be a total nudist, neither of us would complain.... on the contrary, you would have to put bibs on us to stop our incessant drooling.” He laid a kiss to the top of Vincent's shoulder, hoping he made his beloved feel a bit better, but on the other side of the coin, enjoying any possible opportunity to excite his precious love.

Vincent laughed out loud at Yazoo’s words, his worry disappearing. “You really are a treasure, my love,” he said, turning to face Yazoo and bringing both hands up to cup the beautiful face before him. “Although, I must say if you decide to walk around naked, I would have a hard time concentrating on anything else.”

“Oh, Vince.” Yazoo forgot his humor for a moment, his heartbeat starting to pound in his ears at his lover's tender attentions. “Kiss me?” he slowly unfastened his robe, letting it slip from his shoulders in an easy shrug, pooling on the floor at his feet. Now standing naked together, he enfolded his love in his arms, wanting to feel that warm bare skin close to him again.

“Yaz,” the young Turk growled, his lips taking his treasure’s in a kiss that quickly became hungry. Turning, he pushed Yazoo against the wall, their bodies pressed together as he began to grind against his lover, totally lost in the moment.

“Dear Goddess, can you two not stop for five minutes?” Tseng’s voice interrupted from behind him, making Vincent stop and turn. “Breakfast is ready, if you two can control yourselves long enough to eat,” the Head Turk continued with a grin, his eyes sweeping over their bare bodies. 

“My fault, Nushi,” Yazoo smirked, still in mid-swoon against the wall. “It wasn't my aim when I came up here, but... well, is he not utter yumminess?” Gesturing with his hand at Vincent, the silver haired youth had to catch his breath, urging himself to calm down.

“That he is,” Tseng replied softly. “But one needs to eat to have the energy to… appreciate beauty.”

“Oh, will you two both shut up,” Vincent mumbled, blushing so much he felt light-headed. “Besides, I was trying to get dressed. It was Yazoo who dropped his robe and I just reacted as anyone would,” he added with a little grin of his own.

Tseng rolled his eyes, turning back towards the door with a chuckle. “I’ll see you both downstairs, with clothes. Otherwise it may be me molesting the both of you.”

“Thank you, Nushi,” Yazoo watched him go with a smirk, very tempted to ask Vincent more sexy questions about being his koishii's temptation but he held his tongue for now. There would be more time for this later. Maybe Tseng could help him appreciate Vincent's beauty after breakfast. “See you downstairs, my baby.” Pressing a last kiss to his beloved's lips, Yazoo gathered up his robe and went to pick something out for himself to wear in his room before joining his lovers in the dining room.

“Thank you for breakfast, Nushi,” he said as the Head Turk brought out their meal. Eyeing the soup with unmasked interest, Yazoo was loving the aroma. “This smells wonderful. What kind of soup is it, Tseng?”

“Egg drop soup,” Tseng answered, sitting down and smiling over at Yazoo before adding, “And you are welcome.” They all ate in silence for a while before Tseng’s phone over on the counter interrupted the peace. “I am sorry for the interruption,” the Head Turk murmured, rising to answer it.

Vincent watched him, knowing that he would most probably leave after the call. He couldn’t help but feel disappointed and it confused him a little. Was it wrong to want both Tseng and Yazoo with him all the time?

Sitting back down, Tseng looked from Vincent to Yazoo, thinking over what he needed to say. “I must leave soon but before I do, I wish to discuss something with you both. Well, especially you, Yazoo.”

Setting down his spoon, Yazoo looked at Tseng. “Of course. What is it, Nushi?” He had noticed how quiet Vincent had been and slipped his foot out to touch his beloved's under the table. He knew Vincent had a lot on his mind and there had been a lot of changes recently. He didn't really know how his koishii dealt with change but if he wished it, they could see it through together.

“Are you truly interested in becoming a Turk?” Tseng began, his face becoming serious as he studied Yazoo’s for his response. While all three of them working together was a very attractive idea, he wanted to make sure the little minx really wanted this and realized the implications of joining the Turks.

“I am,” he said simply. “Very much, but can you tell me what your requirements are, Nushi? I want to be certain that this is truly something I could excel in, for myself as well as the company. Plus, now that you are my nushi too, I don't want to ever disappoint you.” He knew that obedience wasn't his strong point but he knew that for Tseng and Vincent, he could easily do so. “Either of you,” he added, with a serious and adoring glance at the two dark haired men.

Tseng grinned at Yazoo, his attempt to stay professional failing against such an adorable display. “Well, I believe you already have some necessary skills,” he murmured, glancing at Vincent when the young Turk began to chuckle. “I didn’t mean that, Valentine,” he huffed, only just controlling the urge to roll his eyes. “What I meant is that you are intelligent, think on your feet and adapt to situations quickly. They are all skills that are very hard to teach and you have a natural ability for them which is excellent. Do you have any experience with any weapons? A gun for example?”

“Only very basic, from my childhood in Niebelheim. We had creatures venture into the village quite a lot but fiends are not people and I am certain I could use a brush-up.” Yazoo hadn't fired a gun in ages and kept mostly to the city so far while he lived in Midgar.

“What about hand to hand fighting? Any previous skills in any martial arts?” Tseng continued, stopping when he saw the frown on the youth's face. “I’m sorry, Yazoo. I do not mean to make this sound like an interrogation. I just wish to plan what training you will require and who would be best as your teacher. I am afraid that Vincent training you will not be an option.”

“Why not?” Vincent interrupted, pulling Tseng’s eyes to his.

“Think about it, Valentine. Yazoo needs to concentrate and has a lot to learn. You would be a distraction he does not need,” the Head Turk answered flatly, turning his gaze back to Yazoo. “So, any hand to hand fighting experience?”

“No, I don't have any, though I would love to learn!” Yazoo knew Tseng had been right about Vincent training him. Yazoo wouldn't be able to keep his hands to himself in hand-to-hand. It would have been a true test of his self-restraint, that was for sure. He would do his best to concentrate and make them proud. He gave them a determined look and sat eagerly awaiting the next questions.

“With training, none of that will be a problem. There is one other thing we do have to discuss though,” Tseng said, looking over to Vincent once more. “Before you come back to work and Yazoo starts training, we have to come to an agreement on how public our relationship will be. I am afraid that I will not be able to be openly in any kind of relationship with either of you. It would ruin my credibility with the company and every decision I made would be questioned and accusations of favoritism only destabilize my authority.” Glancing back to Yazoo, Tseng breathed in deep before continuing. “That said, I will completely understand if you both wish to change your minds on including me because of this.”

Yazoo's heart sank. Poor man... Well, Tseng still deserved what he desired and although it would be hard not being able to show him love in public, it didn't change the fact that he deserved all the love they could give him. “I cannot say that it won't be difficult not having you as our lover in the eyes of the Goddess and the world but I would at least like to give it a try. We weren't saying it lightly when we told you we wanted you, Tseng... Nushi... I say we try.” He gave his lovers a small encouraging smile before he turned to his beloved, knowing this would be hardest of all on Vincent.

Vincent let the words sink in, hearing Yazoo’s reply and feeling both other men’s eyes turn towards him as he stared at the table. He wasn’t quite sure what to say, his stomach turning even though he knew deep down that this would happen. Having a relationship with another Turk was tolerated, if not widely spoken of within the company and somehow, he’d hoped that despite Tseng being the boss, this rule would still apply. “I have not changed my mind,” he finally murmured, his eyes still downcast.

Tseng noticed his second in command’s distress and tried to ignore it. He knew Vincent would take this the hardest but it was something that they unfortunately could not avoid. “Thank you, both. I appreciate your understanding in this. When it comes to the both of you, however, you may be open about your partnership if you wish. Fellow Turks are allowed to be in relationships so it is up to you both whether to make it public or not.”

Nodding, Yazoo didn't want to appear too joyous about that in Tseng's presence, as it would be beyond rude. Still he was floating on air at the thought of being able to love Vincent, no matter where they were. Mixed feelings... Reaching for Tseng's hand, he inwardly vowed to show his love for Tseng by learning to excel in his work. Making their nushi proud could be the way to openly give their new lover some pleasure, some small knowledge that it was he that they obeyed.

Tseng smiled over at Yazoo, thankful for his positivity. Hopefully, Vincent would forgive him, in time. Shaking himself mentally, he released Yazoo’s hand and stood. “I have to go and get my clothes. Unfortunately, I am not on holidays and a chopper will be arriving for me shortly,” he said softly, his eyes darting over to his second in command who looked like he was trying to stare a hole into the table. Sighing, he turned and walked out of the kitchen towards the laundry to retrieve his clothes.

Vincent was trying, really trying to get his emotions under control. He had the urge to yell, to argue, even though he knew he was being immature and selfish. It had to be this way and deep down, he’d known it from the start. Now he just had to convince his heart.

Yazoo had an urge to follow Tseng and comfort him though his need to comfort his love was just as great. Plus, he didn't know the Wutain beauty as well... he decided that he wanted to try and comfort them both if he could. Tseng wouldn't be here much longer, so.... Rising from the table, Yazoo went over to embrace Vincent. “I love you, baby,” he whispered in his koishii's ear. “I will return in just a few moments.” He hoped his beloved would understand this and with a last kiss to a pale cheek, he headed after Tseng to the laundry room. “Are you alright, Tseng?” he asked, knowing that most likely, Tseng kept his distance from everyone and might need someone to lean on too, from time to time.

Just finishing buttoning up his pants, Tseng was surprised by Yazoo’s appearance as he had expected him to stay with Vincent. “I am fine, Yazoo,” he replied with a small smile, pulling his shirt on before pausing to look at the youth. “Honestly, I knew this would upset Vincent, which is why I spoke of it now and not later. I do believe he will accept it but he is rather easily hurt when it comes to his heart. This, more than anything else, is the reason I never attempted to initiate a relationship with him before. He needs to be loved as he loves. I do believe you are the perfect person to give him that.”

“So do you...,” Yazoo interjected and suddenly overcome with emotion, he went to slip his arms around Tseng's toned waist. “You too deserve great love, Tseng... and even though we can't show it in public, we adore you.” Turning his head, he kissed the Head Turk's neck tenderly. “So we will just have to be your secret lovers then,” he said, smirking against the man's warm skin. “... Nushi.”

Leaning back a little, Tseng peered down into Yazoo’s eyes. “You are indeed a treasure,” he whispered, kissing the youth’s forehead gently. “I am honored to be your nushi, little one. Just promise me you’ll give him what I cannot.”

Yazoo smiled, a faint blush coming to his cheeks. “I will do my very best, Sir.” He reached up to give Tseng a kiss on the lips, lightly grasping strands of raven hair. He didn't promise exactly because he wasn't altogether sure what he could do to help in times like these. Yazoo loved Vincent though and would never do anything to intentionally hurt him and would always try to give the young Turk what he needed.

“That is all I ask,” Tseng said, taking a step back as he began buttoning up his shirt, quickly pulling on his emotional mask at the same time as his clothes. He quickly added his jacket and tie, realizing his shoes where still upstairs. “Will you excuse me for a moment, Yazoo? I have to get the rest of my things from the study. I will meet you back in the kitchen shortly.”

“Yes,” Yazoo watched him go before walking back out to sit across from his love at the dining room table. Taking his beloved's hands in his own, the silver haired youth brought pale fingertips to his lips, kissing them. He sat quietly with Vincent, not knowing what to say but wanting to be supportive.

Vincent looked up at Yazoo, jolted out of his inner musings by the sudden touch. “I am sorry, my love,” he whispered, running a hand through his hair as he tried to shake himself out of his thoughts. “I should be happy that we are getting this much from him and I was expecting too much, too soon.” Seeing the worry on his treasure’s face, he gave a small smile, reaching out to gently touch a pale cheek. “Forgive my dramatics?”

Yazoo smiled. “Of course, Koishii.” He squeezed the hand he still held in his own, happy to see his lover perk up a bit. “He, like us, is used to being on his own. Sometimes a person craves human contact... I know I do but perhaps Tseng is the opposite and it unnerves him? Putting trust in others to take care of him?” He was really only guessing and perhaps overstepping his bounds by talking that way of the Head Turk... but if it helped his beloved reason with it at all, then at least Yazoo felt useful. He felt as though sometimes he was all thumbs when it came to figuring people out.

“You are right, my love. I do believe he craves human contact but is… well too much of a Turk to admit it. We will have to work on him,” Vincent replied, standing up and walking around the table. Pulling Yazoo up out of his chair, he hugged the youth tightly. “I do believe this will be our first mission together. Finding the heart within our Tseng.”

Hugging him back, reveling in the feel of that strong body against his, Yazoo closed his eyes and breathed in Vincent's scent. He honestly hoped that they wouldn't push Tseng away when they hoped to draw him closer. Only time would tell but the payback actually had been a success after all. “I am impressed the way you knew our punishment would work so well,” he whispered against his love's neck, eyes still closed.

“Well, that one was easy. Most Turks have a thing for handcuffs,” Vincent chuckled, pulling away to look down at his lover. “Maybe I should have warned you about that when we talked about you becoming a Turk. I hope I haven't put you off.”

“As do I,” Tseng added, walking in the door towards them both. “After all, I’m looking forward to working with Yazoo in the future.” He stopped a few steps away, studying Vincent’s face intently, searching for acceptance in his fellow Turk's eyes. When he was gifted with a smile from his second in command, he finally relaxed and grinned back in relief.

The thrum of an approaching chopper interrupted the moment, making Tseng wish for more time. “Looks like my transport is here,” he murmured, looking towards the window, his grin disappearing.

Blushing, Yazoo kissed his beloved before walking over to bid Tseng farewell. He held the Wutain beauty for a good long moment before he drew back to take the man's lips in a slow goodbye. They would miss the Head Turk while he was away and Yazoo felt excited to know that he would be working with him soon too. “Thank you, Nushi, for coming... and I mean that in all possible ways, of course.” Turning, he reached out his hand to Vincent, silently beckoning him closer, to join them.

“Thank you for having me, my little aijin,” Tseng replied, smiling at the youth affectionately. “I will be looking forward to seeing you on a more permanent basis. Unfortunately, this will be my last visit here before Vincent returns to work though. The other Turks are getting a little too curious about what I’ve been doing.”

“Understood. We will see you in around three weeks and I will bring Yazoo to your office, first thing,” Vincent added, moving to embrace his superior. He kissed the older man, just below his ear and whispered, “You will be missed.” When Vincent went to move away, Tseng’s arms stopped him.

“As will you,” he murmured, pulling the younger Turk into a proper kiss before finally releasing him and turning back to Yazoo. “Don’t wear him out, little minx.”

Yazoo smirked. “Yes, I will make sure we have a good amount of time for him to recoup, although I admit that it will undoubtedly be a challenge. Safe trip home.” He stepped back respectfully to let the Head Turk take his leave but he looked at him adoringly from where he stood, his arms enfolding his waist in a sort of self-hug, smiling through the experience which was rather bittersweet. They would see him again soon, he told himself.

Vincent moved behind Yazoo, wrapping his arms around him as they watched Tseng walk away. Once the chopper took to the air and was only a dot in the distance, he sighed, kissing the side of his lover’s neck. “What would you like to do today, my love? We could go for a drive, just relax or would you like me to give you a little head start in your training?” he said, trying to take his mind off his worries over Tseng.

Yazoo's face brightened, turning in his lover's arms, reaching up to kiss him. “I would love to train with you,” he purred, loving that Vincent wanted to help educate him personally. “Though, yes, could we take a drive first, get away from the house? We can go anywhere you like but I would love an outing.”

“Sure. How about I have a quick shower and then I will give you a tour of the area? There’s not a lot to see but the scenery is beautiful,” Vincent replied with a smile. No wonder Yazoo wanted to get away from the house. So much had changed since that first day he’d brought the youth here that he sometimes forgot how it had all started.

“I love scenery,” Yazoo grinned at him, squeezing his lover tightly before letting go. “Alright then, that sounds great, Vincent.” They both headed off to cleanse their bodies and get dressed. 

***.***


	20. Playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTERS - Yazoo written by chephren / Vincent written by Madisuzy
> 
> WARNINGS - Sex, fluff.
> 
> ~~~

When Yazoo had finished showering, he appeared at Vincent's bedroom door asking, “May I come in?”

“Of course,” Vincent replied, looking up towards his lover, having just finished pulling on his boots. “You are always welcome to come in here, whenever you wish. I hope that my house will feel like a home to you one day, even though it was… well a jail to you to begin with.”

Yazoo reassured, “Oh, it does, my love, certainly it does. This is your room though. I just didn't want to barge in again without asking first, but I will feel free the next time. One thing about growing up with siblings is that it is really best to ask before entering someone's room, at least while they’re in there” he chuckled. “I guess it is old habit for me still.” He did feel free to fall back on Vincent's bed though, closing his eyes for a moment. “Have you lived here very long?”

“I have owned the house for quite some time. Unfortunately, I do not get to spend much time here, with my job, but I felt I needed somewhere out of the way to relax in. I purchased it early on, as I did not want to keep having to go to my parents home when I had time off.” Vincent’s face darkened as his thoughts turned to his family, memories and emotions he didn’t want to deal with surfacing once more. He shook them off, attempting to smile at Yazoo to hide his thoughts. “I know you have your apartment, but may I ask if you visit your family often?”

Thinking for a moment, the silver haired youth opened his eyes to look at his beloved, reassured by Vincent's warm demeanor. “Not as often as I should, probably. Only about twice a year, I take a few days off to go to Niebelheim, but Loz and Kadaj and I meet up maybe once every couple of months and spend a day together. Sometimes they come to Midgar, sometimes I go to them.” He realized the fact that he and his koishii still had many things to discover about each other still and yet, being with Vincent, knowing he would be Yazoo's great love, felt like the most natural thing in the world. “Where did you grow up?”

“Well, I was born in Wutai, as it was my mother’s homeland. My father is from Midgar however and when I was young, after my mother died, my father took me to Midgar to be raised. He worked for Shinra as a scientist, before becoming the CEO for Shinra's pharmaceutical company, so working for the same company was a given.” Vincent shifted uncomfortably on the bed, hating how just the thought of his father could affect him so. “Is Niebelheim as cold as they say? I was supposed to go there once. I received a mission but at the last minute, Tseng changed plans and gave it to someone else.”

“Wow, you are from Wutai too, huh?” Yazoo looked at him with interest. “Yes, it can get very cold there, but we do have a few milder months every spring where the snow melts and it grows warmer. Not as warm as Midgar can be though.” The boy's mind began to fill with images of what Vincent's life might have been like. “Can you remember much of your life there?”

“Not very much,” Vincent replied, smiling as he remembered his mother. “I was only five when my mother died and most of my memories of that time are of her. I remember coming to Midgar though. All the cement and lack of nature in the city was a shock to me. I remember wanting to go home, back to the countryside that was so green and alive. It took some time for me to accept the fact that my mother was gone and to adjust to life in the city.” So many memories filled Vincent’s mind, of his mother smiling and walking amongst forests that were so full of life, just as she had once been. “What about your parents, Yazoo? Do you remember anything of them at all? I also remember you saying that there was another sibling too… one that you knew very little about.”

“I don't,” Yazoo frowned at the memory. “We lived at the orphanage until I was seven. And I do not know about my brother, but I was told he looked like us the last time anyone saw him... which was when he was six years old. Lozzy was four then but he doesn't remember much either. I feel... empty sometimes, like I should remember him and that our family is missing him, even though we don't know him... is that strange?”

“Not at all. He is your brother and it is natural for you to miss him, whether you remember him or not.” Reaching over to tuck a stray strand of hair behind Yazoo’s ear, Vincent smiled as he continued. “I think that we could make it our little project to try and track down that missing brother of yours, if you would like to. I am sure that with all of the Turks expertise at our fingertips, we should be able to find him and I’m sure Tseng would help us too.”

“Vince,” Yazoo said, opening his eyes. “Am I still your treasure?” He hadn't meant to blurt this out just like that... in fact, he felt rather insecure right now and it was embarrassing. He was a man, for Shiva's sake!

Vincent froze in place, startled by his lover’s words. “Of course you are my treasure. Whatever made you think that you were not?” Noticing Yazoo’s blush, his mind slowly put two and two together and he smiled. Really, could the young man be any more adorable? “Are you jealous, Yazoo?” he purred, thrilled that his treasure loved him enough to be jealous of his and Tseng’s relationship.

Brows knitting, Yazoo tried to scowl at Vincent, his lower lip coming out. “I am not jealous.” But then he realized he couldn't fool a Turk… much. “Well, maybe a little.” His blush deepened and it was not the exhilarated, sensually arousing blush either, it was an uncomfortable one. Rolling over on his stomach, he hid his face in Vincent's pillows, uttering a muffled, “I'm sorry,” which came out “Hm-hmm hmmmmm.” His feet crossed in the air behind his pert bottom before collapsing on to the mattress helplessly.

Vincent had to bite his lip to stifle a chuckle. Yazoo’s pout and denial had to be the funniest thing he had seen in a long time. The sexiest too if his cock’s current hardness was any indication. Crawling up the bed over his lover, holding his body in the air with his arms and legs, he leaned in to whisper, “You are my everything. My treasure, my heart and my soul. If you were to say the word, I would stop our time with Tseng in a heartbeat. Do you not know how you make me feel?” He pushed his hips down against his treasure’s perfect backside to emphasis his point, continuing with a purr, “My body wants you every minute of every day. Do you not realize that there is nobody and nothing that even comes close to comparing to you? I love you like I have never loved before.”

Yazoo froze for a moment, but a muffled gasp sounded into the pillows. Gods, Vincent was so hard... and it excited the silver haired youth to no end. Turning his head to the side, he felt his koishii give him space to turn over, and he pulled his beloved close to him once more. “Vince.” He possessively wrapped his arms around Vincent's neck. “Gods, I love you too, more than I can even say. I'm sorry to be so insecure. I don't want you to have to stop our time with Tseng. He is our nushi now, but... you've had a lot on your mind since Tseng arrived this time and I am trying not to let my own issues creep in here. Everything you just told me makes me so happy.” His hands went to press against Vincent's tight buttocks to bring his arousal closer. Yazoo hummed, his eyes closing in the pleasure of feeling him. “That was probably the sexiest thing I've ever heard... and felt against my butt.”

“What can I say? I find your butt inspirational,” Vincent said with a smirk, gasping as Yazoo’s hips rubbed up against his own. “I have had…a lot on my mind, b-but…,” the Turk stuttered out, trying to make his brain work as Yazoo continued to grind against him. “But it is only that I… I do not understand Tseng. Why he can not… oh fuck it,” Vincent growled out the last few words, giving up speaking in favor of kissing his treasure, their tongues sliding together as he completely forgot what he was talking about just moments before.

“Ummm, ummm!” Yazoo moaned into Vincent's mouth. His beloved was just so passionate! Yazoo knew Vincent was trying to speak to him, but he had been simply whisked away by his Turk's disarming sentiments. Squeezing those delicious little cheeks, Yazoo then reached in to unleash his beloved's cock from its black denim cage, simply wanting to hold it in his hand again. Pulling it gently, the silver haired youth looked up into smoldering crimson eyes, stroking with his other hand over long raven locks, so happy to be his beloved's treasure.

“Yazoo,” Vincent whispered, closing his eyes as he slowly began thrusting into his lover’s hand. His treasure’s touch was perfect, long fingers wrapping around his length with perfect pressure that was quickly becoming too good. Opening his eyes once more, Vincent gazed hungrily upon his Yazoo. “You are too good with your hands, Takara,” he growled as he moved down the bed and out of his lover’s grasp, sitting up to look down with a grin. “And you are wearing far too many clothes.” He began to rectify the problem, popping open Yazoo’s buttons slowly, despite his own need to hurry things up.

“Wh…,” Yazoo looked up at his beloved with heavy-lidded eyes when he heard the distinctly Wutain name. “What did you call me, baby?” Vincent's hands felt so good, brushing lovingly over his heated skin beneath soft, expensive fabric as he felt the cool air moving close to touch him as his flesh was revealed bit by bit. So good...

One of Vincent’s eyebrows rose at his lover’s question. “Treasure, as always. Why? Are you tiring of my name for you? I can stop using it, if you prefer,” he murmured, his hands undoing the last button and becoming still as he waited for Yazoo’s response.

Yazoo was tempted to snort but instead his brow only lifted slightly to mirror his lover's. “So Takara means treasure?” His manner didn't stay like that for long though, a small knowing smirk pulled at his lips.

“Takara… what?” Vincent blurted, his face frowning as he tried to wrap his lust addled brain around the conversation.

Chuckling, Yazoo pulled his beloved closer, his smirk spreading into a radiant smile. “You just spoke Wutain, my love! And here you thought you couldn't!” The silver haired youth beamed proudly, full of adoration for his koishii.

“I did?” Vincent mumbled, his face blushing as he realized how stupid he sounded right now. “Sorry I… I didn’t realize I had. I haven’t slipped up like that since I was a child.” His discomfort was short lived though, as Yazoo’s loving gaze made his own smile return. “My apologies, my treasure. It will not happen again.”

“No,” Yazoo looked at Vincent with such need, realizing that it actually wasn’t a matter of ‘couldn’t’ at all. “Please don't hold it back. Anyway, it turns me on immensely, hearing you speak it.” Wriggling a bit, Yazoo arched pressing his own chest up into his beloved's as he worked to free his arms from his black shirt. Once it was off, he ran long fingertips over Vincent's cheek, down his Turk's pale chest and belly, a single one teasing over the stiff arousal before hovering over the button to his own pants. “Tell me again, Koishii? Please?” His chin tilted upwards to place a kiss on his beloved's lips.

“It does?” Vincent murmured, nearly losing his train of thought when his lover’s touch ran down his body. His father had always taught him that speaking his mother’s language was frowned on by people in Midgar. Personally, he usually pretended he wasn’t fluent in it to avoid the topic, but if Yazoo wanted him to, then he could certainly bend the rules for his lover. “Takara, aishiteru,” he whispered, one side of his mouth raising in a grin he couldn’t hold back.

“What does that mean, baby? I only ever learned basics.” Yazoo's fingertips rested on the button to his pants but he brushed an index finger over that inviting length again, his eyes unable to keep from flitting down to admire it before they connected once more with his beloved's eyes. The mere sounds of his lover's voice sent waves of excitement shooting up his spine and his nipples hardened in the air of the room.

“Treasure, I love you,” Vincent replied, leaning forward to lick one nipple as his hands traveled down to push Yazoo’s aside. He began unbuttoning his treasure’s pants as his mouth suckled briefly on the hardening nub. “And you still have too many clothes on.”

“Unhh,” Yazoo couldn't help the pleasured smile that came to his face as his beloved made his stomach flutter. “I love you too, Vince.” He liked this impatient side of his koishii. It was all rather exciting. Gently he took his beloved's hands away again, replacing his own. “What do you want me to do, my love? Tell me what you want.” What Yazoo hoped for was that the Turk could get some feelings of that gentle power now, as he hadn't failed to notice instances where Vincent had unquestioningly done what Yazoo had asked with Tseng the last time. It was arousing to be sure, but he wanted his beloved to know what it felt like.

Sitting up on his knees, Vincent looked over his lover hungrily. “What do I want you to do?” he repeated softly to himself as he considered his options. So many choices… “Undress,” he murmured, a little uncomfortable with ordering his treasure around even though Yazoo had asked him too.

A small gasp escaped Yazoo's lips, but the smile remained, even grew a bit more pleased as Yazoo moved to do as he was told. As the button was unfastened and the zipper pulled down, pale flesh slowly peeked out at his koishii. Once the silver haired youth felt the cold air, he knew the tip of his cock leaked as he simply ached for his love. As best he could, Yazoo lifted his hips, sliding the fine fabric over his bottom and slim thighs before removing them completely. Now, he lay naked and vulnerable for his beloved's gaze, a noticeable blush, the good kind, staining his pale features. “I... want to touch you. May I, Koishii? Where would you like it?”

Vincent sucked in a breath, his body completely over-reacting to Yazoo’s game as he drank in the sight of perfection laid out before him. “I…,” he faltered, swallowing before trying again. “Take off my shirt,” he finally said, surprising himself at how level his voice sounded.

Sitting up as well, mirroring Vincent's posture, Yazoo reached out with shaky, excited fingers to untuck Vincent's shirt, letting the backs of them feather over taut flesh and tight muscles as they pulled it up over his beloved's head. Seeing long, raven locks tumble back down carelessly, yet finding himself enthralled by the way it was just beautiful, all wild and untamed, Yazoo moaned, drawing closer and planting light, soft kisses and licks to his beloved's long neck and collarbone, his erection gently prodding Vincent's denim-clad hip.

Yazoo’s touch ignited Vincent’s desire to near painful heights and the Turk growled as he moved one hand down to rest on his lover’s backside, pulling their bodies together tightly. His other hand threaded through silver locks, coming to rest cupping the back of his treasure’s head. Remembering that he was supposed to be giving orders, Vincent managed to get his desires under control and tighten his hold on Yazoo’s hair enough to pull his lover back a little without harming him. “I did not say you could do that,” he murmured, eyes full of want and love contradicting his words. “You are misbehaving, little one. Or is it that you wish to be punished?”

“Oh gods, yes! Please, punish me... Koishii.” He felt so wanton, so needy as he looked up into his beloved's eyes blissfully and in unmasked delight. He wanted this, so very much and wanted to please his beloved too, to free him over and over again until the day Vincent could feel that way always. “Please, whatever you think is best.” Yazoo bowed his head respectfully, still blushing, awaiting the dark haired man’s loving justice as best he could. His cock strained eagerly away from his thighs, wanting more of his beloved, wanting his touches and his smoldering kisses.

Vincent kissed Yazoo hard, not able to stop himself in the face of such a display. Finally, he pulled back, managing a measure of calmness despite his wildly beating heart and aching cock. “You have been a very bad boy,” he purred, unable to stop himself grinning at his own words. One hand snaked down to wrap around his treasure’s erection and Vincent began stroking it slowly as he gazed into green eyes. “But how to punish such… misconduct?”

“Mmmph,” Yazoo cut off his moan by biting his lower lip, his hips beginning to automatically roll into Vincent's hand on their own. Looking at his beloved with bedroom eyes, the youth's cock twitched in his beloved's grasp as he saw that devilish smile. “Anything you like, my love, as long as I know you're watching me.”

“I will always be watching you,” Vincent whispered, kissing Yazoo gently before pulling back and tilting his head to one side in thought. “I have decided on your punishment, little one. I want you to get on your hands and knees and close your eyes. I have to go get something. You are not to move while I am gone, or open your eyes.”

Knitting his brows, Yazoo moved to do as he was told. It was nice, the feeling of his arousal hanging heavily there between his legs for his beloved's crimson gaze, balls swaying with the movement. When he heard Vincent move off the bed, the silver haired youth almost moved his head to the side to watch his koishii leave, the very sight of his love like a warm soothing to his eyes. However, he wanted to be a good boy for his beloved while he was gone. There was no real pleasure in the punishment if he could not do it where Vincent could see him, where the youth could feel the subsequent pleasure it gave the Turk. He only hoped his beloved would hurry back.

Pausing in the doorway, Vincent enjoyed the sight of Yazoo on his hands and knees, eyes closed obediently as he waited. He reluctantly turned away, walking to his study quickly and searching the locked storage cupboard for what he wanted. Taking the items out slowly, he looked over them smiling and eager to see them all finally put to use. Vincent had honestly never thought that he would use any of the toys. and had been thoroughly mortified when Reno had given them to him for his birthday last year. The fact that Vincent had no idea what most of them were for and that the red head had had to explain their individual uses hadn’t helped… Vincent opening his gift in front of an office full of Turks was something that he was still trying to live down. Tseng had found it all very amusing. He’d even offered to show Vincent how they worked, although at the time the leader of the Turks had been smirking so much that his second in command hadn’t taken him seriously.

Walking back into the bedroom, Vincent smiled to see Yazoo still kneeling on the bed, eyes closed as he chewed on his bottom lip. “Very good, Takara,” he purred before climbing onto the bed behind his lover and running a hand over his pale backside. “I am very proud that you are being so obedient. Unfortunately, I still have to punish you for your earlier transgression though.” Vincent couldn’t resist leaning forward and giving a kiss to one cheek, grinning as he thought of what was to come.

Yazoo's backside clenched in response and another moan escaped him. Oh how he loved hearing that he was Vincent's good little takara and his cock twitched again reflexively. His breathing became a bit labored as his excitement grew. What was his koishii doing back there?

Feeling Yazoo tense a little, no doubt in expectation of what was to come, Vincent decided to distract his lover and help him to relax. “Move your knees further apart,” he ordered and when Yazoo complied, he slipped a hand between them to gently caress his treasure’s balls before moving on to begin stroking his cock slowly. “My Takara,” Vincent whispered roughly, his own desire rising so high that he couldn’t stop his other hand from moving to his own neglected member. “I need to taste you.” Licking a line up one thigh, he continued on to his lover’s puckered entrance, making slow, lazy circles in time with his strokes on both Yazoo’s cock and his own.

A sharp intake of breath was all the youth could manage before a very audible whimper spilled forth from him. “Vince,” he helplessly breathed after a while, his bottom unable to keep still, gently helping his koishii pull on him by arching, meeting Vincent's wet tongue. His tight hole began to clench, wanting more of his beloved... his tongue, his cock, anything.

Vincent paused to speak, releasing his own erection but continuing his caresses of Yazoo’s. “I want you to put your head down on the bed and your arms down by your sides. Can you do that for me?” he murmured, lightly biting one ass cheek to make sure his lover was paying attention to his words.

It took that very bite to bring Yazoo out of those gorgeously slow strokes. “Mm, mm-hn,” he hummed, still biting his lip. Turning his head to the side to lay it down on the pillow, Yazoo blushed as his bare ass stuck up in the air. Brows knitting, he hoped he didn't look ridiculous as his hands self-consciously tucked their way underneath his feet. “Like... this, my love?” He felt quite sure that there was much that he would be happy to do for his beloved.

“Perfect,” Vincent growled distractedly, having to pause a minute to swallow down the urge to forget his ‘accessories’ and just sink into Yazoo’s eager warmth. His free hand caressed the soft skin of his lover’s back as he regained his control and glanced up to his treasure’s face. “I just need your hands beside your feet, instead of under them,” he finally added, before seeing Yazoo’s blush. “Is this position okay for you? I don’t want you to be too uncomfortable,” he asked, wanting to make sure before he carried on any further.

Tentatively unfurling his fingers, Yazoo let his feet go and placed his hands palm up to the ceiling. “No, it’s okay. I am just over-excited about being so on display for you, but believe me, it's a good thing. I am enjoying it very much.” It made him warm inside to know that Vincent was being so careful with him at first, sensitive to his needs. He was really excited for what his koishii wanted to do with him and already, his achingly hard erection dripped pre-come onto the silken sheets in his need for this.

Once he had Yazoo’s assurance, Vincent decided to get back to business immediately. “I want you to close your eyes again and not move until I tell you to,” he ordered, waiting for his lover’s eyes to close before retrieving the first item from behind his back. Stopping his strokes of Yazoo’s cock so he could use both hands, he wrapped the soft leather of the first cuff around one ankle, glancing up to make sure Yazoo still had his eyes closed as he fastened it tightly in place. Vincent’s hands moved along the attached chain until he came to the other, smaller cuff. Once he had it firmly in place on his lover’s wrist, he reached back for the other cuff set and fixed it in place as well. 

Sitting back to inspect his work, he had to give Reno credit for good taste. Having his Takara like this was definitely something he would enjoy and hoped to repeat in the future. “Good boy,” he whispered, a finger moving slowly along his lover’s cleft in a tease he couldn’t resist. “Keep your eyes closed.” Moving off the bed, he retrieved the cock ring from his top draw, and the lube while he was there. “I am tempted to keep you like this permanently,” he murmured, more to himself than to Yazoo. He reached down to give his lover’s cock a few strokes before slipping the ring over the head and sliding it to the base. With everything in place, Vincent smiled and said, “Open your eyes, Yazoo.” Pausing to have a better look at the complete picture, the Turk couldn’t help but think that this would be a morning to remember.

***.***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For readers who would like a clearer picture of Yazoo's current possition, there is a picture that inspired it. We don't know who the artist is who created this picture, or who the character is in it, but it's a very nice picture. Click on the following link to see it - http://i469.photobucket.com/albums/rr52/madisuzymadi/yaoi/Various%20other%20yaoi/121679.jpg


	21. Endings and Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTERS - Yazoo written by chephren / Vincent and Tseng written by Madisuzy
> 
> WARNINGS - Sex, orgasm delay, bondage, phone sex, self pleasuring, rimming.
> 
> ~~~

Yazoo fought not to squirm as the anticipation and thoughts of how he must look, glancing at his beloved as best he could past his behind. The look on Vincent's face made him weak and he wanted anything that his Turk felt moved to bestow upon him. “Koishii?” The fingers of one hand twitched as if wanting to curl into a fist for lack of anything to do with his hands. He yearned to touch and taste his beloved but being like this... all of his nether regions twitched in unison as well. “What will you do with me, baby?” He knew it was probably a good time to shut up and just let it happen, but he adored dirty talk as much as the actions themselves and he would say anything to hear Vincent speak to him again.

“I will make you wish you never misbehaved, make you mad with need and beg for release. Then I may give it to you,” Vincent purred, his hand caressing the inside of one thigh as he grinned evily at the thought. “Or not. I haven't decided yet.”

Yazoo only just stifled a moan, biting his lower lip. “Or you will make me wish I had misbehaved much earlier for this chance for your sweet punishment, my love. I have yearned for it since I knew it was an option. I was just too afraid to see it through then. Now...” Yazoo's toes uncurled to grasp at silken sheets beneath him. “There is nothing I would wish for more than your un... hn!” His leg muscles tensed as he angled his bottom to try and connect his thigh to Vincent's nimble fingers again. “Undivided... attention.”

Vincent chuckled, knowing that his little lover would not be so keen if he knew exactly what he was going to do to him. “Well, you certainly _have_ my undivided attention,” he murmured, his hand moving from Yazoo’s thigh to gently caress upwards and over his lover’s puckered entrance, teasingly circling, only to withdraw it again. “Although, I do not think you will like this, as much as you think.” Leaning over Yazoo’s back, he pushed his hips against his treasure, letting his cock nestle between those firm cheeks as he whispered, “This is punishment, after all, not a reward. You will suffer by my hands, little one. By my hands and no others.”

Yazoo's breath became a bit more labored than usual, excitement filling him and tormenting his senses. Though he didn't know at all what was in store for him, he was certain he wanted this, whatever it would be, wanted to know every side of his beloved. He wanted whatever was to come to be only for him from his beloved, and whatever it would be to become part of their special intimacies together. The blush in his cheeks deepened as his body started to seek out his koishii, wanting any part of Vincent it could reach to fill him, almost on its own and he whispered softly, “As long as they are yours.”

“Good boy,” Vincent purred, moving back and grinning at the way Yazoo’s hips tried to move back with him, his lover’s need already so visible. He reached for the lube and a deep blue colored toy, his grin turning feral as he slicked it thoroughly. Turning it on, he ran it lightly back and forth, over his lover’s entrance as his other hand snaked between pale, parted legs to begin stroking Yazoo’s cock. His treasure’s hips were already pushing back, wanting more and Vincent’s breath sped up at the sight. “Do you want this inside of you, Yazoo? Want me to let it slide in your eager little ass?” he growled, licking his lips as he watched his lover’s body tremble with need.

Gasping at the feel of all that sensation, the silver haired youth whimpered finally, trying to will his brain to work. “Y-yes! Please! Slide it inside of me.” He pressed towards the vibrating instrument brazenly, the same effort pulling his sensitive shaft through his beloved's hand. “Vincent.”

Unable to contain the growl that rumbled up from his chest, Vincent did as his lover had begged and slowly pushed it in. Yazoo’s ass swallowed the vibrator, making Vincent moan at how hungrily it was accepted into his body. He wanted his cock there, being sucked inside that tight warmth but he knew it was too soon. This was his chance to play and show his lover just what he was capable of and he would not give it up for the world. “So needy. Look at how hungry your ass is, little one,” he purred, his other hand speeding up its strokes on Yazoo’s cock. “I bet I could fit my cock in there as well, you are so open for me.” Vincent pulled back on the toy, only to push it back in hard, his own cock twitching as Yazoo moaned so deliciously.

Propelled forward by the thrust, Yazoo closed his eyes against the maddening sensations. His pelvis rocked almost shamelessly. Being on display like this for Vincent's feral gaze was driving him beyond his limits and desperately, he rolled his hips to thrust between the two opposing forces playing his body like a Niebel fiddle. “I want you... so much. I could just… eat you up.” A small smirk pulled at Yazoo's lips as he looked back at Vincent out of the corner of one smoldering eye. “I long for your pretty cock, baby.”

“Long all you like, but tonight I am in control of you. Right now, I do not think you deserve my cock, my treasure. Maybe later but not now. Now is time for me to play,” Vincent murmured, grinning as he leant forward and began to lick and nip his lover’s skin. He loved the taste of his Yazoo, the soft skin even paler than his own. He still found it hard to believe that it was all his, to do with whatever he desired. “Why is it that you always taste so good?” he whispered, as he continued to move his mouth along until he came to the youth's tailbone. Pulling out the vibrator, Vincent grinned at the sound of disappointment from his lover as he left the device on the bed within reach.

“Hmmm… Yazoo, your little hole is already so eager. I can see it clenching with the need to be filled again. You will have to be patient though because I am not ready yet.” Without any other warning, Vincent began licking his Takara’s entrance, letting his tongue flick teasing over wrinkled skin before pushing it inside.

“Unhh!” Yazoo cried out, his hands closing into fists before one tried to reach out behind him. “Vince... so good.” The silver haired youth's ring of muscle clenched reflexively, seeking to hold onto that wonderful tongue, yet the wet touches of his lover were ever-slick and elusive and it drove Yazoo to distraction. “I love... that dirty talk. So sexy, baby.” Pressing his hips back, the youth hoped that Vincent would lick him more, for the first teases to his insides were so heavenly, soothing his burning need to be filled.

Humming contentedly at his lover’s words, Vincent continued to press his tongue in and out of the tight little hole, loving the way Yazoo squirmed in reaction. His hand continued stroking his lover’s cock too, his thumb gliding over the head and teasing the slit that was already leaking with pre-come. “So wet already, little one. I do love how responsive you are. Always eager and ready for my touch,” Vincent purred, his tongue only pausing for a moment before it returned to its former work, pushing inside of Yazoo as far as it could as Vincent heard every whimper and moan and treasured them all.

“Oh gods, Vince!” Yazoo moved as best he could, helplessly unable to kiss, lick or suck on his beautiful love, only able to enjoy it and experience. His fingertips reached out, wishing he could take his koishii in his arms, wishing he could kiss those pale lips. “Fuck me, please, Vince... please.” He meant it either that Vincent continue fucking his heated body with that agile tongue or to plunge that delicious cock deep inside him. “I need you. I need you so bad, my baby,” he whimpered, almost beyond any shame. Yazoo would say or do anything for he and his lover' pleasure and anything to let his beloved feel how much he yearned for him.

“Not yet, my Takara,” Vincent whispered, leaving his place behind his lover to lie down beside him, twisting his body so that his head was underneath those hips that he so adored. “I want you in my mouth first. Want to taste you, feel your cock as it begs for release that I will not allow,” he growled before he licked over the head, his tongue lapping up the beads of liquid that were collecting there. “Mmmm… always so eager and willing,” he added, his lips moving to surround his treasure’s cock and slowly move downwards, loving the feel of soft, warm heat as he continued to fully envelop Yazoo’s erection.

“Ohhhh,” Yazoo squirmed, doing his best to peer underneath one shoulder and saw that luscious mouth swallowing him whole. “I am always willing and ready for you, my love.” Biting his lip, the silver haired youth began to thrust lightly, desperately trying to gain some friction in that warm velvety cavern. “Oh gods… I can't tell you how much I need you.” Yazoo whimpered as the glint of that damn cock ring caught his eye.

Vincent could feel Yazoo trembling and it only encouraged him to continue as he wanted so much to make his treasure come undone, just for him. He continued to suck as he moved his head back and forth, slowing as Yazoo began thrusting on his own, in and out of his mouth. The cock ring would ensure that this went on until he said so and the power over his lover was intoxicating. Vincent moved one hand to massage Yazoo’s sack, rolling them gently between his fingers before letting his hand slip further back to run a finger up to tease the youth’s entrance once more.

Yazoo's face turned into the pillow beneath it, his pale skin flushing a very noticeable rose as he could only hear the delightful sounds of Vincent feasting on him and fingering his eager hole. He also had become aware of his own voice that had become an incoherent wailing, which was so very undignified but he simply couldn't help it. His body rocked back and forth, his hole still clenching in the hopes of drawing that devilish little fingertip inside him. Gasping, Yazoo's body arched in a great shudder as he moaned, “Viiiiince...”

The sound of Yazoo’s desperation made Vincent’s whole body shiver in need, his own cock jutting out of his denim pants uncomfortably. He drew back and away, climbing off the bed and finally removing his jeans as he looked over his lover before him. Yazoo’s face was flushed beautifully, his face turning to look at Vincent and the Turk couldn’t help but gaze back as he stood and stroked his own cock.

“Yazoo, do you think you’ve learnt your lesson now? Or should I leave you like that longer?” he teased as his eyes wandered along his treasure’s body. “I could just leave you like this forever, ready for me to take my pleasure from you whenever it suited me.”

Hazy emerald eyes took in Vincent's nude body and Yazoo's cock twitched desperately, crying out to be noticed. “Ohhh, baby.” He had to close them because the thought of Vincent liking the silver haired youth this way, entertaining the fantasy of Yazoo waiting here for him just like this, was almost too much to bear. “I love being... at your mercy... but I need you inside me.” He looked again into crimson eyes and at that beautiful face and whispered helplessly, his hand straining against the cuff to reach out to his beloved, “Fuck me, Vince... please.”

All thoughts of domination fled Vincent’s mind at the sight of his beloved. He stepped forward, grasping onto Yazoo’s hand that was trying to reach out for him and leant down to kiss his lover’s lips. “I could never leave you like this,” he whispered, ruining the play but not caring in the slightest. “I wish to untie you but I want you to stay on your hands and knees, alright?”

Yazoo bit his lip at the mental imagery of how Vincent would look taking him from behind and he could almost feel Vincent's balls slapping against his own. “Unhhh, hm-hm.” He was a muddled, happy mess right now and it was so adorable how his Turk couldn't bear to leave him like this. What a soft heart his man had and it made the youth feel warm shivers of joy and pent-up arousal. As he felt the cuffs removed, Yazoo obediently rose up once more to arch proudly for his beloved's tender gaze. He could feel his cock hanging there heavily with the metal ring trapping him and though maddening, the weight of it was also of great comfort because it was for Vincent's pleasure too and the silver haired youth lifted his chin, wanting to give it his all for the man he loved.

“So beautiful,” Vincent murmured as he knelt in place behind Yazoo, letting his hands gently run over his lover’s hips. The body before him was so perfect, his lover never losing any of his gracefulness, even when overcome with desire. He wasted no more time, lining himself up and slowly pushing inside the welcoming warmth of his treasure’s body. “Y-Yazoo,” he moaned, easily sliding in up to hilt and pausing to lean over the youths back, wrapping his arms around Yazoo’s waist and embracing him tightly.

Every touch, every sensation of his beloved's skin on his own made Yazoo's body shudder and quake with desire and he tipped his head back to rest it in the crook of Vincent's shoulder. “I wish we could… be like this always, my love,” the youth whispered as he turned to press a light kiss to what he could reach of Vincent's angular jaw. “If life ever gets tough… instead of dreaming of myself far away… I will dream of you inside me or enveloping me, for this is just...” His tight channel reflexively clenched around his beloved's cock in eager excitement. “There are really no words for it, baby... paradise.” He breathed in Vincent's scent and moaned as he could smell the man's arousal and his hips wriggled impatiently. “You ready, my love?”

Vincent couldn’t answer, his lover’s words making his chest ache as he breathed in and began to slowly thrust. Everything about Yazoo was perfect to him and while a part of him doubted he deserved this kind of love, there was nothing he wouldn’t do to keep it now that it was his. As he continued to slowly push in and out of Yazoo he noticed the youth’s legs beginning to tremble, probably from the strain of spending so long in that position. Vincent moved back until he was sitting up on his knees, pulling Yazoo into his lap as he did so and finally finding his voice as they paused momentarily. “I will always be here for you, no matter what life brings. Nothing can keep me from you.”

The silver haired youth felt Vincent's strong arm supporting him almost effortlessly, holding him close against his beloved's chest, their bodies becoming slick with perspiration. Slipping his arm up and around Vincent's graceful neck, Yazoo turned his head to brush his lips over his Turk's, whispering soft, warm breath over them. “Hn, good.” He was smirking lightly, his lids lowered over lusty, glowing eyes and he gasped as Vincent's cock nudged his pleasure center. “I love you, my Koiishi. Don't ever stay away.” Very gently, his lips pressed against Vincent's and he hummed in a quiet but still very needy whimper.

“Takara, aishiteru,” Vincent murmured, his hips beginning to thrust as his lips moved down to suckle on Yazoo’s neck. His body’s need quickly took over, the feel of his lover so tight around him that his movements increased in power as he continued to cling to his treasure. “Always… feels perfect… inside of you.” No matter how many times their bodies joined as one, he could never get enough. His whole body yearned for Yazoo, every inch of him responding to each moan and whimper as if it were the first time he had heard them.

“Oh god... Vince!” Yazoo sobbed. His koishii's words made his pleasure rush up inside him like a tidal wave and if not for the ring, he would have come like a little prepubescent boy just then in his lover's arms. His cheeks burned with pleasurable embarrassment and he began to alternatively tuck and untuck his pelvis, helping impale himself of that thick, gorgeous shaft, unable to respond except through soft cries. Vincent undid him and in his arms, Yazoo melted into a puddle of happy goo.

Vincent was quickly reaching his peak, his thrusts beginning to lose their rhythm as he reached around to his lover’s cock. Stroking Yazoo’s length, he felt the cock ring that he’d all but forgotten and quickly removed it. “Sorry, baby,” he panted, glad Yazoo couldn’t see his flushing cheeks. “Forgot about it.”

Yazoo adored the hitch in his beloved's voice and a smooth chuckle erupted from his throat until another perfect thrust caused him to moan loudly. “Gods, Vincent, you are so sexy!” Turning to look at his perfect love, Yazoo gazed into that lovely face so close to him. “See, my love? You... do it to me... too... and I love it, baby, nnh!”

Yazoo’s face was blushing too and Vincent grinned as he gazed at his lover, hoping his own blush looked half as attractive as his treasure’s did. He couldn’t help but kiss one heated cheek, moving his lips down to nip and lick his lover’s throat until he reached the junction of Yazoo’s neck and shoulder, sucking hard as he began to lose control. One of his hands was still stroking his lover’s cock, while the other held the youth against his chest tightly. “Yaz… want you… to come,” he stuttered out, his own climax so close that he had to concentrate to hold it back.

Eyes widening at his beloved's masterful ministrations, Yazoo sobbed. His next words were spoken as if it were the most profound realization ever because his body started to tremble and his hips kept undulating in his koishii's lap. “I... I am, Vince.... I'm...” he gasped out desperately, “Unhh! Fuck me! Baby, fuck me please!” Grasping tight around the back of Vincent's neck, Yazoo held him close, never wanting to let him go, his face contorting in sheer rapture as his warm seed began to spill out over his beloved's stroking fingers.

Vincent’s control broke the moment Yazoo began to climax, his vision blacking out as he thrust erratically into his lover’s body. He clung to Yazoo’s form desperately, his treasure’s name spilling forth from his lips between his sucked in breaths like a mantra. This was the only thing that mattered… him and Yazoo, together as one. The rest of the world disappeared in that moment, swept away in a wave of love and bliss that left him clinging to consciousness as his body trembled.

Yazoo felt Vincent's body tense and then relax, pulling away only for a moment to turn around, gathering his beloved in his arms. He gently coaxed the man to lie down with soft, tender kisses to those parted lips. Rolling them over, he gazed contentedly down into hazy crimson eyes. Never before had the silver haired youth felt so warm and loved, so coveted as he did when in Vincent's embrace. Reaching up, he stroked a stray lock of raven hair out of his beloved's eyes, an inner happiness filling him greater than any he had ever felt before.

***************************************************

The time had flown by and Vincent was a little depressed now that there was only two days left of his holidays. He had to admit though, this had been the best holiday he’d ever had. Yazoo was sitting next to him, reading a book as they both enjoyed the gardens. The day was cool but sunny and Vincent was content to just lay back and watch his lover, smiling as he reminisced about the last four weeks in his mind.

A light breeze caused one of Vincent's longer tendrils to enter the silver haired youth's line of vision and he set down his book to smile at his beloved. Vincent looked so lovely out here in the early afternoon sun. Crawling over to straddle his beloved's lap on the bench, Yazoo curled into Vincent's firm body, sighing happily. “Lookin' sharp, hot stuff.”

Vincent chuckled, leaning forward to kiss Yazoo’s lips. “Hot stuff?” he mumbled happily, rubbing their noses together as his hands rested on his treasure’s hips. “I think the hot one is you, my love,” he purred, kissing his lover again playfully.

“Mmm-mm,” Yazoo insisted as his mouth was taken gently and he felt a warm wet tongue. He licked over it lazily, pulling back to murmur before his mind slipped into bliss and his body's desires took over, “You, baby.” He winked up at Vincent, slipping his fingertips into raven locks. “Do you think it's arrived yet?” Excitement and familiar arousal pulled at his belly and Yazoo couldn't resist rubbing the underside of his cloth-clad balls over his beloved's groin, wanting to rouse the Turk's private areas from their slumber.

“Mmmmm…,” Vincent hummed, enjoying the friction as he grinned at his lover. “I would imagine it has. Would you like to call him and find out?” he asked, pulling his mobile phone out of his pocket and offering it to his treasure as his other hand moved to squeeze Yazoo’s backside.

The silver haired youth gasped in pleasure as he felt his cheeks heat up. Having only to press the redial button, as checking in with Tseng was the only calling Vincent had done on what had become their lovely holiday together, the silver haired youth floated on a sea of crimson in Vincent's eyes as he heard the line ringing.

When he heard the Head Turk answer, Yazoo almost didn't say anything until another well-timed squeeze brought him back in a delighted moan, his cheeks flushing deeply. He was fairly controlled but he was also fairly positive that the formidable Tseng would figure out what was going on so Yazoo went ahead and announced himself. “Hello, Nushi,” he said, working to keep his voice even as Vincent's sexy expression made it tough.

“Little minx… it is good to hear your voice,” Tseng answered in a low murmur, his hand moving slowly over his cock. “You have the best timing.”

“Oh gods,” Yazoo moaned and wordlessly looked down at the phone to hit the speaker button so Vincent could hear. “So you got our present, Nushi? Surprised?” Inwardly, he was massively grateful that Tseng was feeling playful as well, saving the youth the embarrassment of coming alone to the sound of his two Turks talking in deep, sultry voices to him and the feel of his beloved's body under his own.

“I was surprised by it, but then I decided to take a long lunch br-eak,” Tseng began, his voce hitching on the last word. “Is Vincent there?” he asked, suddenly a little guilty about talking to Yazoo like this without his second in command being present.

“I’m right here, Tseng. We have you on speaker phone, so you can hear us both,” Vincent said, his voice husky from Yazoo’s movements in his lap. “What are you doing… right now?”

“Watching the v-video and enjoying… it,” Tseng’s voice stuttered, his hand slowing down as he decided he wanted this to last. “What are you both doing?”

“Hanging on your every word... Nushi,” Yazoo cooed, setting the phone beside them on the ledge of the stone wall behind the bench. “I caught sight of Vince a moment before we called and couldn't help myself... so I am in his lap once again.” His voice became breathless and laced with moans as he reached down between his own legs to gently squeeze the bulge in Vincent's pants.

“In his lap?” Tseng mused, pulling his pants off completely and lifting his legs to hang over the arms of his chair, leaving himself open and exposed. “I think you both may be overdressed,” he added deeply, closing his eyes to imagine the sight of Vincent and Yazoo together. The video was still playing in the background, moans and groans a suitable accompaniment to Tseng’s imagination.

“I agree,” Vincent growled, removing his own shirt before pulling Yazoo’s over his head. “Although, we are out in the garden. Would you like us to undress, Tseng?”

“Yes, out here in the open.” Yazoo's hair fell back down over his shoulders as he reached down again to unfasten Vincent's jeans, eager to feel hot pulsing flesh in the palm of his hand again. “And you, sir... it's so thrilling to think of you there, touching yourself at work. Do you do that a lot? Are you undressed?”

“I-I have no pants on,” Tseng conceded, pressing the button for speaker mode on his own desk phone to free up both of his hands. “I never used to… to do this at work.”

“But now you do,” Vincent added, as he moved Yazoo to stand in front of himself. “Yazoo is standing in front of me and I’m removing his pants, Tseng. He’s already so hard; his cock is so beautiful, begging to be touched. What do you think I should do?” 

“Suck him, Vincent,” Tseng replied, one hand stroking slowly as the other came up so he could wet two fingers, his tongue moving around them as he moaned.

“Only if you tell me what you are doing right now,” Vincent replied, his hand wrapping around Yazoo’s cock and stroking it slowly.

“I just… sucked on my fingers,” Tseng replied, his voice showing how affected he was by the conversation.

“Unhhh!” Feeling lightheaded, Yazoo's body started to sway, trying to manage to remain on his feet. His cock already wept and he could feel Vincent's warm breath already at his moist tip. “Tseng, do you still have the marks from those special kisses we gave you? On your luscious thighs?” His eyes were full of Vincent in front of him and he reached to toy with his beloved's nipple and as his eyes remained locked with the young Turk's. His mind was also awhirl with images of what Tseng must look like there, spread wide in the privacy of his office.

Tseng looked down, seeing the nearly gone remnants of the love bites on his thighs. “I can still see them. They are faded, but still visible,” he whispered, still stroking his cock slowly as his other hand moved down to his ass.

“Tseng? I’m going to suck Yazoo now. As I do, I want you to put those wet fingers were they belong,” Vincent murmured. “I want you to tell us what it feels like and tell us when you add another finger.”

“As you wish,” Tseng whispered back, his voice strained. “I want Yazoo to tell me what you are doing as I do what you asked. Is that okay, little minx?” the Head Turk asked, closing his eyes as he waited for Yazoo’s response.

“M-more than okay, Nushi,” His fingertips threaded into Vincent's hair as he felt his beloved draw closer. “H-he is licking me, unhh! Around... the head. Feels so good, my love... fingers playing with my balls too... yes! Nushi?” he said as if he were about to ask a question. “I love being your little minx. Do you love being our Nushi? Do you like playing these sexy games… with us?” Poor Vincent's mouth was busy but Yazoo could feel warm puffs of air on his heated skin and hear contented noises coming from his love. “Koishii,” he whispered, his fingertips massaging Vincent's scalp now.

“Oh yes, minx… I love our games,” Tseng panted, imagining Vincent’s lips playing over Yazoo’s cock. “And I am honored to be Nushi… to you both.” He could wait no longer, biting his bottom lip as he slipped one finger into his ass, groaning at the sensation. “Oh, Gods,” Tseng continued, his voice little more than a hiss. “My finger… I’m imagining it’s yours, Vince. You’re fingering me as… as you suck on the little minx’s cock.” 

The Head Turk was so lost in the whole fantasy that he failed to hear his office door opening, and as his eyes were closed, he remained completely unaware of the man standing before his desk, frozen and watching him fucking himself with his fingers and stroking his own cock.

“Ohhhh.... Nushi,” Yazoo sobbed. “I know that Vince likes what you are telling us. He has taken me in his mouth and is sucking me... hard!” A small whimper escaped him. “Oh, Tseng, I bet you look just beautiful. That night when you let us play with you and we had you restrained, you looked so lovely, tasted so good. Did you like us fucking you, baby? Tell your lovers you liked it... please?” The silver haired youth knew that this might be shaky ground, asking the Head Turk to admit it outright, but since Tseng was fingering himself for them and being open about it too... “Oh yes, Vince! Koishii is playing with my hole, teasing around it.”

“Fuck,’ Tseng hissed, slipping a second finger into himself as he squirmed in his chair. “I loved you both fucking me. Gods, it felt so good… both of you… one after the other… taking me… fuck!” he exclaimed, his fingers curling to find his sweet spot. “I was so helpless, chained to the bed but it… it only made it better. Oh, sweet goddess, I wish you were both here now… to take me… to fuck me… my fingers aren’t enough.”

“Maybe I may be a suitable substitute?” a deep voice cut in, making Tseng’s eyes fly open to find General Sephiroth, standing a step away and watching him. The Head Turk hadn’t even heard him come in, let alone heard him walk around the desk to stand only a step away.

Tseng’s hands both stopped, his eyes flying wide as he gaped at the beautiful general. “Y-you… ,” he stuttered, trying to make his brain work as Sephiroth smiled.

***THE END***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What to read what happens next? Stolen 2 is where you'll find all your answers
> 
> **STOLEN 2 TEASER**
> 
> _It's back to Shinra tower with our trio while Yazoo, Vincent and Tseng have to learn how to work together. Will their relationship survive? Which other Turk will end up training Yazoo? What will happen with Sephiroth walking in on Tseng in such a compromising position? Will Tseng freak out and die of embarrassment? What will Yazoo and Vincent think of Sephiroth walking in on Tseng while they listen to the drama on the phone? Do any of these characters ever get sick of having sex? For the answer to these and many other questions, Click on over to Stolen 2._


End file.
